KP in Reunion Royalty
by Aero Tendo
Summary: Kim and Ron go back for their ten year Middleton High Reunion, will history repeat itself? Will Ron become King again? Will Bonnie kiss Ron? Will Kim finally blow a gasket and strike Bonnie? Or will something more happen?
1. Take 1

**KP in** **Reunion Royalty**

**AN:** Kim and Ron go back for their Middleton High Reunion, will history repeat itself? Will Ron become King again? Will Bonnie kiss Ron? Will Kim finally blow a gasket and strike Bonnie? Or will something more happen?

Ron is sitting on the couch and flipping through a yearbook, muttering, "It is around here somewhere…" He finally finds the page that he is looking for when Kim walks up to join him on the couch.

Kim smiles as she places her hand on his leg tenderly, "Did you find what you were looking for Ron?"

Ron looks down at the picture of him in his football outfit and says, "Yeah, and boy it is so hard to believe that it is time for our reunion."

Kim kisses Ron's cheek and nods as she says, "Yeah, who'd believe it? It seems like the last ten years went by like a flash for us."

Ron looks up and says, "Speaking of which, did you manage to score a babysitter?"

Kim nods as she says, "Yes, so don't worry. The kids are all set because my parents are going to be here."

Ron sighs softly and says, "Great, that's one less worry and a new one starts."

Kim raises her eyebrow and says slowly, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Ron suddenly gets nervous as he says, "Uh… I just meant that your parents have a way of spoiling our kids, y'know?"

Kim smiles and wraps her arms around Ron's neck in warm hug before she says, "Well, they _are_ grandparents. That's their job."

Ron softly chuckles and says, "Yeah, I guess so…"

Ron wraps his arms around Kim's waist and says, "So who do you think will be King and Queen this time at the reunion?"

Kim narrows her eyes before she says, "That's what was really bothering you wasn't it, Ron?"

Ron looks down and says, "Yes, I mean… last time Bonnie cheated you out of the Queen title and…" Kim frowns a little as she finishes for him, "And she kissed you. In case you forgot, she has her own guy now. She's not likely to be kissing you again. As for the title, so not the drama because I ended up with the King and not her."

Ron smiles and kisses Kim on the lips, "You're way better than any Queen and as far as I'm concerned you always will be my top Queen."

Kim smiles at him and says, "I'm glad I kept you…" before kissing him on the lips lovingly which Ron returned and then says with a smile as they break for air, "I'm glad I kept you too Kim."

Ron then pulls back and says, "So… it wouldn't matter to you if you end up as Queen or not this time around?"

Kim hesitates and says, "Well… I'm not going to say that if you win King again that I don't want to be your Queen."

Ron smiles and hugs her tightly before he says, "No matter what, you're my Queen tonight."

Kim smiles and taps him on his nose before she says, "And don't you forget it." She then leans in and gives him a most passionate kiss.

Ron kicks the coffee table by accident causing the yearbook to turn before it comes to a stop on a page where it showed Ron and Bonnie as King and Queen together with a fake arch behind that read, "King and Queen of 2007" Underneath the picture were some words that read, "You'll always be a loser even if you are the King, Bonnie."

_**(Later)**_

Kim and Ron walk up to the entrance and standing there at the doors was none other than Mr. Barkin who frowns at the sight of Ron.

Mr. Barkin, now with gray hair says, "Hello Kimberly, Hello Ronald… Welcome to the reunion."

Kim says pleasantly, "Hello Mr. Barkin, good to see you again."

Ron smiles confidently and says, "Hey Mr. B, good to see you too."

Mr. Barkin takes the tickets from them and says, "Just so you know Stoppable, I've got my eye on you still."

Kim frowns and says, "Then you'll be keeping an eye on **both** of us tonight or did you forget that we're married?"

Mr. Barkin stammers, "Um… uh… nevermind. Just go inside and have a good time the both of you." He pushes the door open, letting them in.

Ron says to Kim once they had walked past him, "You know Kim, you didn't need to do that. I actually expected it from him."

Kim tightens her grip around his arm and says, "Uh-uh, you're my husband and so when someone attacks you, they're attacking me as well. Besides you know I can handle myself."

Ron chuckles and says, "Oh I know that Kim. I've watched you take down a lot of bad guys over the years."

Kim smiles at Ron and kisses his cheek before she says, "So have you, don't you forget that."

Ron smiles and says, "How could I forget? I was with you every step of the way."

Just then a voice calls out, "Kim! Ron! Over here!"

They turn their heads to see who was calling them to see Felix in his wheelchair in hovermode with Zita by him.

Ron walks up to Felix and says, "Felix my man! How's it going? I haven't seen you two since the wedding."

Felix chuckles and says, "Life's going good Ron. These past four years have been just great for the two of us."

Kim smiles at Zita and says, "Hi Zita, how's the baby?"

Zita smiles back as she says, "Oh she's doing fine. She is finally letting us sleep through the night now."

Kim nods knowingly, "I know that feeling."

Zita looks at Kim with a mischievous smile as she says, "So I've heard. You and Ron have been very busy since you two got married as well."

Kim blushes and says, "Yeah… what can I say?"

Zita grins as she teasingly says, "I bet all those years of his pants falling down finally came in hand after you two got married."

Kim blushes even more so as she says, "Well… yeah." Surprising Zita as she hadn't expected Kim to actually admit to such a thing.

After that, Kim and Ron continue to talk with Felix and Zita some more before walking around and greeting all their friends. Some they hadn't seen in years, others they had seen as early as the day before.

There is a lot of dancing that goes on as well, with Kim and Ron surprising everyone with how great they are as a dancing pair.

After a few hours of mingling with everyone Mr. Barkin announces that it is time to decide upon who will be the new King and Queen of Middleton High's Reunion.

Kim smiles at Ron and whispers, "I voted for you…" with Ron whispering back, "I voted for you…" She smiles back and gives him a quick kiss on the lips.

Mr. Barkin says, "Ok, time to announce the King and Queen." He holds up the sealed envelopes in his hand and rips one open. He takes a moment to read, "The King is Ron Stoppable!"

Everyone cheers loudly, but none so louder than Kim for her husband.

Mr. Barkin rips open the second one and reads, "No surprise here! The Queen is Kim Stoppable!"

Again, everyone cheers very loudly, even more so than when Ron was elected which causes a certain woman to growl softly in annoyance.

Together they get crowned in front of all their friends, all of whom cheer super loudly for the couple and even more to the annoyance of Bonnie.

Bonnie growls, "This time… you're not going to enjoy it Kim."

After some dancing, Kim excuses herself to the little ladies room and leaves Ron alone.

Bonnie walks up to Ron and says sweetly, "Hello Ron. Congratulations on becoming King for a second time."

Ron chuckles softly in embarrassment, "Yeah… who'd think that could happen again?"

Bonnie thinks, "Certainly not me!" She resists the urge to do something and says, "Hey, do you think you could help me with something Ron?"

Ron pats his chest and says, "The King has time to help all his loyal subjects."

Bonnie rolls her eyes and thinks, "Oh Please!" She says, "Come with and I'll show you what you can help me with. Let's go to the roof ok?"

Bonnie follows Ron out of the room and knew that she'd have people watching them. Among those being the first to notice them was Monique as they passed her and then by Zita and Felix. All three of them wonder where Ron is going with Bonnie.

Bonnie leads Ron to the rooftop and locks the door as Ron says, "Hey, there aren't any balloons up here."

Bonnie says, "Sure there are, they're the ones tied to the flagpole and deflated." She thinks, "Just like a certain redhead's ego will be when I am done."

Ron leans over the edge and sees that there are indeed a few deflated balloons from the ones hanging out a window below them. As he turns around he says, "I think we're too high. We should head back down Bon…"

Ron stops as Bonnie kisses him hard on the lips, smearing her lipstick on his lips and then before he could react, she pulls him downward so that the freshly smeared lipstick is pressed to her bare cleavage.

Bonnie lets go of Ron and he falls down, paralyzed by the lipstick that she had worn and was specially made to **only** affect Ron. She knew that the lipstick's secondary effect would be kicking in a few moments.

**(Meanwhile)**

Kim comes out of the restroom and looks around the room until Monique comes up and says, "Hey Kim, do you know where your man is?"

Kim looks at with concerned eyes, "No, do you know where he is? I left him out here."

Monique jabs a thumb in the direction of the exit as she says, "I saw him leading Bonnie out of here."

Kim frowns at the mention of Bonnie's name and says, "Bonnie? What is she up to? Do you know where they went Monique?"

Monique shakes her head and says, "No, but I'd watch that girl if I were you. Ever since you two got married, she's been wrecking things for other couples."

Kim looks at Monique with confusion and says, "What do you mean? What's she been doing?"

Monique's eyebrows bounce up and she says, "You mean… oh don't tell me you haven't heard girl."

Kim crosses her arms in front of her and says, "Heard what? Spit it out Monique!"

Monique sighs and says, "Fine, Bonnie has been going around to people we know and ruining marriages." Upon seeing Kim's look of disbelief on her face she decides to elaborate.

She says, "Especially since she the one with Junior didn't work out and then there was the time she married some Wally guy for his title and money. After you two got married, Wally was lost at sea before Junior apparently burned up after some giant lightbulb overloaded and char-broiled him. Nothing was ever proven though."

Monique takes a breath and says, "After that, she's been seen with her Tara and the other cheerleaders who had also gotten married. Each time, something bad happened to either the girl or the guy. I tell you Kim, she's miles of bad road."

The eyes of Kim grow very wide in worry and she says, "I've got to go find Ron!" She quickly bolts in the direction Monique had indicated, hoping to catch up to wherever they'd gone.

Kim had heard of what happened to Tara's husband and while it was hard to believe that Josh could have chosen to almost succeed in his attempt to end it all by leaping from a building just because of a bad review. She could see how Bonnie's cleverness could have allowed her to succeed in doing just that.

Kim's own words 10 years ago, "In some ways, she's more evil than any supervillain I've ever fought against." Came back to haunt her causing her to run faster in desperation.

Kim stops running for a moment as she thinks, "Wait! Running isn't going to get me anywhere. I need to figure out the best place that Bonnie would take Ron if she was planning on hurting him."

Kim couldn't figure anything out so she runs to her car and presses a button, which brings up her friend and tech guru, Wade almost instantly. Even before Wade can do his casual greeting she rapidly says, "Wade! I need you to do scan of the immediate area for Ron! I think he's in trouble!"

Wade looks at Kim in shock for just a moment before he starts to rapidly type at his keyboard and after a few tense moments he says, "He's on the roof. And Kim… he's not alone."

Kim frowns deeply as she growls, "Bonnie…" She then says, "Thanks Wade!" and leaps out of the car, leaving Wade to wonder just what was going on. He turns off the screen and starts the car from the remote control that the tweebs had installed in case Kim and Ron were trapped and needed assistance.

**(Soon)**

Kim comes up to the only door that lead to the rooftop with Mr. Barkin in tow. She says, "And you're sure this door isn't supposed to be locked?"

Mr. Barkin says, "I know this school better than you do. The door was kept unlocked for party lights that we were going to put up here after the reunion tonight that Bonnie was going to bring later."

Kim growls at the mention of Bonnie's name and the starts to pound her fist on it as she shouts, "Bonnie? Ron? Are you out there? Answer me!"

Mr. Barkin says, "Hold on, I'll go get the keys." He walks off leaving Kim to pound and shout some more until Kim hears just faintly, "Thank you loser…" there was more but she couldn't make it out.

Kim does a powerful karate kick that sends the door flying open so fast that the lock which had been used to lock the door with goes flying and clips Bonnie on the head by her left ear.

What Kim saw next enraged Kim as she saw Ron dangling halfway over the rooftop with Bonnie holding onto him as if she was trying to keep him from falling off the roof. The only thing Bonnie had _**not**_ counted on was that after so many years on missions, she could tell when Ron was truly dangling or that he was being held in such a way to make it_seem_ like he was.

Bonnie says, "Kim! Help me! Ron got drunk and is about to fall off the roof!"

Monique, who had gone up after seeing Mr. Barkin alone come down from the stairs shouts fearfully, "Hold onto him Bonnie! Don't let go!"

Kim dashes forward with Ron just barely being held in Bonnie's grip and knew from experience that it wouldn't take much for him to just… slip.

In a heartbeat, Kim watches as Ron slips from Bonnie's hands. In a heartbeat, Kim watches as he disappears over the edge. In a heartbeat, her whole world seemed to dissolve. In a heartbeat, Kim catches the pleased look on Bonnie's face, however brief it was. In a heartbeat… in a heartbeat… her heart just about broke and was replaced by rage like nothing Kim had ever felt before.

Bonnie's voice which seemed full of sorrow says, "I'm sorry Kim! I couldn't hold onto him any longer! I…" The next thing she might have said was silenced by a powerful punch, which sends the ex-cheerleader flying through the air towards Monique who has to dodge or get knocked down. She makes a good crack in the wall after hitting it.

Bonnie spits out blood from her mouth and cries out indignantly, "Y-You hit me! After I tried to save Ron!"

Clouds rumble in the sky before it starts to rain softly before Kim starts to approach Bonnie as she growls menacingly, "YOU KILLED RON!!!"

Bonnie struggles to get to her feet as she shouts, "What are you talking about? I was trying to SAVE him! You saw it Monique!"

Kim looks at Monique with fury in her eyes before resuming her approach at Bonnie, barely hearing Monique as she says, "I didn't see nothing."

Bonnie's jaw drops in surprise. Sure, her plan was screwed up when Kim came a little earlier than expected but when she saw Monique, a Plan B had formed in her mind to make it look like she'd done everything to save Ron but what she hadn't counted on was Monique's friendship and brains for staying out of the path of an enraged Kim.

Monique had no great love for Bonnie and if she hadn't known what she had heard about what happened to the others, she still would have been on Kim's side. They were best friends after all. Plus, she had liked Ron and it was painful to know that he was gone. So if Kim got some payback for their pain, then the better.

Bonnie struggles to get over to the door exit but Kim had started to run at this point. She is just about there when Mr. Barkin shows up and she bounces off his chest to land right into Kim's hands!

Mr. Barkin was shocked to see Kim pick up Bonnie and throw her over her head towards the edge of the building. He shouts on reflex, "Possible! What's going on?" He steps forward to stop her when she doesn't immediately respond and just before he can lay a finger on her, Kim delivers him a good punch that sends him flying back to the ground.

Mr. Barkin shouts, "Po-" Before he is cut off by a shrill, angry shout from Kim "MY NAME IS KIMBERLY ANNE STOPPABLE, NOT POSSIBLE! STOPPABLE! AND THIS WITCH JUST KILLED MY RON!"

Mr. Barkin is stunned as he thinks, "He… he's gone? Oh boy… There'll no way to stop her now." He knew that he was no match for her, he'd been no match for her even when she was going to his school.

Bonnie gets up and tries to run as she says, "Kim! Ca-Can't we be reasonable adults? Talk this over? Where's the "I save the world girl?"

Kim shouts, "Who do you think I was saving the world FOR?" and then growls as she chases Bonnie.

Bonnie turns and runs towards Barkin and says, "Save me from her! She's gone mad! I always knew that she was insane!"

Mr. Barkin says, "There is only one way to save yourself! You'll have to confess and be taken away to jail to pay for your crimes."

Bonnie dives behind Mr. Barkin and cries out, "Fine then! I confess! Take me away someplace far away from her!"

Monique says, "You confess to killing Ron? What about Wally and the others?"

Bonnie looks at Kim as she approaches looking far more scarier than anything she'd ever seen in her whole life. She shivers and whimpers as she says, "Y-Yes, I confess! I sent Wally out to drown! I blew up Junior! I drove Josh to jump! I made sure that none of the other cheerleaders would be showing up with guys! I was the one who gave food poisoning to Monique's fiancée! I…"

Monique raises her hand and shouts, "HOLD UP! You're the reason he almost died and blamed ME for trying to do him in?"

Bonnie nods and is stunned when Monique storms up before Kim can get there and slaps Bonnie so very hard that it sounded like a thunderclap!

Suddenly from behind Felix shouts, "Kim! Kim! Look over here! I got Ron! He is ok!"

The words "Ron is ok" was all that it took to snap Kim out of her rage and she turns quickly to see Felix in his chair's flying mode with an unconscious Ron in his lap and his pants around his feet, all tangled up.

Felix flies forward and lands just as Kim leaps forward, grabbing Ron smoothly from his lap and holding him tightly to her!

Felix says, "Ron's a lucky guy! His loose pants snagged on the flagpole and held him long enough for me to fly up and rescue him."

Kim's tears flowed down her cheeks as she just squeezed him to her before she leans over to Felix and kisses him on the cheek, "Thank you Felix, I owe you so much for saving Ron."

Felix wipes at the lipstick on his cheek and says, "It was nothing. Besides either one of you would have done the same for me."

Kim says, "You're right Felix… but thank you all the same." She leans towards him again but stops as he holds up a hand and says, "Thank you, but I think my wife would start to get jealous if she saw any more lipstick on my cheek."

Kim slowly smiles and says, "Ok, but if you ever need anything. Just ask."

Felix chuckles and says, "Well, I do have one favor you could do me."

Kim says, "Name it, it is done."

Felix smiles as he says, "Can we get out of the rain? I'm starting to catch cold."

Kim laughs and says, "That I think we can do." She carries Ron towards the exit, stopping long enough to kick Bonnie and walk off down the stairs, followed by Felix and Monique.

Bonnie grumbles, "Well I'm glad that's over with…"

Mr. Barkin says, "Not so fast! You're under arrest remember?"

Bonnie narrows her eyes at him and says, "You can't hold me to that! I said all that under duress!"

Mr. Barkin says, "It all sounded pretty authentic to me. You aren't going anywhere until the police arrive."

Bonnie crosses her arms in front of her as she says, "Whatev! I won't spend much time in jail." She begins to shiver and says, "Can we get out of the rain now?"

Mr. Barkin nods and grabs Bonnie by the wrist, leading her down the stairs.

As Bonnie goes down the stairs, she smiles evilly and thinks, "I've got what I wanted from Stoppable…"

Kim carries Ron past all their friends, all of whom noticed the frazzled hair, the streaks from her eyes and the look in her eyes as she looked down at Ron so sorrowfully. They all swarmed with questions but she wasn't talking. The only one to talk was Monique and she did so in a loud voice so everyone could hear.

By the time Mr. Barkin came down with Bonnie in tow, everyone had heard the story and booed, hissed, or tossed mean insults at her the whole time. All of which ran off of Bonnie's back like water as she grinned, happy that she'd finally driven Kim to the breaking point and hurt her.

Bonnie's smile never disappeared even after the cops came quickly and took her away to jail.

* * *

**Epilogue:**

Since Bonnie had married into old royalty from another country, as Wally had tried to make the government thing work until he married her and then brought back being a King so she could be Queen of her own country. This left the U.S. of A. only one choice, and that was to deport her back to her own country.

Within a year later, a boy with freckles was born to Bonnie which allowed her to have a heir for her country through which she planned to control and she told everyone in the country that it was Wally's.

Bonnie knew that Kim would never even think of checking up on her after that reunion and at the twenty year reunion she didn't even bother to show up as she knew the kind of 'warm' reception she'd get.

Beyond that, she never left the country again or allowed Conner to leave his country by telling him that he didn't need to leave. Everything he would ever need to learn or experience would be in his country.

However, Bonnie eventually is poisoned by an angry maid who'd finally had enough of her attitude, leaving Prince Conner all alone to rule his country without his mother's aid which turned out to be a good thing as he ruled it the way he'd always wanted to. With a more kinder hand and he even left the country on trips to see the world. Allowing him to experience new wonders and meet new people.


	2. Take 2

**KP in** **Reunion Royalty Take 2**

**AN:** Years ago Kim and Ron went to their High School Reunion and something horrible happened. Bonnie stole a child from Kim by raping Ron and tried to murder Ron to hide the fact. You all should have learned the answer to that question. Still many of you seemed to think more could have been said and done so I wrote more even though it was supposed to be just a one-shot story.

_**(Time: shortly after the reunion)**_

Bonnie sits in her jail cell, pleased as punch and giving out such creepy vibes that not even the serial killer nearby wanted anything to do with her.

She'd already made her phone call and that within the hour she would be leaving the police station and will be on a plane to go home. She was glad that Wally's boat had been lost at sea just two weeks earlier so when she arrives home, pregnant with Ron's child, no one will question her.

(Meanwhile)

Kim was at home with the kids put to bed even as a friend of the family checked over Ron. She knew that Wade had already given her the green light about the specialty drug in his system, which appeared to be almost totally out of his system.

She looks down at Ron and runs her fingers through his hair as she softly whispers, "I almost lost you Ron… please don't scare me like that again."

Ron slowly opens his eyes and looks up at her before he says, "Oooh, what hit me?"

Kim leans down and gives him a quick kiss upon his lips before she says with teary eyes, "You're ok now honey."

Ron looks up at Kim in confusion and says, "Kim? Why are you crying? What happened? The last thing I remember is going to the roof with Bonnie to get something and then…" He frowns as he tries to remember but it is all too hazy for him.

Ron hears a startling sound and looks up at Kim as his wife looks outward towards the window in their bedroom and growling like a furious animal, of which Ron had plenty of time to meet in their missions. It all suddenly becomes more clear as she growls, "Bonnie! If I ever see her again… I'm going to tear her black, shriveled heart out of her chest and make her eat it!"

Ron reaches up and pulls her into his arms and onto him, silencing her growl before it scared him too much. He'd seen some scary stuff in his life with Kim but none so more scarier than seeing Kim mad as she seemed to be at that moment and he'd seen her plenty angry in the past.

Ron says, "You shouldn't really let whatever Bonnie said get you all riled up Kim…"

Kim grips Ron's shirt with one hand as she turns her head to look at him directly in the eyes as she says angrily, "She… almost… killed… you… RON!" Her eyes soften with the tears returning as she says, "I… thought she did for a moment…"

Kim looks away as she says, "I was so ready to do to Bonnie what she'd done to you. She did it to hurt me. She took satisfaction if dropping you off the ledge like a sack of potatoes all while making it seem like she was giving me a chance to rescue you."

Ron couldn't believe what he was hearing and says, "B-Bonnie? Why? I mean… I know she never really liked me but…"

Kim looks at Ron and says, "Monique says that it all started when we got married. She's ruined the lives of Tara, the other cheerleaders." She takes a breath and closes her eyes for a moment before she says, "Wade did some digging to find out that she'd been a suspect in at least 3 other cases that have involved friends that we all knew who've also gotten engaged or married in the recent time."

Ron was stunned and says, "Wh-Why would she do this? I don't understand."

Kim just stares at Ron for the longest time before she looks down and says, "I… visited Bonnie at the police station and asked her that very question."

Ron could imagine that Kim had asked anything BUT politely. However he didn't blame her and simply says, "And what did she say?"

Kim stays still and very quiet for the longest time. It isn't until Ron reaches out and places his hand upon her shoulder that Kim even looks up at him, meeting his eyes that she finally says, "She's been in love with you Ron… She just could never show it and she said that taking away the happiness of everyone she knew before taking away what I had…"

She closes her eyes and holds her hands together as she says in the smallest voice Ron could ever recall hearing her use, "Was her going to be her greatest pleasure that she had left in the world." She opens her eyes and looks at Ron and says, "Forgive me Ron, but I couldn't stop myself!"

Ron reaches out to her hands and takes them into his own before he says, "Shh…Shh… it is ok. Whatever it is you did, I forgive you."

Kim says with tears streaming down her cheeks, "I punched her… I think I br-broke her nose or knocked out a tooth… she had blood coming from the corner of her mouth and nose."

Ron thinks, "Bonnie got off lucky. If she'd just done that to Kim…" He figures that Bonnie would have had to go to the hospital with a few broken bones and possibly a scar. Even at that moment he felt anger swelling up as the thoughts of not being around to see his children grow up, to see them get go on dates or even get married… What Bonnie had done was unforgivable in his eyes.

Ron knew he had to push it all away and comfort his wife as best as he could. He says, "Kim… Kim, look at me." He waits until her eyes meet his and says, "She got what she deserved."

Ron sees her surprise and says, "I know… I'm the last person you expected to hear this from but when I think about how she almost took away from me the chance to see my kids grow up… I think she got lucky because I would have probably broken her jaw."

Kim looks at him and then smiles a little as she says, "I think I did that with my second punch."

Together they start to chuckle then laugh for a few minutes before Kim pulls back and says, "You know, even after all that… I still had a feeling Bonnie still felt like she'd won because she had this… I don't know to describe it… evil and triumphant smile in her eyes."

Ron says, "At least she isn't going to be hurting anyone anymore in jail."

Kim looks down and says, "About that… apparently she is royalty now and is exempt from USA laws. She is going to be returned to the country to face whatever the laws there say but I think you and I both know that they aren't going to do anything to her there."

Ron blinks in surprise and says, "Royalty? When?"

Kim says, "Remember Prince Wally from one of our teenage missions before becoming boyfriend & girlfriend? Well, she married him but he was lost at sea recently."

Ron says, "Wait… didn't Wally end the throne stuff?"

Kim nods and says, "Yes but apparently when she married him, she brought it back just so she could be Queen."

Ron shakes his head and says, "She always did act like a Queen in High School and now she really is one." He looks at Kim and says, "Well, at least she didn't succeed in harming me and you got your punches in."

Kim nods and says, "I don't think she'll ever come back again but it still bothers me that she thinks she has won after all this."

Ron pulls her into his arms in a tight hug and says, "Hey, who can figure out the mind of Bonnie?"

Kim just nods and wraps her arms around Ron, closing her eyes and praying that she'll be able to forget that image of Bonnie's face. She never does though.

_**(Time: 16 years later)**_

It had barely been a week since the fatal poisoning of the Queen and the easy capture of the one who'd poisoned her as she had made no secret of knocking off the queen. The woman who had done the deed was now locked up in the darkest of dungeons awaiting her judgment from the now newly crowned King.

King Conner, the only child of both Wally and Bonnie now sat upon the throne and wondering what to do now. His country was very efficient and while it had grown in size since his Grandfather's days in thanks to Wally having run the country with far more fairness than his predecessors.

The good relations with his people translated into more people and commerce flowing into the country and then when Wally became King again after marrying Bonnie things seemed to stay good for a while. At least until Wally's untimely demise at the sea, that is.

Conner had grown up in a very sheltered and pampered world in thanks to his mother. She had forbid him to learn of the outside world and kept him busy by making him study heavily. He was considered by many in his country the smartest King alive.

Conner certainly didn't_feel_ like he was qualified for the job, despite the fact that his mother had raised and groomed him since birth to do the job. Sure, he had friends but they'd been ones picked and groomed to help further his mother's ambitions.

Conner sighs, even though he knew Kings were not supposed to show weakness and sighing was a sign of weakness. He didn't want to believe that acting like a jerk was the only way to rule as a King. After studying his own country's history and learning of the simple phrase, "Those who don't learn from history are doomed to repeat it" he became determined _not_ to repeat them.

His biggest problem was that while he was book-smart, he wasn't exactly experienced enough to deal with the problems his mother had always handled. The day-to-day dealings of the world outside his country.

Conner pounds his fist onto the handle of the throne and says, "Call the royal schedulers!"

The two people show up quickly enough and they say in stereo, "Yes my liege?"

King Conner says, "I have decided that in order to be a more effective King, I need to do something that will truly make me the best king this country has ever seen!"

The guy on the left nods and says, "Yes… yes, you're a very wise King. What ever it is I can do to assist you in this matter, you can count on me!"

The woman on the right says, "I'll help you any way I can. You know my office is always open to you day… or night." She gets a glance from the guy beside her but she ignores him.

Conner stands up and says, "In order to manage the international relations, I must go and see the world!"

The two of them pale almost immediately before the man says, "Um… what about her Majesty? She didn't want you to have anything to do with the outside world because it had killed your father."

Conner frowns at the man that makes him pale a little more and he says, "I know my mother's reasons. I am the King now and as much as I loved her, I disagree with her on this matter. I will learn of the world, learn about the ways outside of these walls and beyond the boundaries of our small country!"

The woman says, "Your Majesty, is that why you called us? To announce that you're leaving? Who will run the country in your absence?"

Conner says, "I will rule remotely through the phone, and in case of an emergency and I can't be reached, I appoint… William, he's a good person and I trust his decisions."

The both of them relax a little as they knew of William and what Conner spoke of was true. He was a good person and if anything ever happened to Conner, they would trust his judgment for what to do in that situation. In addition to being one of Conner's best friends, he was also one of the few friends that hadn't been hand-picked by his mother that he had managed to slip under her ever watchful eyes.

Conner says, "I will tell William of my plans and while I am gone make the plans for my departure immediately. Cancel or divert all appointments for the next month."

The man says, "Very well and how do you wish to leave by your Majesty? Where do you want to go?"

Conner thinks about this for a second and says, "I will go by plane to Middleton, USA. It is where my mother came from and my father broke the curse upon our lands."

Conner turns to the man and says, "Gary, begin making the plans for the airplane trip right away!"

Gary bows and says, "Right away!" He then quickly runs off.

Conner says, "Mary, I want you to handle the scheduling for a visit to Middleton. Sites to see, things to do, that kind of thing and I want something before I leave. If you don't, then you're coming with me."

Mary's eyes go wide and she becomes conflicted in her desires. She wanted to do the best possible job for him, but she also wanted to go.

Conner rubs his chin and says, "On second thought, there won't be any need for schedules here while I gone so… so why don't you come anyway and ask Gary if he wants to come too. It is an invitation, not an order to the both of you."

Mary smiles big and practically shouts, "Yes, thank you my liege!" She then spins on her heel and runs out as well.

Conner turns to a large portrait of his mother and father hanging on the wall in their wedding outfits and says, "Hopefully I'll be able to learn something more about where you come from Mother and Father, I hope to learn more about the kind of lessons you learned." He turns away and starts walking, knowing that he wasn't going to get any answer from his parents.

**(Later)**

Conner is in Middleton, riding around in a limo car that had been rented by Mary over the phone while they had been flying. He looks around with the wide eyes of a child seeing something new for the first time.

Conner could not believe all the stuff they had in one city. There were places to play games, scientific research places that were almost as big as the royal palace, and many places to shop for all kinds of things.

When they came across a store that had women's clothing and shoes, Conner notices the "Ooooooh! Such beautiful stuff!" that escapes from Mary's lips even though she'd been careful to say it in a whisper.

Conner order the car to pull over and opens the door and when he sees her confused expression he says, "This isn't a job thing, it is more like a vacation so go on… go out there and shop to your heart's content!"

Mary squeals in delight and rapidly says, "Thank you my liege!" She leaps forward from her seat and gives him a quick kiss on the lips and leaps out of the car to head towards the store. It isn't until she hears the car door close, does it even dawn on her that she had just… kissed… her King!

Inside the car Conner says, "Where do you want to go Gary? And please… no kisses." He says that last part with a joking smile.

Gary flatly says, "I wouldn't dream of it my liege." He then looks out the window and sees some shops that interest him so he says, "I see a few stores here that I'd like to check out."

Conner orders the car to pull over once again and Gary gets out.

Conner knew that both carried a cell phone so he knew that neither would have trouble contacting him when they wanted a pick up.

**(In Club Banana)**

Mary was looking at some clothes she'd never seen before in her country, but then the Queen had made sure that Club Banana and others like it from outside the country never stepped foot inside the country.

Suddenly there is a voice that says, "Can I help you find something Miss?" from behind her. She spins to see a redhead woman with a pleasant smile aimed at her.

Mary says, "Um, yeah. I was wondering if you have this in my size?" She holds up a shirt that she'd pulled from the rack.

The redhead nods and says, "I'll be right back."

Mary watches as the woman with the long red hair walks off before turning to another nearby rack that had some jeans hanging from them. She pulls one out and mutters, "I like this style…" before suddenly a woman's voice says, "Hi, can I help you with something Miss?"

Mary turns around and sees a short haired redhead that looked exactly like the other woman she'd just spoken to. She says in confusion, "Didn't you just go off to look for a shirt for me?"

The woman smiles and says, "Oh, you must mean my twin sister. She works here too."

Mary blinks and says, "Uh… right… Do you have this in my size?"

The teenage woman looks at the pants and says, "I'll see if we have them in a size 6 in the back." Before she walks off.

Mary shakes her head and thinks, "Twins working together at the same store. I bet they've got stories to tell."

**(Meanwhile at Middleton Electronics)**

Gary checks out the Personal Digital Assistant in the electronics store and a tall man walks up and says, "I wouldn't buy that one if I were you. The software has a glitch in it that'll make you lose your appointments."

Gary turns to see a man taller than him in a blue shirt. He was a bit on the chubby side but his size made up for it.

Gary says, "Um, what would be a good one then?"

The man leans over and pulls another PDA from the shelf and says, "This one is the best one they have here. It is durable, stable software, and if anything goes wrong, their tech support is top notch."

Gary says, "Thanks Mr. um…"

The man laughs and waves his hand as he says, "I don't work here. I just come here a lot so I know everything about what they sell." He holds out his hand, which was bigger than Gary's and says, "I'm Wade, Wade Load and it is nice to meet you."

Gary shakes his hand and says, "Nice to meet you Wade. I am Gary Sprint and I must admit that your country is fascinating."

Wade raises his eyebrows up in surprise before he says, "First time to the States?"

Gary shakes his head and says, "First time out of my country. My country has been isolated from the world for about 18 years ever since King Wally was married. God rest his soul."

Wade thinks in shock, "It couldn't be!" He says, "Um… so why did you leave the country now?"

Gary walks with the PDA in hand up to the register and says, "Well, after our Queen Bonnie died her son, now King Conner decided to visit the hometown of where his parents had met."

Wade was shocked to learn that Bonnie was no more and says, "What happened to the Queen? Old age?"

Gary shakes his head and says, "No, poisoned by a staff member. She is our dungeon waiting for our Majesty to decide her fate and since we're here in America. She could be waiting a while."

Gary walks towards the exit as he says, "Well, it was nice meeting you Mr. Load, I guess I should be getting back now. Thanks for your help."

Wade waves his hand and says, "Anytime…" even as he thinks, "Kim is not going to like this…"

**(Meanwhile at Middleton Park)**

Conner was dressed in common clothes as he walks in the park, just taking it easy even as his single bodyguard walks a few steps behind him.

Conner really hated the idea of having the bodyguard along in such a peaceful place. He continues his walk, enjoying the scenery and the sights of all the happy children playing.

Conner suddenly gets hit with a Frisbee. It wasn't hard, nor particularly painful.

A blond man walks up and says with an embarrassed expression, "Heh, sorry about that. It got a little away from me."

Conner meets the eyes of the man and suddenly felt as if he _knew_ him somehow. Curiously he notes that the blond man too felt the connection before shaking it off. He says, "No problem. Mind if I join you in a game of Frisbee? I didn't get much time for fun when I was a child."

Conner notes a flash of sympathy on the blond-haired man before he smiles at him and says, "Sure thing! We could always use another player. By the way, my name is Ron Stoppable but then you've probably heard of me."

Conner frowns in thought for a moment and says as he shakes his head, "Sorry, I can't say I have."

Ron raises his eyebrow and says, "What about Kim Stoppable? Formally known as Kim Possible?"

Conner hmms in thought and says, "I _do_ recall a Kim Possible in my mother's High School yearbook but the picture had been marked over so many times."

Ron looks at Conner in surprise and says, "You've never heard of Kim? Seriously? She's like the most famous person in the world!"

Just then a female voice catches their attention when she says, "Ron! Are you ever planning on coming back with the Frisbee?"

The two of them turn to look at the redhead approaching them. Ron smiles and says, "Speaking of which, this is my beautiful wife, Kim Stoppable. She was the one I was just telling you about."

Kim smiles and says, "Hi, I hope he wasn't boring you with tales of our missions."

Conner looks at her in confusion and says, "Missions? What missions would those be?"

Kim looks at him, feeling a strange feeling in her gut as something about those freckles of his and those eyes reminded her of something… She says, "Are you serious?"

Ron says, "He's never heard of us honey, so I don't think he knows even what we do."

Kim says, "But how is that possible?" She looks at him and says, "Where have you been? Living under a rock?"

Conner frowns and says, "No, I've been living isolated in a tiny country."

Ron senses things turning sour quickly so he snatches the Frisbee from the guy and says, "Come on Conner, let's play a game! We can talk later!"

Ron moves back and Kim does the same but something about the country nagged at the back of her mind.

Ron starts off the game by tossing it to Conner while his security guard just stands around watching. Conner catches the disc one-handed and then tosses it at Kim who does the same before tossing it at Ron.

Ron catches it the disc with both hands but the way he catches it is so very close to the way Conner had caught it.

As the game progresses, Kim became more bugged by Ron and Conner's likenesses in both look and movement that finally she says, "Hey Ron, you and Conner play some more. I'm going to get a drink." She points at the nearby picnic table with their stuff.

Ron nods and says, "No problem KS!" and resumes tossing the Frisbee back to Conner.

Kim walks over and picks up her Kimmunicator that she'd left behind and presses a button that brings up Wade immediately. She was surprised to find him already behind his computer consoles since she had thought he was going to spend the day out.

Kim glances at the way they play, their movements almost eerily in sync with each other as if they'd been playing their whole lives together.

Wade says, "Oh, hey Kim. How's the picnic going?"

Kim leans down towards the screen and whispers, "Just fine but do you think you could check out someone for me?"

Wade suddenly feels a pit in his stomach and says, "Um sure, just point me at them and I'll do a scan."

Kim points the Kimmunicator at Conner and a brief scan runs over him. She says to Wade, "See what you can dig up on his stats as soon as you can Wade."

Wade nods ands says, "Will do." He then closes the connection and runs the scan into the database while searching for more information about Wally's country but ever since Bonnie had become Queen, nearly all information had been surprisingly cut off. Not even the neighboring countries had much information other than she ruled with tight control over the country and had never remarried with a huge gap until her death which had left her only son whom had been unknown before as the only heir.

Suddenly the scan he took beeps to signal that it was finished and he pulls up the screen, hoping for more info somehow and his eyes grow very wide as he shouts, "NO WAY! THAT LITTLE BI-" He stops himself at this point as he remembers that he was babysitting Kim's other children so that they could have a little date in the park.

Meanwhile Kim was getting that really uncomfortable feeling that she was missing something that would piece it all together.

Suddenly Conner's cell phone rang and he pulls out the phone with the royal symbol of the one person she knew she'd never forget! As a teenager Prince Wally had annoyed her and her family to the point where her mother considered dropping a plugged in toaster into Wally's bath.

Kim's jaw drops and she stares at Conner as he says, "Yes? Ok, I'll send the limo around to pick you up Gary." He stops as another incoming call comes in and presses the button and says, "Hello Mary, are you done with your shopping? You are? Good. I'll send the limo over to pick you up." He pauses and says, "Oh? You've already got a ride with some new friends you met at the mall? Great! I look forward to meeting them!"

Kim walks towards them with her jaw still hanging a little in shock as she realizes that she was looking at Bonnie's son!

Kim waits until Conner puts away the cell phone and says, "Um… just what country did you say you were from again?"

Conner looks at Kim and says, "I didn't but it is the small country of Rodigan, why do you ask? Have you heard of it?"

Ron says, "Hey Kim! Isn't that where I got to ride those neato carts as a teen?"

Conner blinks and softly says, "We do have some rather fun racing carts in storage that belonged to my father…"

Just then Gary shows up and says, "Hello your Majesty." With two redhead teens and Mary showing up behind her, arms loaded with packages.

Conner laughs at the sight of Mary and says, "I sure hope we have enough room in the limo for all of those clothes Mary."

Mary blushes and says, "My new friends were so helpful that I just couldn't stop."

Suddenly Kim's Kimmunicator starts to beep and she presses the button on it to activate immediately out of old habit and says, "What's the sitch Wade?"

Wade couldn't see the others so he says, "Kim! You're never going to believe this but that's Bonnie and Ron's son!"

The silence that followed could have cut a four-foot thick steel vault door in half as everyone had heard that.

Kim drops her jaw in shock, totally speechless for the longest time while the two teenage redheads just stare at Conner and then their father, Ron. Even Ron was in total shock and starts to babble before he faints.

Wade says, "Kim? Kim, did you hear me?"

Kim finally says, "You're… you're absolutely… positive Wade?"

Wade nods and says, "Posititive! There is no mistaking Ron's DNA mixed with hers."

Conner says, "But that's IMPOSSIBLE! Everyone knows that my mother and father, King Wally… before he was lost at sea…"

Wade eeps as he realizes that he'd been heard and activates more cameras to see everyone and pales as he sees the teenage daughters of Kim and Ron there as well!

Kim begins to shake and then shouts at Wade, "HOW? WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN?"

Wade gulps under the fury of Kim's word attack and types, calling up the information he had on hand. "As far as I can tell, his birth would have been roughly one year after…" He pauses until Kim growls at him and says meekly, "The reunion incident…"

Kim suddenly flashes back that moment and recalls the smug look on Bonnie's face. She starts to babble, "No… she… I… Ron wasn't… almost… murdered… Bonnie won?" With those last two words she throws back her head and screams the loudest she'd ever screamed in her life.

The scream wakes up Ron and he says, "Five more minutes Rufus…" Before his brain catches up and he still sees Kim screaming bloody murder to the sky.

Ron cups his hands over his ears, seeing that everyone else was doing the same and he shouts, "What's going on?" Seeing the shrugs he gets from the others he uncovers his ears and grabs his wife, shouting loudly at her, "KIM! KIM STOP SCREAMING!" It isn't until he shakes her that she stops.

Kim looks at Ron with tears flowing down her cheeks, her throat raw in pain from the long and loud screaming. Still, she tries to talk and reaches out with a trembling hand to Ron's cheek, "R-Ron… I failed you…"

Ron says, "Nonsense! You're Kim Stoppable! You can't fail and least of all me! I love you but I want to know what's going on? Is he really my son? How'd this happen?" This gets confused looks from everyone present but Kim.

She closes her eyes for a moment, picturing again that smug look of winning on Bonnie's face as clear as day before she opens them and says, "On… the rooftop… during the High School Reunion… I think she r-r-raped you…" She breaks into sobs and wraps her arms around a shocked Ron.

Wade says from the Kimmunicator, "Ron? I think she's right. That is the only timeline that fits. It would have been nearly impossible for Wally to give birth to Conner since he was already lost at sea!"

Conner looks to his two aides and sees them looking as shocked at the news as he before looking at Ron and feels that in his gut that it was all true. His mother had done the unspeakable, something he felt in his heart that he knew she was capable. It suddenly made sense to him why she never allowed any outside contact or any outside information in. She didn't want him to learn about his _real_ birth father.

Conner sinks to his knees and weakly says, "No… I've been living a lie all this time…" He begins to pound his fist into the ground as he shouts, "No! Why did you do this mother! WHY!?"

Mary walks up to him, dumping her packages onto the ground and places her hands upon his shoulders tenderly as she says, "Your Majesty…" before he suddenly shrugs off her hands and says, "No…"

She looks at him in confusion and says, "Your Majesty?"

Conner shakes his head and says, "Don't call me that… Call me Conner if you must but don't call me that. I don't have a right to the title. Not after what she did… I feel so dirty…"

Mary understands and wraps her arms around his shoulders in a hug while Gary just stands there in shock and wonders what to do. He thinks, "Conner couldn't actually be thinking of… renouncing his throne? Could he?"

Kim continues to sob hard into Ron and though her voice could be heard as hoarse as it was, she kept apologizing to Ron for failing him.

Ron holds Kim tightly and says, "It isn't your fault… you didn't know…" over and over with each apology from Kim until they both just stop talking and hold onto each other tightly.

The two teenage daughters just stand there with their mouths agape and stare at either their parents as they cry or at their 'new' younger brother on the ground. Unsure what to do, they say in stereo, "Wade?"

Wade sighs and runs his fingers through his hair as he says, "I know… I know… but there isn't anything I can do. Even Bonnie is dead so it isn't like there is anyone for Kim to even go after."

Ron softly says, "Come on Kim, let's get you home…" He starts to lead her towards their car when Kim stops walking and looks back.

Kim looks at Ron and says softly, "Bring them… we need to sort this out… and he's family."

Ron glances at his daughters and then at Conner before he whispers, "Are you sure…?"

Kim shakes her head before she says, "No… but what else can we do?"

Ron frowns and thinks, "She's right… but I'm not going to force him to come along if he doesn't want to."

Ron turns and says, "Um… Hey Conner…?" He waits until Conner looks up from his spot on the ground and says, "We… were wondering if you'd like to come with us. Maybe help us sort this out?"

Conner realizes that apart they didn't have all the answers the other needed. Only together could either of them find the answer and hopefully find a way to somehow correct the evil his mother had done.

Conner slowly stands up and nods before he starts to walk towards them with Mary by his side. Gary follows out of duty and curiosity along with the bodyguard.

The twins run up to join their parents and walk with them to the car, each thinking that this sitch is definitely one of the weirdest that they'd ever come across.

* * *

**AN:** Well everyone, I hope you enjoyed THIS part of the story. It is longer than the first part was. Now you all know what happened immediately after the reunion AND how they met. What did you think Conner and his personality? What did you think of the new characters such as Mary and Gary? What do you think will happen next? What do you want to have happen next? I know some serious shock happened and that there will be a lot to discuss after this. This will possibly affect both the country of Rodigan and the lives of the Stoppable family all because of Bonnie.

As usual all reviews, thoughts, ideas, suggestions and names for the bodyguard are all welcome.


	3. Take 3

**KP in** **Reunion Royalty Take 3**

Kim was sitting in bedroom back at home while Ron and their two children were in the living room with the living, breathing example of Bonnie's evil.

Kim says a bit hoarsely with her throat still sore from the screaming she'd done earlier, "Any new info Wade?"

Wade shakes his head as he says, "Sorry Kim. Bonnie had created a very tight wall of info block around her country. It is a pretty safe bet that she did it to keep you from ever learning of… um…" He looks about nervously as he didn't know what to call Conner without upsetting Kim.

Kim sighs and hoarsely says, "Conner… he has a name. I realize now that he was just another pawn in Bonnie's plans."

Wade looks sadly at Kim as he says, "Kim… for what it is worth. I am sorry. I should have looked more into what Bonnie had done after that night but…" He is cut off when Kim says, "We all just wanted that horrible day to be over Wade. It isn't your fault. If anyone, it is Bonnie's."

Wade sighs softly and says, "I know… but you know what bugs me? I am your friend and the guy you have been relying on to get info for years and then I learn she managed to hide the biggest secret in the world from everyone."

Kim looks to the door that led to the rest of her house as she softly says, "She kept it even from her own son, Wade… If she could do that, then I am not surprised that you didn't know."

Wade says, "Do you want me to bring over the kids? Or keep them for the night? I could tell them that you had to go on a mission."

Kim hears some noise and she softly says, "Can I get back to you on that?"

Wade nods as he says, "Sure thing Kim." Even as Kim closes the connection to go see what was going on in the rest of her house.

**(In the living room)**

Conner was sitting on the couch with sitting beside him, doing her best to try and console him and tell him that he was indeed worthy of being a King.

Ron was standing with his twin daughters as they argued quite loudly about something when Kim walks into the room.

Kim knew she sounded hoarse but the authority that she carried as Kim Stoppable still had an impact upon everyone as she says, "What is going on here? I could hear the commotion all the way from the bedroom!"

Everyone immediately falls silent while Conner just sits there, his head hanging limply as when Kim had walked in. Mary though does look up at Kim with pleading eyes though which, given the circumstances she does soften up her face some.

Ron finally says, "Well KS, our daughters were trying to understand how and when something like this could have happened and I suppose voices were raised…"

Cindy says, "I'm just trying to understand how this could have happened to father! What kind of cruel woman would do this to him?!"

Cindy doesn't see Conner flinch as she was looking at her mother at the moment but Kim does notice it and for a moment, Kim thinks some very dark thoughts about Bonnie before she clears her throat and says, "Look Cindy, the woman who is responsible for this is long gone. All we can do now…" She pauses to look at Conner who raises his head up and she can see the tear-streaked cheeks on his face before she continues, "try to make the best of things and… um… welcome a new son."

Conner's jaw drops as he just stares at Kim even as Ron approaches her and hesitantly says, "Um… are you sure Kim?"

Kim looks at Ron and could see that he knew the pain in her heart and soul about making this decision.

Ron looks sadly at Kim, as he could guess at why Kim was doing this. He also knew that right now she didn't need him contradicting her. She needed his support as a husband even though he knew he was hurting every bit as she was from this betrayal of Bonnie's.

Conner knew nothing of any of this as he had been lied to his entire life from his own mother. He used to think that he knew that he could tell the good from the evil, but the revelation of what his mother did shocked him to the core and made him doubt everything and question what else his mother had lied to him about whenever she told him things and gave him advice.

Cindy didn't know what was going on but she was pissed that someone could just assault her family and apparently get away with it! She turns to Conner and just glares at him as if it were all _his_ fault and not his mother's that she had raped her own father somehow.

She was just so damn angry and didn't know what to do even though the sensible side of her told her that he was just an innocent victim as much as they were, because he had apparently not even known until Wade's announcement. However, her anger just pushed as much of all that aside because she felt like punching something… someone… and she knew that unless she felt like digging up a corpse, there was no one but Conner to punch!

Kim says, "Yes Ron… no matter how this happened… he is still your son." Her voice chokes on that last part.

Mindy says, "Mother, how are we going to explain to this to everyone? Even if we tell them the truth, there will still be people who think he had an cheated on you with her."

Kim couldn't hold back the tears as that very thought had occurred to her many times since the discovery and she chokes as she says, "I know… but anyone who knows us… who knows Ron and was at the reunion will believe us."

Cindy growls in frustration and anger before says, "What could drive a woman to DO this to father?" She spins to Conner and says, "Any **other** siblings we should know about?"

Conner shakes his head and painfully says, "No… my mother never had any other children. She spent all her energy and time into grooming me to be what I am." He looks down at his feet and says, "Did she also groom me to be who I am now?"

Kim was surprised to see Conner wonder that because that was something she too had wondered about him. To hear him say that made her realize that Bonnie had not. How could she? How a person becomes is an impossible factor to control no matter how carefully they were raised.

Conner looks back up at Kim and then the others as he says, "Please understand that for all my life I'd been told that my father was King Wally and I believed her even though… I had noticed that there were things about my looks that didn't match up. She said those things came from her side of the family and since I never knew my grandparents, rest their souls, I had no way of knowing for sure."

Kim and Ron's eyebrows jump in surprise and say at the same time, "What do you mean by that?" They pause and look at each other but the time wasn't right to do the 'Jinx' but it did make them both smile in their eyes at each other for a moment.

Conner looks up at them with confusion as he says, "I was told that everyone on my mother's side of the family was deceased just as was on my father's side. That it was just the two of us."

Ron says, "Um, I hate to break this to you but… she lied about that too."

Conner jumps to his feet as he nearly shouts, "What? I have grandparents?"

Cindy just angrily says, "Aren't you the lucky one?"

Mindy was angry too but she was better at keeping her cool as she says, "Cindy!"

Cindy angrily says, "What? How do we know this isn't all an act? That he didn't off his mother?"

Mindy is shocked and she says, "Cindy that is a cruel thing to say!"

Cindy says, "Well, all we have is his word for what happened. For all we know the evil witch could even still be alive and laughing at us."

Ron says, "Now Cindy, don't you think you're going a bit too far? Sure Bonnie was a mean girl but what would she have to gain by faking her death?"

Cindy looks at Conner as she says, "Then what's he doing here? Isn't it a bit of a coincidence that he just happened to show up in Middleton?"

Mary suddenly shouts, "STOP IT!" causing everyone to turn towards her and she looks at them with tears flowing down her face as she shouts again, "I've known Conner since he was little and I **know** that he is a victim in all this and that the Queen is most definitely dead!" She pauses to look at them all before she says, "I feel like throttling her myself for all the pain that Conner's going through. He didn't ASK for any of this to happen to him! He is a good, pure and decent man despite the lies that he was raised around and if you're going to attack his good name I… I'll… attack you!"

Kim suddenly realizes that the woman loved Conner and says, "Listen, none of this is getting us anywhere. Throwing accusations…" She stares hard at Cindy to silence her before continuing, "isn't going to get us anywhere. We need information and since Wade is having a hard time collecting any information because of Bonnie's information barrier the only source we have are sitting in our living room."

Conner sighs as he says, "Mother always said that the barrier was for my protection to keep the Knights of Rodigan from knowing about me so they wouldn't try to assassinate me and keep out any other people who would be enemies of our country."

Kim says, "But we took care of the Knights of Rodigan back when they threatened Wally's life long ago because of some prophecy."

Ron says, "Yeah, he even learned about democracy from us when he stayed at our school during that time."

Cindy snorts and says, "More likely to keep us from knowing about what she'd done to my father! Oh, I wish she was still alive because then I would…"

Conner cuts her off as he says, "I wish she was alive too. Then I could look her in the eyes and ask her why she did such a horrible thing to your family and to me." He sighs and says, "But I'll never know because she was poisoned and the murderer is right now in my dugeons."

Cindy says, "Sounds like we should throw her a parade, not lock her up for what she's done!"

Mindy grabs Cindy and shakes her as she says, "Stop! Think about what you are saying. We're good guys! We are not supposed to act or think like this Cindy!"

Cindy closes her eyes and then shrugs off her sister's hands as she opens the and says, "You're right but… I'm just so angry! She hurt father! She hurt mother! She hurt us! We were already around when Bonnie did this and she didn't care!"

Mindy steps back with hurt in her eyes as she softly says, "Exactly… we're Conner's older sisters. Do you really want to hate our brother for something that wasn't even his fault? Something that he didn't even have any control over or choice about?"

Cindy clenches her hands into tight fists as she stares at her twin sister before she looks over at her parents and saw on their faces that they were asking the same question. She turns to then look at Conner with Mary by his side and pleading eyes as if they were saying "Please don't hate him" and with Gary sitting on the couch, staring up at her with a cocked eyebrow.

Cindy just stares for a bit longer before she finally lets out a heavy sigh and says, "No… I can't hate family. I was raised better than that."

Kim smiles as she hears her daughter say that as she'd been worried that something like this could forever ruin her children after the way she say and heard how Cindy was reacting.

Cindy glares at Conner for a moment and says, "So what do we do now? Tell the rest of the family?"

Kim and Ron give each other that knowing look that came from years and years of being together and being able to read each other so well.

Kim says, "Well, since Conner has never known any family other than Bonnie…" Ron picks up with such perfect timing that one would they were twins when he says, "Why don't we introduce Conner to the rest of his mother's family before ours?"

Conner blinks in surprise and he says, "What?"

Mary says, "You know his grandparents? You mean they're still alive?"

Gary frowns as he says, "I don't think that's a good idea… remember what the Queen was like? What if they're more of the same? Evil, manipulative liars bent on controlling everyone for their own selfish purposes?"

Mary gives Gary an odd look and says, "Conner is a good person and after meeting his father, I refuse to believe that is all the good that exists within him." She then turns to Kim and Ron as she says, "Let's go! I can't wait to meet Conner's parents from the Queen's side."

Cindy and Mindy both turn to look at Kim and Ron as aside from hearing about the high school days from their parents, they had never met a Rockwaller before.

Kim says, "We'll set things up Conner. In the meantime, why don't you stay here and… get to know your older sisters for a bit?"

Conner looks at the two girls with a little hopeful smile at them as he hopes that they'll give him a chance.

Cindy softly growls as she doesn't know what to do at that moment while Mindy, thinks back to the time when another boy reached out to her and her sister so long ago. Mindy can't help but appreciate the irony in which so long ago a hand of peace and friendship had been offered to the two of them when they were the most hated in the playground and now… in front of her was a boy whose position was the most hated and she had the chance to return the favor for once in her life.

Mindy says, "Cindy… remember Kindergarten and Jesse? Here is our one chance to return that favor." Her eyes never leave Conner's face. She didn't have to look to know that Cindy was confused at first before she can hear the gasp of realization of what she meant. She waits for what seems like a hundred heartbeats before she extends her hand in Conner's direction and then smiles a bit in her heart as she can see Cindy's hand reach out at the same time as her own.

Together Cindy and Mindy say, "Hello… want to be friends?" their words seeming to echo what a small boy who'd become their lifelong best friend had once said to the two of them with hands reaching out to them both.

In the minds of Cindy and Mindy, they saw themselves as their younger selves still in Kindergarten and reaching back out. Smiling as two hands reached out from Conner, somehow seeing him not as Jesse but as how young Conner would have looked at back then. The trio of small, young faces each smiling and happy to begin something anew in this life before bursting out in childish laughter as the joy bubbled over them all.

In the present time all three of them just smiled at each other and tears flowed down the cheeks of them all. Not a single word was said, none needed to be said as they became friends on that day.

Mary had no idea what was going on or why any of them were crying but she was there for him and she could sense somehow that a bond friendship bond… maybe even a family bond had somehow been forged between the trio. She looks over to Kim and Ron and notices that somehow her feelings were right on the money by the looks on their faces. She thinks, "Who… who are these people? Why do I feel that this would be impossible for anyone else?" She turns back to look at the three of them and smiles with her heart happy for Conner.

Gary watches with a cold eye as he wonders what is going on. He just assumes that they were all crying because of some hand-crushing thing that was going on between the three of them. He certainly had no reason to suspect any reason other than pure anger and hatred was going on

Gary watches the old couple, Kim and Ron walk off he thinks, "Queen Bonnie was right about one thing… Conner's secret could destroy and I shall honor and obey her standing order in regards to Conner."

With that in mind, Gary thinks back to the woman who had taken his Queen from him and smiles a little at the thought of how that woman will never see the light of day again, which brought him a small sense of pleasure.

Gary leans back and closes his eyes as he begins to wonder if what Queen Bonnie had once said about her own family was true. He certainly hoped so, as it would make his job of forcing Conner back home and hopefully Conner would never want to leave ever again. He had his doubts that the family they were with at the moment would ever, truly accept him as one of their own as he couldn't imagine any family on Earth being strong enough to deal with what Bonnie had done.

* * *

**AN:** Well everyone I know that I have not posted a new chapter to this story in like… well forever, but as you can see. There is more to this story than meets the eye and the strength of Kim & Ron are once again underestimated wouldn't you say? But I think the real strength came from the twins in this chapter, do you agree? What did you think of Kim? She's got it rough doesn't she? With all that Bonnie did to her family and to the most important man in her life, Ron. What did you think of Conner? Poor guy huh? What do you think you'd be like if you had been in Conner's shoes? What did you think of Gary and his reactions as well as his thoughts? What do you think of Cindy's reaction? What did you think of Mindy's reaction? Did you like the kindergarten touch? Just to clear things up. Cindy & Mindy are roughly 18, Conner is roughly 16 and I am using this as a possible side-story to the 'All Grown Up' Universe. I have not thought that far ahead since the All Grown Up 2 story is still not finished as of this writing.

All reviews, thoughts, suggestions and ideas are all welcome of course.


	4. Take 4

**Reunion Royalty Take 4**

Conner looks at the house that held grandparents he had never known he had. He had to admit that it looked so... normal and plain for a house that had raised his mother and created the kind of woman that gave birth to him and create the insane situation that he found himself in.

Mary was by his side as she says, "It looks like a nice place your..." She catches herself as he gives her a look to see what she would say next. She finishes saying, "mother was raised in." She had almost called him 'your Majesty' but given the recent revelations he didn't want to be called that. He had at least given in to Gary and allowed himself to be called 'King' or 'Sir' even though he made it clear that his main preference would be Conner. Especially while visiting the family he never knew. He didn't want any special treatment from them before he got to know them.

Conner nods a little before he says, "Yeah... I guess so."

Kim says, "You'll be ok. I've met her before and she was pretty nice." She adds in her thoughts, "Though her sisters aren't so nice."

Fortunately the sisters didn't live with the woman so there was little chance to scare Conner that all the women in his mother's side of the family were evil. As Kim hoped to show Conner that he didn't come from evil and she believed that everyone had some good in them.

Gary was on the other side of Conner, feigning interest and thinking about what to do without giving anything away.

Conner says, "I have to admit, I am rather nervous about all this. What if she doesn't accept me?"

Kim says, "Don't worry. Everything will be fine."

Ron says, "Yeah, and don't worry. We're here to back you up. You couldn't ask for better backup."

Conner wishes that he felt as confident as they did but one glance at his new 'sisters' and he felt a surge of strength flow into him. He didn't know if it was for real or just in his imagination but he could have sworn that he felt that they had his back as well without either of them saying a word.

Conner sighs and says, "Well, here goes." He knocks on the door and waits patiently. He does not have long to wait before the door makes a latching sound and then opens to reveal a gray haired woman with a pleasant smile on her face.

She smiles at the group as she says, "Yes? Can I help you?"

The smile and kind voice sends a wave of relief through him as a part of him had been expecting her to act just like his mother with nary a smile or kind word. He had heard from Kim and his... father (which was going to take some time for him to get used to thinking of him as) about how nice she was but he hadn't been able to fully believe it with all the memories he had of his mother.

Before Conner could say anything the woman spots Kim and says with a bright smile in her direction, "Kim! It has been years! How have you been?"

Kim smiles with soft warmth at her as she says, "Hi there Mrs. Rockwaller. It is nice to see you again."

She waves her hand dismissively in the air as she says, "It is Ms. Rockwaller now. My husband passed away years ago. Anyway, why don't you come on in? Bring in everyone and I'll go make some tea."

Everybody walks in the house and before Ms. Rockwaller can walk off to the kitchen, Kim says, "Can you please hold off on that tea for a moment? I'm afraid this is more than a courtesy call."

Ms. Rockwaller says, "Oh Kim since when were we ever that formal. You can call me Celine. Now what are you here for?"

Kim says, "Well... this isn't my place to tell. Why don't you tell her Conner?" She turns towards him to indicate him, causing Celine to turn towards him as she notices him for the first time.

Celine says, "Oh, I didn't see you there. What news do you have Conner? Oh, and I like your name. It is what I would have named a son if I'd ever had one."

Conner thinks, "I wonder if that's where my name came from."

Conner gives Kim a look that reads, "Thanks a lot" before he turns to Celine and says, "I don't know any way to say this delicately so I'll come right out with it." He takes a deep breath as Celine looks at him with those bright eyes of hers and says, "I don't know if you are aware of this but your daughter... Bonnie is dead."

Celine's eyes grow wide in shock and she says with her voice a bit shaken, "A-Are you sure? My little Bon-Bon?"

Conner nods as he says, "Yes... and there is more I'm afraid."

Celine says, "How did she go?"

Conner bites his lower lip until he feels Mary's reassuring grip on his arm and with a thankful nod in her direction he then finds the strength to say, "She was poisoned and it wasn't a quick and painless poison."

Celine's tears begin to flow before she covers her eyes with her hands as she begins to cry loudly.

No one is quite sure what to say or do for her but Kim and Ron both approach her, placing supportive hands on her shoulders.

A few long minutes pass before Celine has the strength to stop crying and says, "W-W-When did it happen? Why?"

Conner says, "Less than a month ago and I want you to know that we caught the woman who poisoned my mother. She is currently residing in a very deep and dark dungeon. She told us that she did it because of what she had done to..."

Celine says, "Wait, back up... your... mother?"

Conner closes his eyes, ready for the attack as he says, "Yes… your daughter, Bonnie is my mother and was the Queen of a small country called Rodigan."

Celine says, "I have... a... grandson?"

Mary says quickly, "Please don't be upset at him!"

Celine looks at Mary with an incredulous look on her face before she approaches Conner and says, "Why would I be upset at him? I just learned I have a beautiful grandson! Oh, come here and let me see you better!"

Conner opens his eyes and looks at her in surprise before he walks in a stunned way right into Celine's arms where she wraps her arms around him and gives him a very big hug! This had been the last thing he had expected to happen.

Mary smiles from the heart, as she is happy to see the beautiful sight of grandmother and her Conner starting a new beginning.

Celine cries as she says, "I have a grandson... Bon-Bon gave me a grandson..." She then suddenly pulls back with a big smile on her face, looking at Conner in the face as she says, "I can't believe I didn't see it before. You have some of her features. Who is the father?"

Even as Gary thinks, "Don't say it..." Cindy and Mindy both divert their eyes to their father to see his reaction. With Cindy looking sadly at her father as he begins to look a bit nervous while Mindy quickly looks over at her mother to see that Kim is also looking at him.

Conner pulls back and it is the hardest thing he's ever had to do since witnessing his mother's funeral. He says, "For nearly all my life I thought it was King Wally of Rodigan."

Celine looks at him with confusion as she says, "What do you mean? Who is your father?"

Conner hesitates and looks over to the Stoppables for help before Gary steps up and says, "It doesn't matter because as a matter of record for Rodigan, that is exactly who his father is."

Celine becomes even more confused as she says, "Who are you? What does that mean?"

Gary says, "I am Gary, and aside from being his Majesty's friend. I work for him and as far as the entire country knows, King Wally the First is the rightful, legit father of King Conner.

Kim starts to say, "The thing is that years ago Bonnie..." She stops when she feels a hand on her shoulder and knows without looking that it is Ron's hand. She can feel the strength in it and the resolve to do it without her help.

Ron says, "Ms. Rockwaller, I know this will be hard to hear but it is the truth. Bonnie drugged me and raped me many years ago so she could have an heir to the throne."

Celine's eyes were as big as saucers as she stumbles backwards in her confusion before she says, "What? N-No! My little precious Bon-Bon would never..."

Conner says, "It is true. I exist because of her actions." He looks at her softly and says with his heart in his words, "I'm sorry grandmother."

Celine falls backwards onto the couch and directs her eyes to the floor and says, "I have failed her as a mother..." She then just sits there in shock, shaking her head and muttering something that was too low to hear.

Conner reaches out to try and console her when her head whips up and she says quickly, "Who knows?" He is caught off guard and says, "Huh? What?"

Celine repeats herself and says, "Who knows?"

Conner says, "Everyone who knows so far is in this room. I know this is a hard thing to accept. I feel like I should renounce my title and let someone else rule."

Celine shakes her head and says, "No, if Bonnie worked this hard to give it to you. Then you should keep it." She looks up at him with sad eyes as she then says, "Besides, you seem to be a very nice young man despite how Bonnie and her sisters turned out."

Conner says incredulously, "I have... Aunts?"

Celine says, "You never knew?"

Conner shakes his head and says, "I just recently learned that Ron is my father and of your existence. I don't remember my mother ever speaking of her sisters or anyone else from her side of family. To be honest I always assumed that it was just us in the world."

Celine sadly says, "She never mentioned any of us? Not once?"

Gary says, "Why should she? She was the Queen and she had a lot of duties and obligations to deal with."

Celine turns her head to look at Gary and says, "Not once? In all the years that she's been gone for?"

Conner says, "I'm sorry to say no. How long has she been gone for?"

Celine says, "She's been gone for...mmm... 20 years or so I think."

Conner says, "And she never once contacted you?"

Celine sadly shakes her head and says, "No... To be honest we hadn't parted on the best of terms. We had a big fight and then she disappeared and now..." She reaches out, taking Conner by the hands and says, "When Bonnie left, she told us that she hoped to never hear from any of us again in her lifetime. I had been so very hurt and her father even more so. He tried to move on after a failed attempt at trying to locate her like I did but... he never could."

Conner says, "He must have loved her very much." He misses the look of sorrow in his grandmother's eyes as she thinks about the real reason her husband sought out Bonnie, which wasn't as noble as she was making it sound.

Celine could see the pain and sadness in Conner's eyes as she says, "I know that he would have been happy to see how you've grown Conner. To know that he had a grandson would have made him very happy."

Conner says, "Why... why did my mother estrange herself from everyone she ever knew? From everyone who cared about her?"

Celine sighs softly as she lets go of his hands and says, "I don't know... She was a girl who always wanted to be number one. She never felt that she belonged with us and I guess she felt like that she had to separate from us in order to seek out her true place."

Celine turns to Kim and says, "I know this much, ever since she was a little girl she'd liked Ron and didn't like you because you kept her from having him."

Kim and Ron gasp in surprise before Kim says, "She's liked him for that long?"

Celine nods as she says, "I can remember the first day she came home. She was so excited and happy that she declared that Ron would be hers one day." She looks at Ron and says, "I never believed for a second that she would grow up and do to you what she did."

Gary sarcastically says, "Oh please, you expect us to believe that the Queen has been after him since day one?"

Celine nods as she says, "Yes, because he was nice to her as and I think he later became her first crush."

Kim's eyes were wide as she thinks back to the very early days of when Ron had met Bonnie and remembers the young, adoring look upon Bonnie's face after that first meeting. She also remembers that Bonnie hadn't started to act mean towards him, and then her until...

Ron says, "Kim? Are you ok?" breaking Kim out of her thoughts.

Kim nods as she says, "Yes, this is all just a bit of shock. That's all honey."

Gary just roles his eyes before he thinks, "This isn't good." He quickly comes to realize that all the training and preparing for his role beside Conner to keep him under her control was quickly spiraling out of his hands.

Cindy and Mindy didn't know quite what to do for either their parents or their new brother. All they could do was stand around and listen as apparent skeletons in closets came to the light.

Mary continues to be by his side as she hears everything, watching Conner closely to see what he might be thinking and feeling about everything. She didn't care if he was King, but she truly believed that he would be a wonderful King in her heart and if there was any way she help him come to believe in himself the way she did in him. She knew that she would try her hardest to help him.

* * *

**AN:** Well everyone, I know that this chapter was what everyone was against happening but I like to think that it came out pretty well. What do you think? Bonnie and Lonnie are both adults of course so they most likely have their own families and kids. Is anyone interested in seeing Bonnie's sisters or shall I go with the rest of the Possible family at this point? Or perhaps bring in the Lipsky family? (aka Shego, Drakken, and their children?) What do you think of Bonnie's mother in this chapter? Was she in character? What did you think of Kim and Ron as they try to help Conner and the way Kim tried to support her Ron? What did you think of the twins? Is Gary evil or just a stubborn ass? What did you think of the revelation that Bonnie's liked Ron for as long as she has? Did you like Mary and the support she showed Conner?

As usual all reviews, thoughts, ideas, suggestions for improvement, and more are always welcome.


	5. Take 5

**Reunion Royalty Take 5**

Conner didn't know what to do as he rides in the limo to see the next people that the Stoppables… his father and his wife… his stepmother thought he should meet.

Conner looks away from the window, his reflection of deep thought echoed on the window with Mary's heart going to him at the sight of both as she sits across from him.

Mindy says, "It'll be ok Conner." With Cindy adding, "Yeah, your grandmother accepted you and so will…" She is cut off when suddenly her communicator begins to ring and with practice she activates to which her face brightens up at the sight of her best friend, Jesse's holographic face appearing in mid-air.

Conner looks at the hologram of the guy with curiosity and sees the smile on his stepsister's face. He stays quiet as he knew that sometimes one can learn more by observing a person more than they could by simply asking a question. A lesson one of his royal teachers taught him.

Cindy says, "Hi Jesse! What's the sitch?" with Mindy waving a hand as she says with her own smile, "Hey Jesse, how's it going at home?"

Jesse says, "Oh, just fine. I finished with all my chores and was wondering if the two of you would like to hang out for a bit?"

Suddenly a younger girl voice says, "Hey Cin and Min" with the holographic view becoming bigger to include the girl who had just spoken. She waves casually which is picked up and then she says, "Why don't you two come on over? We'll play some games or something."

Cindy laughs and says, "You just want to try and beat me at the Wipeout 4000 again Jamie."

Jamie smirks for a moment before she says, "Well, I _did_ win the last race."

Cindy's jaw drops and she says, "What? That doesn't count! I got a mission call and had to go. You said it didn't count!"

Jamie grins as she raises her hand, showing crossed fingers and says, "I had my fingers crossed."

Cindy growls, "OOOOH!" She leans in to the hologram face of Jamie and says, "I think you're getting to be as bad as your mother was."

Jesse quickly says, "No she's not! She's just being a pain-in-the-ass sister like she always is. Now why don't you two apologize to each other?"

Jamie says, "Just because you are my older brother, doesn't mean that you can tell me what to do… Jesse James…" She stuck out her tongue at him, knowing that he hated to be called that.

Jesse says, "Hey! You know that I don't like to be called that Jamie!"

Just then a new female voice says, "Enough! It is bad enough when Drew gets like this, I don't need the two of you quarreling!"

The holographic image shows a third, older woman appear who was clearly the mother from the air that she carried about her. Conner had seen such looks before with villagers who'd come with their families and the mothers would try to keep the youngsters under control.

Jamie sighs and says, "Sorry Cindy… I have been practicing and I just wanted to see if I could beat you."

Cindy says, "Normally I'd love to come over and play the racing game with you but the family's kinda… um…" She looks over at where Conner sat and wasn't sure what to say so Mindy says, "A situation that we can't pull ourselves away from right now."

Jesse immediately seems to pick up on something in the way they said that, observes Conner and is a bit surprised at the energy Jesse puts into asking, "What? Is there something that I can help with? Just say the word and I'm there."

Cindy and Mindy both smile at their best friend, although Mary notices that one of Conner's stepsisters smile seems to grow just a hair. She smiles a little as she thinks, "I think she likes him… and more than as friends." Her own eyes move over to Conner with a longing thought and then she adds in her thoughts, "Just like me."

The older woman says, "What family thing? Is your mother around?" before she is answered by Kim as she says, "I'm here Sheila and so is Ron."

Sheila turns her head in the hologram and says, "Hey Princess, what's the deal with everyone? Where are you?"

Kim is hesitant and says, "Um… Ron?" She looks over at him with some concern, looking for a visual clue as how to proceed without hurting his feelings.

Ron nods to her and only Kim notices as Ron very softly sighs as he says, "Go ahead KS"

Sheila looks at them with suspicion as she says, "You know you guys can tell me anything, so spit it out already!" Sheila's frustration and anger causes Kim to blurt out, "Ron has a son that wasn't with me!"

For a full three seconds there is stunned silence from the Lipsky family on the other of the communicator before Jamie says, "No way…" which then causes Sheila to shout "WHAT??" extremely loud, making her children cover their ears to buffer the intensity which was still carried out through the communicator's speakers and loud enough to make everyone in the limo cover their ears as well.

Sheila growls, "You had an affair on Kimmie? I'll…" She is cut off as Kim shouts, "Wait Sheila! It wasn't his fault! Bonnie drugged and raped Ron so it isn't his fault!"

None of the Stoppables could remember a time when Sheila aka Shego had been surprised into stunned silence twice in a row so quickly.

It was another 3 or 4 seconds before Shego could find her voice and this time her hands ignited in a blazing fury that did _not_ bode well. Shego says in a voice so dark and dripping with anger that she scared her own children and everyone in the limo, "Where is this Bonnie… I want to have a little '_talk_' with her."

Everyone is surprised when Jamie says, "Me too! I'm coming!"

Jesse very quickly says, "I don't think you want to be around when mom talks to Bonnie."

Jamie frowns as she says, "Of course I do!"

Sheila says, "I know you do, but what I think your brother is trying to say is that you _shouldn't_ be around when I have our little lady talk." Her voice was still so full of rage that it gave Conner the shivers.

Gary thinks, "I have never met this woman before now, but she _scares_ me and I love horror movies! If she wasn't already so old, I think I could fall in with love her because she is one sexy woman."

Mary finds herself clinging onto Conner's arm as the woman's fiery intensity in every word and action just made her seem more scary than any person, Queen Bonnie herself included that she'd ever met.

Kim sighs and then frowns as she says, "Now Sheila, you can't just go threatening people when you don't know the whole story.'

Sheila looks over at Kim with surprise, still furious with her hands flaming as she says, "What is there to know? This… " She pauses as she looks down to see her children still right there before she says, "_woman_, hurt you and your family… I'm surprised you aren't on your way to dish out great harm yourself."

Kim looks away and towards the ground as she remembers the way she'd hurt Bonnie for trying to kill Ron all those years ago.

Sheila notices the way Kim looks away, wondering just what else there is to the story before she then cocks her head to one side a bit and says, "What is it? What are you not telling me?"

Ron speaks softly with some pain in his voice, "It happened years ago Sheila but we just found out and…"

Sheila says, "Wait… how many years ago and just how did you find out?"

Conner takes a deep breath and feels Mary digging her fingers into his arm as she realizes what he was about to do and out of the corner of his eye he can see her shaking her head, begging him not to do it. He felt he had to though, it was his duty to spare his father the hard and embarrassing questions that his birth mother caused.

Conner says, "They found out because I accidentally showed up in their lives. I am King Conner, son of the woman you're so furious at. If you're going to do anything, then please direct it to me because you won't get anything out of my mother."

Sheila turns her head in the hologram as she says, "And just why won't I get anything out of your mother? What is she, already dead?"

Conner doesn't even blink even though his eyes were brimming with tears as he says flatly, "Yes, poisoned."

Mary says loudly, "Please, I beg you! Don't harm him!"

Conner says as he tries to pry her hand off his arm, "If I can in some way make reparations for what my mother has done in this way, I will endure it Mary."

Sheila just stares at the young man and she thinks, "He can't be any older than Jamie and he's already got balls of titanium. I've known men who've buckled and started cried after seeing me when I'm angry." She lets out a heavy sigh, putting out her hands as she says, "You've got balls kid… are you **sure** you're Ron's kid?"

Kim begins to smile as she knew that they'd passed the dangerous moment in time. She knew why Sheila would jokingly say such a thing and says, "Yes, Wade has confirmed it. He is Ron and B…Bonnie's kid."

Sheila catches the way Kim said Bonnie's name and knew that her friend and once arch-nemesis was still hurting. It almost angers enough to ignite her hands again but she then decides it isn't worth it. She says, "Ok, spill… I want the full story now and don't leave anything out."

_**(An Explanation Later)**_

Sheila says in a disgusted voice to Kim, "And you went to _school_ with this girl? You should have been fighting that girl, not me, all those years Kimmie."

Kim sighs and says, "Back then she was all word, no action and besides… it would have gone on my permanent record."

Sheila looks down as she shakes her head in disbelief, "It is a good thing that the woman is already gone, because after hearing the full story… I'd like to put her 60 feet under."

Ron says in confusion, "Uh… don't you mean 6 feet?"

Sheila shakes her head as she does a classic, evil Shego smirk and says, "Oh no… I meant what I said. That way she'll be closer to where she belongs."

Before anyone can respond to that the limo driver says over the mini speaker, "Sir, we've arrived at our destination."

Sheila had heard and says, "Where are you?"

Jamie says, "Yeah, where did you all decide to go after visiting his grandmother?"

Jesse's eyes were looking at his two best friends and after having been their best friend for almost his entire life, he knew with a reasonable shot at accuracy at just what they were thinking and feeling about the whole situation.

Jesse thinks, "I am here for you two now… and whatever you might be thinking, I don't hate you two for having a brother like this." He says to the twin girls, "I'm coming to wherever you guys are. And girls? I'm still your best friend not matter that."

He smiles at the two of them as their eyes meet his in the hologram form and the two of them smile back at him with some relief on their faces and thanks in their eyes.

Sheila says, "Not without me, I want to meet Conner in person."

Jamie says, "I'm coming too!"

_**(Back at the Rockwaller Home)**_

Celine Rockwaller aka Ms. Rockwaller, mother of Bonnie and her sister as well as grandmother was in the kitchen. She was making herself some dinner early as didn't know what to do or what to even think about the situation.

She found some small comfort by working on her dinner from scratch as it kept her busy. Just busy enough that she wasn't overwhelmed by her thoughts and emotions

She felt so very guilty about the whole situation. She was Bonnie's mother and she should have seen it coming. The secret coming and goings of Bonnie at all kinds of odd hours along with all the secrets that she kept from her. She sighs loudly as she pauses in cutting up the food the cutting knife and says to no one in particular, "If I failed you as a mother Bonnie… does this mean that I failed your sisters as well?"

There was no sound in the house but she could have sworn that she heard Bonnie say, "Duh! You never really listened to what I had to say." Although she supposed that it could have been just her imagination.

Celine softly sighs as she has to agree with her imagination. She may have been a loving mother, but she didn't listen very often to cases when her daughters would tell her about things that made them unhappy. She lived in a world where everyone was happy. No, she wanted to live in that kind of world as it was better than facing the reality of what her world was really like around her.

She wasn't blind to the unhappiness of others, she just chose to ignore it and that had also been the cause of the final fight with Bonnie.

She had ignored the unhappiness, the arguing, and even the mental state of her daughter. She wanted to believe that it was all just a temporary thing and that if she just ignored the problem, then it would go away on its own and her daughter would return to her senses.

She'd seen the way Bonnie, Connie, and Lonnie had treated each other over the years. She had seen how the each of them quarreling over the other, each trying to get the attention of their parents and the lack of response just made things progressively worse over the years. Still, she had tried to do her best to give them love in other ways.

Celine releases a heavy sigh and knew that her worse fear had finally come true. She had not been successful in her attempts to give them the love and the right kind of attention that they'd ached for in their lives as they grew up.

A part of her had not been surprised when she had learned about the truth about what Bonnie had done. The horrific story of how her daughter had forcibly taken what she desired had saddened her more than anything.

She pauses in the cutting up of some celery and looks down at the knife, seeing how even after all the years she'd had it. It could still shine like it was new but she knew the truth, that the blade's edge had dulled some over the years because she had never known how to sharpen it again.

In a weird way, she knew that in the beginning the love and attentions she'd given her own children had gone the way of the knife. It had grown softer, less effective with time and yet… because she had not been able to face that she needed to retool herself with the changing of times and because of that, she had failed to live up to her role as a mother.

She rotates the blade in her hand, looking at the edge and says aloud to herself, "Can I really make such a change after all these years? Make amends? Become a new, sharper blade or is my edge forever gone?"

The only answer she got to her question was a flash of light and the dulled reflection of herself from the side of her knife. Holding it there, she looks at her reflection as she ponders what to do next.

* * *

**AN:** Well everyone, I hope you have enjoyed this chapter. What did you think of the way I introduced the Lipsky family? Who do you think Conner was on his way to meet? What did you think of Shego's reaction? Any thoughts about Conner's 'noble' attempt to soothe Shego's anger? What do of her response, was it believable or what? Did anyone find it amusing to see Shego shocked speechless twice? What did you think of Ron in this chapter? Did you like the reactions I had of Mary and Gary as they saw Shego for the first time? What did you think of Ms. Rockwaller's section? It kind of reveals more about what kind of family environment that Bonnie and her sisters were raised in doesn't it? What do you think Ms. Rockwaller will do next? Any thoughts?

As usual all reviews, thoughts on the characters, suggestions for the story or direction, who you'd like to see next and more are always welcome.


	6. Take 6

**Reunion Royalty Take 6**

Kim steps out of the limo and pauses to look at the house before her. She almost stumbles when she takes a step but Ron is quick enough and alert enough to catch her and keep her from falling.

Kim nods a little in thanks to Ron, to which she gets a soft look in his eyes and a brief nod as his way of saying to her, "Got your back Kim". Something that she greatly appreciated given what was going on in their lives at the moment.

The others had not seen the stumble as they were still getting out of the limo themselves. So they keep it to themselves but Ron knew Kim very well. She was shaking, nervous as very few times in their lives. He also knew that Kim was capable of not showing it unless under extreme conditions, one of which had ironically been on the very day they were married.

Ron smiles softly to Kim and says, "It is ok Kim, they'll understand."

Kim nods a little as she thinks, "I know you're right but still… it is just so hard to face."

Mindy says, "Mother, are you sure about this?" She catches the attention of her parents and causes them to look at her.

Kim nods more quickly than she'd meant to and says, "Yes, they're his other grandparents too. They deserve to know."

Conner looks at the plain two-story house with an attic and built-in garage, which kind of reminded him of the house his father, lived in only smaller. After having lived in a huge castle for so long, it was kind of strange to see so many smaller homes.

Everyone walks up to the house and Ron pushes the doorbell. A few moments later, Ron's mother opens the door and she says, "Oh, hello Ronald! It is good to see you and your family. Come on in. Kim's parents and I were just enjoying a chat in the living room."

Kim went slightly pale at the mention of her parents being mentioned but if Ron's mother noticed, she didn't react to it.

Everyone walks into the house and as soon as Ron's father saw Ron, he stands up from his seat and says, "Well hello there stranger!" He smiles and chuckles at Ron to show that he was joking as he had just had been over at their house just a few days ago.

Ron's mother says, "Oh, girls it is so good to see you! Come here and give your grandmother a big hug!"

The twins smile and say in stereo, "Coming!" before the two give her a huge hug.

Conner couldn't but help smiling at the sight of such family warmth, even though a part of him was immensely sad at never having known anything like what he was witnessing.

Gary thinks, "Great… more peasants. How am I ever going to get his Majesty back home?"

Mary on the hand was smiling big as she just **loved** the sight of family love before her and knew that Conner would be all right somehow. That he had all this kind of love in his heart that he could give to others in his own country and why she knew that he would be a wonderful, loving King if he just believed in himself. A part of her also wanted to be part his life and share with him in the love that she knew these kind people would be giving her Conner soon.

Ron's mother steps back from the hug with a big smile on her face as she looks at the twins and says, "I think you two have grown since I last saw you. By the way, where's Jesse? I can't remember the last time I saw you without him around." She chuckles and says, "I sometimes think the boy is joined to you both by the hip."

Cindy looks a little uncomfortable at the insinuation while Mindy just laughs a little and says, "He's on his way, it isn't like he lives with us you know."

Ron's mother smiles and says, "I know, I am just having fun with you two."

Gary turns to Conner and says, "There is no reason you really have to subject yourself to this. We can just go, drive to the airport and leave this country!"

This gets the attention of the parents of Kim and Ron, causing them both to start sweating a little as Ron's mother says, "Who are your friends honey? I didn't see them come in."

Cindy says, "Um… about that, we have something to tell you." With Mindy adding, "One of them is more than a friend."

Ron's mother smiles as she moves closer to Mindy and says, "Oh! Is one of the guys a… boyfriend?" She teasingly pokes Mindy in the side.

Kim's mother says, "Leave the poor girl alone. If she wanted to tell us about a boyfriend, I doubt this is the way she'd do it."

Mindy makes a face as she says, "Besides, one of them is my brother! So ick! No thank you!"

Kim's mother says, "Don't be ridiculous Mindy, how can any of them be your brother?"

Kim's father says, "Exactly! Why, that would mean that one of them had an affair and I don't think either one of them would ever do that. They love each other too much. Plus, if Ronald ever did cheat on my daughter, he knows that his next trip would be on a rocket ship set for a black hole." He then raises an eyebrow and says in a stern voice, "Right Ronald?"

Ron starts to panic and breathe in and out nervously as he says, "Eh… heh… heh… oh boy… um…"

Kim says, "Thing is dad… Ron **did** have another son that wasn't with me during the time Cindy and Mindy were just babies but…"

Ron's mother cries out, "Ronald! How could you?"

Ron's father says, "I'm very disappointed in you son…" even as Ron cries out, "Hey! It wasn't my fault!"

Kim's mother says to Kim, "Are you ok honey?"

Ron's mother says, "I'm sorry about this Kim, I thought I taught him better than this."

Ron tries to explain but fails under the barrage from both sets of parents before Mary shouts over everyone, "Stop it! Stop it! Be Quiet! All of you!" The effect of the shout from Mary is that everyone quickly falls silent.

Everyone turns to look at Mary and sees the tears ready to flow from her eyes as she then says, "You don't even know the whole story and from what they told us, I thought you'd be more accepting than Ms. Rockwaller was! Don't you have any idea what kind of effect his is having on King Conner?"

Gary says, "Mary, let them argue! If they want to argue and drive away their grandchild, then let them! We should be getting back to Rodigan anyway."

At the name 'Rodigan', Kim's mother says, "Kim, what is going on here? What does Rodigan have to do with Ron's son?"

Kim's father says, "I'm confused here. Just what is going on?"

Ron says, "It is a long story Mr. Dr. P but the short part is that, Conner really is my son and King of Rodigan."

Ron's father walks up to Ron as he says, "Son, I'm confused. How did you have a son that became a king of someplace I have never heard of?"

Kim's father says, "Believe me, I have. All too well."

Kim's mother says, "Eh-heh, I believe what my husband is trying to say is that we met Prince Wally from Rodigan but I thought he quit the royalty thing?" She turns towards Kim and says, "Didn't he?"

Kim sighs and says, "Yes, but he got back into it because of Bonnie."

Kim's parents look at each other with utter confusion etched on their faces before they turn back to look at Kim.

Kim's mother says, "What does Bonnie have to do with anything?"

Kim's father says, "I'm afraid you're going to have to walk us through this one, Kimmie."

Ron's father says, "Wait, are you talking about that boy who came here during the school elections and Ron helped to win?"

Ron's mother says, "I think I remember him now. How does that boy fit into all this?"

Kim says, "Well, it all started back at our High School reunion. That was when Ron was nearly killed by Bonnie when she dropped him off the roof, remember?"

Kim's mother says, "I remember that, you were so upset for a while she was in jail and then I never heard if she went to trial or what."

Kim shakes her head as she says, "That's because there never was any trial. You see, because she was royalty through marriage to Wally. She got deported back to Rodigan and after that, I never heard anything so I assumed she was punished in whatever way one punishes royalty."

Conner shakes his head and steps up as he says, "Nothing happened. I remember reading about the history of Rodigan and there is a mention that my mother created an 'incident' overseas somewhere, although it didn't say where and was forced to return home. I never found out what the incident was even after I asked her."

Ron frowns some as he says, "I somehow knew that nothing would happen to her."

Kim nods as she says, "Same here Ron, she probably had it all planned from the start in case she got caught."

Ron's mother says, "I'm sorry, but I still don't see how any of this resulted in… What was your name again?"

Conner says, "My name is Conner… Conner Inger Rodigan."

Ron's father says, "Inger? As in old norse for a son's army?" All eyes turn to him as he shrugs and says, "What? I went through the baby book a lot before Ronald was born."

Conner nods as he says, "Yes, although my mother told me that if I'd been born a girl, she still would have gone with that name and it has a different meaning for a girl. If I remember right, it means "Hero's daughter".

It wasn't until right then that they saw just the depths of Bonnie's evil planning, as it all who knew of Kim and Ron also considered them both to be heros.

The only one from Conner's group to get it was Mary as she had been paying enough attention to understand that Kim and Ron were heroes of some sort and to have Conner named in such a way to link him indirectly to Ron… it was more evil than she imagined Conner's mother to ever be. It seemed to her that there was more to the woman than she had ever guessed.

Gary simply didn't see it as he considered the whole group around him to be incessant peasants unworthy to even be related to King Conner or Queen Bonnie.

There is unpleasant silence for a few moments before Ron clears his throat and says, "Ahem… anyway… "

Kim says, "We were talking about what happened at the reunion, right honey?"

Ron nods and says, "Yes, after Bonnie dropped my unconscious body off the roof, my pants got caught up in the flagpole and saved me long enough for Felix to rescue me. We didn't learn of the rest until just recently when…"

Conner says, "I showed up and ruined everyone's lives."

Mary says, "Conner! Don't me so hard on yourself! You were just an innocent pawn in your mother's plans and everyone here doesn't hate you." She adds in her thoughts, "Some of us even _love_ you."

Kim says, "Mary's right, it isn't your fault that you were born because Bonnie drugged and raped my Ron that night just to have an heir to the throne."

Cindy says, "We've forgiven him and we are his older sisters. So please don't hate him!"

Mindy says, "Yeah, he is our brother and we've accepted him!"

Neither the Stoppable grandparents nor the Possible grandparents could think of anything to say in the shocking revelation. Both of them were surprised to even hear that Cindy and Mindy being supportive of him so quickly.

Conner looks at the two of them with a small, happy smile… happy that he had somehow earned their words. He didn't feel like he had any right to such kind words but he was nonetheless happy to hear them. He says, "Thank you… sisters." His smile growing a bit more.

Mary smiles as she can see that Conner was truly touched by the gesture from two girls that barely even knew him and somehow still accepted him as one of their own.

Kim's mother says, "Is… Is that really true Kim?"

Kim looks over at her parents, meeting their eyes for the longest time before she quickly nods her head.

The four grandparents slowly approach Conner, staring at him carefully for what seems like the longest time.

Kim's father stops and hesitantly says, "Are you really Ronald's son?"

Conner looks him right in the eyes as bravely as he can and says, "Yes, sorry about thi-" He is cut off suddenly as Ron's mother suddenly gives him a big hug from the size and he hears, "Welcome to the family!"

Conner says, "What? You… you're accepting me even after…?" Ron's father cuts him off as he says, "It isn't your fault. We understand that."

Gary says in disbelief, "What? Just what kind of people ARE you?"

Kim's mother says, "What do you mean by that?"

Gary says, "Am I really supposed to believe that the four of you just instantly 'accept' King Conner into your family… just like that?" He snaps his fingers in the air to show how quick it had seemed to him.

Kim's mother tilts her head a little and says, "Why not? He is family. It doesn't matter how, where or why he came to us."

Ron's mother says, "She's right and we all know Kim and Ron. We trust them and if they felt it was ok to bring Conner around as a member of the family… then we will go ahead by their decision."

Ron's father says, "Now that we know the whole story. It would be just cruel to not welcome the young man in with open arms."

Gary's jaw just hangs there in surprise and says, "What kind of people welcomes an unwelcome child into their family?"

Ron's mother walks towards Gary and says, "How can you ask that? Every child is a precious thing in this world."

Gary says, "What? Are you nuts? Not everyone cares about children!"

Ron's father says, "It's true, because if we didn't believe in such thing. We certainly never would have adopted Ronald's sister."

Conner says, "My father has an adopted sister??"

* * *

**AN:** Well everyone, I hope you liked this chapter. Looks like Conner, Mary and Gary have learned even MORE about the family that his mother hurt than he probably ever thought possible. Just what more can happen to our young King? A previous review complained that Ron didn't have enough of a role so I made it bigger in this one. So what do you think of Ron this time? What did you think of the beginning where Kim was still shaken from her ordeal? Did anyone think 'Uh-oh' when they saw both Kim and Ron's parents in the same house? What did you all think of the reactions from all of the parents? Did anyone think Mr. P was going to carry his black hole threat out? What did you all think of Mary and Gary in this chapter? They're almost like opposite sides of a coin aren't they? Was anyone surprised by the parent's final reaction? What do you think of Gary's reaction about children? Any thoughts as to why? What did you think of Conner's surprise in learning that his father had an adopted sister? (Whom we all know is Hana.)

As usual all reviews, thoughts of the story, ideas on any parts for improving it, suggestions on the characters, impressions that you've gotten from the story and more are always welcome.


	7. Take 7

**Reunion Royalty Take 7 **

Gary says, "I still don't believe it. In Rodigan, those who couldn't work for the castle were seen as a waste of space. Even the youngest of children were put to work tending the fields as soon as they could walk."

He narrows his eyes a bit as he says, "It was a good thing when Queen Bonnie took over. She changed the child labor laws and allowed me to serve her and even get an education. I owe her **much** for what she did."

Kim says in stunned disbelief, "Bonnie… did some good?"

Ron says, "Hey Kim, when we were all going to school you know she did do good after school things."

Gary says, "Queen Bonnie was a good Queen, she motivated our people. She changed some laws and she kept our country pure with only our true allies. She even allowed children into the castle which, unless they were slaves or servants was never done before."

Mary says, "She was a double edged sword Gary. For every good thing you mentioned, there were dark reasons for what she did. Such as the changing of the laws involving the children. It only gave the people a reason to have more children and increase the work force! The children she let into the castle were simply so that Conner wouldn't be alone and she could continue to run the country without him asking every little thing."

Kim frowns as she says, "Now _that_ sounds like our Bonnie."

Gary says, "I wouldn't complain _too much_ Mary. After all, the changing of the laws allowed you and Conner to meet." His words cause her to blush softly for a moment or two.

Through all of this Conner was just stunned to learn that his father's family had an adopted child. It occurred to him that she was possibly older than him as they had not been clear on that part.

He was beginning to quickly realize that the world that he'd been taught only included him and his mother… now was quickly blooming into a very large family. It was more than he had ever dreamed of when growing up as an only child.

Conner knew one thing for certain, and that Gary was right about the state of the children. Most families only had one or two children if they could afford to feed them, any others had been sold to more wealthy people who would often turn the child into slave labor for managing their fields or worse.

With the new laws passed by his mother, the children were free to play or work as they liked with a few of them 'selected' by his mother to be his friends so he would grow up emotionally more secure than some loner, bookworm might. At least that is how he had heard it from his mother one night before going to bed. He knew his mother didn't want to raise a 'nerd' as she had once so disdainfully call one of his tutors when they upset her in a conference that his mother didn't know he was listening in to.

Conner's thoughts of his past while being watched lovingly by Mary were interrupted by the sound of a doorbell ringing. He looks at the door, wondering if it is his father's adopted sister… something that even with the new laws in his country was something that Queen Bonnie highly frowned upon for some reason. He now thought he understood why, because it allowed people to entertain thoughts that just perhaps Conner was not 'all hers' somehow.

Mrs. Stoppable walks over to the door and she opens it to reveal Sheila, who he'd seen in the hologram and somehow seeing her in person only made her presence that much more stronger for Conner. As if she was somehow projecting her anxiety and remaining anger about the situation that she'd learned about.

Next through the door was the guy who seemed to be very good friends with his new sisters, Jesse he thought the guy's name was if he remembered it correctly. There was something about him that his new sibling senses were slightly tweaked about but he couldn't put his finger on it.

Just pushing past the guy through the door was the girl who had tried to get his sister to play some game. She seemed to be highly excited about something, which became apparent to Conner as soon as she spotted him.

Jamie cries out, "There you are! You're their new brother aren't you?"

This gets looks of confusion from Kim and Ron's parents as they wonder how she came to know this fact.

Kim says, "They called us and found out before we got here."

Jamie runs up to Conner and stops short of him, giving him a close look over for a few minutes that was making him very uncomfortable. She grins and says, "I approve!"

Conner blinks and says, "Uh… what? Approve of what?"

Jamie says, "Of you silly! I can tell you're a good guy!"

Conner really had _no clue_ as to what was going on or why he needed her approval but given all the strangeness that had just been plopped on his lap within a day, he supposes it is just par for the course. He says hesitantly, "Um… Thanks, I think?"

Meanwhile Jesse walks up to Cindy & Mindy and says, "Hi CS, MS, I've missed you two. How is it going with your new brother so far?"

Cindy says, "Well at first I was just so… furious that anyone could hurt father like that but I came to understand that it wasn't all his fault. It was the fault of his mother. She in a sense screwed both father and Conner over."

Jesse looks at Mindy with his eyebrow raised up and Mindy nods as she says, "That's true and mother's been having a tough time of it even though she tries to hide it. Though to be honest, I think it is kind of neat to have a younger brother who _doesn't_ have a twin to get confused with."

Cindy says, "Hey, you're no prize yourself sister." She then smiles at Mindy, understanding it was just a playful jab which gets returned by Mindy with Jesse chuckling before he says, "I actually kind of envy him. He gets to have the two of you for a sister."

Mindy smiles at Jesse and says, "Aw Jesse, you know you're already more closer to us than any other siblings we have. You know mother and father already consider you practically family anyway."

Cindy thinks, "Someday I hope to change that…" She says, "You know that there isn't anything we wouldn't do for you and just having Conner for a brother doesn't mean that will ever change."

Jesse smiles at the two of them and says, "I know, I know… There isn't anything I wouldn't do for the either of you as well. Even my parents consider you two practically family since we hang out so much together and do much together." He then hugs the two of them, missing Cindy's light blush and says, "Having a new brother means just more of your family to love. So I'll consider him like family, just like I do with your family and since he's missing a twin… how I fill that role even if I don't look like him?"

Mindy grins at him and says, " We've got enough twins in the family, you just stay the way you are."

Cindy smiles at Jesse and nods as she says, "I agree with Mindy, just stay your sweet self ok?"

Jesse chuckles and says, "Ok, no changes to me. Can I still be his friend at least?"

The two of them just smile at him and say in stereo, "Yes!"

Jamie says, "So, how old are you?"

Conner slightly relaxes as that question seemed normal enough and says, "I'm 16."

Jamie's smile grows a little as she says, "Cool! Me too! Hey, want to be friends?"

Conner softly hehs and smiles a little before he says, "Sure thing."

Mary tilts her head as she stares at the ways Jamie and Conner were talking and thinks, "Something about her… what is it?"

Gary rolls his eyes as he thinks, "Great, more peasants… well, at least they brought the hot woman with them." His eyes travel over Sheila's body which she'd kept in shape and despite her years was every bit as fit as when she had fought Kim before getting pregnant.

Just then a new voice speaks in great irritation, "Can I come in too?" Stepping in, a man in blue walks through the door.

Conner's eyes go wide as he stares and softly says, "What the…"

Jamie turns to see what had caught his attention and sees her blue father before she smirks just like her mother does and says, "What? You've never seen a blue man before?" to which Conner just shakes his head quickly.

Jamie leans over to Conner's ear, which gets a small glare from Mary as she says, "My mother's really green."

Conner looks over at Sheila and notices that there was a definite 'green' about her, which was especially evident in her skin and her long, black hair that seemed to have green streaks in it. He says, "I've never seen people of any color but white before."

Jamie says, "Where have you been hiding? In a cave?"

Conner gets over his shock and says, "You know, that's not the first time someone's asked me that question today."

Jamie smiles a little and says, "Sorry, but you have to admit that it is hard to imagine someone who has never met even a black person."

Conner says, "People come in black too?"

Jamie's lips tremble for a second or two before she just bursts out laughing, catching the attention of everyone.

Cindy and Mindy with Jesse quickly following along walk over to where Jamie and Conner are standing before Mindy says, "What is so funny?"

Jamie says, "Oh, get this… this guy here has never seen colored people before. He says he's only seen white people before."

Conner shrugs his shoulders and says, "Well, I haven't until I just saw a blue man and green woman walk through the door."

Jesse frowns at his younger sister and says, "That's no reason to laugh so loudly and you know mom won't approve of your mocking him!"

Jamie pouts for a moment and turns back to Conner as she says, "Sorry… I didn't mean to hurt your feelings by laughing like that."

Mary moves up to Jamie and says, "I'll say you should be sorry for laughing at Conner. None of us in Rodigan have **ever** seen anyone but a white person."

Sheila says, "Is that right Conner? You've never seen a person of a different color?" Surprising everyone because she had used her ninja like stealth to sneak up on everyone.

Jamie whines, "Mommm! I hate when you sneak up on me like that!"

Sheila says, "Get used to it, I can't simply 'unlearn' a decade's worth of stealth training and I don't intend to try. Not when it comes in handy when trying to figure out what my children are up to."

Jamie pouts even as Conner says, "That's right… excuse me for asking but I think you can understand given the circumstances. Just how many colors do people come in?"

Sheila smirks, giving Conner an insight as to where Jamie's smirk came from before she says, "Oh, people come in a whole rainbow of colors. Just you wait until I introduce to the rest of my family." She even thinks about her brothers for a moment and imagines Conner's reaction to them for a moment.

Conner says, "Why? How many colors are in your family?"

Jamie says, "Oh, we've got more colors than a bag of skittles."

Conner says, "Skittles? What's that?"

Cindy incredulously says, "You've never had a Skittles before? You have you had candy before, right?"

Conner and Mary look at each other before they say, "Candy?" at the same time to each other.

Kim smiles at that and whispers, "I owe you a soda." To Ron and then he whispers back, "Booyah."

Gary snorts loudly and says, "Candy is the most illegal thing in Rodigan! Just even mentioning it can get you a month in prison."

Everyone in the house just blinks in shock, before Jamie slowly says, "You… you're kidding right?"

Gary rolls his eyes as he hates dealing with people who don't listen the first time and says, "Now why would I joke about that? Almost every kind of sweet, except for coffee sugar was outlawed by the Queen. Something about how she hated to see people getting too fat from it and about how unhealthy it all was. She brought us into the future with healthy, fit people."

Cindy and Mindy just stare at Gary, blinking in shock before Cindy says, "No chocolates?" and Mindy adding, "No candy?" before they say at the same time, "Ever? She's Evil!"

Kim says, "She always was a bit of a health nut when she was a cheerleader so it doesn't surprise me a bit. The only time she even touched the stuff was when it came to selling it for new uniforms and even then she was a genius at motivating people into getting exactly what she wanted."

Ron says, "But Kim… _all_ sweets? Come on! Doesn't that sound a bit excessive? Even for her?"

Jamie turns to the 'Trio' as she liked to call them and says, "Girls and big bro'… are you thinking what I'm thinking?" She starts to slowly grin with mischievousness in her eyes.

Jesse takes one second to think about what Jamie was saying before he says, "Oooh No! We are not going to do that."

Conner says, "Do what? Am I missing something here?"

Gary frowns as he says, "As long as we can all leave this hut and return to the castle in Rodigan, I'll be happy."

Conner silences Gary with a hand waving in the air as he says, "Not now Gary. Now what's going on?"

Mary leans forward in front of Conner and says, "Wait… oh… you're not thinking what I **think** you're thinking are you? We are still citizens of Rodigan! We can't!"

Jamie turns and says, "But you're not in your country right now. Surely your King can pardon it just once…" She looks over at Conner.

Conner says, "I still don't get it. What are you all talking about?"

Cindy says, "Candy… Chocolate… Jamie wants to take you three to the Candy Cave." Then Mindy says, "So you three can experience your first taste of something that should never been outlawed to begin with!"

Gary growls, "Oooh No! I am not breaking Rodigan law whether or not we're still in Rodigan and I doubt you should too your Majesty! The Law is law! Even royalty must obey the law!"

Conner says, "What? Is that what you four are planning? Taking us out to eat chocolates and candy?"

Jamie smiles and nods quickly, "In celebration of us becoming friends and more importantly… you discovering your new family."

Drew says, "Oh, I want a candy bar and I'll get Sheila a heart shaped sucker if we're going to the Candy Cave!"

Sheila grins at Drew and says, "That's sweet of you to offer honey but I already have my heart sucker."

Drew says, "What? Who bought you the candy already! I demand to know! I…" He trails off as he sees the sultry look on Sheila's face and then says, "Ooohhhh… you mean me don't you?"

Sheila grins and says, "Yes sweetheart." Even as Kim's mother rolls her eyes and thinks, "Some things never change for those two… they've been like that since their wedding."

Conner turns to Ron and says, "Ron…" He is cut off abruptly as Ron says, "Call me father, dad, or whatever you feel comfortable with. You don't have to call me just Ron if you like."

Conner just looks at him with his jaw a bit unhinged in surprise and he can feel the genuineness of the man he never knew as his real father. He says, "Th-Thank you… um…D-dad."

Jamie says, "Come on, guys can cry in America. Let it all out!" She slaps him on the shoulder a bit hard causing an irked look to come from Mary.

Gary says, "He doesn't need to cry miss, he is the King. If he needs to cry, we have people who will cry for him."

Jamie says, "Don't tell… it is the law there too?"

Gary shakes his head and says, "No… royalty can not simply afford to let the lesser people to see them cry. Queen Bonnie herself said so and she was a wise Queen."

Cindy says, "Conner, have you ever cried before?" She looks into his eyes, seeing the emotions that he is fighting.

Conner says, "Well… once, when I was a little kid but my mother admonished me for it."

Mindy hugs Conner and says, "I'm sorry… I can't imagine what it must have been like to grow up, never crying because you were happy or sad but I want you to know none of us here will think any less of you for crying." With a not-so-low addition from Gary as he says, "Speak for yourself miss. You don't have to listen to her Conner."

Conner looks around and can see that in the eyes and faces of everyone all in his new family and their friends that Mindy did indeed speak the truth. Even in Mary's eyes, who he knew was easier to show her emotions than he ever was allowed to, could see that she was giving him permission to cry too. He had always envied people who could cry back in his lands and he had once cried without his criers present. It was the day he had learned that he lost his mother, hoping that she would forgive him.

Tears filled to the brim, threatening to overflow as he felt so warm, so loved all at once. It was a strange feeling to him as his own mother had never treated him with that much love. Just bits and pieces here and there like a master giving a dog just enough scraps to feed it, keeping it alive and to keep it loyal to the master.

Gary says, "Don't cry sir, remember what your mother said! Let me cry for you since the royal criers aren't around!"

Cindy says, "What good will that do? He needs this release." Before Mindy says, "He should cry for himself, not watch others cry for him. Don't you get that Gary?"

Gary says, "I get it that you're trying to make a member of royalty cry and embarrass the Kingdom of Rodigan."

Sheila pushes Gary aside and says, "Hey Conner, I know I'm normally the last one anyone expects to hear this from but… go ahead and cry. I think it'll do you some good."

Ron says, "Come on son, let it out and then I'll go treat you to some ice cream to make you feel better." He puts his hand on Conner's shoulder before Conner closes his eyes, feeling the strength in Ron's hand and hearing the sincerity in the voice but what pushed him past the brink was hearing something he'd always imagined what Wally would have said to him had he been alive… son.

Conner nods quickly with his eyes still closed as tears start to flow and he starts to sniffle a little before falling forward into Ron's chest and starts to cry. Not just any kind of crying but a good old-fashioned bawling as he released all the built up sadness at never having had a father to call him 'son', to never have a family beyond his cold mother and the servants within the castle, and now… surrounded by everything he'd ever wished for. He was overwhelmed and a part of his mind registers the feeling of arms belonging to his father and his new family moving to wrap around him and offer their love freely and unconditionally.

Gary just watches as Ron, then his wife, followed by Mary, the twins and the guy and the bratty girl, the green and blue people, and even the grandparents all somehow manage to engulf his King in a huge hug. The sight tugged at his heart for a minute before he sighs deeply and mutters, "Oh what the heck…" He joins in, making sure to move where Sheila was so he could get a free feel while joining in on the hug.

The hug lasts for as long as Conner cries against Ron, getting his shirt soaked with tears. Nearly everyone offering supportive, sincere words to Conner in the huge hug with the minor exception of Gary as he was enjoying his time being close to Sheila but even he said a few nice things.

When Conner finally cries himself out, Ron pulls Conner back and ignores that his shoulder and front of shirt was pretty well soaked in tears making it looked like he'd just had a pitcher of water poured on him.

Ron smiles gently at Conner and says, "Hey now… would you like some ice cream? Or Nachos? My treat."

Conner nods as he wipes at his eyes and says, "Y-Yeah, I'd like that a lot…d-dad." He wasn't sure what those things were but at the moment, anything sounded good to eat.

Kim musses with his hair a little as she says, "Come on Conner, let's get you that ice cream them." She gives Ron the look that reads "Nachos? Are you kidding me Ron?" causing him to shrug that tells her "What? I like Nachos!" She looks up for a moment as she thinks, "Oh brother."

* * *

**AN:** Well everyone, I hope you liked this rollercoaster of emotions for this chapter. What did you think of everyone? What do you think of all the changes, both good and bad that Queen Bonnie did for Rodigan? Things like eliminating sugar and keeping out adoptions or people of any color. I sure hope none of you saw these things popping up in the story even if you did see Shego and family showing up. What do you think of Conner's reaction? The hologram from the communicator in the previous chapters was green (tho I don't think I specifically said so.) so Conner had no reason to freak over Shego's color. What did you think of Jamie and Conner's scene? Mary sure didn't seem to like Jamie much did she? What did you think of Gary in this chapter? He sure was a jerk wasn't he? What do you think Conner will think of the new tastes that are sure to be coming his way? What did you think of the trio in this chapter? (Jesse, Cindy, and Mindy) Did you get watery-eyed at the scene where the whole family gathered around and hugged a crying Conner? (I know I cried, seriously) Do you think Gary should watch himself around Sheila? I don't think Sheila OR Drew would appreciate the thoughts of Gary, what do you think? Did you like Sheila/Shego in this chapter?

As usual all reviews, thoughts, ideas, suggestions, support and more are always welcome.


	8. Take 8

**Reunion Royalty Take 8**

Conner looks around the odd place that he had never even dream of because of the law put up by his mother. Mr. Fudgie's Ice Cream-O-Rama store had just 31 flavors of ice cream chilling about in cardboard tubes of some kind.

He simply couldn't decide on the flavors before him even though some of them were ones that he was familiar with in their natural form. He couldn't even begin to imagine how it would taste frozen.

He decides to ask his new family and friends for help since he was totally out of his element and he doubted that Mary, who'd come with him while Gary stayed in the limo would know anything about what he was facing either.

Conner observes that Sheila got some kind of Chocolate-Chocolate Chip combo deal that oddly Drew had paid for her in a happy kind of way. He didn't really understand why Jesse and Jamie even asked his sisters to stay over for the night but he would ask them as soon as he decided on an ice cream flavor.

Conner sees that his… he didn't know what to call Kim. He didn't have a mother anymore since she had been poisoned but she had been so _nice_ to him but he didn't want to call her just 'Kim' either. He walks up to his father who was enjoying a green ice cream. He says, "Dad, what is she having?" He points to Kim.

Ron looks over and says, "Oh your mom is enjoying a Very Berry Strawberry, and it is one of her favorite flavors to eat when we come here. It always relaxes her after a tough day or mission."

Conner says, "What are you having?" His eyes looking curiously at the green ice cream with almonds in it.

Ron says, "Huh? Oh this? This is a Pistachio Almond." He smiles at his royal son and says, "Why don't you go up to the person at the counter and ask to try a flavor?"

Conner says, "No, I couldn't abuse my royal power here while here in America."

Jamie overhears and giggles before she says, "No silly… What your dad is saying is that they let you try a free sample of any ice cream in the store on a tiny spoon to see if you like it before ordering."

Conner blushes in embarrassment and says, "Oh, I… um knew that."

Suddenly a loud "MMMMMMMMM!" catches his attention and he turns to see Mary just melting in delight with a small pink spoon in her mouth. She takes it out of her mouth and says, "I'll have that Mint Chocolate Chip one!"

Conner can't help but chuckle when he sees Mary enthusiastically say, "TWO Scoops, please!" He grins as he says, "It looks like Mary's found her flavor."

Ron chuckles as he says, "Something tells me that she's going to be stocking that flavor in her fridge from now on."

Conner shakes his head and says, "The only fridge we have in the castle is tightly controlled by the head chef." He watches her squirm and visibly melt in delight before he says with a smile, "Although… I think I can talk him into keeping a case or whatever you call it. It means changing of one of my mother's laws though."

Cindy walks up with her ice cream cone and says, "Have you figured out what you want yet Conner? I'm having World Class Chocolate, which is a mix of white and milk chocolate." She smiles, showing that she is enjoying her ice cream as she licks at it.

Conner says, "Not yet, but I'm amazed at all the different flavors there are."

Mindy walks up with her ice cream and says, "Oh, there are a lot more than 31 flavors but 31 one is all they carry here at any given time. I do love how they cycle them so you'll never get bored plus they keep all the classic, good ones like Vanilla and Chocolate forever on the list of ice cream they keep in their stores."

Conner says, "So what did you end up getting?"

Mindy licks her ice cream before she smacks her lips and says, "I got Gold Medal Ribbon, a combination of Vanilla, Chocolate, and Caramel." She licks her ice cream two more times before she says, "So what are you getting little brother?"

Conner smiles at being called her brother before he says, "I think I'll try a sample right now." He walks over to the display counter and looks over all of them before he says, "I'd like to try that one."

The woman whose name read "Candice" on the name tag on her hat scoops up a little bit on a pink spoon and hands it to him.

Conner takes one bite and MMmmMM's at the taste before he says with a charming smile, "I'll have a scoop of that please Miss Candice."

Candice smiles at him and says, "Sure thing" She gives him a big scoop and a little bit extra.

Conner takes one look and says, "Isn't this more than one scoop?" He is distracted for a moment as he hears Mary say, "Ohhh… this ice cream is SO good!"

Candice says, "Oh, I was just rounding it out. I am still just going to charge you for one scoop though."

Conner smiles as he says, "Thank you Miss Candice." He looks down to the money in his hands that his father had given him to pay for the ice cream, missing the soft sigh from her.

He hands her the five-dollar bill and says, "Here you go and keep the change. I wouldn't want you to get into trouble."

Candice was touched by that as she looks into Conner's brown eyes, seeing that he genuinely meant it. She watches him walk off with his ice cream and whispers to herself, "Cutest customer today…" and sighs.

Jamie walks up and says, "I'll take one scoop of Cherries Jubilee."

Candice says, "Sure thing" and quickly scoops out the ice cream.

Jamie says, "Hey, this is less than what you served Conner."

Candice says, "Is Conner the name of the boy I just served?"

Jamie nods and says, "Yeah, oh wait… do you like him?"

Candice blushes and says, "Well… I… he is kinda cute and he's got a really nice smile and then there are those eyes of his…" She gets dreamy eyed looking, "They make me feel he can see right to my soul…"

Jamie smirks and says, "Well, take a picture because he'll probably be going home soon."

Candice says, "Doesn't he live in town? I thought you were all together as a family?"

Jamie says, "No, he lives in another country where he's…" She is suddenly silenced by a hand that pulls her away from a puzzled Candice.

Sheila says, "Jamie! You are going not tell everyone about Conner!"

Jamie says loudly, "What? I was going to tell her that she wasn't ever going to see Conner again. I wasn't going to tell her that he's a King of Rodigan!"

Sheila smacks herself in the face and says lowly, "Would you like a megaphone for that?"

Jamie says, "What?" Her eyes go wide and she says, "Oh, please don't tell me I said that louder than I meant to…"

Sheila puts hand on top of her daughter's head and says, "Well, I wouldn't worry too much right now. It is just us in here and the ice cream woman and I think I can persuade her not to tell anyone…"

Jesse says, "Mom, what are you going to do?" His eyes asking that hidden question that she knew so well.

Sheila smirk-grins and says, "Don't worry, with the whole family here I'll be nice."

Sheila walks over to the counter and says, "I suppose you overheard my loud-mouthed daughter say who Conner was didn't you?"

Candice couldn't put her finger on it, but something about the way that question was phrased made the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. She says nervously, "I… I didn't hear anything."

Sheila does a friendly smile at Candice and says, "Don't worry, no one's going to be harmed. It is just that he's visiting royalty and no one was supposed to know we took him out for ice cream."

Candice couldn't resist asking, "But isn't it dangerous to sneak him out of wherever he's staying?"

Sheila thinks, "She's got some nerves this girl. I'll cut her a break." She says, "Oh trust me… you can't get any safer with us around. See the redhead with the blond? She's Kim Stoppable, I'm sure you've heard of her. Then we've also got my son with her daughters, Tri Stoppable here. Oh, and anything they can't handle… I'm here." She raises a hand up and ignites it into green flames before she says, "See? We're better than a hundred bodyguards."

Jamie says, "Mom, you kidding? With everyone here we could take on an army!"

Sheila looks cross over her shoulder at her daughter, which quickly silences her and returns that hair on the neck feeling to Candice for a moment. She says, "Sorry about that but even as safe as we are. Our job will be much easier if we don't have to worry about the word being spread about him being around. Can we trust in your cooperation?"

Candice tears her eyes away from Sheila and stares at him as she finds him even more desirable before she says, "Yes, you don't have to worry a thing your Majesty. I won't breathe a word of your visit." Her eyes soften and she says, "But… I was wondering if I could ask a favor?"

Sheila wasn't used to being ignored in negotiations but all it took was one look at how Candice was looking at Conner and she knew the girl wouldn't even be writing about this in her diary.

Conner says, "Certainly, what can I do for you in exchange for this favor?"

Mary was very lowly growling as she could see the look in Candice's eyes and thinks, "It better not be what I think she's going to ask… or I'll put a stop to it quick!"

Candice says, "Can I take a picture of you?"

Conner shrugs and says, "Sure. How about one with everyone too?"

Candice nods and says, "I'll email you the picture."

Candice takes a few pictures of Conner quickly with her cellphone before everyone but Sheila's family gets together for a picture as it got too crowded otherwise for the camera to take a picture.

Sheila and her family then get around Conner and they get ready to take a picture with him feeling oddly like he was part of another family that he wasn't really related to.

Conner looks up from the sitting position he'd taken for the picture and sees why, because he was sitting with a nice family of four, with him suddenly feeling like he was the fifth and middle child between Jesse and Jamie. He couldn't help but smile as Candice says, "Smile!"

After all the pictures were done being taken, Candice says, "What's your phone number? I'll send you the pictures."

Conner gives her his Rodigan cell phone number before the Possible, Stoppable and Drew families do the same. Candice does mass picture sending to everyone and says, "I hope you will all back again sometime!"

Everyone promises to come back again sometime before they leave, with Candice saving Conner's number and puts one of the pictures that she'd saved of Conner as the picture ID for the number.

Candice sighs happily as she stares at Conner's picture in her cellphone and says, "After work… I'm going to call you for a date. I hope you will say yes." She is _still_ staring at his picture when her shift replacement comes in much later.

* * *

**AN:** Well everyone, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. In case anyone's wondering, the grandparents stayed home while Kim, Ron and Sheila went out for ice cream because there were just too many people to fit in either the limo or Drew's car. What did you think of the ice cream flavors I chose for everyone? I got most of the flavors straight off of the Baskin-Robbin's website. Not bad for a first time eating the stuff huh? Lol! What did you think of Conner's thoughts about keeping some ice cream that Mary liked in the freezer? Anyone want to guess at the flavor Gary might have had if he hadn't been a spoilsport and stayed behind? What did you think of Shego and Jamie in this chapter? They both tried to nip a problem in the bud but I don't know if they succeeded or ended up making things worse, what do you think? What do you think of Candice? (which is a play on the word candy for me.) Anyone's who has ever had a crush knows it can happen that fast, don't you agree? A look, a kind word or gesture can be all it takes.

As usual all reviews, thoughts, ideas, suggestions, last name suggestions for Candice, and more are always welcome.


	9. Take 9

**Reunion Royalty Take 9**

At the home of Conner's father and stepmother he sits here, feeling a bit hyper from his first brush with all the sugar that was in the ice cream. Who knew that something so good tasting could leave him so hyper? Plus the… what was it Kim had said it was? Brain freeze? Really hurt his head and thus it acted like a counter for his hyperness as his head hurt too much to want to move.

Conner looks over at Mary who had also had the 'Brain Freeze' though he didn't understand why it had been apparently equally bad for the both of them. Something about eating the ice cream too fast.

He says, "Uhhh… how long does this last?"

Cindy giggles and says, "I told you not to eat it all at once."

Conner says, "But it was just so **good**, I couldn't help myself!"

Mindy smiles at her brother and says, "It varies with each person but it shouldn't last for too much longer, so take it like a King."

Conner groans and says, "Har-har… I've got court jesters for sisters."

Cindy and Mindy both giggle at their younger brother and say in stereo, "Sorry!"

Ron walks into the room and says, "Hey there son, how'd you enjoy your trip to Mr. Fudgie's?"

Conner rubs his head and says, "Between the headache and the rush I have, I can see why my mother outlawed sugar."

Ron chuckles and says, "You're just not used to it. Look at your sisters. They had just as much as you and are ok right?"

Conner glares at his sisters as if thinking, "Why are you all right when I'm not?" before he sighs and says, "Yeah, and they tell me this won't last too long."

Ron says, "Just remember that the rush you have is also temporary and you might feel tired afterwards so…" He hesitates while worried about how Conner might take what he is about to say next and says, "I talked it over with Kim and we both agreed that you can stay here."

Gary says, "What? I've already set us up in royal suite at the best hotel in your city!" He turns and loudly says, "Your Majesty, surely you don't want to stay here do you?"

Conner grabs Gary by the front of his shirt and pulls him closer before he says, "Don't shout at me. My head hurts."

Gary nervously says in a much softer voice, "I'm sorry your Majesty. I will watch the level of my voice from now on."

Mary was already over her 'brain freeze' but she was so hyper that she couldn't stop herself from saying, "Ireallythinkweshouldstayhere, it'llbesonicetogettoknowyourparentsbetter, don'tyouthink?"

Everyone just stares at her before Jamie says, "Care to try that again, at normal speed?"

Jesse chuckles and says, "What are you complaining about? You talk like that all the time after Halloween."

Jamie sticks her tongue out at her older brother, "Nahh!"

Mary takes a deep breath and closes her eyes as she focuses on slowing down and says, "I… really think we… should stay here. It will be a nice way… to get to know your family better. What… do you think?"

Conner says, "Considering the way I feel, the less moving around I do the better. So dad, I think I'll take you and Kim up on that offer to stay here."

Gary mumbles below his breath, "Great, another day with the peasants."

Ron says, "You know you can call Kim, 'mom' as well if you want. You are part of the family."

Conner looks up from where he is sitting and can see that a man that was his father. A person he can already see that would have given him all the love and understanding that he felt that he had been lacking as he grew up in the stuffy castle of Rodigan. He makes a fist in anger as he thinks about how his mother had used him, lied to him, her only child just to keep ruling a country.

Gary says, "The only mother his Majesty has is Queen Bonnie. Not Kim, even if she is married to you."

Ron looks sadly at Conner as he sees the angry fist and thinks, "I guess he's not ready to accept Kim as a mother yet." He turns and says, "Kim and I will be in the other room if you need us, talking some things over with Sheila and Drew." He waves as he leaves the room.

Mindy walks up to Conner and says, "I know that this is all new to you, but…"

Conner cuts her off as he says, "How can I call her my mom? I barely know her. I barely know any of you and yet I've been accepted by everyone. I don't deserve all of the kindness everyone's shown me."

Cindy says, "So what would you have us do? Toss you out into the street? Force you to return to your country and never let you see any of us ever again? Would that honestly make you feel any better?"

Mindy says, "Cindy! I know I'm the one with the most anger about all of what's happened but even I don't want that to happen to him!"

Cindy looks down with sadness in her eyes at Conner, ignoring her sister as she says, "But I think he does. It is because of what happened with your mother the Queen isn't it? Can't you see that you'll be a lot happier once you just let go of all that hurt, disappointment and anger?"

Jamie says, "What? Are you disappointed with your family Conner? Because if you are, I think you're nuts! They're the greatest family in the world, even the newspapers and magazines have said so!"

Gary says to Jamie, "Which we only have your word for."

Jamie glares at Gary and says, "Watch it! You calling me a liar?"

Gary snorts derisively and says, "I'm just saying that all I'm hearing is words and I'm not seeing much proof."

Jamie growls and starts to approach Gary with her hands balling into fists as she says, "You are so cruisin' for a bruising!"

Gary just stares back at her and says, "I don't fight girls."

Conner was thinking during all of this and knew that what Cindy said made sense but what Jamie had also said only made him more miserable. He might have been able to understand his mother doing what she did if the people… his new families hadn't been all so wonderful. He didn't feel like he deserved such a wonderful family. Even if he was King in another country, what right did he have to suddenly show up in their lives, uproot everything they'd known and believed in? It hurt even more in that he knew he'd never be able to get the kind of answers he needed from his one, true mother.

Suddenly there is a sound that catches Conner's attention as he sees that Jamie had actually struck Gary in the face!

Gary sputters indignantly, "H-How dare a peasant like you strike me! You're not a girl! You're nuts!"

Jamie says, "You're not in your country so don't expect me to get all scared and submissive your servants back at your castle." She pauses for a second before she says a bit loudly, "JERK!"

Conner winces at the loudness before he says, "Please, will you both stop fighting?"

The doorbell rings and a computerized voice system says, "Wade has arrived with the children."

Mindy smiles as she says, "They're back!"

Conner looks up with confusion and says, "Who is back?"

Mindy is surprised before she slowly grins and says, "Oh, that's right… you haven't met your younger brothers and sisters yet have you?"

Gary rubs his cheek as he says, "There's **more** of you? Your parents certainly didn't waste any time did they?"

Jamie growls softly before she says, "Do I have to sock you again to shut you up?"

Conner sharply says, "Not now Gary!" He then says, "Just how many are we talking about?"

Gary says, "Yes your Majesty…" while keeping an eye on Jamie and thinking, "She's got spunk like her mother. I'd like her if her punches didn't hurt so much."

Jesse chuckles and says, "I hate to tell you this Conner, but you're part of a family that has SIX children."

Conner says, "S-S-Six?" It was a shock to learn that he had not only older sisters but _**younger**_ family as well!

Even Mary was shocked to hear the news and she says, "That's great! I'm so happy for you Conner!"

Conner wasn't sure how he felt yet as he was so stunned over the news.

However, before Conner could ponder about this latest development. In comes through the door a pair of young children. A young girl and boy following her closely run into the room and immediately hug Cindy and Mindy.

Mindy says, "Welcome home Connie!" while Cindy says, "Hiya Ronnie, did Connie give you any trouble at Wade's place?"

Ronnie looks over at his twin sister and says, "Yeah, but Wade kept tighter tabs on us than usual so it was easier to keep an eye on her."

Connie says, "Nuh-uh! I didn't get into trouble! He was making sure _you_ don't cause trouble!"

Ronnie lets go of his bigger sister and runs over to where Connie is and says, "That's not true! You are always causing trouble and you know it!"

Conner looks at the two of them arguing and softly says, "I have… a younger brother and sister?"

Jesse claps his hands to get their attention and says, "Connie! Ronnie! This isn't how you should behave in front of others."

At the same time Connie and Ronnie turn and say, "Jesse!" with joy.

Jesse smiles at the warm welcome before he chuckles and says, "Yes, it is me."

Jamie says, "Nice to know I'm remembered too."

Connie and Ronnie turn as they hear Jamie before Connie says, "Jamie! When did you get here?"

Ronnie says, "Been a while!" He runs up and gives her a hug.

Jamie giggles and says, "Missed you too kiddo but you have some guests and…" She trails off as she looks over at Conner, wondering how to tell the kids of their new older brother.

Connie sees the three new faces, one of whom was looking like a grumpy sourpuss while the guy sitting was looking at them with the most shocked and teary-eyed look she had ever seen. She looks over at the girl who was looking at the guy sitting with a look that she'd sometimes seen Cindy giving Jesse when no one else was looking.

Connie says up to Mindy, "Who are they?"

Mindy and Cindy both look at each other with the same thoughts running through their heads, "How do we tell them about Conner?"

Connie knew that something was up; she could always tell when the older-ups were nervous about something. Especially about things that they worried that the kids shouldn't find out.

Kim and Ron walk in carrying even younger children and Conner's eyes nearly pop out at the sight.

Kim says, "Kids… your daddy has something he'd like to say." She turns to Ron and says softly, "Go ahead Ron."

Behind them Drew softly says, "I am so glad that I'm not in his shoes…" before his wife jabs him in the ribs to silence him.

Ron clears his throat and says, "Er… um… kids…" He stops and takes a deep breath as he centers himself and then says, "We have some guests who'll be staying with us. One of them I want you to treat extra-nice because… um, he's family. More precisely he is… he is… your older brother but younger than Cindy and Mindy."

Connie and Ronnie both turn their heads to look at the three with the grumpy guy shaking his head and turning away from them before going to the only other new guy in the room who was nodding to them with a smile on his face.

Ronnie looks over at his parents with confusion on his face and Kim says, "It is true and no… this isn't a joke." He could see some kind of sadness and pain in her eyes that she was trying to hide but he didn't know why.

While Ronnie was looking at his parents, Connie was slowly approaching Conner and studying the teenage guy sitting down with Cindy following Connie and Mindy walking over to where Ronnie was.

Ronnie says, "How…? Where did he come from?" Sensing that something was needed lighten the situation he says, "Did the stork forget to bring mommy one?"

Mindy smiles down at her younger brother and says, "Yeah… the stork got drunk and forgot to bring him to us for 16 years."

Connie had heard all of this but she never once took her eyes off of Conner. Stopping once she was at arm's length for her she tilts her head, studying the face closely. He had eyes like her daddy's, full of gentleness, kindness but with a strength hidden behind pain. She reaches out, putting her hands on his knees and says, "What's your name?" in the voice only a child could pull off.

Wade walks up to the door to watch the scene unfolding before everyone and hopes that the kids will accept having a new, older brother out of the blue without people having to explain where he came from.

Conner didn't know else to say other than, "My name is Conner, nice to meet you."

Connie frowns, making everyone in the room worried before she says, "That's like my name, Connie. You're not a girl are you?" Everyone briefly laughs at this.

Conner chuckles and says, "No… I'm a guy."

Connie remains frowning for a moment longer before she suddenly smiles and says, "Ok!" She then leaps forward, using her hands on his knees for a boost and tackles the guy backwards onto the couch!

Mary starts forward to help Conner before she sees that he isn't struggling, but smiling as Connie wraps her arms around him and gives him a big hug!

Connie says, "Welcome home big brother!"

Gary grumbles softly, "Even the children? Oh brother…"

Jamie had heard and gives him a glare that shoots daggers at him but otherwise remaining quiet.

Tears go down Conner's face as he starts laughing and says, "Thanks little sister!" He gives Connie returning hug.

Ronnie still didn't understand everything but even he was smiling at the sight of his twin sister and their new brother.

Ronnie walks over, reaching out with his hand in greeting as he says, "Hi Conner, nice to me'cha."

Conner smiles as he reaches out with Connie still hanging around his neck in a hug and takes Ronnie's hand into his to return the friendly greeting. He says, "Nice to meet you too. I guess this makes you my younger brother?"

Ronnie nods and says in cowboy slang he had heard from an relative, "Ah reckon' so." With a smile on his face, which only grows, as he sees the confusion on Conner's face.

Connie begins to look around the room.

Conner says, "Huh?"

Ronnie says, "I mean yes, I guess so."

Connie lets go of Conner when she sees Mary and says, "Are you my sister?"

Mary blushes a little at the straightforwardness of her question and says, "No… I'm just a very good friend of your brother."

Conner looks up at that and thinks, "Why didn't she just tell them she works for me?" His own heart answering him as it says, "Because she is a very good friend to us, always has been."

Mary says, "Why would you ask that?"

Connie looks at Mary in confusion and says as if were a well-known fact, "Because there have _always_ been twins with daddy."

* * *

**AN:** Well everyone, I hope you are enjoying the story so far. What did you think of the aftermath of the trip to Mr. Fudgie's? From the brain freeze to Mary's hyperness? Poor Conner is still feeling guilty about his sitch but his sisters try to help, what do you think of their methods? Think it'll work? Conner's family just keeps growing doesn't it? Isn't he a lucky guy? I wonder what you think of the exchange between Jamie and Gary? Trouble in the making because of the punch, or did he get what he deserved? What did you think of the scene when the kids came home, only to discover they had a new brother in the room? Was Connie adorable? What do you think of Connie's statement at the end of the chapter?

As usual with my stories, all reviews, suggestions, ideas, feelings and more are always welcome.


	10. Take 10

**Reunion Royalty Take 10**

With those simple words from out of the mouth of a child, everyone in the Stoppable family looks at each other in surprise with Jesse in surprise as he looks at Cindy.

Kim trembles as she thinks, "No… not even Bonnie would… would she?" but after all that she'd learned about Bonnie in the past 24 hours, she wouldn't put past her to break up twins.

It did make sense to Kim in a twisted way. Bonnie would only need one heir to rule the country with. Any more than that and she would have to deal with one extra problem in ruling the country.

Kim turns sharply to where Wade was and says, "Wade… is it possible that…?" She is still holding onto child in her own arms, clutching at him as if daring someone to just _try_ and take her child from her.

Ron says, "Kim… I don't think that even Bonnie would do something like that. So please calm down. Conner himself said he was an only child."

Kim says, "We can't just take his word for it Ron! He was lied to every day of his life about Wally and if she was willing to do that. Who knows what else she lied to him about?"

Wade says, "Anything's possible but the probability that happening like that just because you always get twins is…" He trails off begins to calculate it in his head.

Kim manages to hold onto her son as she activates the Kimmunicator on the wrist manually and as soon as Wade's wife appears on the screen she says, "Is there a way to scan for…" She is cut off as Ron grabs her wrist and says, "Kim! Think about what you're doing!" He then looks off to the side causing Kim to remember where they are and without a word she turns to walk out of the room Wade and the Lipskys following.

As soon as the adults all leave the room a second door appears over the first from within the walls.

Mindy frowns as she says, "So much for eavesdropping on them."

Jesse walks up to Cindy and whispers, "You don't really think that Conner's mother would… do you?"

Cindy whispers back, "I don't know Jesse…" Her eyes going to Conner's in sad sympathy before she adds, "It would be absolutely terrible if it was true though."

Mary says to Connie, "Um, as far as I know… Conner's always been an only child." She didn't know what else to say.

Gary says, "Of course his Majesty is an only child! Ron may have been able to father twins with that other woman, but the Queen is a different woman altogether. She would have only given birth to one."

Ronnie says, "Why did you call him his Majesty?"

Connie looks up at Conner and says, "Are you a prince or sumthing?"

Gary says, "Try a King. He is the King of Rodigan."

Jamie walks towards Gary as she says, "Your smart mouth is just _asking_ to be wiped off your face."

Gary frowns at the threat and turns away to avoid being hit but inwardly his thoughts were impressed by the fire and strength of the girl before him.

Connie smiles and says, "Does that make me a princess?"

Both Gary and Mary look to Conner to see his answer.

Conner rubs his hand over the top of Connie's head and says, "We'll see… Right now, I'm not even sure I want to _keep_ my throne."

At this both Ronnie and Connie loudly say in surprise, "Why not?"

Conner does a heavy sigh before he says, "There… There are things that you two are not yet aware of… things that way heavy on my heart and make me doubt that I should be King."

Connie says, "Why would you be a bad ruler?"

Conner looks at her and says, "I… I haven't earned it. It was thrust upon me forcibly by another."

Ronnie walks up and says, "Daddy one told me that the greatest leaders are the ones who do not seek power but given it."

Conner had read something like once and it made sense but his heart was still heavy at his mother's betrayal. He says, "Maybe so but can people forgive me for the terrible things my mother did while Queen?"

Connie says, "Who was the Queen? What did she do?"

Cindy says, "That's not important Connie, what is important is that Conner feels upset about the things she did."

Ronnie says, "The Queen wasn't mommy was it?" There was a look of fear in his eyes at what he thought might be the answer.

Conner was quick in his answer as he says, "What? No! Your mommy had no part in it, in fact…" He looks away sadly as he adds, "She was as much a victim as our daddy in all this."

Connie takes Conner's hand into hers as she looks up at her older brother and says, "You care too much to be bad. If you were bad, mommy and daddy would know. They're heroes."

Conner sighs and says, "I wish it was that simple Connie, but how can I atone for actions of my Queen?"

Mary's eyes go wide in an instant as she knew Conner very well and for him to call his own mother just 'Queen' meant something. She just wasn't sure what and she had to wonder if Conner was even aware of what he had just said.

Jesse says, "Conner, I've known this family nearly my whole life. I've faced the most evil people in the world and I've seen the purest good out there as well. If there is one thing I've learned is that children see the world and people with their eyes wide open." He looks at Cindy and Mindy, seeing them nod at him before he says, "So do your family, your friends, and your kingdom a favor… open your eyes and see the truth. You are only hurting yourself by continuing down this path."

Conner's head was spinning from everything that was being said and he didn't know what to believe anymore or what to think. His heart in chaos as his head and heart warred with each other over what was right.

Ronnie and Connie both look at each other before they say in their most pure, innocent child voices, "We believe in the good in you! You are not responsible for anyone's action but yours!"

Conner looks at his two younger siblings as the they gaze back at him with a look in stereo he'd learn later what was called "the puppy dog pout" before he feels something within him begin to shift and it starts to make him feel better, just a little.

Conner says, "I guess the two of you are right… and to think it took the innocence of children to help me see it." What he doesn't hear are the thoughts of Ronnie, Cindy and Mindy all thinking, "She's not that innocent…"

He says as he scoops them both up into his arms and gives them a big hug, "Thank you both very much. I already feel better about things."

Mary joins in on the group hug and she says tearfully, "Thank you! Thank you!" and gives them two of them kisses on the forehead as their reward.

Connie just blushes and squirms as she says, "Family helps each other… mommy taught me that."

Ronnie on the other hand just squirms out of Mary's arms and says, "Yuck! I have got strange girl cooties!"

Jesse laughs and says, "Ronnie, someday you will find that you actually _like_ kisses from girls. I know I love the ones my best friends give me." He starts and blushes, "I of course mean the cheek kisses from you guys."

Cindy and Mindy give each other a mischievous look and a grin slowly forms on their faces.

Mindy says, "Is that so…?" with Cindy adding, "You just _love_ our kisses huh?" She can't help blush as a part of her thinks, "He really likes us! Um... me!"

Jesse raises his hands up as he says, "Hey now girls, what are you thinking? I was just trying to reassure Ronnie that girl kisses are not at all gross."

Mindy nods and says, "Exactly so stand there and take it."

Cindy has a soft blush on her cheeks but still wearing a grin on her face as she says, "Yeah, prove that you're man enough to take a girl's kiss."

Jesse says, "Uh-oh… I guess I really walked myself into that one didn't I?"

Ronnie says, "Don't you like my sister's cooties?"

Jesse says, "It isn't that I don't like them… I… uh… it is just that the parents are in the next room…"

Mindy says, "This won't…" with Cindy finishing, "Take but a moment."

Cindy and Mindy both lean up against each side of Jesse and kiss him on the cheeks as close as they can to his mouth with Cindy's lips actually brushing the corner of his lips on purpose.

It is now Jesse's turn to blush as he says, "See? N-nothing to it."

Ronnie crosses his arms in front of him, not looking totally convinced and says, "Big deal, you get that all the time. You haft im…immu… immunity built up to it."

Jesse says "What would it take to convince you? A kiss on my lips?"

Ronnie nods a big nod as he says, "Yeah!"

Gary raises his right eyebrow at this interesting turn of events and just watches.

Jamie energetically says, "So who are you going to kiss Jesse?"

What had started out as a joke on Jesse was suddenly turning into a very embarrassing situation for the trio of best friends.

All three of them couldn't help but blush while all the while Ronnie figures that they wouldn't _really_ kiss on the lips. Only couples did that and he didn't think any of them liked each other that much.

Connie knew a little better than Ronnie did about the whole situation as she'd snuck in once and read the diaries of her sisters before so she knew that Cindy liked Jesse more than Mindy but she was stumped on what to do next.

Conner was of course in the dark about all this and was amazed that his sisters had even kissed Jesse to begin with.

Mary could see that Conner's sisters were very uncomfortable and it looked like they were going to make a decision very soon. She looks over at Conner and wonders if she could talk him into helping them out while also giving her a chance to kiss him.

Jamie says, "Come on bro! Kiss one of them already or I'll pick one for you!"

The trio just stands there for another minute or so before Mindy says, "Um… Cindy… do you want to do it?" Her eyes nervous as she liked Jesse but not in a romantic sense.

Cindy says, "Um, I… guess I… could." She takes a hesitant step towards him before Jamie pushes Jesse from behind as she says, "Go get her big bro! Plant a big one on her!"

Cindy's forward step takes her right into Jesse's stumble and reactively they wrap arms around each other to keep from falling. Their eyes meet and instantly their heartrates go up at the same time.

Mary leans down and whispers, "Conner… I don't think they really want to do this. How about you and I kiss? You are family to Ronnie and it might count more than seeing those two kiss."

Conner's eyes go wide as his eyebrows jump in surprise at the sudden boldness of the question but he could see that they were both very nervous even if they were inching towards each other slowly in a most romantic kind of way.

Conner nods in agreement to Mary and whispers, "Ok, but let's make it quick ok?"

Mary's heart soared in joy as she heard his whisper and then says, "Little boy… You think a strange girl's kiss is really that gross?"

Ronnie turns and says, "Yeah!" He rubs his forehead again as if still able to feel the kiss somehow.

Mary says, "Well, what if I kissed your older brother and he likes it? After all it was me who got the ball rolling."

Ronnie makes a face as he says, "He'd never like a icky kiss!"

Mary says confidently, "I wouldn't be so sure of that!" And just because she was tired of Ronnie's attitude, she turns to Conner and cups his cheeks before she closes her eyes and pulls him quickly into a big kiss!

During all of this, there was so much blood pounding in their ears, neither Cindy or Jesse could hear what was going on and with everyone's eyes off of them, they close their eyes and slowly press their lips to each other in what was a slow kiss with their hands gripping each other as it intensified quickly.

Mary's lips had been parted some when she had pressed her lips to Conner's and surprised herself by the intensity of the kiss she was giving him. It was anything but a 'quick kiss' like he had agreed to and she slides her tongue into his mouth, surprised to find his tongue seeking out hers in return.

As the four of them kissed each other, their intensity growing quickly before they all reach some point in which it was starting to feel _**too good**_ for what was supposed to be just a quick peck on the lips.

Somehow, and at the same time both Jesse and Conner summon up the strength to grip the girl kissing them and pushes back them away. The two guys back up very slowly, each knowing that if the girl fought for another kiss, they wouldn't have the strength to resist it.

Cindy and Jesse step back away from each other blushing and each trying to act like nothing had happened.

Conner clears his throat and says, "Ahem, thank you Mary… I think that will be sufficient to prove to Ronnie that kisses are…" He clears his throat again before he says, "not icky."

Ronnie was just staring at them in shock while Connie, who had had a close up of the kiss just giggles.

Connie could see that Mary was in heaven with her face much like the way her parents sometimes looked when they got a really good kiss that they enjoyed.

Connie opens her mouth with every intention of singing the song that had them kissing under a tree but she is cut off by as the soundproof door suddenly whooshes away and Kim comes in charging, practically bursting the door off the wall.

The suddenness and the visible anger on Kim's face made Jesse and Cindy jump away at least five feet from each other lest they be caught doing a perfectly innocent thing.

Kim quickly says, "Conner, do you have a ride or something to take you back to Rodigan?"

Conner is shocked as he says, "Y-yes but, I thought I was welcomed here!" He was just getting used to the idea of being a brother in such a big and obviously very loving family and hated the idea of being sent away before he got to even know any of them.

Kim stops as she realizes how this must look and says more softly, "You are, I just wanted to know if you flew commercially or have a private jet. We're going to Rodigan to search for more answers about what _Queen Bonnie_… I mean your mother did." She says the part with Bonnie's name with venom in it.

Connie hated to see her parents leave and she runs over to her mommy and says, "Mommy! I wanna go with you!"

Before Kim can say anything, Conner says, "I'd like that very much actually. In fact, I'm inviting everyone to come to my home and hopefully we can all get the answers we seek…m-m-"

Conner is cut off as Gary loudly says, "You Majesty! We don't have tickets for everyone to go back with us! Just imagine how expensive it will be to fly this absurdly large family out to Rodigan!"

Kim had noticed that Conner was on the verge of calling her something but she wasn't going to push it. She wasn't sure she was ready herself to be called 'mother' or 'mommy' by Conner just quite yet. Not while there were so many unanswered questions still remaining.

Jamie says, "Send us a postcard when you get there!"

Conner says, "Why? Aren't you coming along? The invitation is for everyone in this room, family _and_ new friends alike."

Jamie cries out, "Yes! All right!" She turns to the closest person that wasn't Jesse and picks up Gary in a bearhug and spins him around before she realizes what she was doing and lets him go, dropping him onto the floor.

Gary cries out, "Ow! That hurt you crazy girl!" He stands up as he rubs his rear that he'd landed on quite hard.

Jamie then flatly says, "Do we still have to take sourpuss along with us?"

Conner chuckles and says, "Yes, he is still a servant of the castle just as Mary is and belong there."

Jamie mutters, "At least he'll be staying there when I leave…"

Connie says, "Can I go mommy? He said I'm invited!"

Ron walks in and says, "Sure, I don't see why not. We've got enough room for everyone to go and remember Kim, this isn't a mission."

Kim sighs and says, "I suppose so…" She adds in her thoughts, "Not to you at least, but I'm making it my mission to find out the truth behind Bonnie's veil of lies."

* * *

**AN:** Well everyone, I hope you enjoyed this chapter as a lot happened in it. Do you think it is possible? That Bonnie would have separated Conner from a twin just to avoid the hassle of raising two princes when she only needed only one? What did you think of Kim's reaction to that very thought? What do you suppose happened after Kim and the other adults left? What do you suppose that they talked about? What do you think of what happened after they left? The kids seemed to adapt quickly enough didn't they? What did you think of Conner's feelings? He seemed to be pretty miserable didn't he? Did you enjoy the way the little kids tried to help him? What did you think of the way they all got drawn into the 'kissing' scene? What do you think of the kissing that happened? Both genders of Ron's kids got a pretty good kiss didn't they? (wink) What do you think of Kim's plan to go to Rodigan? Did you like Conner's invitation for everyone? Does anyone foresee trouble ahead for anyone?

As usual all reviews, thoughts, ideas, suggestions, character suggestions and more are always welcome.


	11. Take 11

**Reunion Royalty Take 11**

_**(Middleton Airport)**_

Conner, Mary and Gary just stare in awe at the hanger, which was big enough to seemingly hold the entire castle of Rodigan comfortably. However, despite the size of it, what was inside it was far more impressive.

Inside the huge hangar was a sight that belonged inside a science fiction movie, as there were an array of aircraft of all sizes and configurations within.

Jamie smirks at the sight of the Rodigans as they just stare and says, "What? Haven't you ever seen a super-advanced hangar before?"

Sheila says, "Jamie! No teasing them or do you want me to tell them about the first time you saw the hangar?"

Jamie blushes and softly says, "No mom… anything but that."

Conner says in total awe, "What… what is all this?"

Sheila says, "Ok, enough gawking. We're going to take a jet to Rodigan rather than fly commercial."

Conner still didn't move as did his companions causing Sheila to sigh and she says, "What is it?"

Conner says, "Which one? There are so many…"

Mary says in hushed awe, "Incredible…"

Gary was just speechless as he could see aircraft as small as a two-seater that bore more resemblance to a spaceship with its small wings to something that was as large enough to swallow a 747 without wings or tails on it.

Ron walks up to Gary as he sees him eyeing the largest plane in the hangar, "Isn't it awesome? I call her "The Supreme Nacho" after one of my favorite foods."

Gary manages to collect himself as he says, "What… is it for?"

Ron chuckles and says, "Anything we want. It is a multi-purpose aircraft with the ability to lift out an entire village of people to save them from forest fires to actually carrying up to 200,000 tons of water to put out a forest fire and that is just the beginning of what she can do."

Conner's jaw is dropped as he says, "Amazing… simply amazing."

Ron grins as he says, "We've been in the world saving business a _**long**_ time. Things like her and the other things in this hangar have come in pretty handy in our saving not just the world but many lives."

Conner still didn't fully understand what his dad was telling him as the concept of having a 'world saving' parent was still so incredibly new and strange, given how his mother never seemed to truly care a bit about the world outside of the affairs of Rodigan.

Kim walks up slowly to Conner as she thinks of what to say before she finally says, "I am sorry…"

This snaps Conner out of his gawking as he wasn't expecting that and says, "Huh? Sorry for what?"

Kim says, "For all of this… for my attitude towards you… dragging you back to Rodigan…"

Conner shakes his head as he decides to quickly say what he'd been thinking about the whole car trip to the large Middleton Airport and so with a quick deep breath he says, "Please… stop. First of all, none of this was your fault. You were just as much a victim as my dad. Second, your attitude is understandable and I've been grieving just as much as you. Third, you're not dragging me back to anywhere. I want to go home and see if I can find answers as to why she did this to the both of us just as badly as you do. If anything… you've been really good about the whole thing and incredibly kind to me."

Kim blinks and says, "Ok… who are you and what have you done with Conner?"

Conner softly smiles as he remembers Connie and Ronnie before he says, "Your children happened. They brought me out of the darkness that was my misery. Actually… it was the everyone now that I think about it." He wasn't completely sure about being all of it but he knew that he was feeling better because of everyone.

Sheila walks up quietly and says, "Come on, I'll give you guys a tour while they prep the jet."

Conner, Mary and Gary were not about to refuse such an offer to see the rest of the incredible hangar. They start following her while Kim walks over to Ron and says, "Ron… he's been through so much. Do you think he'll really be ok?"

Ron wraps his arm around his wife's shoulder and pulls her closer as he says, "Yeah KP… he may not look like it but I think he's actually a pretty strong guy on the inside. Don't forget he's got my genes inside him."

Kim's eyes were sad as she watches Conner disappear around a fuselage and says, "I know, it isn't your genes that I'm worried about. I'm worried about Bonnie's." She was comforted some by her husband's words but she was concerned that she was the one who wasn't ok. She had seen her Ron's unflappable, adaptable flexibility within Conner when he had told him about the kids helping him. She knew there was a lot Ron in Conner but she couldn't help wonder just how much of Bonnie there was inside Conner.

Ron had no idea what to say in response to that so he turns her away from where Conner had disappeared to and says, "Come on, let's go and see how everything's going with the jet."

Kim nods and says softly, "Ok Ron…" Her eyes lingering for a moment longer at where Conner went before walking with him to where the jet was.

Kim looks at the jet that was going to take her to the last place she really wanted to go. It didn't look fancy on the outside but then not all of the jets that Wade and his wife had built were fancy lookers. The truly impressive stuff was usually on the inside. To the average person, the jet looked like it was a cross between a Lockheed F-22 and a Falcon 2000EX plane with way more powerful engines that either had in their times. Her brothers had seen to it that it had extremely powerful engines and would allow her and the others to cross the ocean in very little time at all.

She knew she could depend on it but there were times when she wished that she was around more often for the naming of the aircraft in their hangar. She silently sighs as she walks past the plane's name, "Rufus 3000" which for some reason she didn't really mind as much as with names like "The Nacho."

A new vehicle pulls up to the hangar with people getting out of it. The four of them get out and walk up to where Kim and Ron are at the Rufus 3000.

Kim says, "Thanks for coming! I'm sorry to do this to you guys on such short notice."

Monique says, "As you say, "No big" girl and besides, it gives me a chance to finally meet your new son."

Wade says, "I still want to run some more scans on him and see if I can come up with a way to determine if he has…" Clarise slaps a hand over his mouth and says, "Enough with the scans, you already scanned him enough times before we left."

**(Flashback)**

Wade and his wife walk into the room causing Conner to just stare in surprise at Wade as it was the first time he'd ever seen someone of Wade's color before. He says, "Hi, we haven't met before but I'm Wade Load, the tech guy, friend, and we're godparents to Connie and Ronnie there."

He walks up to Conner and extends a friendly hand in greeting, which just hangs there before Clarise says, "Honey, I don't think he's ever seen someone like you before."

Jamie walks over and jabs Conner as she whispers, "Hey, do something!"

Conner shakes his head, snapping out of it and immediately shakes hands with Wade, "I… um… sorry for the staring but you're the first, um… brown person I've seen before."

Clarise says, "I thought so… Hi, I'm Clarise. I am his wife and it is very nice to meet you." She extends her hand in greeting.

Conner says, "Nice to meet you too Clarise." He bows and takes her hand into his before Gary says, "Your Majesty! He's got something in his hand!"

Wade is holding a device that was just turned on in his hand with a light hum to it.

Conner lets go of Clarise's hand and says, "Don't hurt me! I was just…" He is cut off by Jamie laughing and saying, "He wasn't going to hurt you, he was going to scan you."

Clarise jabs Wade in the ribs and says, "You and your curiosity!"

Conner says, "What am I missing here?"

Wade says, "Oh nothing!" He then sees the glare coming from his wife and sighs as he says, "Well, I was just trying to scan you to see if I could come up with a way to determine if you have a twin or not."

Conner says, "Why didn't you just _ask me_? I would have said yes."

Wade says, "You might have also said 'no' and I hate not knowing things."

Conner says, "Well go ahead and take all the scans you like." He pauses and says, "Um, they won't hurt will they?" Unknowingly sounding very much like Ron in that moment.

Connie and Ronnie giggle as they realize this, causing Conner to look down at them.

Connie says, "You sounded like daddy for a moment."

Ronnie says as he smiles, "You are one of us for sure!"

Cindy says, "Don't worry Conner, none of Wade's scanners hurt. In fact, I'll be surprised if you even feel anything."

Conner relaxes at this news, not realizing that Wade had been scanning him the whole time until he turns to look at Wade and sees him running the scanner over him.

Mary watches with some awe at the gadget in Wade's hand and some concerned curiosity over what might be the results.

Meanwhile Gary just grumbles, "That scanner better not be scrambling his Majesty's DNA is all I can say or someone will pay, brownie."

Both Cindy and Mindy hear the grumble so he gets a twin-style whap on each of his shoulders for that comment.

**(End Flashback)**

Kim then turns to Annie, Monique's teenage daughter and says, "Sorry to get you involved like this Annie."

Annie, who more than bore a striking resemblance to her mother except for the purple highlight in her hair says, "You kidding? I was glad to get out of practice and besides if there's one thing I like about you guys is that life's never boring!"

Monique says to Annie, "I'm the one paying the bills for you to learn it, the least you could do is take it seriously." She then turns towards Kim and says, "Don't you worry about a thing with Morgan and Logan, I'll be sure to take good care of them."

Kim nods as she says, "Thanks Monique. It is hard for me to leave them behind but a castle that _Bonnie_ ruled over is no place for them."

Wade doesn't miss the way Kim say Bonnie's name before he says, "Are you sure you don't want me to take care of Connie and Ronnie? You know they're going to be a handful."

Kim says, "I am sure. Conner invited them and they are both so excited that I'd never hear the end of it if I didn't let them go with their brother."

Annie leans forward as she says, "I don't suppose there's any chance that I could come along is there? I'd love to visit a real castle!"

Monique says, "Kim's going to have her hands full with the kids, she doesn't need you underfoot."

Annie pouts and says, "Aw, but mom! I could help! I have helped you babysit them before so I know what to expect."

Monique says, "I don't know… It is a big responsibility Annie."

Kim says, "Wouldn't you rather stay and help your mother with the babies?"

Annie shakes her head quickly side to side as she says, "Uh-uh! I _really_ want to visit an honest to goodness castle with real royal people and servants inside!"

Monique rolls her eyes as she says, "You just want to meet a knight don't you? Look girl, you aren't a princess and you're _not_ going to meet yourself a real knight on a white horse!"

Annie pouts and says, "You always called daddy your knight in armor."

Monique shakes her head as she says, "I only call him that whenever there's a bug or spider that needs squishing. You know how I feel about those things." She adds in her thoughts, "After meeting Ron's big cockroach friend and seeing even the larger cockroaches trash Middleton. I don't think I never have ever been so frighten of bugs."

Just then footsteps are heard and everyone's attention goes to see their green skinned friend walk up with what Monique assumed was the trio she'd heard about.

Monique hmms in thought as she stares and knew that one of two guys was the King and the other not. She looks at all three and nods before she walks up towards Conner and says, "Let me guess, you're Conner… Ron's son?"

Conner looks at Monique in surprise and says, "Uh… who are you?" before he softly says, "Wow… you're just like Wade but still different…"

Monique looks curiously at Kim who says, "He's not used to seeing people with skin color other than white."

Monique is surprised at this before she looks back at Conner, taking in what she knew about Rodigan from the time she met Wally. She remembers that he was pretty white for a boy and doesn't doubt that there were many people like herself in that small country.

Monique says, "I am Monique, Kim is my best friend. I have known the two of them since High School. You look pretty handsome for a King, hon."

Suddenly Annie bolts forward, slipping between her mother and Conner with eyes wide and sparkling at him, cupping her hands in front of her as if in prayer and says, "Are you _**really**_ an honest to goodness King? With knights and a big castle and all that?"

Conner was more than surprised to see the brown, teenage girl so very close to him. She was closer than Wade or Monique had ever gotten to him, or any girl for that matter save Mary with her face practically up in his. It takes him a moment to regain his composure and decides to say, "Yes, I am the King of Rodigan. We do have knights and I do live in a big, very old and somewhat drafty castle."

Annie suddenly lets out a loud shriek of happiness that makes Conner cover his ears, forcing him to miss Monique as she mumbles, "Oh my… now there will be no way she's going to let me keep her here without some serious griefing from her."

Conner is surprised as Annie leaps up and wraps her arms around his neck, with her cheek rubbing against his chin. She shouts, "A real King! YAY! Please! Can I come? Huh? Pretty please with sprinkles on top?"

Conner is so busy pushing trying to push Annie off of him that he misses the 'jellin' looks as Monique used to call it when Kim was jealous of Ron and Yori's friendship. Also with Annie's loud begs, he fails to hear the low growl or grinding of Mary's teeth.

Mary moves towards Annie with intent to pry her off of Conner one way or another when Monique steps in and grabs the girl by the collar of her shirt as she says, "Girl! Get a hold of yourself! That is no way to ask a favor!"

Monique looks at Conner and says, "I apologize for her behavior, she isn't normally like this but she's got this little fantasy in her head about finding some real knight on a white horse that's going to sweep her off her feet. I'll just take her home and get her out of your hair." She starts to somehow drag Annie backwards, inch by struggling inch back towards the car.

Conner was impressed by the fire and energy in Annie's actions and it makes him think about his own dreams that he had when growing up. Dreams of a family bigger than three (which he got more than double of anything he had ever dreamed of) and realizes that this was a chance to make amends in some small way. He loudly says, "Wait!" Causing Monique and Annie to stop where they are, both recognizing the authority in his voice.

Conner starts to walk forward as he says, "If it really means that much to your daughter and because you are such good friends with my… new family. Then please allow me to make part of her dreams come true and show her a real castle and she can meet the knights we have. I think we might even have some white horses in our stables."

Gary says, "We do your Majesty, the royal white stallions but surely you aren't thinking…"

Conner cuts him off as he says, "Then it is settled, she can even meet the horses. Of course I'm not ordering, just asking as a favor because my father and his family have just been so wonderful to me. I would really like a chance to do something for them."

Monique was very surprised at how regal Conner sounded during all of that and then she smiles at Ron as she says, "The two of you have got a real impressive son here." She then looks at down Annie who was giving her the puppy dog eyes and says, "Ok, you can go Annie…" She cut off by a loud, joyful sound coming from her daughter. She waits for her daughter to pause for breath before she says, "On a few conditions! One, you behave yourself and no more grabbing him like you did just now."

Mary loudly thinks in her thoughts, "Yeah! Keep your hands off of him!" while her eyes glare daggers at Annie.

Monique says, "Second, you must still agree to watch over Connie and Ronnie for them so that they don't cause trouble and bring down the castle somehow."

Annie nods eagerly up and down even though she thinks for a moment, "Which I hope won't be often, I wanna meet my knight!"

Monique then says, "Third, If you do somehow meet your knight of your dreams. NO MARRYING HIM! Well, at least not until I've got to meet the boy in person ok?"

Annie pouts her lips a little as she thinks, "Darn!" before she says, "Sure thing mom, I promise."

Monique sighs and thinks, "That's better than nothing I guess. I hope I don't regret this." She looks over at Conner and says, "Ok, she has my permission to go if you still want to take her but I'm warning you. She might just go a little nuts once she sees your castle."

Conner chuckles and says, "It'll be nice to have someone such an enthusiastic visitor. I'll even arrange for a tour of the castle."

Annie slips out of Monique's relaxed grip and says, "Thank you!" as she moves towards him to give him a huge hug but stops short when Mary steps in front of him with angry eyes aimed at her. She thinks, "Woah!" and backs up a step as she sensed some seriously hostile vibes coming from the girl in front of her.

Monique thinks, "If that girl isn't saying 'Back off! He's mine!' then I don't know what's she saying. I wonder if the boy has a love interest and doesn't know it? Judging from his face, I'd say that is the case."

Annie pouts and says, "Fine… I'll back off." And almost immediately Mary relaxes as she is satisfied that the message is delivered.

Monique says, "Now remember what I said about behaving or am I going to have to take you home?" She knew that Annie was being too blind in her joy at the whole royalty thing that she was close to getting 'royally' treated by Mary if she didn't keep her hands off of Conner. That seemed to put the fear of god in Annie as she watches her daughter say, "No! Anything but that! I'll be good!"

Monique says, "I know you're a good girl so I'll trust you but remember, Kings and such are not usually bear hugged by people. At the most they lightly shake hands so if you want to thank him, ask him what's appropriate first or you might see his dungeons up close and personal."

Conner looks confused as he begins to open his mouth to say something when he notices Monique shaking her head so he just keeps his mouth shut, letting her deal with her daughter any ways she saw fit as his own mother had with him.

Kim looks at Monique with confusion of her own and walks up to her to whisper, "What are you doing? I seriously doubt Conner would put Annie in the dungeon."

Monique whispers back, "Maybe not but you see that girl in front of him? I'm picking up major jellin' vibes from her. I don't want my daughter to get hurt."

Kim looks over at her and then whispers, "Ok, I'll keep an eye on her."

Sheila says, "Hey, are we going to stand around all day or are we going to take a trip?"

Annie jumps up with arms high above her head, "Yay! I am going to see a castle and meet my knight!"

Monique sighs and waves as she watches her daughter run off to the warming up jet and says, "I apologize in advance for anything that she does while over there Kim."

Kim smiles and says, "Don't worry Monique, everything will be ok." She waves a hand to her friend as she turns to head towards the jet with her smile fading as a worrying thought pops in her head, "At least I _hope_ so…"

* * *

**AN:** Well I hope you all enjoy this chapter. There is a lot going on here. What did you think of the super hangar? I might do a backstory or explanation on that if there's interest. What did you think of the names of a few of the aircraft that I mentioned? Did you like the flashback scene? What do you think of Monique and her daughter Annie? I mentioned Annie once before in my "All Grown Up" story (guess who spilled the beans to Monique about that too? Lol!) What do you think will happen now that Annie is going on the trip as well?

As usual all reviews, thoughts, ideas, suggestions, improvements, wild theories, and more are always welcome.


	12. Take 12A

**Reunion Royalty Take 12A**

_**(In the skies)**_

With the new family and new friends flying through the sky with him on the way back to Rodigan, Conner thinks to himself in amusement, "When the maid asked for some souvenir from America just before I left… I bet that in her wildest dreams she imagined that I'd bring people, much less family."

He looks out the window of the fast-moving jet and thinks, "So much about my life has changed since I decided to go to America for more experience in life to become a better ruler. Now, I have learned that I don't know enough to be a good ruler if I want to open my country to its neighbors."

With a heavy sigh he wonders how he'll ever get to show his people the wonders of the world that they had missed out on for as long as his mother had been Queen.

Mary hears the heavy sigh and looks at him with sad eyes, wondering what might be depressing Conner. She didn't want him sad, she wanted him happy but she knew that he had much to be sad about.

Gary on the other hand was using a phone to call ahead to Rodigan and make preparations for everyone to visit. His job was being made all the more difficult with Annie bugging him every minute or so with questions.

He looks over at Jamie and notes that even talking to her mother, she seemed as energetic and strong-willed as before. He starts to compare way mother and daughter look and doesn't realize he's staring until Annie says, "What are you staring at?"

Gary blinks and shakes his head at the same time before he says, "Nothing, I was just thinking about what I need to do for his Majesty before we land. All of which is hard to do with you talking to me while I'm on the phone!"

Annie says, "Jeez, you could have just said you were busy. I'll leave you alone." She starts to walk off, leaving Gary to feel a little guilty about the way he'd treated her before he stops and thinks, "No! I can't feel bad about this. I need to get things done or there won't be any rooms ready, food properly stocked and more for the guests!"

Gary sighs and says, "Wait!" catching Annie's attention and she turns to say, "Yes?" He knew he was going to regret talking to a peasant and guest but he needed some information. He says, "How well do you know everyone? I need to know what kind of food to tell the Head Chef to stock and prepare for our arrival."

Annie's eyes light up and she returns as she says, "I know everyone really well! I can tell you what everyone's favorite food dishes are real easy!" So with that, Annie proceeds to tell Gary all kinds of stuff with him being the middleman but she talks so fast that he eventually just sighs again and hands her the phone to tell the chef directly.

Meanwhile Conner is still staring out the window when he suddenly feels something tugging on his pant leg.

Conner turns away from the window, expecting to see Connie or Ronnie and instead sees a small pink, hairless rodent that seems to squeak, "Hello!"

Conner says, "A disease infested rodent! How did you get on board this plane? I'll teach you to come on board father's plane!" He raises his foot up and begins to try and stomp on the rodent, surprised that it is able to easily avoid him as it snakes around between his feet.

Conner continues to try to stomp on it, getting up to chase it around with it avoiding him before he cries out, "OOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWW!" at the sudden sharp pain as it feels like something is biting him! He reaches back and grabs another, younger looking pink, hairless rodent and says, "There are TWO of you? Last mistake you'll make!"

Just as he begins to squeeze the rodent in his hand Jesse grabs Conner's wrist and says, "Stop! You don't want to do that! That is the family pet and partner, Rufina!"

Conner loosens his grip in surprise, letting the pink creature in his hand get some air with an audible gasp! He says in surprise, "What? You mean to tell me that some rodent that is so diseased that it lost its fur is a family pet?"

However before Conner can get an answer, Connie says loudly, "Let go of Rufina you bully!" and then proceeds to kick him in the shin, causing him to cry out and drop Rufina right into Jesse's waiting hand.

Jesse says, "Are you ok Rufina?" He then looks down at the older one on the ground and says, "Are you ok Rufus?" To his questions, both of them squeak a "Yes" at him.

Ron walks up and kneels down to pick up Rufus as he says, "Rufus buddy! You ok?"

Conner says, "Will someone please tell me what's going on?"

Connie says, "Rufina was only trying to save her daddy from you!"

Ron says, "First of all son, Rufus is a naked mole rat and not a some hairless, diseased rodent. Second, he's pretty old and sleeps a lot more than he used to but he is still a valued partner on our team. Third… He was just trying to say 'Hello' to you."

Conner is shocked as he watches his father pet Rufus on the head with great affection much like he'd seen one of his castle guards do with a dog before and turns to see Cindy, Mindy, and Jesse all fawning over Rufina.

Gary snorts from where he is and mutters, "Why am I not surprised… of course this weird family would have some ugly critter for a pet."

Mary walks up quietly and then says to Ron, "Um… may I see him?"

Ron looks down at his naked mole rat buddy who just nods before he extends his hands with Rufus in it and says, "Careful now, I'd hate for anything to happen to him."

Mary gently picks him up in her hands and says, "Aw… are you ok? You're pretty cute for a naked mole rat."

Rufus smiles and seems to squeak, "Thanks!" before making what passes for a purring sound as Mary pets him on the head softly.

Conner says, "Mary? What…" He is cut off as Mary says, "Your mother didn't like naked mole rats though from what I heard, even though Prince Wally had had a small colony of them that he brought over after his trip to the USA. Something about having how they were useful little creatures if I remember right from my parents."

Conner says, "So that's why my mother told me that they were diseased rodents that should be destroyed on sight?"

Mary looks at Conner sadly as she nods, "I found out about them and made friends with some of them. I even helped to protect a few from being discovered by her because she had standing orders for them to be destroyed on sight."

Rufina hops down and runs over to Mary, tugging on her before she notices with a smile and says, "And you must be Rufina, good job on protecting your daddy." She leans down to pick up Rufina even as Conner rubs his still sore tush and says softly, "She didn't have to bite me so hard…."

Kim walks up as she says, "Wait… Wally had some naked mole rats shipped to his country?"

Mary nods as she says, "I don't know all the details but apparently it was among his last acts before going democratic. All I know is that my parents, who were servants in the castle during that period told me that they didn't understand it or the reason why he tried to train them to do things that he was already having servants do for him."

Ron says, "I wonder if it has something to do with how helpful Rufus was during his visit?"

Everyone just looks at him, waiting to see if Ron will realize what he just said was the answer before his eyes go wide and he says, "Oooh! Oh!" A couple head shake in response to that.

Kim says, "Why didn't Bonnie just ship out the whole colony Wally brought over if she hated them so much?" She gets a few horrified looks from her family and she knew why as she loved Rufus and Rufina too but she had to know.

Mary says, "Oh, that's because by that time the colony had grown and spread out over so much of the castle grounds. I don't think there is anyone who knows where all of them are but it is a pretty safe bet that you don't want to show these two to the chefs because of all the food stealing that's gone on over the years. Pretty much every chef hates them but I imagine the Head Chef hates them even more than Queen Bonnie ever did because of all the chaos they brought to his 'perfect' kitchen."

Mindy says, "You better stay out of sight ok, Rufina? The last thing we need is diced Rufina on the menu."

Rufina squeaks in agreement and then leaps into Mindy's pocket, pulling the flap over it to hide her before she peeks out from within for a moment.

Ron holds out the flap his pants pocket and says, "You better do the same buddy!" He watches as Rufus salutes and then crawls into Ron's pocket where Ron then closes the flap over the pocket.

Conner says, "I'll have a talk with all of them see if I can get them not to harm any… um, what are they again?"

At the same time, Kim, Ron, Cindy, Mindy, Connie, Ronnie and Jesse all say, "Naked Mole Rat" with Mary and Annie following up a second too late with their own "Naked Mole Rat" answer.

Gary just rolls his eyes and thinks, "Why does his Majesty care about those two disgusting things?"

Connie looks up at Conner as she says, "Are you really to keep people from hurting them?"

Conner kneels before her so he's about eye level with her and says with a smile, "Well if they promise to keep from biting anyone, especially me… I promise to do my best to keep them from being hurt."

Connie hugs Conner and says, "Thanks!" She steps back and says, "Um… sorry about kicking you like that. Does it still hurt?"

Conner rubs the spot and says, "A little but I had it coming. So don't worry about it, ok?"

Connie looks at him and softly says, "Thank you…" before she then turns and quickly runs off with Ronnie taking up the chase.

Annie says, "Uh-oh…" and quickly takes off after the twins. She knew that look, she'd seen it before in Connie, and knew that it might be a bad thing to leave her alone. The last thing she wanted was for the plane to come crashing out of the sky before they reached Rodigan.

Drakken suddenly says, "Wade! I've just got an idea! Can I talk to you for a moment?"

Wade was curious about what the idea was and says, "Sure thing Drew, I'll be right over." He walks over and together they begin to discuss something.

Sheila rolls her eyes and knew that whatever her husband was walking about with Wade, would be of no interest to her so she walks over to where Kim and the others were and says, "Hey Princess, how soon do we get there?"

Kim says, "I think we're halfway there now" She calls up the information on her Kimmunicator even as Gary says, "Wait! Are you really royalty?"

Jamie walks up to Gary and says, "What? Do you think she looks young enough to be a Princess?"

Gary says, "I don't think so but I don't know how the royalty works in your country. Maybe they could be very old women if the Queen is still around."

Ron says in shock, "Dude, did you just call Kim 'old'?"

All heads turn to look at Kim to see what her reaction would be to Gary's comment.

* * *

**AN:** Well, I hope you enjoyed this little chapter. So what did you think of the Gary and distractions he had to face? What did you think of their first encounter with naked mole rats? Was it funny or not? What do you think Connie will do? Does Annie have a right to be worried? Was Ron's 'duh' moment funny? What do you think will come of the 'Princess' comment or will it be forgotten by the 'Kim is old' comment? Does Gary even HAVE a future?

As usual all reviews, thoughts, ideas, suggestions, best free spyware software, and more are always welcome.


	13. Take 12B

**Reunion Royalty Take 12B **

_**(In the skies)**_

There was a long moment of silence as all eyes looked at Kim Possible who had just been called 'very old' by Gary.

Gary was naturally unconcerned as he didn't see what he had said was untrue.

Kim on the other hand was naturally anything **but** calm after being called very old by someone who had done nothing but complain and in general be a pain since meeting.

Kim starts to walk towards Gary as she cracks her knuckles and says, "Hey Gary… I think it is about time someone taught you the way to properly respect women."

Jesse shakes his head as he says, "I wish I could say it was nice knowing you…" before Cindy says, "but then he" with Mindy adding, "would be lying."

Mary was the only one of the trio from Rodigan that actually knew just how serious things were for Gary and she says, "Gary! You apologize right this moment! You should never insult anyone because of their age!"

Gary looks at Mary with one eyebrow raised as if considering her words and he turns to look at Kim who was scowling and approaching him with a very threatening gesture.

Gary may have been a jerk but even he was not so clueless as to not see major pain coming his way. He quickly thinks, "Mary has a point. Most of the elders back home don't like to be reminded of how old they are so I guess this old Princess doesn't either."

He walks towards Kim, surprising everyone on the plane, including Kim who was still plenty angry.

Sheila softly says, "I wonder if there will be any pieces left?"

Rufus and Rufina just cover their eyes as they say "Uh-oh…" in stereo.

Gary stops before Kim and kneels before her as he says, "Princess Kim, I humbly beg for your forgiveness. It was both rude and stupid of me to insult you for your age. I know that with age comes wisdom and experience. I kneel before you in hopes that you will also have it in your heart to forgive the words of a lesser person than yourself." He closes his eyes with arms out to his sides as if taking a posture for one to strike him down with a sword with before he says, "I will accept any punishment you see fit to level out, but please do not think less of my King for the actions and words of myself."

Kim just stares down at Gary who didn't move from his posture with his eyes still closed, face calm as if waiting for the next thing that happened to be his last. She raises her hand up and everyone's eyes widen before she bops him on the head and says, "Don't let it happen again or I won't go so easy on you next time Gary."

She turns away from him and starts to walk as she shakes her head while thinking, "I was only going to do a judo throw onto his back, not hard enough to hurt but enough jar that brain of his to think about things but after that little stunt he pulled… I just couldn't do it."

Sheila whistles in appreciation and says to her husband, "Drewby, now that is one guy with balls of titanium. All Drew can do in response is nod and say, "I know I never could have done what he did."

Gary is still there in the same position until Jesse says, "You can open your eyes now. She's gone."

Gary opens his eyes and lowers his arms as he looks around before he says, "That's it? A bonk on the head is all I get?"

Ron says, "You got off lucky. I wouldn't expect a repeat if I were you."

Mary walks up and slaps Gary hard on the back of the head, causing him to cry out "OW! Mary! What was that for?"

Mary growls at Gary and says, "Oooh! Sometimes you are so dense! You make me so angry sometimes! I wish you'd learn to grow up sometime or you'll never get a wife!"

Gary looks up at Mary in shock and says, "Mary? What brought all this of a sudden? You haven't spoken to me like this in quite some time!"

Mary shouts at Gary, "And you know what? Don't expect me to talk to you again until you can learn to grow up and be more like Conner!" She quickly spins on her foot and storms off in the direction Kim went, leaving everyone blinking and speechless.

Conner was stunned, as he had no idea that she had thought so highly of him. He softly says, "What did she just say?" with his eyes a little wide in his surprise.

Jamie walks up to him, tilting her head as she looks at him with a puzzled expression on her face as she says, "What are you so surprised about? You seem like a pretty cool guy, one that'll fit right in with your brothers and sisters so why wouldn't you have an admirer or two?"

Conner looks at her, surprised again as he says, "An admirer? But she's been a loyal servant and friend ever since she started working at the castle."

Jamie shakes her head and tsk-tsks before she says, "You can't choose your family, but you can choose your friends. Didn't anyone ever tell you that?"

Conner opens his mouth with no sound coming out of it as he wonders how to answer that without sounding like an idiot.

Jamie says, "Well… isn't she your friend? Don't you think you should go see her?"

Conner just nods and starts walking after her as per Jamie's suggestion. He manages to catch up to her easily enough as she was just starting to talk to Kim and apologizing for Gary.

Conner says, "Mary… can I talk to you for a moment. Please?"

Mary turns around even though she is still a bit miffed at Gary and thus men in general but the moment she saw Conner's face… Just looking at the way those eyes looked at her, it made her forget about her anger in a flash. She quickly says, "Excuse me" to Kim and walks off wit Conner.

Kim watches the two of them walk off and she thinks, "I wonder what he wanted to talk to Mary about?"

Conner says, "I want to talk about what happened back there with Gary."

Mary nervously says, "Look, if it is about me hitting him then I…"

Conner holds up his hand and says, "Hold on please Mary, I understand that Gary had what was coming to him for calling my step-mother old like that. There is another matter that I wish to discuss with you."

Mary wonders what he wants to talk to her about and begins to worry a little that he might fire her or something.

Conner says, "You said something in front of my family that has made me wonder just what you meant when you told him, "Grow up and be more like me."

Mary thinks, "Oh my gosh! Did I really say that? It sounds like I practically confessed to everyone that I… oh boy!" She says, "Oh… um, about that… I…" She is cut off suddenly when the sound of a cellphone goes off.

Conner says, "Hold that thought, it is my cellphone. It could be the castle." He pulls out the phone and pushes the talk button without even looking at the caller ID on it as he figured it would be the castle since Gary and Mary were supposedly the only ones with his cell number.

Conner says, "Hello? Is there anything wrong?"

Candice says, "Hi, it is me."

Conner blinks in surprise as he says, "Who?"

Candice says, "We met at the ice cream store."

Conner says, "Oh! The girl from the ice cream store?"

Candice says, "Remember, you noticed my nametag? I'm Candice"

Conner says, "Oh, Hi Candice! Of course I remember you now. I'm sorry for remembering you sooner. I have had a lot on my mind lately."

Mary as overhears the conversation between Conner and Candice, she feels a bit of anger growing within her as she listens to how familiar the 'Candice' seemed to be to him while she didn't know anything about the girl at all!

Mary frowns as she tries to keep the urge from snatching the phone out of his hand and telling the unknown hussy to stay away from Conner.

Conner was totally oblivious to what was going on in Mary's head as he says, "What can I do for you Candice?"

Candice twirls her finger around a strand of hair as she thinks, "Here goes…" before she says, "Well, I was wondering if you'd do me a favor…"

Conner says, "A favor? What kind?"

Mary thinks, "A favor? I hope she isn't going to ask him out on a date!"

Candice says, "Well… I know that you're a king with his own country and everything to worry about but I was wondering if you'd do me the favor of going to this dance that's coming up with me. I don't have anyone to go with and all my other friends already have someone to dance with."

Conner says, "A dance? With you? Where and when will it be?" He couldn't believe a girl was actually asking him to go to a dance. Usually his mother assigned some girl to dance with him to make sure he was dancing with the 'right' girl. So to have a girl actually _ask_ him was a first in his life.

Mary was practically seeing green flames in front of her eyes as she yells in her thoughts, "NO WAY! SOME GIRL IS HITTING ON CONNER?"

Conner innocently says, "Well, I'm currently flying out of the country back to my country of Rodigan to deal with something. So I won't be able to go with you to any dances coming up soon."

Candice pouts for a second before she remembers that there are other dances and other things to do in Middleton. She says, "Do you think you'll becoming back to Middleton in the future? You could give me a raincheck for the dance until the next time you're back this way."

Conner turns to look at Kim and says while looking at her, "I would very much like to come back to Middleton as soon as I'm done dealing with what I have to deal with."

Kim could tell that whatever Conner was saying, directly involved her as she could see but not hear what Conner was saying and yet, somehow she felt that it was a good thing.

Meanwhile Mary was misunderstanding what Conner was saying and to say that she wasn't happy would be an understatement.

Candice smiles happily as she says, "Great! Give me a call back at this number sometime when you get back into Middleton and we'll hang out. Bye sweetie!" She then quickly hangs up and blushes some as she realizes that she'd just called him sweetie in a loving tone!

Candice wonders if Conner would realize it or just be a normal guy and not recognize it? She so hoped that he didn't have a princess waiting back for him at his country.

Conner looks at his phone with an odd, 'what was all that about?' look on his face before closing his cell phone and turning to where he thought Mary was but somehow she had disappeared!

Kim had seen the way Mary had run off and knew that something had happened that greatly upset her. She walks up and says, "Conner? What is wrong?"

Conner is still looking around and turns to her as he says, "Mary's disappeared."

Kim says, "She just ran off, looking very upset about something. What did you say?"

Conner just shrugs and says, "Nothing. I didn't get chance to talk to her before the phone call interrupted us."

Kim says, "Who was it on the phone?"

Conner says, "It was Candice, the ice cream girl."

Kim starts to understand a little as she nods and says, "I see, and so what did she want?"

Conner's eyebrows go up for a moment as he thinks, "Well, that's the surprising part. She asked me if I wanted to dance but we're on our way to home, I mean my home, you know what I mean…" After Kim nods, he continues even as she feels like she understands what happened.

Conner says, "Well, we ended up agreeing to do a raincheck for it whatever that is for the next time I'm back in Middleton."

Kim taps her chin in thought as she says, "A raincheck is what people call when people delay an activity for another time."

Conner nods as he says, "I figured it was something like that but I wasn't sure. Thank you for telling me."

Kim nods as she says, "No big, but I think you should go find Mary. Talk to her and explain to her that it wasn't a date."

Conner says, "A date? Why would she be concerned about whether or not I had a date?"

Kim raises an eyebrow up at him and says, "You really don't understand women do you?"

Conner looks at Kim with a puzzled look on his face as he says honestly, "Not really… the only girl I've really ever known is Mary. The rest were either restricted from talking to me or groomed in what to say and how to act around me by Queen Bonnie."

Kim nods as she can imagine it that way after learning all that she had so far about what Bonnie had done to the Rodigan country.

Kim thinks, "Poor Conner, raised by Bonnie in such heartless ways… It seems that she didn't even love her own son but then…" She pauses as a wave of pity and sadness washes over her before she thinks, "But then I guess when she snapped all those years ago, I guess it left her incapable of feeling any true love for anyone. Not even her own son…"

Kim looks over at Conner sadly as she can feel something growing within her heart and says, "Conner… I want you to know that no one in this family will ever be as h-…" She trails off wondering what he might think of her if she called his natural mother heartless.

Conner solves the problem as he says, "heartless as my mother?" His voice has a bit of an edge yet sadness that showed he knew why she would be thinking such a thing. He had thought the same thing many times himself.

Kim knew she'd been caught and says, "Conner, I would never…" before she is cut off when he says, "It is alright, really. I have had a lot of time to think about stuff ever since I discovered who my father really was."

Kim looks sadly at Conner as she says, "You can't possibly think that your mother didn't love you at all. Sure, she was mean when we were kids but she still wanted love like anyone else."

Conner half-turns away from Kim as he says, "Yeah… maybe… but I think she loved the attention more than the people. Remember I was around her for all my life and she never really seemed to care about anything more than her image."

He sighs heavily and then says, "The only times I really remember her talking about the L-word was when she'd talk about my father King Wally but after meeting my **real** **father**, I realize that she had been talking about him. I don't think she once ever described him other than in looks, too much of what she described seems to click with what Ron is like."

Conner turns his head to look at Kim and says, "I know you didn't mean it but it really is a big blow to learn that the one I thought was my father turns out not to be and my mother never should never have had me. You probably wouldn't even accept me even if I wasn't the bastard son of your husband." As soon as he says that he takes off, leaving Kim staring sadly with tears running down her cheeks and whispering as she reaches out towards his fading back, "Oh Conner… that's not true…"

* * *

**AN:** Well everyone, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. A lot happened in here didn't it? Gary didn't get turned into so much paste, Conner botched things up with Mary, Conner admits that he wasn't ever really loved. Well, what do you think of the way Gary handled Kim and the general reactions? Would you have let him get away with it? What do you think of how Conner handled the conversation with Candice? What do you think will happen between Mary and Conner now? What do you think of Kim and Conner's conversation? Will things get any better? Anyone want to guess what will happen once they reach Rodigan?

As usual all reviews, story ideas, suggestions on how to make it better, wiifitness board reviews, and more are always welcome.


	14. Take 14

**Reunion Royalty Take 14**

_**(In the skies)**_

Kim didn't know what to do about Conner and his feelings. She was feeling conflicted as well. A strong part of her denied Conner's words and yet some small part of her knew that he was right on some level. It _had_ hurt of course, because Bonnie had taken what was special between her and Ron and turned it into a tool for her own needs but it went beyond that.

Kim wanted to talk to Ron about it but with Ron and Annie running around looking for the younger twins, Mary avoiding Conner, and Gary staying out of her way, and everyone else pretty much busy with their own things, she really didn't have much to do other than think about her issues with Conner and his mother.

Kim sighs as she walks up to the cockpit and sits down in one of the spare seats. She just wanted to be somewhere where she could think in silence and unless she started it, she knew the robot pilots would not bother her with idle conversation.

After about twenty minutes of just sitting there with no answers in sight she says, "Captain Tom?"

The robot on the left says, "Yes? How may I help you Mrs. Stoppable?"

Kim leans back as she says, "Do you think it is stupid of me to hold onto feelings that wasn't someone's fault but his mother's?"

Captain Tom accesses the database to have a clue about what she is talking about and finds only a mention in a footnote that Conner might be Ron's son. He says, "I'm sure that whatever feelings you have are justified Mrs. Stoppable. For as long as I have been in operation, you have always done right with your feelings."

Kim sighs as she says, "That's usually because I'm certain about the sitch but in this case… I'm not. I haven't felt this uncertain since Bonnie tried to murder Ron. Now, I find out that Bonnie raped Ron and had a child or possibly more. I don't know how to feel about this Tom."

Tom had an emotion chip installed as well as a loyalty chip to balance the two and right at that moment it had never felt so torn or conflicted. So rather than go into meltdown Tom decides to get more information by saying, "Excuse me… are we on the way to where Bonnie is? How do you know about any children?"

Kim shakes her head as she thinks, "I guess Wade hasn't entered all this into the pilot's database yet." She says, "No, Bonnie was murdered by another. We have living proof of at least one child on the plane and we're flying to his home in Rodigan to find out if there are any more out there."

Kim turns and looks out the main window and says, "In a way, I can understand Bonnie loving Ron. He is an amazing person."

Tom nods as he says, "That he is, I am always amazed at what he has accomplished."

Kim smiles at that and says, "Yeah, he has done some amazing things, many of which I am supremely proud of him for but… I can only imagine the pain that Ron must be going through because he doesn't want to add to my own turmoil. Believe me, I so badly want to be there for him but I don't know what good I am to him like this."

Kim pauses to take a breath before she says, "Now if only Conner had been more like his mother Bonnie, it might be easier to hate him and ignore all of this but he isn't. He is more like Ron than not. In many ways he is hurting even more than I am which makes me wonder just how Ron can be so strong to hold it all in for me."

Tom says, "If I may Mrs. Stoppable, it is my observation that your husband would do **anything** for you. He loves you so much, that if it came to between damning his soul eternally and saving you, he would choose you every single time. I think what you should do is talk to him and share your pain. You two have always been strongest together rather than separate and my database suggests that something like this could start to form a line between you two. I most definitely would hate for that to happen."

Kim nods a little as she says, "You're right… but that's not the only problem Tom."

Tom says, "What else could be the problem Mrs. Stoppable?"

Kim says, "Ron has accepted Conner as part of the family, in fact just about everyone down to the babies seems to also accept him. Even our friends like the Lipsky's have accepted him."

Tom whirrs his head towards Kim as he says in surprise, "Even Mrs. Lipsky?" His eyes glow brighter at the surge of surprise again as Kim nods with a small smile on her lips as she says, "Yes, even Sheila."

Tom whirrs his head back to facing the clouds as he says, "If everyone has accepted him, then I fail to see the problem."

Kim says, "We haven't accepted each other. Conner and I… we… just don't know what to make of each other or what to call each other even. I can sense that Conner _wants_ to call me 'Mom' but I think he's waiting on me and I… I… I am not so sure that I can."

At this both Tom and the co-pilot whirr their heads in Kim's direction before Tom says, "You are the woman who can do anything. I believe that while it may feel difficult or hopeless, it is possible for you." Even the co-pilot says, "I concur with what Captain Tom. You have done things that only had a one percent chance of success before and I do not see any reason why overcoming your feelings will be any more difficult for you."

Kim smiles a little as she says, "Thanks Tom, Thanks Benson, I appreciate the support."

Together they say in true stereo style since they had been programmed by Jim and Tim, "You're welcome, that is what we're here for."

Kim takes a few deep breaths and says, "Well, I guess I owe Conner a conversation."

Tom says, "I have the utmost confidence in you that you will succeed Mrs. Stoppable."

Just then Benson says, "We are approaching Rodigan. Do you want to tell everyone or shall we make an announcement over the speakers Mrs. Stoppable?"

Kim says, "Go ahead and make the announcement, I think Ron and Annie are still looking for Connie and Ronnie."

At this the two robot heads spin fast to look at her with a glow in their eyes that if Kim didn't know any better would have been nervousness or fear before they quickly turn back to the gaze out at the sky without saying another word.

Kim just shrugs and walks out of the cockpit.

As soon as the door is shut Tom says, "Please come out of the airvent Connie."

Connie pops out and says as she pouts, "Aw, how'd you know where I was?"

Tom says, "I didn't know. You have a habit of… as they say the proverbial 'woodworks' and I took a chance."

Connie looks up at the robot and says, "You're getting pretty smart Tom."

Tom's electronic eye remain fixed to the clouds as he says, "I'll take that as a compliment Connie."

Benson says, "Where is your brother, Ronnie? Usually he is not far behind you."

Ronnie's head pops out of the airvent and he says, "There you are! I've been looking for you!"

Benson would blink if he could but simply says, "Speak of and ye shall receive…"

Tom says, "If I may ask Connie, what were you doing in the vents?"

Connie says, "Trying to get away from my brother until I could come up with a way to help big brother, Conner."

Tom's eyes glow in surprise for a moment as it registers that Kim had not been exaggerating the family's acceptance towards Conner. It makes a small file note to add Conner to the list of family and friends under the security section before saying, "Does he need help?"

Ronnie points at Connie and says, "She kicked him in the leg and now she wants to say sorry in action."

Benson says, "Perhaps just saying 'I am sorry' would be a better idea than to run all around the plane?"

Ronnie shakes his head and says, "Not her style."

Tom makes an electronic sound that sounds as close to a sigh as possible for a robot before he says, "Be that as it may, you two should go back to the diving section. We are approaching Rodigan."

Connie's face lights up and she says, "Yay! Free fall!" She then bolts from the room with great speed with Ronnie following her as he shouts, "Wait up for me Connie!"

Tom says to Benson, "I do not know who to feel more sorry for."

Benson's eyes glow for a moment as he says, "Same here."

**(Later in the diving section)**

Gary has a parachute pack on his back as he says, "I don't see why we're doing this. Rodigan has an airport. We can land and then enjoy a nice limo ride to the castle."

Kim tightens the pack a little tighter than needed as she says, "I told you, it is the way we do things in the family. Besides, are you going to argue with me?"

Gary sighs and says, "No Princess, I know better than to argue with royalty."

Sheila mouths to Kim, "You owe me…" She does a bit of an old evil grin before she mouths, "Princess."

Kim rolls her eyes and turns to everyone before she says, "Does everyone have their parachute on?" She knew it was a redundant question as every one of her kids had been parachuting since they could walk.

A loud chorus of "Yes!" meets her ears from her family and friends before she hears the very familiar sound of Connie being chased by Ronnie coming up behind her. She turns and grabs the parachutes designed just for them, handing them the packs just as they run through the door.

Mary nervously says, "Uhhh… I'm kind of with Gary on this one. Can't we just land the normal way?"

Jesse's sister, Jamie says as she walks up, "But it is so much FUN to sky dive and with these packs it is totally safe!" She jabs a thumb at the pack on her back.

Mary pats the helmet around her head as she says, "If it is so safe, then why do we need all this protective gear?"

Jamie giggles and says, "In case you steer into a tree or the castle wall."

Conner nervously says, "Uh… surely that doesn't happen too often… um, right?"

Ron chuckles and pats Conner on the back as he says, "Son, I wouldn't worry too much unless you've got more of my genes and luck than we all think."

Conner says, "What… What do you mean by that?"

Connie giggles as she says, "Daddy makes the silliest sounds when he hits something."

Conner chuckles even more nervously as he feels sweat starting to form and says, "Heh, good one Connie…" He turns as he notices everyone smiling and says, "It is a joke right?"

Ron shakes his head as he says, "I've got the crash landings down to a science but if you really get into a pickle, just follow Kim's lead and you'll be just fine. She's an expert at this."

Gary mutters, "Oh joy… I can't wait."

Jamie hears Gary and frowns at him before she says, "What was that?"

Gary thinks, "She's got good ears!" before he says, "Uh… nothing. Nothing at all." He then thinks, "She has that look just like Queen Bonnie did… dang she is hot."

Jamie is still frowning as she whispers over to Jesse, "I'd keep an eye on him bro' he isn't exactly Mr. Nice Guy if you know what I mean."

Jesse glances at Gary and whispers back, "I know he's a bit of a jerk but I think he's harmless. If you really think he's someone to watch, then why don't you watch him for us?"

Jamie glares at Gary and whispers to Jesse, "Ok, I will do it! You can count on me Jesse!" She walks off towards him even as Jesse thinks, "Maybe she'll be able to keep him from getting killed by Kim or the others because of his mean mouth."

Suddenly a robotic voice that Kim and the others recognized as Benson suddenly says, "We are over the drop zone. With your permission, we will commence dropping."

Since everyone is standing in the right spot as per her orders she says, "We're all set Benson! Let's go!"

Mary says, "Can't we talk about this for aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!!" Her words change from her normal tone to a scream as the floor below everyone just suddenly drops and she falls through to end up in the scary blue sky along with the plane just flying off as pretty as it can.

Kim looks at Ron as she hears what sounds like Ron screaming and while he was clearly not enjoying the freefall, he wasn't screaming. She then suddenly realizes something and turns to look at Conner to see that HE was the one screaming just like Ron used to and still would on occasion. She knew Ron was a baby about freefall but it was just too weird to see that Conner was just like Ron in that respect. The words "The apple doesn't fall far from the tree" came rushing to her thoughts as quickly as the wind that rush around everyone.

Kim turns to see Drew screaming just as well with Sheila looking as amused that her husband was screaming before she glides over and kisses him briefly on the lips to silence him. She was surprised to see that it worked.

Ron looks over at Conner screaming and thinks, "Man, do I scream like that?" It took only one look over at his wife's face to confirm that Conner was screaming very much just like the way he does from time to time. He was just thankful that after raising so many children, he'd found that skydiving and even fighting monkeys was less scary than worrying about his children.

Quickly the time to open the parachutes came and thanks to the automatic devices on them, all the chutes opened on time and carry everyone towards the castle to where Kim and the others all hoped for more answers.

* * *

**AN:** Well everyone, I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. What did you think of Kim in this chapter? What do you think of Kim's issues? Did you like Tom and Benson in this chapter? I know the others had small roles in this chapter. Did you like Connie and Ronnie in this chapter and the sneaky way she got around? Do you think she overheard her mother's talk with the pilots? How do you think everyone will land?

As usual all reviews, thoughts, ideas, suggestions and more are always welcome.


	15. Take 15

**Reunion Royalty Take 15**

_**(On the Castle grounds)**_

As soon as Kim and the others had touched down, they were surrounded by a lot of guards in armor. So many guards with swords drawn and that were aimed at them that it appeared to be a wall of shiny metal.

Kim says to Ron, "Not quite the reception that I was hoping for but then not totally unexpected either."

Ron nods as he says, "Fight or surrender?"

Kim says, "I don't think we have to do either…" Her eyes moving to where Conner was even as he pulls the parachute off of himself.

Ron turns to look even as the Mary pulls the parachute off of herself first and cries out, "I am NEVER doing that again for as long as I live!"

Apparently Mary's voice is recognized by some of the guards as they draw back their swords in hesitation.

Gary is still struggling under his parachute and yelling for someone to get him out of it. His orders are obeyed as two armored guards walk up to him and do their best to untangle him from the mess before one of them uses his sword, which shows its sharpness by cutting the parachute easily in one swipe to reveal Gary.

Conner finally gets out from underneath the parachute with his hair a little messy, as he had removed his helmet while under the parachute early. He looks around and says, "What the… Why are there so many guards out in the courtyard?"

The armored guards near Gary step back immediately as soon as they recognize him before the others follow suit and salute with their swords. No words are said but the circle around Conner, Mary and Gary grow while the others draw closer to Kim and the others until Conner shouts, "STOP! I order you to leave them all alone! In fact, the first person who harms any of them will be tossed in the darkest dungeon I have!"

The reaction is immediate as all of the guards form a large circle around the group. This gives everyone plenty of room to move about. All of the guards even sheath their swords while the two closest ones approach Conner even as a third one in silver armor with golden shoulders approach from the group as well.

Kim and Ron watch silently as does everyone else as the trio walk up to Conner who is flanked by Gary and Mary.

The one with the golden shoulders says, "King Conner? What are you doing back like this?" He pulls up the faceplate, letting it lock into position before he says, "You scared castle security into thinking we were being invaded with the amount of people you arrived with."

Conner chuckles and says, "Sorry about that Jared, I thought we were going to be landing at the airport and by the time I learned of the plans that we were going to be jumping out of the plane… it was too late to call and let you know."

Jared shakes his head as he says, "Your Majesty, I swear you're going to give me gray hairs before my time."

Gary rolls his eyes at the comment but otherwise remains silent.

Jared looks over Mary and Gary before he says, "I hope he hasn't given you two too much trouble while visiting America."

Gary says, "Oh he has given us nothing _but_ trouble."

Mary just looks away at the ground, not bothering to answer.

Jared looks back at Conner as he says with an amused smirk on his face, "Judging from their reactions, I'd say I am inclined to agree. You're as much trouble as when you were a kid."

When Mary doesn't giggle at that, Jared knew that something big had happened to upset Mary as she normally was so jovial around him and anything that had to do with him.

Jared looks around and says, "So your Majesty, who are all these people you've brought with you? Are they the reason you had the cooks start cooking up a big meal?"

Conner is about to answer when Connie walks up and says, "Who are you? She looks up at him with her hands on her hips as if demanding to know.

Jared takes off his helmet and kneels down as he says, "I am Jared Tabby, Head of Security for the Rodigan Castle. Now who might you be young lady?"

Connie looks up at Conner and says, "Is he really all that big brother?"

Jared's eyes go wide in surprise and he looks up at Conner quickly with questioning eyes.

Conner says, "Yes he is Connie and now will you please go join father while I have talk with him?"

Jared thinks, "FATHER?"

Connie nods and waves as she says, "Nice meeting you Tabby!" before she runs off to join Ron with Ronnie running up to join her.

Jared looks at him with angry eyes as he says without a hint of amusement in his voice, "You Majesty, I see you've been busy in America. Now will you please tell your head of security just what is going on?"

Conner sighs and says, "It is a LONG story and I'd rather tell you with less ears around if you know what I mean."

Jared turns to the two standing beside him and says gruffly, "Send everyone back to their normal stations. Now!"

The two them run off and start ordering everyone to go back to their stations. In less than ten minutes the whole courtyard is empty and leaves only Jared and the two guards along with the newcomers.

Jared says, "Ok, **now** will you tell me what's going on your Majesty?"

Conner turns to the two guards and says, "Go guard the entrances, I don't want any eavesdroppers." They say in stereo, "Yes sir!" and run off.

Conner takes a deep breath and says, "Ok, now I will tell you. You are not going to believe this but I found family in America."

Jared says, "Family? You mean you found your grandmother or something?" He stops and says, "Wait, that little girl called you big brother." Pausing for a moment he narrows his eyes and says, "You found siblings didn't you?"

Conner says, "Kind of… and I want you to keep this totally secret."

Jared says, "Your Majesty, I am Head of Security! There are things I know about the royal family that I have never nor would I ever whisper to another living soul. Anything you want to tell me, I will keep secret to my final days."

Conner nods as he says, "I know, I just… want time to think about this more fully but I suppose I should just tell you. My mother, Queen Bonnie raped a guy who is my real father while he was and is still married to another woman."

Jared just blinks twice and says, "Is there more to the story?" The fingers of his left hand twitching a little in surprise.

Conner says, "Well, I also met the mother of Queen Bonnie and she seems like a pretty nice woman."

Jared nods a little as he says, "I'll take your word for it your Majesty. I do have a question though."

Conner says, "Yes? What is it?"

Jared looks around at the others around and says, "Just who is everyone that came with you and why? I feel I should know where they stand security-wise."

Conner says, "Well, most of them are from my Father's family along with a few of their friends." He places a hand on the shoulderpad of Jared as he says, "We're here to see what other skeletons exist in my mother's closet."

Jared heard loud alarm bells going off in his head, as he knew that meant they would all be snooping around the castle and putting the security and possible safety of the castle at risk.

Conner says as if reading his mind, "Don't worry, we're only searching for the answer to one question and nothing else. I will do my best to make sure they don't discover _all_ of the Rodigan secrets."

Jared stiffly says, "I understand but do you really think it is such a good idea to have so many people here? It is bound to raise more than a few questions within the castle staff."

Conner sighs and says, "I know but… they're family. They went above and beyond call of inviting me both into their family, their home, and their life. The least I could do is show them my home."

Jared nods as he says, "I understand. So this new family of yours, does this mean that they are royalty too? How should I treat the friends?"

Conner says, "Treat everyone like very honored guests, don't allow any harm to come to them or their friends. I also want you to help us find the answers we seek if you can."

Jared nods as he says, "I shall do my best your Majesty."

Conner smiles as he says, "Thank you, I know I can count on your full support."

Just then Annie walks up and says, "Excuse me, are there any knights my age around?"

Jared looks questioningly at Conner as if asking if he should accept the interruption or resume the conversation until Conner softly says, "Go ahead and answer her."

Jared nods at her as he says, "To answer that question better, I need to know how old you are Miss…?"

Annie smiles as she says, "I'm Annie and I'm 16 but I'm going to be 17 in a week,"

Jared clears his throat and says, "First off, I'd like to wish you a early Happy Birthday to you and we do have a few knights and few in training that are strong likely candidates in becoming a knight. If you'd like, I could introduce you to some…" He never gets to finish his sentence as Annie squeals loudly in girlish glee before she jumps on him and gives him a huge hug as she says, "I'd love that! Can we do that right now? PleasePleasePleasePlease?"

Jared tries to push her off while Conner just laughs loudly at the sight of Annie clinging to the much older man and begging.

It isn't until Sheila walks over and grabs Annie by the ear and pulls her away that Jared gets any kind of a break.

Jared says, "W-what was all _that_ about?" to Conner before he just smiles and says, "She's got a bit of dream to find her knight on a white horse in the literal sense. See to it that my friend gets to meet those that you mentioned on any white horses we have to spare."

Jared looks over at Annie as Sheila finally lets go of the teenage girl and says, "Immediately sir!" He felt that the sooner the girl was distracted by other knights, the safer **he** would be.

Jared realizes that Conner had called the girl 'friend' and knows what question he must ask next. He says, "Forgive me for asking, but who are the friends and who is of your new family?"

Conner grins as he says, "Now _**that**_ is the question I have been waiting for. Let me introduce you to all of them."

Conner starts walking with Jared following until he comes face to face with Kim and Ron. He proudly says, "Let me introduce you to Ron Stoppable, my flesh and blood father!"

Jared smiles as he holds out a hand and says, "It is a pleasure to meet you sir." His handshake is returned with a firm, confident grip as Ron says, "Cool to meet you too. You look familiar… were you around when Wally was a prince?"

Jared nods as he is surprised to be remembered and says, "Yes, though I was just another guard at the time. I wasn't in charge of security back then. I am quite surprised you remember me."

Ron chuckles as he says, "Dude, you're the one who showed me where the go carts were remember?"

Conner restrains a little laughter as he sees the surprised expression on Jared's face. It wasn't often that something would come along to leave the old warrior speechless and the expression on Jared's face made bringing his family all the more worth it as well.

Conner says, "This is my… um… step-mother Kim Stoppable. She actually knew my mother the Queen in her teenage years."

Jared jokingly says, "Ah, then you have my sympathies Mrs. Stoppable. I imagine she was as commanding back then as she was as a Queen." He holds out his hand to her.

Kim shakes the hand with strength but not overly so as she says, "You have no idea…" She then lets go before turning to Conner and says, "We need to talk when you are free."

Conner nods as he says, "Ok, I'll try to make it as soon as possible."

Kim says, "Thank you Conner."

Jared notes that there is some tension between the two before he is guided over to the nearby kids at Kim and Ron's feet.

Jared gets onto his knees and says while smiling at the Connie, "Hello, we meet again. What is your name?" He knew that her name was Connie but he knew little kids hated it when adults assumed things about them so he asks to stay on her good side.

Connie stares at him for a long moment before she gets elbowed by Ronnie and says, "I am Connie Stoppable and this is my twin brother, Ronnie the elbow poker." She rubs at her side while looking a little cross at him.

Jared laughs and says, "Nice to meet you Ronnie. I am Jared Tabby, the head of security for this castle so if you get scared or need anything, just come find me and I will do my best to help you ok?"

Connie frowns at Jared and makes a mocking meow sound very softly as she felt ignored by the adult.

Jared hears it but ignores it as something that children just do.

Ronnie casts an annoyed glance at his twin sister for the rude sound and then says, "You'll have to forgive my sister. She is always getting into trouble and I'm always getting tied up because of her."

Jared's eyebrows go up at this and he thinks, "What kind of sister does this?" before Ronnie says, "It doesn't matter tho' because I can escape from them."

Conner says, "The girl you met earlier, Annie isn't a relative but I think she is the daughter of a friend that my step-mother knows. She is also going to be babysitting for these two to make sure they don't get into too much trouble."

Jared thinks, "Who's going to babysit the babysitter?" He decides to quietly ask one of the castle maidens to watch over the three of them and let him know if they get into any kind of trouble that he should be aware of.

Conner says, "The g-green woman who pulled Annie away is Sheila and um… I think a friend of the family."

Ron says, "She is a good friend of the family. Both her and her husband, Drew are godparents to some of our kids."

Jared says, "Some? How many are there?"

Conner hesitantly says, "Um… I know you're not going to believe this, but my father has 6 kids, and all of them are twins. Er… except for me… I think."

Jared makes sure to keep his face stone hard as he says, "You think? You don't sound very sure of that Your Majesty."

Conner says, "Well, the thing is that my true father never failed to have twins with his wife so the suggestion came about that maybe I had a twin as well… That's what we're here to figure out."

Jared says, "Very well, if there is anything I can do. Don't hesitate to ask me."

Just then Drew and Wade walk up with Wade all excited about something as he says, "Kim! Ron! Drew and I think we have come up with some ways to help figure out if Conner ever had a twin!"

Some muscles in Jared's back and his hands twitch in shock as he watches a black guy and a pale blue guy walk up! He almost draws his weapon and knew that those two would cause such reactions among his men easily enough.

Kim tries to show her best smile as she says, "Really? That's great!"

Jared just continues to stare at the two as he wonders why the blue one seemed to strike a cord in his memory but being as old as he was, he knew that he wouldn't be able to remember everything.

Wade and Drew begin to launch into a detailed explanation about how they would be able to tell by using one of the two methods that they had invented until Sheila says, "Enough with the geek talk! Just tell her you can do it and be done with it already!"

Jared chuckles mentally and thinks, "Finally, someone said what I was thinking."

With the two pouting some and light giggles or laughter coming from the others, Jared secretly hopes that they won't cause too much trouble in his nice, secure castle.

* * *

**AN:** Well everyone, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. What did you think of the security that came out to meet them? It sure didn't look good for them did it? What do you think of Jared? Am I building a huge cast or what for this story? What do you think of Mary in this chapter? Sure, she didn't have much to say but it is what she didn't say that said just as much don't you agree? What did you think of Annie? What did you think of Connie and Ronnie? Looks like Wade and Drew have some good luck, will this be good or bad news for everyone? Do you think Jared will remember 'Drakken' at some point? What do you think of Jared's hope that the visit will be uneventful?

As usual all reviews, thoughts, ideas, suggestions, and more are always welcome. :)


	16. Take 16

**Reunion Royalty Take 16 **

_**(Within the Castle)**_

Annie looks about in awe and makes a lot of "ooo" and "aaah" sounds as she walks with the group through the castle.

She holds Connie in one hand and Ronnie in the other and even though her attention was elsewhere, she had long ago learned how to keep a super tight grip on things through the shopping times that she had with her mother.

Connie frowns at being treated this way but knew that Annie's grip was nearly impossible to get out of under normal circumstances. She looks over at her brother who didn't seem to mind as he looks around, taking in the new castle sights.

Connie relaxes slowly and decides to take her brother's example and look around at the moldy old castle that they found themselves in and for the first time in her young life, she really sees what is so interesting about castles.

Connie looks at the big and impressive looking tapestries hanging on the walls, the people in full suits of armor standing at attention as her big brother, Conner walks through its halls ahead of them.

Drew and Wade continue to talk as they'd seen their share of castle insides over the years with them discussing about which device to use to figure out if Conner had a twin or not. Sheila has to break them up when they begin to start arguing about which way was better.

Cindy, Mindy and Jesse all walk together as they look around, appreciating the old style parts of the castle.

Cindy says, "You know… until I got here, I didn't really think about him being royalty. It all kind of seemed so far away, not so real. You know what I mean?"

Mindy nods as she says, "Yeah, I know what you mean. It was weird enough trying to accept a new brother out of the blue."

Jesse says, "Well, just because he's royalty doesn't automatically mean that you two are."

Cindy says, "I know that Jesse, but inside me there is a little girl screaming 'I'm a princess!' and she won't be quiet."

Jesse laughs and says, "If it makes you feel any better, the two of you were always more than any princess of royalty to me."

Mindy grins as she says, "Thanks Jesse, but I think I'll take being princess any day."

Cindy says, "I don't know, I can think of one thing that is better than being a princess…" She trails off as she looks at Jesse and thinks, "Like having you for a boyfriend."

Kim says to Ron, "Doesn't this bring back memories honey?"

Ron smiles as he says, "Yeah, it does… good times… good times. Except for the part where I was nearly blasted by lasers from space."

Kim giggles and says, "I saved you from that remember?"

Ron nods and says, "I remember, you and Wade both saved me with the Kimmunicator because I had been mistaken for Wally."

Conner overhears them and turns his head to say, "Wait, what was that about Wally?"

Kim says, "Well, Ron and I were asked by my grandfather, I mean Wally's grandfather to save him? Why would he ask you that?"

Sheila walks up to Kim and says to Kim, "He's kidding right?"

Kim shakes her head as she says, "His country has been isolated from the world for a long time, so he doesn't know what Ron and I do."

Sheila grins with mischievous pride as she locks her arm around Kim's shoulder, hanging on her as if they were best buddies and says, "Conner, I'd like to introduce you to the best team in the business of saving the world. She and your father have saved the world more times than the combined age of all her kids, including you."

Conner says in disbelief, "Really? How?"

Gary snorts derisively and says, "Yeah sure, as if anyone could save the world that many times."

Jamie punches Gary in the arm as she says, "Hey! Don't speak like that of my friends!"

Gary mutters, "Whatever…" Though he thinks, "I don't understand, it couldn't possibly be true."

Ron looks embarrassed as he says, "I wouldn't say that…" before he suddenly smiles as he says, "I would say it is actually much higher."

Sheila laughs and says to Kim, "He is so modest, it is a good thing you snatched him up Kimmie before some other girl did."

Kim looks at Ron as she says, "Yeah… I am glad too."

Sheila lets go of Kim and moves over to Conner, leaning in close as she whispers, "Want to know something? Drew and I were some of the people that she saved the world from." She grins as she catches his surprise on his face and whispers, "I'm serious. She was my arch-nemesis for a long time before we all got settled down and started to have kids. After that, priorities changed."

Mary looks at the way Sheila whispers to Conner and she thinks, "It has nothing to do with me, why should I care?" Still, she couldn't help feel a pang of jealousy at how easy the older woman seemed to be able to talk to him when she still couldn't tell him how she felt.

Sheila catches the way Mary is looking at the two of them and whispers to Conner, "Are you two having a lover's spat? Is that why she isn't talking to you?"

Conner's jaw drops in shock and is about to answer when Sheila whispers, "Whatever! Just fix things up. I can tell she cares for you more beyond her job. So don't act like your father and take forever to decide what to do ok?"

Sheila playfully shuts Conner's jaw for him with a finger and says in her normal voice, "Be sure to act like a King and make a decision ok?"

Jared walks up and says, "What kind of advice did you just offer his Majesty?"

Sheila says, "None of your business, now back off."

Jared frowns as he says, "Miss…" before he is cut of by Sheila using a voice with an edge to it that made lesser men shiver, "That is MRS and don't you forget it."

Jared restarts as he says, "Fine, I still want to know what you told him. He doesn't look too happy." He looks at Conner who seems lost in thought.

Sheila does a sly grin as she says, "Oh, just giving him a little girl advice. Nothing special."

Jared hmms in thought as he looks at Conner and knew that the King was indeed a young man who might need such advice every now and then. He knew that Queen Bonnie had not really given him much experience in such matters beyond the court. He still wondered about what advice that the strange green woman would be telling him.

Just then they reach the doors that led to the throne room with two guards in full armor standing guard. They lower their long weapons, which looked more like axes on a long pole with a symbol on the side of them.

Kim thinks, "That symbol… where have I seen it before?"

Jared frowns as he bellows, "Let his Majesty through!"

The two of them look at each other for a long moment before the left one nods and together they move their weapons out of the way.

Jared grumbles under his breath, "I swear these new knights really need to learn their manners…" as he pushes the doors open ahead of Conner and then steps aside to let everyone walk through after him.

Conner was still deep in his thoughts with Mary and Gary following him close by in their usual positions.

Kim and the rest of the others walk through the doors just as Wade says, "Fine… we'll try your idea first since you won the coin toss."

Drew laughs loudly as he says, "Yes! I won! It is my chance to shine for a chance!"

Wade just rolls his eyes as he thinks, "You can take the mad scientist out of the lab… but you can't take the mad out of the scientist."

Everyone sees a lot of armored men all with weapons at the honor ready along the long red carpet that leads up to the throne and the windows barely shine any light through because of curtains hanging over the windows. This makes the room look more darker, gloomy than the rest of the castle had been.

As they walk past the guards Ron whispers, "Hey Kim… I'm picking on some bad vibes here."

Kim whispers back, "We're in a castle that used to be run by Bonnie… I would be surprised if you **didn't** pick up bad vibes Ron."

As they continue to walk down the long carpet path, she had to admit that Ron was right. The way the eyes followed them all, but especially Conner didn't seem to be the watchful kind but the angry kind.

Kim tries to shake it off as just the guards being annoyed by their impromptu arrival but then why did the hairs on her neck keep crawling.

Sheila moves over to Kim's side and says, "Kimmie, I don't like the look of evil coming from the guards and before you say it, zip it! I know the look of evil from a person's eyes."

Kim nods as she really couldn't argue that fact nor the feeling of pressure that she'd been feeling since they entered the room. She glances back and sees that the guards had been falling into place behind them, cutting off the way back to the doors.

Kim closes her eyes and in that moment she remembers the symbol and thinks, "Ooooh crap!" She reaches out to grab Ron and Sheila's arms just as the group reaches sight of the throne where someone was already sitting in the King's spot.

Jared growls as he says, "Who dares sit on the throne of the King? Get off there right now and I won't throw you into the dungeon!"

Kim says to her husband and friend, "I think this is a trap!"

Evil laughter begins to come from the cloaked person sitting on the throne. The figure stands up and pulls back the cloak to reveal an all-gold armored figure with the symbol that Kim now remembered as the one that the knights who had tried to off Wally had worn all those years ago!

The gold armored man steps forward and says, "Welcome back your Majesty to OUR Kingdom!"

Conner snaps out of his deep thoughts and says, "What? What is this? What is going on here?"

The man laughs again and says, "As the last living heir of weak-link Wally, you are the only successor to the heir and with Queen Bonnie out of the picture we will rule this country! All that remains is for you to be taken care of!" He draws his sword, which also was golden at the hilt and shouts, "Destroy King Conner!"

Jared shouts loudly, "Over my dead body!" He draws his sword and steps in front of Conner while Mary, forgetting that she was angry at Conner rushes to his side and presses herself against him in a protective way even as Gary moves to the other side of Conner, putting his fists up even though they were armored and punching them wouldn't do any good.

Jamie who had been next to Gary in case she wanted to hit him again for some other stupid comment takes up a stance that shows she was a trained fighter with a very serious look on her face. She only says, "Bring it…" in a tone of voice that said she wouldn't lose.

Kim shouts, "Cindy, Mindy, Jesse! Protect those who can't fight! Ron! Go help Conner while I Sheila and I take on the guards!"

Ron nods as he runs towards Conner and without missing a beat; Kim and Sheila move forward to help.

Tri Stoppable immediately goes into action to surround Drew, Wade, and Annie who is still holding onto Connie and Ronnie's hands very tightly go towards the center. Connie wasn't happy about being held at a time like this, as she wanted very much to go do what her mommy was doing and kick butt!

Cindy glances back as she sees her younger sister struggling in Annie's grip and says, "Not now Connie! This is serious stuff, you could get really hurt! You don't want to make mommy sad if you got hurt do you?"

Connie frowns for a moment and then sighs and goes limp in Annie's grip as she says, "No, I don't want mommy to be sad but give them a extra hit for me Cindy!"

Cindy smiles as she says, "I will" before turning her attention back to the rushing men in armor.

Mindy powers up her monkey powers as she shouts, "You better back off! No one is going to touch my friends or family!" To emphasize her words, she leaps forward and with a punch to a guard each the armored guards to send them flying over the heads of the others.

This makes them pause before they nod and twist the handles on their weapons which makes them all begin to him and crackle over the bladed tips.

Cindy sarcastically says, "Great idea Mindy, make them step up too."

Mindy says, "I don't see _you_ coming up with any great ideas Cindy!"

Jesse says, "CS! MS! Focus or they could hurt our friends or the tweebsters!"

Mindy powers up to full monkey power, becoming engulfed in a blue monkey as she shouts, "NO ONE IS GOING TO HURT MY BROTHER OR SISTER!"

Cindy powers up the same way as she shouts, "Yeah!"

Drew looks over at Wade and says in a hurt, though scared voice, "What about us?"

Jesse says, "Don't worry, I'm sure Jamie will help protect father and Mr. Load."

Drew looks around and says, "She's not with us Jesse."

Instead of answering, Jesse quickly looks around in a panic and finally spots her with Conner's group next to Gary.

Jesse is surprised to see Gary block a hit meant for Jamie and while he could see that Ron and Jared were doing a great job of protecting Conner and Mary who was trying to shield him with her body, he could tell that the majority of the armored guys were focused on them.

Jesse says, "CS! MS! Jamie's in trouble, can you handle it here?"

Both glowing girls nod and with that Jesse takes off, leaping, sliding between legs, or just kicking the helmet hard with his foot in an attempt to get through quickly.

By the time he's halfway there, he sees that two armored guys had managed to grab each of Gary's arms and thus preventing him from moving very much. His jaw drops as he watches Jamie get hit hard in the face by an armored fist, causing her to go down and he shouts, "JAMIE! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" as he watches the same guy rise his axe over his head with the tip glowing electrically in a deadly hum.

* * *

**AN:** I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I think Kim and Ron just attract all kinds of crazy sitches don't you? What do you think of Annie's ability to hold onto Connie and Ronnie? I guess when you're at a mad sale, having a tight grip is an asset. Lol! What do you think of Sheila's advice to Conner? Did you like the conversation between Jesse, Cindy and Mindy? What do you think of the trip down memory lane for Kim and Ron? Do you think she should have seen the bad stuff coming sooner? What do you think of Connie wanting to help? What do you think is going to happen to Jamie? Will Jesse lose a sister?

As usual all reviews, thoughts, ideas, suggestions, compliments and more are always welcome.


	17. Take 17

**Reunion Royalty Take 17 **

_**(Within the Castle)**_

Many things happened at once for Jesse as he saw his sister in trouble. First of all, his shout caught the attention of many people.

It caught the attention of Ron who'd been fending off his own axe wielder, and made him gasp in surprise but unable to do anything as he hands full. Next, was Conner who starts to dodge another axe-wielding guard and turn towards Jamie.

The next people whose attention were caught was Kim but she was too far away like Jesse was to do anything even as she jump kicked to knock back two guards, sending them flying away in opposite directions. Sheila was also too far away to do anything but see the axe hovering in the air even as she tossed an armored guard over her shoulder into another.

Drew's eyes go wide as he looks in the direction, seeing the axe was already on the way down and cries out, "Noooo!" His hand reaching out as if somehow he could reach across the distance which felt as vast as the grand canyon to him and stop it from plunging into his little girl. Wade turns his head to see the axe halfway down and wants to close his eyes, to avoid seeing the gruesome end of Jamie but he couldn't as he was frozen on the spot. Annie tries to pull both Connie and Ronnie towards her in attempt to cover their eyes so they wouldn't have to see what was happening to Jamie as she whispers to nobody in particular, "Oh no… please no…"

Cindy and Mindy both flare up in their power, causing the armored guards that they'd been struggling against to be sent flying into the air as see the axe lower than the halfway point and both knew that it was too late for either of them to do anything but that did not stop them from sending thread of power along the floor in an attempt to pull Jamie out of the way in time. Both fearing the worse as Jamie lets out a blood-curling cry of fear.

Meanwhile far across the sea, in America, Monique is taking care of the babies when a picture containing Lipsky's suddenly has the glass crack over Jamie.

Monique gasps and her first thought is that the glass was going to shatter and hurt the babies but that didn't happen.

She then looks closer as she realizes that the crack was in a most unusual shape around Jamie and she softly says, "What the…?"

Monique traces the cracked pattern with her finger before the two babies suddenly wake up and burst out crying very loudly in stereo. She turns to them in surprise and says, "Shh! Everything's ok… Everything is ok…"

Monique gets a bad feeling in her gut before she adds in her thoughts, "I hope everything is ok…"

Back in Rodigan, the axe completes its arch downward, striking clean through the ground with bits of concrete flying through the air.

The armored guy was then simultaneously struck from the back _and_ the front by different attacks. From the back, he had been struck by a pair of blue, glowing fists full of power and from the front he had been struck by a powerful punch to the face and a powerful green blast to the chest.

The guy's armor could not withstand the punishment of four strong attacks and with a soft groan, he falls backwards with his chestplate having a big smoking, green glowing along its edges hole along with the big dents in both the helmet and backsides.

It wasn't until the guy hits the ground that Ron, Conner, Gary, Mary and Jesse all turn their heads to look at her.

Sheila, the villainess once known as Shego for her ferocity and dangerous power displays in a fit of rage shows just how powerful and dangerous she still was as she fires a long stream of green fire at the rest of the Rodigan guards in her path, sending them all flying into the air like rag dolls. She isn't satisfied with just that and she starts to lob plasma balls of various sizes left and right at any Rodigan guard that she saw still standing while tears streamed down both her cheeks. Her tears flew off her cheeks and chin in every which direction before a lucky guard slams into her from behind and knocks her out when her head hits the ground.

Kim punches, kicks and flips any guard in her path as she tries to rush to her husband's side as well as to see just how badly hurt Jaime was. She hoped in her heart that the strike hadn't been a fatal one but from the sound of things, she was worried that her friend had lost a daughter. She manages to do a double flip over an axe-wielding guard be, kicking him from behind before she lands next to Ron as she says, "How bad is it Ron?"

Ron just points down, which her eyes follow down to as Kim feels that she is ready for anything but the sight that greets her and she gasps with her hands covering her mouth.

Jamie just looks up at everyone with big eyes and says, "Why is everyone staring at me?"

Jesse just says in awe, "Sis…? Are _**you**_ all right?"

Jamie nods and says, "Yes, it sure is a lucky thing for me that the axe missed me isn't it?" She gets the feeling that she is missing something very important to her and says, "It **did** miss me didn't it?"

Jamie had a little blood on her lip from being punched down in the first place but she was glowing just like her mother and siblings from Team Go would, showing that she was using a visible comet power.

Jesse just looks at the others with a surprised, questioning look in his eyes before Mary says to Jamie, "Um… I don't know how to tell you this, but you're glowing."

Mary could see that no one else wanted to be the first to tell her, and hoped that the girl on the ground wouldn't be as surprised as she was that she was glowing.

Jamie says, "What? Seriously?" She raises up a hand and looks at it, gasping in shock at the sight of the glow which was a lot like that of her other relatives! She smiles as she says, "Neat! I finally get a power! What does it do?"

Jamie then sits up even as Conner, Mary and Gary back up a step as she does so while the others just follow her with their eyes.

Jamie is still glowing until she stands up and then it fades away into nothing and says, "Aw… it is gone." She looks at the others who are still staring at her before she says, "Ok, someone better say something. What is my new power?"

Just then a cry gets everyone's attention and that's when they realize that they're all surrounded by more armored men than before even though all of the ones they'd fought were still unconscious on the ground. What had caught their attention was that Drew was unconscious on the ground with Wade groaning as he had apparently been hit in the stomach hard. A single guard had his glowing axe blade very close to Annie's throat with the other two guards each holding Connie and Ronnie's hands with the axe tips poised threateningly at the children near heads.

Ronnie was looking more than a bit scared while Connie just looks angrily up at the guard holding the weapon on her as if she wanted to kick his butt.

Cindy and Mindy had axes held up to them with the guards looking especially jumpy as they all had seen what the two girls were capable of doing, it didn't help that the girls were still glowing with the 'glowing fur' on them looking especially ruffled in anger.

Mindy says in a dark tone with her hands balled up tight, "If you guys know what is good for you, you will **not** hurt them or I promise you this… you will regret it."

The golden one in armor shouts, "Enough of this!" He steps forward a few steps before he looks directly at Conner and says, "I never expected you to have such a powerful group of people with you. I can see that I will need to come up with a way to dispose of you in a way that leaves me the uncontested ruler rather than being murdered in sight of your own throne."

The golden one waves his armored hand in the air, "Take them all to the dungeons! Throw them into the darkest, most secure dungeon this place has!"

Jared growls, "I don't know how you managed to get in here, but the people of Rodigan will not put up with this! We…"

The golden one nods to a guard who slams his armored fist into the back of Jared, silencing him. He holds up his hand to belay his previous order and all understand.

The golden one says, "The people are like sheep. They will accept whoever the leader is, even if they're an evil one like Queen Bonnie…" This makes Conner shout, "You can't talk that way about my mother!" before he too is hit from behind, but he manages to stay on his feet, barely. Acting as if he wasn't interrupted he says, "so if we take over, who's to say that they won't throw us a _parade_ in celebration? No, I don't think anyone in our new kingdom is going to lift a finger to help any of you."

Conner grunts as he straightens up and says, "W… Why strike now?"

The golden one laughs loudly, causing other guards to laugh with him before he suddenly stops and they stop almost as fast before he says, "Why? WHY? Because of your damn, evil mother… that's why! She had a way of keeping us out and then when she died we quickly prepared plans to come your castle but when we get here… what do we find? You had already turned tail and fled the country!"

The golden one walks up close to Conner who just stands his ground bravely and unflinchingly before he growls, "You LEFT the country! You were never supposed to leave! So, in accordance to our agreement with Queen Bonnie, we quickly took over your throne!"

Conner blinks in confusion as he says, "What? What agreement? What are you talking about?"

The golden one makes a sputtering sound from within his armor before he says, "You mean she _**never**_ told you? The whole deal surrounds YOU! You are the reason why we've stayed away!"

Conner becomes even more confused as he says, "What? You're not making any sense! What kind of agreement could my mother possibly have made with you that kept you from doing something like this?"

The golden one lifts his faceplate up and reveals a man old enough to be his father, he then narrows his eyes as stares directly at Conner and says, "You are going to… **marry**… my daughter! That was the agreement. We, the Knights of Rodigan get to become royalty when you come of age and the centuries old feud between the royalty and us comes to an end! Your _mother_ Queen Bonnie set all this into motion as soon as royalty was reinstated. It was the only way to keep the country at peace without us trying to murder the new royalty!"

Mary gasps loudly at the mention of marriage for Conner. She was fully aware that royalty would often marry off their children for reasons of political gain or to end wars but the country had been at peace for so long and with no visitors from outside of Rodigan… she had hoped… that the insane practice was over and that he would be allowed to marry anyone he wished like in the Cinderella story.

She turns away as she covers her face since she didn't want anyone to see or hear her cry. Mary realizes that Queen Bonnie had taken the one person in the world that she would have done anything for… given her life to protect him… and left her with nothing. Her heart felt like it had been crushed in her chest and she could imagine hearing the Queen laughing loudly and saying, "You honestly thought that I would allow my only son to freely marry a loser like you? As if!" The imagined laughter that resumed from the Queen seemed to echo in her ears for a long time afterwards.

Mary drops to her knees as she whispers to no one, "Why… why couldn't I have just one thing…?" Her hands dropping down to her sides, revealing her cheeks stained with tears.

The golden one ignores Mary as he pokes Conner and says, "In fact, as long as you never left… we could never step inside the castle or approach the throne except for time of agreement when you would marry my daughter." He doesn't see that Mary flinches at the words, "marry my daughter" but Gary and Jamie do.

Conner frowns deeply as he says, "Look, I didn't know any of this and frankly I don't care what agreement that you might have had with Queen Bonnie, but there is no way I'm going marry some girl I never met!" This gives Mary a brief surge of hope. She could hope in that Conner could get out of this somehow and that she could someday still get to marry Conner.

The golden one grins as he says, "That's the reason why we'd come, so that you COULD meet your future fiancée."

The golden one turns as he says, "Come on out Alicia Alana Airheart, I want you to meet your new fiancé!"

All eyes turn to where the throne is and a young woman of 17 years steps out from behind it where she'd been hiding. She was slightly taller than Conner with long golden hair that stops at about butt level. She is wearing a long dress that would look home on a princess with it being almost virgin white except for a golden see-thru shawl, wrap around over her shoulders that flowed almost delicately all the way to her wrists.

Gary says, "Hmms, she isn't bad looking…" before Jamie elbows him and frowns at him. He mutters, "Ow… what was that for?"

Kim gasps as she suddenly recognizes the face in the helmet and says, "I remember you! You were one of the guys who tried to originally destroy Prince Wally at the golf course!"

The golden one's eyes widen in surprise and says, "How did you know about that? Who are you?" He moves over to stand in front of Kim and notices that there is no fear, no uncertainty about what to do and most of all, anger in those eyes of hers. He says, "Well? Who are you?"

Kim is frowning in her anger as she says, "Just someone you don't need to remember."

The golden one moves his face so close to Kim's in an attempt to intimidate her that his nose is practically touching hers. Out of the corner of his eye, he notices a blond guy of about the same age as her make a tight fist and looks at him with angry eyes. He had no doubt that if he'd tried anything from a kiss to a slap or punch, the guy would attack him despite the fact that they were surrounded 1,000 to 1 in armored men. He had to admire that and figures that they were a married couple since he had also noticed the rings, and having once had a wife himself, he could respect the sanctity of marriage.

The golden one pulls back and says, "That was a lifetime ago for me. I have changed from being a lowly Knight to a Golden Knight, leader of the Knights of Rodigan. Whether you were an observer or a friend of 'weak link' Wally, doesn't really matter anymore. The only thing that matters is the present and the promise that Queen Bonnie made to me all those years ago."

Conner says, "I don't care what promises were made or when but if you think I'll…"

Gold Knight shouts at Conner, "You will do it or you and your friends can all join your father in heaven!" He then turns to the rest of the knights and shouts, "Take them all to the deepest, darkest dungeon! I tire of the young King and maybe some time in his own dungeon will be enough to make him reconsider."

Conner and everyone are taken out of the throne room, including those who were unconscious as they were carried by the armored guards.

Even as they were all taken away, the blonde girl watches how Conner tries to glare angrily at her father and she sighs sadly. She hated the situation as much as Conner but she could not defy her father and knew Conner would probably hate her forever and she would try to make it up to him for all the trouble that her father caused him by being the best wife and Queen that Rodigan had ever seen.

She softly whispers to no one, "I hope that you can one day forgive my father… he isn't a evil man, he is just trying to do what he feels that he must." A single tear runs down her cheeks from her watery eyes, flowing down to her chin where it drops off and lands on her cupped hands in front of her. She realizes she is crying and wipes her face and eyes dry before her father can turn around and see.

Golden Knight walks up to his daughter and he says, "Alicia my girl, I am sorry you had to see all that. Give him time and I am certain he will change his mind. After all, it is the best for the Kingdom and if he's anything like his mother he will come to realize this."

Alicia nods slowly and says, "Father, please… promise me that you won't hurt him?"

Golden Knight puts his fist over his chest as he says, "I promise to you on the honor of the Knights of Rodigan and as you father that Conner will not be harmed."

Alicia softly smiles as she timidly says, "Thank you… I don't want a fiancé who was forced by pain to be my husband."

Golden Knight smiles at her and says, "I understand perfectly. You are being a very good daughter and I couldn't be more proud of you than I am right now Alicia."

Alicia bows her head and says, "Thank you, father. I appreciate that and now if you'll forgive me I think I will go rest for a while after all this excitement."

Golden Knight nods to his daughter and says, "All right, you go ahead and do that. Just leave your fiancé to me and you will see that the two of you will be married soon enough."

Alicia softly says, "Thank you and father? I just want you to know that I love you." Her eyes were a little sad but her smile was loving towards him.

Golden Knight only sees the smile and he gives her a big fatherly hug, forgetting that he was wearing full body armor until he hears, "Father, your armor… it hurts." He quickly releases her and says, "Oh, I am so sorry! I forgot! You know that I never meant to hurt you right?"

Alicia smiles at him to let him know that she knew and says, "Yes, I know. You have always done everything you can to make sure I was taken care of father."

Golden Knight smiles and says, "I'm glad to hear that. Well, go on and get some rest. I'll make sure that you're not disturbed until meal time."

Alicia bows and then turns, walking towards the exit even as she faintly hears her father order a guard to go and ensure that his daughter's rest was not disturbed. She bows her had forward sadly as her hope in being able to sneak out and visit Conner is quickly dashed. She wanted to apologize for her father's behavior and talk to him, let him know of the promise her father had made to her but she could see that she would have to wait for another time.

* * *

**AN:** Well everyone, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Quite a bit happened in this one wouldn't you say? What did you think of the scene with Monique and the babies? Anyone want to guess whether or not the armored guy survived the four hits after the end of Jamie? What did you think of Shego going berserk over the loss of Jamie? What do you think Sheila will be like when she wakes up? Or when Drew wakes up for that matter? Any thoughts on how Jamie avoided her doom and what her new power is? I purposely left it a mystery so I could see how many sleuths will be able to figure it out with the clues I gave. What did you think of my little twist with how Queen Bonnie was able to keep the Knights of Rodigan out of her hair for so long? Makes sense in a way doesn't it? What did you think of Conner and Mary's reaction to the surprising news? If Golden Knight had tried anything with Kim, do you think Ron would have held back as he went to his wife's side? What do you think of Alicia? What do you think of her name? What do you think will happen now that everyone's in a dungeon? Will Conner ever consent to marry Alicia?

As usual all reviews, thoughts, ideas, impressions, drawings, music suggestions for the chapter, and more are always welcome.


	18. Take 18

**Reunion Royalty Take 18 **

_**(In the Dungeon)**_

Ron whispers to Kim, "Kim, you saw Jamie's new powers… were they for real?"

Kim whispers back, "Yeah Ron. We will have to tell Sheila and Drew at some point."

Ron just nods as his eyes go over to Jamie who was sitting down in a corner pouting even as Gary sits by her. He thinks, "Gary's been hanging around Jamie a lot lately, if he's entertaining any thoughts about her, I probably should warn him about Sheila's protective side when it comes to her daughter." After a few moments of silence he thinks, "Nah, I'm sure he'll figure it out on his own after Sheila wakes up and sees her daughter still alive."

Meanwhile, in another part of the dungeon lay Sheila and Drew on a straw bed since they were both still unconscious from their recent encounter with the Knights of Rodigan. Wade sat next to them, watching over them with the scanner device that they had set up for scanning DNA with a small change that allowed him to monitor lifesigns as well.

Wade felt a bit guilty in not being able to do more to protect Connie and Ronnie from the armored men but one swift blow to the stomach and he was down, barely able to move. He just hoped that Kim and Ron would be able to forgive him for letting them down.

Jared was helping to watch over the two of them as he didn't trust Wade's fancy gizmo and relied on good old observation and his use of medical training.

Ronnie was of course following around Connie as she explored the dungeon, trying to find a way to escape. He had no doubt that if there was a way to escape, she would do it. She seemed to have their mother's knack for escaping after all. Annie stayed close by to make sure that they didn't try anything foolish in trying to escape.

Kim and Ron both look over at Conner, both unsure what to say to him as he was clearly upset from the way he pounded or tried to shake the metal door in his frustrations. Kim says, "Ron… I feel bad for Conner. He was lied to by Bonnie, told never to leave Rodigan and all to honor some pact that she set up with those Knights of Rodigan to marry off her only son, I mean your son that you had with her."

Ron takes Kim into his arms and looks deeply into her eyes, as he didn't want her to have any reason to doubt what he was going to tell her next, "Look Kim… I know, I know that you're in conflict with your heart. Just let it go. Let the anger, the hurt, the doubt go. I will not be upset if you accept Conner. It doesn't matter that he was born through Bonnie."

He sighs for a moment and says as his eyes break contact and look over to Conner who had fallen to his knees, knowing that her eyes were following his to Conner, "Look at him Kim. We have traveled the world many times, helping everyone but… the way you are now with your heart in conflict, what good are we to anyone? I have seen in your eyes that you want to accept him but can't. He needs us Kim. He needs me as his father and from what we both know… he needs someone who can show him the motherly love he never got from Bonnie. Will you help me to help him as a united front? If no for him, for me?"

Jared finally tires of the silence that Wade had created and says, "It isn't your fault that we were captured you know."

Wade doesn't look up from his device as he says, "Yes it is, when Cindy and Mindy got distracted trying to save Jamie, it was left to me to protect my godchildren." His shoulders sag and the device falls from his fingers, bouncing and spinning about on the cold, hard stone floor before he says, "I failed the kids, I failed my best friends and I failed…"

Jared slaps Wade not too hard as he was still wearing his armor but knew that the armored hand would still sting worse than a normal hand slap. He hopes that Wade will snap out of it and he says in a firm voice, "Now listen to me! We were hopelessly outnumbered, outclassed and they had dangerous weapons. To be honest it is quite lucky that we only have two people knocked out and no one with any serious kind of injuries given the situation. You didn't even have any weapons to defend them with!"

Wade blinks at Jared with his hand still covering his slightly red cheek and says, "You… you slapped me!"

Jared rolls his eyes as he says, "Yes, I did it to hopefully slap some sense into you. You're no good to anyone the way you were. Not to your friends or your godchildren. Look around you, we are in a dungeon and not just any dungeon but the deepest and most secure one in all of Rodigan! This is where we throw prisoners that we don't want ever seeing the light of day again so pull yourself together and use that big brain of yours to help them and just maybe those little kids will be able to one day play in the sunlight again."

Wade shakes his head, snapping out of whatever was going on with him and says, "Yes, thank you Jared. You are right but we don't need to worry about escaping. We just need to wait until she wakes up." He points at Sheila with a smirk on his face.

Jared stares down at the two of them and says, "Ever since those two have arrived, I've had this uneasy feeling that I should know them but I can't remember. Just how did she do that blasting stuff? Is she a mutant?"

Wade shakes his head and says, "No, her powers are from a comet that crashed on her years ago. Trust me, she will be able to blast through that door in no time flat when she wakes up."

Jared shakes his head, "It won't be that easy. There are numerous traps bound to be activated after we were thrown in here and I imagine that they left guards behind to make sure we don't escape." He pauses as something occurs to him and says, "Is she a superhero with her powers? Does the blue one have any powers?"

Wade shakes his head, "Yes and no to your superhero question, and no, her husband doesn't have any powers. He is just your normal genius who is blue."

Jared growls, "Enough with the games, just tell me who they are!"

Wade sighs and says, "They are Sheila and Drew Lipsky but they were once better known as Shego and Dr. Drakken to the world before they reformed."

Jared's eyes go very wide as he shouts, "Doctor Drakken and Shego? These two people are them?? They've tried to take over the world so many times!"

Wade shakes his head side to side as he says, "At one time but they've changed. They don't try to do that any more."

Jared looks down at the two sleeping forms as he says, "Why did they reform?"

Wade smiles a little as he says, "Having children of your own has a unique way of putting things into the proper perspective."

Jared frowns and nods, "I know you're right… Still it is pretty amazing to learn that they're here and fighting on our side."

Wade chuckles and says, "Back in the day, I never thought they would reform, just that they would get tired of losing and retire someday."

Elsewhere in the vast dungeon a pair of eyes watches them silently with a dark look in their eyes.

Kim and Ron walk up to Conner and just stand there, waiting to see if he would acknowledge them.

It doesn't take long for him to notice them before he says, "I can't believe my own mother did this to me… you two probably just came over to tell me I can't be in your family. Well, I don't blame you. I doubt anyone… would… want me now…" His voice trails off to a soft whisper at the end and he tilts his head forward.

Conner misses the sad faces of Kim and Ron as well as that of Mary who just shakes her head and mouths, "That's not true" before covering her mouth with a hand.

Conner feels a hand move to his shoulder and it is Kim's. He looks up from the hand right up to Kim's eyes. Once their eyes meet, he can see the sadness within them and surprisingly understanding. He softly and sadly says, "What is it?"

Kim doesn't say a word but she kneels down to where he is on the ground and says, "First of all… Ron and I, we would never even dream for one nanosecond of asking you to leave our family. Secondly, I think you're being too hard on yourself. You had no way of knowing what your mother's plans were."

Conner says, "Really? But why? I have brought nothing but pain and misery to you and your family and friends. I have not done one right thing since becoming King or since I was born for that matter." He looks away from Kim's eyes.

Ron says, "Look Conner, I can't say that I know what you're going through but I have known Bonnie for a long time so I can begin to imagine what it was like to have her for a mother."

Kim gently says, "What I think your father is trying to say, is that you're not alone in this. We knew what your mother was like and…"

Conner vehemently says, "She is no mother to me!" After a moment he says, "She barely showed me a fraction of the love you've shown me and I am a complete stranger to all of you. Kim… I…" He closes his mouth and looks away in sadness and shame.

Kim knew what he was trying to say and says to Conner, "If you will allow me… I would like to be your step-mother and you can c-call me mother even if you wish." She lets out the rest of her breath as she realizes how tense just telling him that had been for her.

Conner slowly raises his head, bringing his eyes to meet Kim's and then looking over to Ron who just nods to show Conner that he was in agreement with her. He then brings his eyes to Kim's and his lower lip begins to tremble a little before he says, "R-r-really? You're not just saying that?"

Kim never looks away as she says, "I meant it…" She is surprised at the quickness of Conner as he covers the gap between them and gives her a huge hug just as she finishes saying, "Conner."

Meanwhile in another part of the dungeon, Connie discovers something amazing…

Ronnie's eyes go wide along with his sister's and a small smile quickly grows into a big one.

Annie was just amazed and softly says, "Wow…"

The three of them just look as a small naked mole rat crawls out of a hole to meet Connie. It cautiously sniffs her hand and runs back to the hole, squeaking excitedly before at least two dozen naked mole rats come pouring through the hole.

It isn't long before the first mole rat comes up before Connie and squeaks something while looking up at her.

Connie was used to Rufina and Rufus's kind of talk so she nods and says, "Yes, we are friends with naked mole rats. We have two of them with us. Wanna meet them?"

It was weird to see the large amount of naked mole rats begin nodding like one big wave, starting with the one who'd asked the question to the very back by the hole.

Annie says in amazement, "I never thought I'd see so many naked mole rats in my life."

Ronnie grins and says, "I will go get Rufus and Rufina, I bet they will be happy to see them!" He quickly runs off while Connie just starts to pet the first one on the head, giggling as she gets a soft but happy sound from it.

The others start to slowly move forward towards Connie and she tries to pet as many of them as she can. Giggling uncontrollably as she feels some of them climbing up on her, tickling her with their tiny feet.

Connie giggles and says, "Hey watch the feet now! That tickles!"

Some of the naked mole rats come to rest on her shoulders, one crawls up to land on top of her head, looking down at her with big, curious eyes even as one hangs from the back of her shirt. Two more seem to be content with looking up at her from her legs and wagging their long pink tails.

A few of them even crawl up Annie's legs before she picks them up and says, "Ok now… I'll pet you guys too but no crawling up on me on?"

The rest seem satisfied by her words and just sit there at her feet, staring up at her with their pink tails wagging in anticipation.

Ronnie had no problem getting Rufina to come with him as it wasn't a weird thing for the kids to ask for Rufina to play with them.

However, Rufus was a much older and more tired naked mole rat and as such it took some coaxing to get him out of his father's pocket.

Ron notices that Ronnie already had Rufina with them and says, "Hey, why do you want Rufus to come with you so badly? You already have Rufina with you."

Ronnie smiles big up at his father and says, "B'cause we met a bunch of others that we want them to meet!"

Ron blinks in confusion as he says, "A bunch of what others?"

Ronnie says excitedly, "We met whooooooooooole bunch of other naked mole rats daddy!" He holds out his arms as far apart as he possibly can to show how many they met.

Ron's eyebrows jump up and he says, "This I have gotta see. I'm coming with you Ronnie." He spares a moment to look at Kim and Conner as they begin talking with each other and figures that they probably could use a few minutes to talk about things.

Ronnie smile big and excitedly says, "Come on daddy!" He then turns and begins running towards the spot where he'd left his sister and Annie.

Just before Ron and Ronnie got to the spot where the colony of naked mole rats were playing with Connie, the dungeon erupts into total chaos!

* * *

**AN:** Well everyone, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. What do you think of Kim and Ron's conversation about Jamie? Do you think Gary will wise up when he sees Sheila's reaction to Jamie? Jared finally knows about Shego and Drakken, what do you think will happen now? Do you think Wade **really** needed that slap? What do you think of those eyes that watched them? Good or bad? What do you think of the Kim finally accepting Conner moment? Was it touching enough? What do you think of the naked mole rat colony discovery, was it cool or what? What do you think happened in the dungeon to throw things into such chaos?

As usual all reviews, ideas, thoughts, suggestions and more are always welcome.


	19. Take 19

**Reunion Royalty Take 19**

_**(In the Dungeon)**_

No one could have imagined how very quickly things could turn around from such a quiet and peaceful moment to destructive chaos!

It all started when Sheila softly moans as she wakes up and softly says, "Uh… what hit me?"

She sees Jared and then looks to her other side to see Wade staring down at her with a concerned look on his face. She says, "What happened…?"

Wade starts to say, "Sheila! I'm glad to see that you're finally awake. There is something that I need to tell you…" even as she looks away from him and spots her still unconscious husband laying beside her. The sight of which is enough to cause her shock enough to fully remember what had happened earlier and she tunes out Wade saying, "about what had happened in the throne room."

Sheila's hands erupt into full plasma fury as she screams, "JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!"

Jared tackles Wade, knocking him to the ground just as Sheila fires an intense plasma burst that would have melted his face off.

Wade looks up at the ceiling with the big hole that had a green glowing ring to it and says to Jared, "Thanks, I owe you one."

Jared says, "Don't worry about it, I'll consider the debt paid if you can figure out a way to calm down Shego."

Wade looks at Sheila as she stands up, still screaming with her hands flaring in anger and he says, "That… might be harder to do."

Sheila looks around and growls, "Where… are… they?" She doesn't seen any of the guards who took her only daughter from her and takes a step, causing her foot to bump against Drew's leg.

The bump against the leg causes Drew to say, "5 more minutes…"

Sheila looks down at her husband and suddenly realizes that he might not know since he had been surrounded by the men in armor at the time. Her fires go out on her hands and she falls to her knees with a soft 'thud' beside him before she buries her face into his chest and just starts to cry hard.

The tears soak through and Drew finally wakes up as he sleepily mumbles, "Huh? What? Is the roof leaking on me again?" He then hears the crying and looks down to the biggest shock of his life next to when he found out Shego was pregnant.

Drew says, "Sheila? What? Why are you crying?" He then notices Wade nearby and says as he points at her, "Will you tell me why my wife is crying on my chest?"

Wade fidgets and says, "Um… I think it is because she thinks that Jamie is… dead."

Drew shouts, "WHAT?! It can't be true!"

Gary in the meantime feels himself being pushed hard, as when that powerful blast of plasma erupted so suddenly, he'd thrown himself on Jamie to try and protect her. He tries to get off but the pushing didn't help him get his hands under him long enough to do just that even as he hears her say, "Get off! Get off me already!"

Gary says, "If you will just stop struggling for a second I will be able to get my footing and do just that." Despite her words, she doesn't let up as if she didn't believe him and finally manages to get off of her.

Jamie says, "What were you going to do? Pitch a tent and stay on me the whole time?"

Gary breathes heavily as he says, "Some gratitude, here I am trying to save your life from that green explosion and…"

Jamie says, "Green explosion? What are you talking about?" Her eyes go wide as she realizes the only thing in the dungeon capable of doing that and leaps to her feet as she cries out, "Mother!" She immediately dashes off, leaving Gary behind.

Meanwhile Drew says, "I saw Sheila do a blast, there is no way her aim would have been off!"

Wade says, "If you will just listen to me for a second…"

Jared says, "The blast was too late, the axe did strike ground but…"

Drew shakes his head and says, "I refuse to believe that my little Jamie is gone until I see her for myself!"

Wade says, "That's what I have been trying to tell you…"

Jared says, "Your Jamie was…"

And that's when Jamie ran up and her father, Drew is the first to notice her running up as he says, "Jamie doesn't look hurt, what kind of crazy joke are you two trying to pull?"

Jamie breathlessly says, "Is she ok? What's going on over here? Is… is she crying? My mother?" She points at the sight of her mother crying on her father's chest.

Upon hearing Jamie's voice, Sheila looks up from Drew's chest and sees Jamie, unharmed and with a very puzzled expression upon her face.

Sheila's eyes were more than a bit watery with her mascara running, but the sight of her daughter very much alive was more than shock her as much as the it had when she woke up.

Sheila sniffles and says, "J-Jamie? Is… is that really you?"

Jamie says, "What's going on mom? Why are you crying?"

Sheila somehow goes from a hunched over, kneeling position with her hands on Drew's chest to where she is able to leap up, standing on her own two feet and engulfing her living daughter in her arms with the waterworks beginning anew in what seems like a second.

Drew sits up now that his wife isn't on his chest crying and says, "Would someone _please_ tell me what's going on here?"

Sheila pulls back and says with teary eyes, "Is it really you? You're not a clone or something?"

Jamie shakes her head and says, "I am fine! What are you doing? I haven't seen you like this before!"

Sheila's lip quivers as she says, "I… I thought you were killed by an axe because I wasn't fast enough to stop him."

Jamie says, "Huh? Oh that!" She smiles as she says, "I have something exciting to tell you!"

Sheila pulls Jamie back into her arms, squishing her tightly as she says, "Whatever it is, it can wait because you're alive! My little girl is alive!"

Beside Wade's foot the scanner device that had been keeping watch over Sheila and Drew starts to beep slowly as it detects a new signal.

If not for the Sheila loudly fussing over her daughter, the small device might have been noticed in time for it to hum and show on the screen for a few moments that it had detected a female human before the person moves out of line for it. When it goes unnoticed, the device stores the information within itself and goes back to normal.

Gary walks over and says, "Jamie, just what is going on here? What caused that explosion?"

Jamie waves a hand behind her back, trying to wave him off which was just about all she could do with the hug she found herself in once more.

Gary frowns and says, "Hey, no need to get all wavy at me. I tackle you to the ground to save you and…"

Jamie closes her eyes and thinks, "Great…"

Sheila lets go of Jamie and says, "You?" She walks around Jamie and grabs Gary by the shoulders, lifting him up off his feet.

Gary is surprised by Sheila's strength and struggles as he says, "Hey! Put me down! I didn't do anything wrong!"

Drew walks up to Jamie as he says, "Ho boy… there is no stopping your mother now."

Sheila pulls Gary into a big, crushing hug before he eases up and says, "You saved my little girl! Thank you!" She then turns to Jamie and says, "You should go out with him!"

This causes both Jamie and Gary to shout at the same time, "WHAT!?" They then point at each other at the same time and say, "You want me to date him/her? Are you serious?"

Sheila nods as she says, "Very!" She then turns to Gary and pulls him by the shoulder in for a close whisper, "Since you're going to be dating my daughter, I want you to good to her or…" Her face darkens in the shadow as they lean over and she ignites a hand, bringing it close to him, well let's just say the alternative isn't pretty."

Sheila turns off her hand and lets go of Gary so suddenly that he falls forward to land on the ground, even as Jamie whines, "MOT-HER! I think I'm old enough to chose who I want to date or like don't you think?" She shakes her head, "Oh come on Jamie, you've been complaining how I don't let you date any boys and now that I am letting you date one you're going to argue with me about my choice?"

Jamie just sighs and rolls her eyes as she thinks, "Totally clueless…"

Drew walks up and says, "Now see here Sheila, I don't think I want our daughter dating some unknown boy…"

Sheila turns to him and says, "You know how I feel about our daughter, are you really going to argue with me?"

Drew opens his mouth and sees her frown at him with a low growl that told him not to press his luck before he closes his mouth and hmms in thought.

Gary says, "Don't I get a say in the matter?"

Drew takes the chance to say, "Ah ha! Exactly! What if he doesn't want to date our daughter? Hmm? What do you say to that Sheila?"

Jamie says, "What about me? Do I get a say on whether or not if I want to date him?"

Sheila's hands flare up as she says quite plainly, "No!"

Jamie looks over at Gary, hoping that he'll say 'no' and end this.

Both Sheila and Drew look at him as well, waiting for some kind of answer.

Gary looks back and forth between Jamie and Sheila before he says, "I do…" causing everyone to gasp in surprise!

Sheila says, "There! The matter is settled, Jamie is dating Gary and we can get out of here now."

Kim looks over at Conner as she was skeptic that this would work out well for the two of them and is surprised when she sees Conner looking like he was actually mulling it over. She says, "Conner? You can't actually believe that any good can come from this."

Conner rubs his chin for a moment and says, "Well, seeing as how Sheila and Jamie have been around him since they met, I am surprised it took this long."

Kim's voice goes flat while cocking an eyebrow and crossing her arms in front of her as she says, "Say that again?"

Conner says, "Gary has always been more attracted to say… the more hot-tempered women of the land. This has gotten him into his fair share of trouble. In fact, if it weren't for his being part of the castle staff… he would have undoubtedly ended up in the dungeon long before now."

Kim's eyebrows jump up and she looks over at Gary as she says to Conner, "So you're saying that…"

Conner says, "Gary could easily be attracted to both mother _and_ daughter."

Kim covers her eyes with a hand and softly says, "Oh boy…" She decides to keep this little bit of info from Sheila as she figures the boy would just end up blasted into next month for being interested in anyone but her daughter.

Conner turns to look at Kim and says, "However, I think that because she is married. He won't do anything stupid and focus his attention on Jamie."

Kim was relieved to hear that and says, "That's good to hear but why do you think he said yes when Sheila asked him?"

Conner tilts his head and says, "I was just wondering that myself. Perhaps he has more feelings for Jamie in light of recent events?"

Kim says, "What are you talking about?"

Conner says, "I forget, you didn't see… Gary tried to kick the axe as it swung down to save Jamie."

Kim says, "Really? You mean he really **did** try to save her?"

Conner nods as he says, "Along with father, myself, Jesse and Sheila"

Kim nods and says, "I saw Sheila's blast after it struck the guard. I am afraid that she might have killed him."

Conner sighs and says, "I know mother, but he was trying to do the same to Jamie and I'm sorry to say this but Jamie's life means more than some murderous guard."

Sheila suddenly pops out of nowhere and slaps Conner on the back as she says, "Personally, I'm glad to hear that you value Jamie so much. I saw what you and the others did and I just came over here to thank you for trying."

Kim frowns as she says, "I forgot how much sneakier than a ninja you can be at times Sheila. How long were you there?"

Sheila just smiles with a twinkle in her eyes before she says, "Long enough Princess." She then looks at Conner and says, "It sounds like the two of you finally settled things. Am I right?"

Kim wasn't sure how to answer that but fortunately she didn't have to say as Conner looks at Sheila and says, "Yes… I can call her mother now without fear."

Kim smiles tenderly at Conner, happy to hear him say that, as she had been a bit worried that even after all that had been said… he would be holding back if pressed. Glad to see that her worries were unfounded.

Sheila grins a little as she notices the happy expression on her face and then looks around to say, "So where is that blond husband of yours? I want to thank him too."

Just then there is a crash and a loud cry out from the direction that Ron and Connie had gone in.

* * *

**AN:** Well I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Looks like Sheila woke up on the **wrong** side of the bed didn't it? What did you think of Sheila crying over the loss of her daughter? What did you think of Sheila's reaction to seeing her daughter ok? Did anyone see Sheila setting her only daughter up with Gary coming? What did you think of Jamie's reaction? What did you think of Kim and Conner's conversation? Sheila's a sneaky one ain't she? Lol!

As usual all reviews, thoughts, ideas, suggestions, drawings of Sheila waking up like that, and more are always accepted.


	20. Take 20

**Reunion Royalty Take 20 **

_**(In the Dungeon)**_

Kim cries out, "Ron?" as she recognizes the sound of the loud cry and begins running with Mary, Conner and Sheila right behind her.

Jamie, Gary, and Drew quickly follow behind them as they were curious as well.

Wade is about to join them when his foot hits the scanner device and he pauses long enough to say, "How did you get there?" and pick up the said device before putting it into his pocket.

As everyone runs towards the sound of the cry, Drew looks over at where Jamie was running closely to Gary and thinks, "Sheila may think you're right for my little girl but you're still on thin ice with me until I say otherwise."

Gary looks over at Jamie and thinks, "How did I get roped into this? I do… have some feelings for her but why did I agree to dating her?" He then spots Drew looking at him with a scowl on his face and then thinks, "Great… it looks like the father isn't exactly happy with the decision for us to be dating."

Meanwhile Kim runs up and spots Ron on the ground, crying out, "RON!" as she runs faster.

Ron groans as he gets up off the ground and brings a hand up to his head as he says, "Did you get catch the number of the monkey that hit me?"

Kim smiles as she knew right then that her husband was alright and says, "What happened Ron?"

Ron looks around and says, "Where is she?"

Kim says, "Where is who, Ron?"

Ron says, "The girl who knocked me down, that's who."

Kim looks at him and says, "What do you mean? Who else could possibly be in the dungeon with us Ron?"

Conner says, "I wonder… could we really be in the same dungeon as her?"

Kim looks at Conner with growing frustration and says, "Who? Who could possibly be in here with us?"

Just before Conner can answer, there is a sound that Kim did so not need to hear. The sound of her daughter Connie crying.

Springing to his feet in one move, Ron is quickly running towards the direction of Connie crying along with Kim and everyone else.

When everyone gets there, they see Connie crying as she sits on her rear with Ronnie trying to comfort her from her right side.

Kim and Ron immediately go to Connie with both Kim and Ron saying in stereo, "What's wrong Connie?"

Connie sniffles as she says, "Mean lady took away the naked mole rats…" She points at where everyone now notices the colony of naked mole rats along with Rufus and Rufina, each in one of her hands has her side pressed against the wall with the hole that the other naked mole rats were now scampering through in fear.

The young woman was clearly wearing what remained of a servant's uniform, a maid's outfit if anyone had to guess by what was left.

The woman says, "Go away! Leave me and my friends alone! You and that brat can't have them! They are all mine!"

Ronnie turns away from Connie to shout, "Not all of them are yours! The two you are holding are our friends!"

The woman shakes her head quickly as she says, "No… No… No… they have chosen me. No other. I can not believe they would chose to be friends with you."

Mary then steps forward and says, "You can't claim that all the naked mole rats in Rodigan are yours! Some of them are my friends too after all!"

The woman turns her head and just stares at her before looking down at one of the few remaining naked mole rats that had not scampered away into the hole and squeaks in what sounds like mole rat talk before it looks at Mary and squeaks back with the head bobbing up and down.

The woman then looks back at Mary with a somewhat relaxed expression and says, "Your story checks out. You are known as a friend to the colony." She lets go of Rufus and Rufina who immediately scamper to their Ron and Connie.

Mary says, "Who are you? What are you doing in this dungeon?"

Conner steps forward and says, "I believe I can answer that one Mary." All heads turn to look at him and that's when the woman sees and growls before she shouts, "YOU! I KNOW YOU!"

Ron rubs the back of his head as he says, "Conner? What is going on here?"

Conner doesn't ever take his eyes off of her as he thinks, "It is amazing how much…" before his thoughts are interrupted by the young woman screaming at him, "I HATE YOU!"

Conner sighs and says, "She is the one that murdered my mother, Queen Bonnie. I had her sent to here while I tried to decide what to do with her."

The woman shouts, "LIAR! You threw me in here to forget about me! I bet you never gave me another moment's thought after sentencing me to this dungeon for rest of my life!" She glares at him for a few moments while everyone just watches in silence before she shouts, "RIGHT?"

Conner to his credit does not flinch or respond to any of the shouting before he lets out a heavy sigh and says, "Actually you couldn't be more wrong. Ever since my mother was killed you, I have left the country in hopes it would clear my head and help me come to a decision about you. Since then…" He pauses to look over Kim and Ron for a long moment and then includes the others before returning his gaze back to the woman and continues to say, "I have met some pretty extraordinary people who have helped to open my eyes about a great many things. Such a real love, respect, caring about others and more so because of all this. I have decided to…"

It is right then and there that the woman leaps at him, instantly wrapping her hands around his throat, starting to choke him even before the two of them hit the straw covered ground.

The young woman growls at him and says through clenched teeth, "This is a trick! To get me to lower my guard! You are just like HER! You don't care about anyone and refuse to see anyone past your nose!"

Conner tries to respond but all he can do is make choking sounds as he clutches at her hands.

Mary is the first to try and help by grabbing at the woman's left arm but when she leans in too much she gets headbutted right into the face, giving her a bloody nose and causing Mary to cry out as she immediately covers her face.

Kim and Ron are the next to help Conner even as the young woman tries to tighten her grip on Conner's neck, causing his struggles to start become weaker and weaker.

Kim each grab one of the arms and without hesitation, pull back hard enough for her to ease up on her grip long enough for Sheila to deliver a blow that knocks her out as she says, "Oh no you don't!" and finally causing her to let go of Conner's neck.

Conner backs up a little, being assisted by Gary and Jamie as they pull him back by his underarms to a safe distance. He coughs and rubs at his throat with his hands as he begins to feel better with air now flowing back into his lungs.

Mary moves to get between Conner and the woman begins to stir. Her eyes blazing with determination not to let the young woman before her have another chance at ending Conner's life as she would gladly forfeit her own to save his.

Mary spreads out her arms, ready to be a barrier as the woman regains consciousness even though both Kim and Ron were still holding onto her and ready for just about anything she could do to escape since they were both escape experts themselves.

Even Sheila and Jared seemed to be at the ready next to Conner's side while Wade pulls out the scanner to check on Conner and see if he was injured in the attack.

Drew didn't know what he could do to help but he remained close nonetheless.

Mary softly, deeply growls at the woman as she looks around and spots Conner up on one elbow and his other hand tenderly rubbing at his neck. Her message was clear to the woman, "To get to him… you have to get through ME!"

The young woman tries to move for another attack and finds herself unable as Kim and Ron hold onto her tightly. She looks back and forth as she pleads, "Please! Let me go! Let me finish him so I can bring peace to this country! If he rules, there can only be misery under his rule just like when the evil Queen Bonnie ruled!"

Mary moves forward and slaps the woman across the face so hard that the imprint of a red hand was almost immediately visible and it was obvious from the way that Mary had to rub her hand for feeling that it was a very painful slap.

Mary looks at the woman with anger and disgust as she half-growls at her, "You don't know ANYTHING about Conner! I think you are basing your feelings on everything you know about Queen Bonnie and not on his OWN merits!"

The woman glowers at Mary and says, "What is there to know? He is the inhuman offspring of that she-devil! There is no way that anything good could ever come from the womb of that woman!"

Mary is about to slap the woman when the woman shouts, "Go ahead! Strike me! It won't change the fact that she and Prince Wally gave birth to evil!"

Mary shouts, "Conner is NOT EVIL! If he was evil like you say, then how could I lo-." She stops as she catches herself and blushes, glad that Conner was facing her back and couldn't see her face.

The woman stares hard at Mary before she says, "I don't care if it is your job to look out for him or if you even love the evil, inhuman, spawn of Queen Bonnie!"

Connie suddenly says, "He isn't evil!" All heads turn to look at the young girl who stood there with her hands in fists and her twin brother Ronnie standing by her side with the same blazing look in his eyes. It was hard to tell where one twin started and the other ended giving how very much alike they seemed at that moment.

Connie and Ronnie even take two steps forward and raise the same right hand at the same time before they say in what sounds like one voice, "Conner is not evil, we can tell when someone is evil! He has done nothing but be in agony over Bonnie's choices for him!"

The woman blinks and says in disbelief at what she sees, "Ok… Like I'm going to take the advice of some possessed children…" She is cut off as they say in stereo, "We are not possessed! We are just angry!" Making her try to move backwards from the intensity and weirdness.

Wade says to Conner, "Try not to move, I want to scan you better to see if you're ok."

Conner shakes his head and says a bit hoarsely, "I'll be ok. I was saved in time." He then gets up and says to the woman, "Look Vania, I…"

Vania shouts, "You! Don't you dare use my name like that! You have no right to call me that!" And spits at him, with the spit landing on his chest.

Conner shakes his head and says, "What should I call you, if not by your birth name?"

Vania stares at him hard before she says, "What does it matter to you? Why not just call me what Queen Bonnie would? Maid."

Conner frowns and says, "You have a name and I can't help that my mother never called you by your name. I don't think she could acknowledge anyone less than her in that icy heart of hers."

Vania is surprised by the bitterness she picks up in Conner's voice and notices the icy heart comment. It takes her a moment to get over it before she says, "How do I know this isn't a trick to get me to lower my guard?"

Conner says, "Because what would be the point? My own mother showed me little love as I was raised and in case you're wondering _why_ I am in the dungeon, it is all because I just found out that my own mother made a deal with the Knights of Rodigan to marry their daughter as long as there was peace between the two of them. So when I refused to marry her, they took over the castle and threw me and the others in here."

Vania is taken aback and then looks around at the others before Kim says, "It is true."

Vania struggles and frowns as she says, "Still… this changes nothing! You are still the one who put me in here and I'm never going to see the sky again!"

Conner remains silent for a minute and says, "Well, I **was** going to say that I am going to give you sentence served and release you should I get my kingdom back but after that assault I think I will keep you here for a while longer."

Vania's face falls as she realizes that she had just screwed herself over yet again and then pleads, "No! Please! I can't take it down here! Never knowing day from night, with my only companions being the mole rats… I… I just lost it because I thought I'd never get out of here! Please understand!"

Sheila eyes Vania and says, "Just who are you?"

Vania sighs and says, "I am Louvayn Claire Devany-Griselda… but because of my mother I've come to be known as Vania because of how vain I was growing up so to tease me she would call me Vania and the name stuck. I would like to say I have friends, who call me another name… but I don't."

Vania looks down as she goes limp in the hands still holding her and softly says, "After parents were lost in an accident, everything seemed to go downhill for me. The cost of the funeral just about wiped out what little savings we had and then I was unlucky enough become the personal maid to… (shudders) Queen Bonnie."

Vania looks up at Conner and says, "Please! I am sorry for attacking you. I thought you were looking for me to kill me, as your decision for doing away with your mother the way I did."

Sheila looks over with a curious eye at Conner as she says, "Well, up to you your Majesty. What are you going to do?"

Conner says with some anger in his voice still from having been choked, "As long as she doesn't attack me again… absolutely nothing. Her story isn't all that different from many of the other castle servants and their children. There isn't anything I could do anyway because we're all in the same situation."

Kim nods over to Ron and they let go of Vania who just looks over at Conner and says, "You're really locked in here like I am? A prisoner?"

Conner nods and says, "Yes, and I plan to escape so I can take back my country."

Vania says, "How are you going to do that?"

Sheila stands up with a wicked smirk on her face, cracking her knuckles as she says, "That's where I come in." She then turns and says in a commanding, almost motherly voice, "Come on, we're getting out of here now."

Following more out of curiosity than because of her order, Vania gets up and takes note of everyone in the group.

Vania knew that the redhead woman and blonde guy were very strong and from rings on their fingers she guessed that they were a married couple. She wonders what their connection to Conner was to get them thrown into the jail with him, or any of the others for that matter as she knew that children didn't usually get sent to her prison.

Vania continues to look around, taking note of the curiously strange skin tones of a few of them. The green skinned woman seemed too confident as if she had some trick or key to get past the door. She guesses that the woman had lock-picking skills but figures that she'd find out soon enough that it wasn't going to be so easy to do just that.

She looks over the creepy blue guy and again notices the matching wedding rings so she figures that they must be married. He didn't look particularly strong or smart to her. She then looks over the darkest skinned guy and with the way he carried himself, he was a very smart guy, probably one of those people who never left a library.

The children were an enigma to her as children she had never heard of anyone younger than 21, with the exception of those who go about murdering Royalty. The young children seemed to look a lot like the redhead and blonde so she guesses that they are their kids.

She notices that a small 3some group stuck close together. She wonders if the girls were the guy's lovers or girlfriends with the way one of them was looking at him.

She remembers the old guy next to Conner, being as the one in charge of security and the very one who had brought her before Conner before being cast into the hellhole that was the dungeon.

The other girl that stayed close who appeared to be about her age seemed to put herself between Conner and herself. She sees the hard glare from her and thinks, "She definitely loves him or she wouldn't be so angry at me." She mentally sighs before turning her attention to the last group she could see which was a guy who had a girl next to him as if they were a couple but neither looked too happy about something at the moment and when she sees the glare from the blue skinned guy she thinks, "Great… a new couple where the father doesn't approve."

They reach the cell door and Vania says, "I don't think you're going to be able to pick the door. The door is only able to be unlocked from down the hallway and it is reinforced with something that can't just be punched or kicked through." She looks around, expecting to see disappointed faces and instead sees that they all seem to know something that she doesn't. She puts her hands on her hips and says, "What? What am I missing? Just how is the green as a plant lady going to get us out of here?"

Sheila did not like that crack about her skin color and brings her hands up with her fingers in a claw-like fashion as she activates her plasma power to a high level. The sudden activation and bright glow gives her face a most sinister look to it, which wasn't helped by the angry expression she now wore on her face.

Sheila faces Vania who steps back and gulps loudly, making her think, "I've still got it" before she says, "Does this answer your question, you vain maid?" She doesn't even wait for an answer, already knowing that she was getting an angry reaction from the young woman before she overdoes it with the door by sending a powerful plasma blast the size of the door, which to its credit does hold the blast at bay for a second or two before finally flying through the air to crash against the empty cell across from them.

Vania's jaw just hangs in shock with wide eyes as she had never in all her life seen or heard of anyone with such power! She steps back again as Sheila with hands still flaming says to her, "If you're wondering about the guards… leave them to me. I've got a personal score to settle with them." The look in her eyes made Vania realize that it was a bad thing indeed to be that woman's bad side and she thought Queen Bonnie could be scary!

* * *

**AN:** Well everyone, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. What did you think of the discovery about the other person who was also in the same prison as them? Did you like the naked mole rat sitch? What did you think of Conner in this chapter? And the accusations that Vania threw at him? What did you think of Mary? Did you like how she almost confessed her love for him in front of everyone? What did you think of Vania's observations about everyone? Do you think Vania has learned her lesson about Sheila yet? Lol!

As usual all reviews, thoughts, ideas, suggestions, impressions about Sozin's Comet, and more are always welcome.


	21. Take 21

**Reunion Royalty Take 21**

_**(The Dungeon Area)**_

BOOM! BOOM! Followed by some quick silence as Sheila went through the corridor at a steady pace. Her hands were glowing brightly in power with everyone else following behind since she was taking the lead.

Sheila's eyes scan the corridor before she spots one of the guards in the armor she had come to really hate in the last twenty minutes.

Sheila growls and sends a powerful blast that destroys the wall the armored guard ducks behind and sends him flying down the ground.

Sheila moves quickly and pulls off the helmet before she punches him hard in the face, knocking him out!

Sheila doesn't waste a word or motion as she gets back up and resumes her march forward.

It goes on like this for a while until finally it looks like they are going to exit the dungeon completely.

Ron leans over to whisper to Kim, "I am sure glad that she is on _**our**_ side Kim." He just gets a nod back from Kim.

Kim could tell that Sheila was more than a bit on edge for even herself and taking into account her Shego life. That was certainly saying something.

Kim had to wonder she was ever that bad with the safety of her own children. She knew she had pushed the line a few times herself when it came to their lives. She loved all her children very much and knew in her heart that if it ever came to it. She would sacrifice her own life for any one of them to be safe.

Suddenly Sheila begins to slow as she approaches the exit with a confused growing on her face.

Everyone else slows down as before Ron says, "What is it Sheila?"

Sheila says, "I don't know. There is just a girl standing there at the exit and she's dressed like a princess."

Everyone walks up and that's when Wade says, "Hey, isn't she that girl who is supposed to be the fiancée to…"

Conner steps forward, cutting off Wade as he says a little angrily, "What is it that you want?"

Alicia steps forward with a sad, pained expression on her face as she says, "Please… won't you reconsider? I promise that I would do anything to make you happy. You can even run the country without any interference from me or my father."

Conner shakes his head as he says, "Sorry, but no. I will not be forced into a loveless marriage for the mere sake of politics. That may have been the way things were done in the past but that is not the way I roll."

Alicia walks up slowly to Conner and touches his cheek lightly as she looks a little up into his eyes with him being taller than she was. She sadly says, "Can't you see that this is a surefire way to end a war that has been going on for generations in this country? This has held back Rodigan from becoming something truly great."

Meanwhile, as Alicia touched Conner's face to tenderly, Mary was silently fuming with her hand still hurting from when she'd slapped Vania earlier. She bites her lower lip, as she knew that interrupting now might disrupt the politics going on but some part of her was saying, "Don't let that floozy princess take away our guy! OOOOH! If she doesn't stop touching him, we should lose it and put a stop to it!"

Mary takes a step towards the two of them, with Conner somehow noticing her movement as he raises up a hand in her direction which stops her from moving any further in surprise.

Conner says evenly to Alicia, "Look Alicia, I understand what you're saying. I'll admit there is a part of me that says you're making sense and that marrying you would be the best thing for the country…"

At that moment, Mary feels crushed even though she does her best to hide it but it is noticed. She thinks, "Noooo! I'm going to lose him forever because of his nobleness!" She turns away to leave so she can go cry when suddenly Conner says, "I can not do it for that reason alone for the same reasons I have stated before. To me marriage is something that should be reserved for love, not the politics. I would rather marry Mary, than you."

Mary spins on her foot so quickly that it leaves a small burn mark on the titled floor. She could NOT believe Conner had just said that! She had loved him for a long time but she was never sure that she was even on his radar and then to hear him say that in front of so many people!

Alicia drops her hand and turns to the side as she says, "You've forgotten me haven't you?"

Conner's eyebrows raise up as he says, "Er… what?"

Alicia sighs and looks at him as she says, "Do you remember the days when Queen Bonnie had you playing with children?"

Conner nods as he remembers but there had been so many back and many he never saw after the first few days due to his mother thinking that child wasn't right to play with her son for whatever reason.

Alicia says, "I was one of the children you met back then. I was just a little girl, dressed in common clothes and there were so many back with many of them under intense pressure to become your childhood friends."

Conner nods as he says, "I do recall that many of them were unhappy and there was a lot of fighting…"

Alicia says, "Well, a small group of them must have thought that I was too cute or some serious competition because they ganged up on me."

Conner gets a tickling sensation at the back of his mind as this starts to sound a little familiar to him.

Alicia steps back and pulls up the edge of her dress to reveal a small scar on her leg and says, "I was pushed down and beaten, with one of them cutting me deep on my leg from a crudely fashioned weapon."

Conner could remember it a little but it was still hazy for him.

Alicia could see in his eyes that he still didn't remember so she continues to say, "You saved me." Her eyes sparkled as she remembers the magical moment of meeting, "I was crying for someone to save me and that's when you just… leaped from the sky it seemed, kicking the first boy down who had stabbed my leg with his weapon still in my leg."

Alicia clasps her hands together in front of her as if she was praying and says, "You were like a guardian angel, swooping in and defending me. You were like a warrior possessed and in no time flat you had them all crying and running away." She looks directly into Conner's eyes even as he looked at her in surprise and says, "It was on that day you won my heart Conner… ever since then, I've tried my best to learn everything that would make you proud to have me as your Queen."

Conner's mouth just flaps open and shut in surprise as he remembers the fight, rescuing a young girl and then helping her get the medical attention. He also remembered that he never saw her or the ones he'd fought off ever again as well after that.

Alicia reaches out and touches his cheek with her fingers, "So… please believe me when I tell you that this marriage… it wouldn't be as loveless as you think."

Ron frowns for a moment as that story sounded a bit _too_ familiar and then it hits him! He leans over to whisper to Kim, "Hey Kim, doesn't that sound a little bit how we met in Pre-K?"

Kim looks at Ron and whispers back, "I was just thinking the same thing. Although the roles are switched and no one was cut."

Ron nods and whispers, "I wonder where he got the nobleness though to act like that living with Bonnie."

Kim looks at her husband in shock and then says, "Ron! He got it from his father!"

Ron blinks in surprise and then smiles as he chuckles lamely, "Oh! Heh… heh… I guess you've got a point there."

Kim smiles at him and kisses him on the lips lovingly which is returned by Ron.

Suddenly they hear Vania say, "You two don't strike me as a old couple, the way you two act. I'd think you two were more like newlyweds."

Kim and Ron pull back a little, just enough to break the kiss with Kim blushing before chuckles and says, "She hasn't been around a long time and already she's got your number Kimmie."

Kim suddenly smiles and says, "So what Sheila? I would rather that we act like newlyweds forever than have our marriage ever go stale."

Sheila's hands flare up as she growls, "Is that some kind of crack about my marriage Kim?"

Vania smirks and says, "It sure sounded like that way to me."

Sheila walks up to Kim, staring at her for the longest time and then begins to laugh as she puts out the fire on her hands.

Vania blinks and slouches over a little as she says, "What the…?" She was clearly baffled as to what was going on and it was reflected on her face.

Wade chuckles and says, "Kim and Sheila have been the worse of enemies and the best of friends far too long to let a little thing like a comment get between them."

Vania just looks at him in confusion and whines, "Will someone just tell me what that is supposed to mean?"

Drew walks up as he says, "What he meant is that those two aren't going to fight. They never were. What you just saw was their form of friendly verbal sparing with each other."

Vania just frowns as she crosses her arms in front of herself and to both Kim and Ron at that moment; it eerily felt as if it was a ghost was standing before them.

Alicia turns back to Conner after seeing all of this and says, "Won't you please reconsider? I have never forgotten the way you saved me when I was just a child. I knew you were the one for me after that meeting and I truly believe I would make a good wife to you."

Conner is speechless at her words and knew that Alicia was not going to give up on persuading him so easily and nor was he going to just agree easily either so the two of them were at an impasse.

Mary carefully watches Conner as she hopes for another slip of the tongue by Conner that would allow her to express her own heart's desires. She had been so shocked before that the chance had passed her up.

Conner sighs after a few moments, "No matter what Alicia, I will never see force as the right way to get good change to happen and that includes marriage."

Alicia nods softly and says, "That is my father's way, not mine. I won't stop you if you and your friends want to leave. I just hoped that I could change your mind by talking to you, that's all."

There was something about the way she said that, that caused Conner to sigh and feel bad enough for him to say, "Listen… I doubt I will change my mind but I promise that I will think about it but I can't do it while trapped down here. I am still a King and my first duty is to my country, which means that I have to go and see if I can get…"

"Your country back from my father. I understand and I won't get in your way Conner." Alicia says as she finishes what he was about to say. After a soft sigh and some looking down for a moment she says, "I know it means that you're going against my father and the rest of the Knights but if it helps you, then I will do what I can."

Vania looks at Alicia and says, "Just like that? You're going to turn on your own father? And for what? A guy who isn't going to even give you so much as the time of day?"

Alicia turns her head to look at Vania and says, "Yes, and if you can't understand why… then I feel sorry for you."

Vania begins to walk towards Alicia as she loudly says, "Just what is that supposed to mean you little…" She is stopped as her arm is grabbed, which stops her forward motion. She struggles for a few moments against the holding it but she could tell that whoever was holding her was not going to let go and plus with the sad, pained expression on Alicia's face made it all to clear to her that it wasn't worth it so she stops struggling and says, "I'm ok. I won't do anything." The hand on her arm holds onto her for a few more moments as if considering her words before she finally feels it let go.

Vania turns to look at the one who had held onto her and is surprised to see that it was none other than Mindy for the grip had felt very strong, like a man's strength and so she had expected to see one of the guys, even the blonde guy whose name she couldn't remember at the moment to be the one who had held onto her.

Mindy just smiles a little as she says, "I'm glad you came to your senses."

Vania glances over at Alicia and says, "Why? I think I could have taken her."

Mindy nods as she says, "Probably but Sheila would probably have been less gentle with you than I was, if you know what I mean?"

Vania's eyes dart to Sheila who just sports a wicked grin at her and after having seen all that she did recently, that smile unnerved her more than any display of her powers ever did. She softly says, "Then I guess I owe you a thank you."

Mindy says, "Don't worry about it, I was happy to help."

Vania turns away as she says, "Ok then…" This causes Mindy to look at her in surprise and a little anger before Vania says, "Thank you" and walks off, leaving Mindy to just stand there with her head shaking a little as she wonders about her.

Sheila says, "Not to break up, well… actually I do… but don't you all think we should get out of here before more guards show up?"

Alicia says, "Don't worry, I have redirected all the guards nearby to courtyard for practice drills. So for the next twenty minutes, all of you can escape without any problems." She looks at Conner with a kind, sadness in her eyes as she then says, "I never wanted to see you hurt Conner."

Vania mutters softly, "I did…"

Mary flashes an angry look at Vania as she had heard that before she looks at Alicia and thinks that she will have to watch this girl very carefully as she was a rival for Conner's heart.

Conner nods and says to everyone, "Come on everyone, let's go. I don't want to be thrown back into prison anytime soon."

Sheila growls, "Oh don't worry about that. I am not going back there any time soon. Not until I settle a score."

So without another word, everyone leaves with Alicia just watching and waving at Conner like a princess should until he is out of sight.

* * *

**AN:** Well everyone, sorry I haven't updated any of my stories in a while but I was extremely occupied for a while. I hope that you will enjoy this chapter. So what did you think of Sheila? Is a bit of the violent and angry Shego leaking out? What did you think of Alicia? Do you feel sorry for her? What did you think of that past revelation? Who do you think will end up with Conner? Alicia or Mary? Who deserves to? What did you think of Vania and her attitude? Do you think everyone will escape?

As usual all reviews, votes, questions, thoughts, ideas, suggestions, favorite examples of the color 'red' and more are always nice to read.


	22. Take 22

**Reunion Royalty Take 22**

_**(Within the Castle)**_

Alicia sighs softly as she thinks, "I tried to reach out to him and for a while there it seemed as if I might have changed his mind. Maybe…" She stops herself and shakes her head before she says aloud to herself, "No… Conner was starting to turn around. I could tell! I just need to keep proving myself to him and then I'll win his heart."

She begins to walk towards the exit of the castle, hoping the catch up to them and tell them that she is going to join their group. It was the surest way to do several things that she desired.

She had to protect Conner and the best way to do that was to stay as close to Conner as possible because she knew her father and the other knights under his command would not dare to harm her or the others as long as she was with them.

Alicia blushes a little at the thought of being able to be so close to him as well and hopes to be able to earn his trust and his heart. She also knew that given the 'warm' greeting by her father that it would be a tough uphill battle for her but in her heart, she knew that Conner was worth it.

Alicia knew one thing was for certain, and that was that if she had any hope of winning Conner over. She had to be around to do it and so quickens her pace towards the gate, even as it never dawns on her that she should have caught up to them at the pace she was going at.

Alicia reaches the unguarded gates and looks around. She saw that the gates had not even been touched but that didn't make any sense to her. Surely, Conner and the others would have tried to make good their escape in hopes of getting allies so that they could retake the castle?

A dread falls over her as she thinks, "No… they wouldn't try to retake the castle with children present, would they?"

A powerful explosion that blows out a wall and sending smoke into the air answers her question.

She cries out, "Conner! Daddy!" She spins around in the direction from where the explosion occurred and runs as fast as her high-heeled shoes and long dress would allow her to go.

Alicia makes good time and reaches the door to where the explosion had occurred. She is about to open it when she hears a familiar shout from within. She quickly moves away from the door just in time to see the wooden doors get blasted off their hinges.

She cautiously peeks around the corner and is amazed at what she sees.

The scene before her was something she had never believed possible aside from something that she might see out of a Hollywood movie.

The green-skinned woman's hands were glowing and she was blasting the knights with a vengeance as if it were personal to her. Anyone that got even **close** to her that wasn't an ally was blasted or beat up.

As Alicia watches from the corner, she notices that the woman wasn't doing all of the fighting. The others were also doing some serious fighting as well.

The redheaded woman and the blond guy with her were acting as if they were one, where she would strike high, he would strike low, other times they'd grab onto each other's arms and do a spin kick in a perfect, yet balanced style despite the obvious weight differences.

Alicia is amazed that even the blue guy and the big dark-skinned guy were in there, grabbing to throw them or to use some device they had to stun a knight.

Her eyes nearly pop out as she sees the two teenage girls along with the guy near them send 6 knights flying into the air in one move! She saw it and she still couldn't believe it!

She gasps as she sees a tiny pink creature about to get stepped on by a knight but it leaps up and crawls up under the armor, tickling him as it crawls up to the head. The knight obviously decides he's had enough and tries to strike at it with his mace but instead knocks himself out cold, with the unharmed pink thing crawling out and snickering.

Alicia is surprised as she watches how even her Conner and that woman who she assumed was his aide fight together to knock out a knight.

She wondered where the kids were when she notices in a bit of a dark corner (of which was easy to find in old castles such as this one) she sees a young teenage girl fending off a knight and the rest were too busy to come to her aide.

Alicia bites her lower lip in nervousness as she thinks, "I have got to do something! Children should not be hurt in my father's quest for control of this Kingdom!" She steps forward and picks up a piece of broken door on the way through the door that would serve as a club.

She swings hard at the back of the knight's head as she cries out, "Leave them alone!" The wood is too weak for his armor and all it does is go flying in pieces.

The knight is so angry as he turns that he fails to recognize her and growls, "I'm going to get you for that!"

Connie and Ronnie take that moment of distraction to go help her and they run past Jamie to attack the knight head on!

Connie and Ronnie both jump onto the knight's arms, coupled with the weight of the armor and the weapon he was holding in his hands. His hands flew downward with the weapon narrowly missing Alicia as it makes a loud crunching sound into the ground.

The knight growls, "Get off of me you brats!" loudly enough to catch the attention of their parents and the others. He swings his arms together, making Connie and Ronnie collide into each other and with a cry, they fall to the floor hard!

The knight grabs Connie by the cuff of her shirt and lifts her off the floor. He then retrieves his weapon with his other hand as he says, "You'll pay for that you little rugrat! But first I'll deal with the other one…"

He lifts his weapon up over his head and looks down at the whimpering Ronnie even as Kim and Ron try to get to their children but there were too many knights in the way!

Alicia cries out, "No! I order you to stop! Do not harm the children!"

The order makes the knight pause with his weapon in the air long enough for a flower on a long vine to suddenly appear out of nowhere and wrap around his legs quickly before it flows upward over his body until he was forced to drop Connie and finally his weapon.

Alicia then takes off the knight's helmet and puts it on over her own head, activating the internal communications within it and says loudly enough that it causes more than a few to tap their volume levels down quickly, "Stop fighting! I am Alicia, daughter of the leader of the Knights of Rodigan and I am ordering a cessation of all fighting in this room, NOW!"

All the knights immediately stop as they knew her and that she was indeed the only daughter of their leader, so to disobey her would be like disobeying him as well.

Alicia kneels down in front of Connie and Ronnie and tries to check them out as she says, "Are the both of you ok? I am very sorry if he hurt either of you."

Ronnie looks at Alicia and then suddenly and without a word, gives her a big hug! He looks up at her and says, "Thank you for saving me! I thought I was a goner!"

Alicia was stunned speechless for a moment before she says, "Um… you're welcome. Is there anything I can do for either of you?"

Suddenly Alicia hears Kim say, "I think you've done enough."

Alicia turns her head enough to see Kim looking down at her with a very serious expression before it turns into a friendly smile and is surprised as she says to her, "And what you did rocked. I can't thank you enough for saving my children."

Ron nods with a smile on his face as he says, "Yeah, the both of us saw and heard what you did. You're all right in my book."

Alicia blushes as she looks away and down, seeing Ronnie's head as she tenderly runs a hand over for a moment. She looks up at the parents and says, "I love children. I couldn't stand it if anything happened to a child, especially if there was anything I could do to stop it."

Kim makes a 'Come here motion' with her hands and both Connie and Ronnie run up to their mother but before Connie can embrace her mother, she stops and turns towards Alicia and says, "Thank you for saving my brother and me." She turns without waiting for a response and falls into her mother's waiting arms where she hugs tightly.

Alicia smiles softly and says, "You're welcome…" her right hand dangling in the air as if debating to wave or not to Connie.

A throat is cleared as Conner walks forward and he just stares at her for a few moments before he says, "I misjudged you. I thought you were more like your father whose only goal was to control my kingdom."

Conner extends a helping hand to her and says, "I apologize for hurting you. Will you allow me to begin to make it up to you by helping you up?"

Alicia was just shocked speechless so she raises her hand up while watching his face for any sign of this all being a joke and even when she put her hand into his, his expression did not falter.

She did not know what to make of what was happening. Her own people had been attacking them, trying to hurt or kill all of them, including the children and here she was… being apologized to!

Alicia says, "Um, am I missing something here?" as she gets back onto her feet, looking at the others with confusion on her face.

Sheila walks up and says, "In case you don't understand, everyone is happy that you stopped the fighting and kept Connie, Ronnie and…" Connie shouts, "And Jamie!" She nods with a frustrated smile and says, "Yes, and my daughter Jamie from being hurt. All of which we are very grateful for."

Alicia wasn't used to this kind of treatment, having come from being raised, used or pampered like a princess all her life.

She says, "You're welcome" She didn't quite know what else to say as she tried to wrap her head around that she had taken charge of a situation rather than behind the scenes like she usually had to with her father.

Sheila then turns her attention onto the knight all wrapped up in the vines of the pink flower and growls angrily, "And now as for you… you tried to hurt children! That's **low** even for scum!"

She advances towards the struggling knight, igniting her hands, which makes the knight pause for a moment as he took in the sight of the angry woman coming towards him with flaming hands.

Alicia starts to take a step forward when Ron puts his hand on her shoulder and shakes his head when she looks back at him.

Sheila shows just how strong she can be when she is really angry by lifting up the guy up off the ground and off his feet all in one motion.

Alicia gulps as she realizes that she understands why he stopped her. Her own strength was nothing compared to the knight's and Sheila's strength was possibly even greater than the knight's. She hadn't stood a chance of stopping her.

Sheila lowers him down to his feet and says, "You are just SO lucky that you hadn't hurt those kids or you would be doing your breathing through your chest instead of your mouth."

The knight says nothing with his helmet hiding his face until Sheila says, "Playing the silent type huh? Let me stare into the face of a child slayer…" She blasts the helmet with a quick blast of her plasma blast, which sends it flying off his head to reveal a teenage guy no more older than Jesse with a scar on his cheek and chin.

Alicia gasps as she recognizes the knight and says, "Carlios?"

Sheila looks over at her and says, "You know this guy?"

Alicia nods and says, "Yes, he was one of the guys who used to be my friends when we were little."

Sheila says, "But he attacked you!" Drew steps forward and says, "That's right! I saw it too!"

Alicia says, "I know! I don't think he ever saw me. He has a habit that when he gets really angry he doesn't see, he just reacts."

Carlios says, "You remember that Ali?"

Alicia nods, "Of course! But what are you doing as a knight Carlios?

Carlos says, "It is Carlos! Not Carlios, I am not that little boy with the nickname anymore _Princess Alicia_!"

Sheila brings a flaming hand up towards his face, "You've got a real smart mouth on you kid. Maybe I should fix it so you can't use it to do anything but suck through a straw for a while."

Alicia shouts, "Wait! Please! He was one of the few best friends I had after I lost Conner… please don't hurt him!"

Sheila presses her lips together as she stares at Carlos and softly growls at him. She then looks over at Alicia who was giving her the biggest, pleading look she had ever seen before she lets out a big sigh, "Fine! I won't hurt him… IF he promises not to hurt the children again."

Alicia says, "Please Carlios, make the promise?"

Carlos stares at Alicia for a solid ten seconds before he rolls his eyes and says, "Ok, I promise to hurt the children. I wasn't going to seriously hurt them anyway, just rough them up or knock them out to capture them for making me so mad in the first place." He looks down as he says so softly that only Sheila can hear, "Besides, I could never deny you anything anyway…"

Sheila says, "Good enough for me. You better not forget the promise or I won't go easy on you next time." She lets him go and with the vines still wrapped around him, Carlos falls backwards onto his back with a grunt.

Alicia cries out, "Carlios! Are you ok?"

Carlos nods and says, "Yeah, I am ok but I'd be a lot better without this plant around me."

Sheila turns to Drew and says, "You can free him now honey."

Drew holds up his hands and shakes his head left and right as he says, "You're not going to believe me but it wasn't me."

Sheila says in confusion, "Then how or who…?"

Her question is answered as she hears a certain teenage girl's voice say, "That would be me, mom."

All eyes turn to see Jamie, the only daughter of Sheila/Shego and Drew/Drakken smiling with her fingers wiggling about in the air and floating on a stem from her neck was a pink carnation with a pulsing, glowing center.

* * *

**AN:** Well everyone, I hope you liked this chapter! Was it a wild ride or what? Lol! So what did you think of Alicia in this chapter? A bit has been learned about her wouldn't you say? Fyi: I got the inspiration for Alicia's creation from a manga called Ai Yori Aoshi (tho anyone's guess if it'll be anything like it, lol!) So what did you think of the way Alicia found the courage to help? What do you think of Carlos/Carlios? Do you think there is more to meets the eye with Alicia and Carlos? What did you think of the way Conner and the others were so nice to Alicia after she helped saved the kids and put an end to the fighting? When the vine wrapped around the knight, did you think "Drew"? Did anyone honestly expect Jamie to have her dad's plant ability? I sure hope not, I wanted that to be a surprise. Anyone think it might have something to do about how she survived that lethal knight's attack a couple chapters back? Any questions you want answered about Jamie? Ask and they shall be answered. (Though some will be answered in the next chapter.)

As usual all reviews, votes, suggestions on next stories you'd like to see worked on, ideas, and jokes are always welcome.


	23. Take 23

**Reunion Royalty Take 23**

_**(Within the Castle)**_

The shocked silence within the two families was undeniable as they all stared at Jamie, the little sister of Jesse display a power that she had never shown before then.

Jesse says, "J-Jamie? What's going on? When did you get powers?"

Jamie just shrugs as she says, "Just recently and boy did they come in handy huh?"

Jesse says, "What do you mean?"

Jamie says, "Well… remember when that knight swung his weapon at me?"

Sheila flashes back to the horrible memory where, despite the actions of everyone. The weapon had still gone down towards Jamie but in the end. She thought that the weapon had missed and now it was beginning to sound like something else had happened. She wonders, had Jamie in a flash because of her survival instincts kicking in, as she had never been put in any kind of real danger before today. Tapped into her unknown power and used it to divert the weapon at the last second?

Sheila storms up to Jamie and says, "What happened?"

Jamie looks at her mother and with a proud smile she says, "My powers kicked in! Somehow I parted my body all-viney-like big enough for the weapon to right through me and hit the ground instead!"

Sheila eyes grow wide as she says, "So… you're telling me…"

Jamie nods at her mother and says, "Yes mom, if my powers had not kicked in you probably wouldn't be talking to me right now."

Sheila decides to do something that had never happened for as long as Kim, Ron, Drew or anyone else in the room for that matter. She faints. She rolls her eyes up into her head and falls backwards as she weakly says, "My… little Jamie… Ooooooh…"

Mindy says, "Wait-wait-wait! Where did you get your powers from… HOW did you get your powers?"

Kim quickly moves over to check on Sheila and breathes a sigh of relief as she sees that she is ok.

Drew runs up to Jamie and says, "I would like to know the answers to that myself! How did you get my old plant powers? And why does your flower look different than mine?"

Jamie just shrugs as she says, "I don't know dad, as I have never seen your flower."

Drew makes an angry sound before he says, "Don't you dare get lippy with me young lady!"

Carlos looks over at Alicia and says in a near whisper, "Any idea what's going on Ali?"

Alicia just shakes her head as she too was lost.

Vania walks over to Conner and crosses her arms as she says, "Do we really have time for this? The princess's father could come back any minute and countermand her orders about fighting us."

Conner hated to admit it but the powers topic was something that could wait, despite how interesting it was. He says, "You're right Vania."

He walks towards Drew as he says, "Sir, we really should get a move on before any more trouble comes our way. I need to retake the throne to end all of this."

Drew snaps at Conner and yells, "Then GO! This is a private family matter anyway… We will catch up when we can!"

Ron says, "Drew… calm down. He is just trying to keep everyone safe."

Drew turns to Ron for a moment and can see on Ron's face that he was being serious. He lets out a heavy breath and says, "Fine…" He turns back to Jamie and says, "Don't think this is over by a long shot!" before he walks over to where his wife is as she stirs on the ground.

Sheila looks up at Drew and says, "I had the strangest dream. I dreamed that our powerless daughter had…" She trails off as she then spots Jamie trying to retract the flower before she could see it.

Sheila says, "It wasn't a dream!"

Drew says, "Now don't overreact…" before Sheila practically explodes on the word and shouts, "Overreact? OVERREACT?? My daughter has plant powers! How do you _think_ I am going to react?"

Drew says, "Now you know that I…"

Sheila says, "You said you fixed yourself of that plant power, that there wasn't any chance it would pass on to our kids!"

Drew backs up a moment and says, "Now if you recall what I said exactly was that the chances of it being passed on was extremely unlikely while I was taking the medicine."

Sheila shouts, "Does it LOOK like it was extremely unlikely? Our daughter has plant powers for Pete's sake! What are you going to do about this?"

Drew shouts back, "I don't know! I need to get back to the lab and check her out! Maybe I can come up with a way to cure…"

Jamie shouts, "I DON'T WANT A CURE!" Cutting off her parents and totally surprising the both of them.

Sheila blinks at her daughter and then shouts at Drew, "See? She gets powers and she thinks she can talk back to us!"

Ron says, "Let's all settle down…"

Together Sheila and Drew shout at Ron, "STAY OUT OF THIS!"

Jamie shouts, "Doesn't anyone care about what **I** want? I want to keep these powers!"

Sheila says, "You don't know what you're asking! You'll be viewed as a freak or asked to use your powers for good or evil! No one will ever treat you the same again!"

Jamie says, "So what? Besides I don't think any of our friends or family will treat me like that! Just about everyone _**has**_ a super power of some kind! Do you have any idea what it felt like to be the only 'normal' one in a family of super-powered people? I felt like a freak and there were times I wished I did have powers. Any kind and now you want to take them away from me?"

Sheila says, "But honey, our family is different for those reasons that you stated. We have all been there down that path and I know that normal people will either be afraid of you or in awe at what you can do for them, sometimes a bit of both!"

Jamie crosses her arms in front of her while the flower grows from her neck again and it bends some leaves down to itself as if staring at them with hands on the hips. She says, "So what? I don't care! Besides, you're best friends with a 'normal' and she doesn't treat you like that."

Sheila glances at Kim who just looks back at her before she says to Jamie, "She's different. If anything, the only normal thing about her is that she has no powers. She has courage, skills, and abilities far above normal people. Plus, she does have a super-powered family herself if you count the mystical powers of her husband and children. I doubt that she's ever wished for powers of her own."

Jamie remains unmoved as she says, "What about when she wears her super battle suit? That's the same as having powers that put her on nearly equal terms with anyone in our family or her own."

Sheila sighs as she could tell her little girl had both her mind and heart set on winning this argument. She knew that Jamie had her own version of her stubborn streak in her which made winning even all the more difficult.

Jesse walks up and says, "Mother, is it really so bad for her to keep the powers? They did save her life after all. Without them we'd be planning her funeral, not standing around and arguing about how to take them from her."

Drew says, "Besides we don't even know how different they are going to be from my own flower power."

Sheila looks at Drew and her children, knowing that she was rapidly losing ground. On one hand, she didn't really want to take away any natural part of daughter. On the other hand she knew what it was like to have people who'd known her all their lives suddenly treat her different after the colored meteor struck the tree house and she wanted to spare Jamie that kind of pain.

Cindy walks up and says, "If you're worried about her losing any of us as friends or needing any kind of training to deal with her new powers. I think I can safely speak for all of us that we would all help her and treat her like we always have."

Mindy joins Cindy's side as she says, "Yeah! She was always like a sister to me and besides who knows? It might be kind of fun to train her!"

Jamie just smirks at Cindy before she says, "Just don't come crying to my parents when I defeat you in our practice sessions."

Mindy grins at Jamie as she says, "We'll see about who defeats who…"

Sheila suddenly shouts, "Alright all ready! For now Jamie can keep her powers since all of you are so determined to let her keep the powers. Who knows? Maybe after a while she'll see the burden on her own and beg us to remove them."

Jamie says with an undeniable force in her voice, "That will never happen!"

Sheila just rolls her eyes as she thinks, "That's what I am afraid of… I wanted you to be the normal one so you wouldn't get involved in the craziness that seems to suck in the super-powered. So much for that dream."

Still, as Sheila looked at Jamie she couldn't help but feel happy that her daughter was all right because without her powers she wouldn't be there arguing with her and with her having powers, it meant that she could afford to worry about someone or some villain that her brother was sure to encounter as a hero, hurting her.

Sheila knew that on the outside, she still played to the role of the tough, mean woman but inside her heart had been softened by years of being a mother.

Vania says, "If this drama show is over, can we go now?"

Sheila nods and everyone resumes heading towards the throne room with Alicia leading the way and Carlos by her side as her guard.

Sheila, Drew and Jamie followed with Jesse staying close to his sister, as he felt a bit protective of her all of a sudden. Cindy and Mindy stayed close in case he needed their help in anyway.

Everyone else just stays close to the Kim and Ron, as they knew that they wouldn't let anything happen to them.

The rest of the Knights had stayed behind on Alicia's orders as she didn't want her father to order them to attack her new friends once they got to the throne room.

It takes some time but with Carlos knowing where all the Knights were supposed to be, it was easy enough to avoid running into anymore of them.

Eventually Conner says, "We're almost there."

Carlos nods as he says, "Yep, and unfortunately for us there will be Knights in the room. I imagine that Ali's father knows by now that we're coming when the group I was with didn't check in." He turns to look at the kids and says, "Maybe it would be better if the children stay out here? Then we could avoid another situation like before."

Connie approaches Carlos and says, "Why are you helping us?"

Alicia puts her hands on Carlos's shoulders and says, "What do you mean? He's helping us out because he's my friend and my Knight in armor."

Connie grins as she looks up at Carlos and says, "Is that the **real** reason?" She could tell he was trying not to blush and hid it well by hiding it under his helmet but from her low vantage point, she could still see under the helmet and thus the blush.

Ronnie runs up to his sister and grabs at her arm as he says, "Come on, don't bug the knight who saved us."

Connie tugs her arm free of her twin's grip and says, "Aw, I am just having fun."

Conner says, "Your brother is right though. You shouldn't tease him like that. Now apologize."

Connie puffs out her face for a moment as she makes an annoyed sound before she looks up at Carlos and says, "I am sorry." She then sticks her tongue out at her brother Ronnie who then sticks his tongue back out at her.

The doors to the throne room suddenly begin to open and everyone turns to face whoever might be coming out of the room with all the ones who could fight slipping into fighting stances and instinctively protecting those who could not.

Carlos steps in front of Alicia, knowing that he might have to disobey her father's orders but he wouldn't let anything happen to her either.

Sheila turns to Jamie to say something but the words fall mute as she sees her daughter standing firm towards the doors, looking ready for a fight with the same kind of fire in her eyes that she knew existed in her own. A surge of pride flowed through her heart and body as she saw how her daughter was growing up and taking steps to stand on her own two feet so she decides to not say anything but heaven help the poor soul that hurt her baby girl.

The doors open fully with Alicia's father standing there in the center and he shouts, "Alicia! You've done it now!"

* * *

**AN:** Well everyone, I hope you've enjoyed this chapter so far. I know I've made Sheila a little more 'soft' than usual but I'm sure any good, loving parent will understand her position. Anyway, how did you like the flashback for the moment when Jamie's powers kicked in for her? Do you think her powers already sound different for her than her father's plant powers? What do you think of Vania's role in this chapter? What do you think of Jamie's position? After all… she was a normal, powerless girl surrounded by people who had powers or some other ability that surpassed her own. Do you think such a thing like this would practically be a dream come true? Do you think her parent's reaction was understandable? Do you think Jamie could truly become a match for any of the Tri Stoppable people? Connie's teasing was nice wasn't it? So what to you think will happen now with Alicia and her father? Will there be another battle royale?

As usual all reviews, votes, thoughts, ideas, suggestions, pictures of your Halloween costume and more are always welcome.


	24. Take 24

**Reunion Royalty Take 24**

_**(Within the Castle)**_

Alicia makes a high-pitched "Eep!" sound to which she quickly adds, "Daddy!" as soon as she hears him say "You've done it now!"

He steps forward in his golden armor and says, "What was going through your head when you ordered the Knights to stop fighting?"

Alicia is quiet as she doesn't know what to say to her father until Carlos says, "Sir, there were children at the fight scene and she did it to save their lives."

The Golden Knight frowns and says, "So what? You are Knights! We are supposed to be defeating the cruel regime of this country at any cost!"

Carlos raises his voice a bit as he says, "Your daughter was one of those being attacked, Sir!"

There is a bit of stunned silence before he says, "Ok then… good idea calling off the battle." He sees the others and says, "Excellent work bringing them right to us! No we can finally finish this."

Conner says, "Just what do you mean by that?"

The Golden Knight says, "You are here because you've finally wised up and decided to marry my little Alicia right?"

Carlos shouts, "WHAT!?"

Alicia steps around Carlos and says, "That's not it at all! We are just getting to be friends, it is much too early to talk about something like that!"

Carlos's jaw just hangs there as he looks at Alicia until his brain finally kicks in and he says, "Wait a second… Are you saying that you actually want to marry this guy?"

Alicia opens her mouth to say something when Conner says, "First off, I think I am way too young to get married to anyone. Second, I…"

Golden Knight says, "That's not true! As royalty, you are able to marry anyone at any age. It is how they royals ensure that there is someone to pass on the crown to."

Conner blinks and then comes back to say, "I said I _think_ I am too young to marry. I didn't say I _was_ too young. I just don't feel ready to commit myself to marriage just right now even if I was in love with anyone."

Connie runs up and says, "Why doesn't everyone just marry who loves them?" before Ronnie grabs her and says, "Sorry about that. I'll just drag my sister away now…"

Connie says, "Let go Ronnie!"

Golden Knight says to Connie, "This isn't about marrying for love, it is about marrying for the best of a country little girl."

Alicia says, "Why don't we marry for love, father? It just might solve a bunch of problems."

Golden Knight looks at his daughter in surprise before he says, "Just what do you think I am _trying_ to do Alicia? You've been talking about this boy since you were little."

Alicia puts her hands on her hips as she says, "I've also been best friends with Carlios as well since we were kids and I don't see you insisting that I marry him!"

Golden Knight says, "Listen here young lady! I am your father and while Carlos is indeed a fine Knight of Rodigan who might one day be worthy of taking over my job. I am only trying to ensure a good future for you and for the country of Rodigan! It just happens that both are mutually compatible!"

Jesse speaks up by saying, "Excuse me Golden Knight, I was wondering what would you have done if you weren't trying to marry Alicia off to Conner?"

Golden Knight hmms in thought for a moment before he says, "Well, I suppose I would have had her marry someone from the order or anyone that she liked, and I approved of, of course."

Carlos says, "Wait a second. If King Conner didn't exist, then Alicia would be free to marry anyone who she wanted?" He then turns to Alicia and says, "Do you really want to marry this guy? Is that what your heart desires?"

Alicia turns to look at Conner and says, "Well I…" She brings her hands together in front of her before she says, "Yes… I've cared about him ever since he saved me. I just want the chance to see him happy."

Mary steps forward with an unhappy face as she says, "Oh, he _will_ be happy but only after you and the other Knights leave him alone!" She didn't like the way Alicia was looking at Conner.

Gary says, "Listen, we could all argue back and forth all day about this. Who deserves to be by Conner's side, who deserves to run the country…" He is cut off as Vania says, "Sounds like the Knights would be better rulers in my book!"

Gary turns to say, "You can't really believe that! They aren't even royalty!"

Vania nods as she says, "You can bet the bottom dollar of your paycheck that I do! It is about time someone besides the Royals were running this country. All they have done is proved to be a royal pain."

Mary shouts, "Conner is different! He is good! I truly think he would be an excellent King!"

Vania says, "I think thoust protests too much!" Smirking as she makes Mary blush and sputter as she tries to deny it.

Jared says, "People! People! This is getting us nowhere!" He turns to the Golden Knight and says, "You have a claim to the throne because of some agreement with Queen Bonnie who is no longer with us…" Turning to Conner he says, "You don't want to marry anyone and thus share your throne with Alicia, giving the Knights of Rodigan their final victory."

Jared then says, "It seems like there is no easy solution to this problem. We could all let our tempers get the best of us and start a civil war but that would not help anyone. It would not help us, the people of Rodigan or the country."

Sheila says, "What do you suggest then Jared?"

Jared says, "A contest."

Everyone says, "A contest???"

Jared takes a deep breath and says, "Yes, a contest. In the past, whenever royals would disagree with each other and didn't want to commit to war. A contest would be set up and to the winner would go the spoils."

Connie says, "What kinda contest?"

Jared says, "Well… it usually varied to fit the situation. I suppose for this one we could have a 'true love' sort of contest."

Mindy says, "True love? How would you determine something like that?"

Jared thinks for a second before he says, "Well, I suppose we could have a series of trials with any women interested in becoming the Queen that would determine who would indeed be best for the country."

Connie says, "What about me?"

Jared knew what she was asking and says, "Sorry, but you're much too young."

Connie's parents both breathe a sigh of relief at avoiding that bullet while Connie mutters, "But I wanna be treated like a Princess…"

Conner smiles at Connie and kneels before her, rubbing her shoulders as he says, "Trust me… you'll always be a real Princess in my book."

Connie wraps her arms around his neck, giving him a big hug while Vania and Gary both roll their eyes.

Annie says, "What about me?"

Jared bobs his head for a moment as he looks at her, "You look old enough, so I guess so…"

Annie squeals loudly in happiness for a few moments.

Jared had a feeling that his problems just multiplied but he couldn't very well say "No" to her since she wasn't a member of the royal family already but simply a friend of the family. As he watched her dancing about, he had to admit that he hoped that she would meet her knight, which suddenly gives him an idea.

Jared turns to Carlos and says, "Pardon me Carlos but are there any single Knights in your group?"

Carlos raises an eyebrow in puzzlement as he says, "Yes… Why do you ask?"

Annie zooms up to Carlos and with sparkling eyes and hands clasped together, "There ARE? Can you introduce them to me?"

Carlos has to actually lean back from the closeness of Annie to his face, while Alicia frowns with a low grunt of happiness that he doesn't hear.

Carlos says, "Uh… sure, but why are you so eager to meet one?" He takes a step back just as Annie takes a step forward at the same time with energy in her very voice as she replies, "Are you kidding? It has been my **dream** to meet and date a real knight in shining armor!"

Carlos rolls his eyes to the top of his head, leaning back as he tries to back away from the clearly insane girl as he figures she was taking the "knight in shining armor" for love thing a bit too literal and says, "Riiiiiiight"

Annie says, "So can you please, please, please, please introduce me to the single knights?"

Conner thinks, "I wonder if I should say something…"

Connie tugs on Conner's pants leg and says, "When will I get to meet my knight in shining armor?"

Conner suddenly feels very uncomfortable with that question and he wasn't quite sure why but he knew he had to do something. He coughs for a moment and says, "Um… when you're older. In fact, why don't you ask your parents? I am sure they'll be able to give you the answer you want."

He then turns quickly back to Annie and Carlos, walking towards them to get away from further answering Connie's question. He says, "Don't forget Annie, I have knights and white stallions that you can also meet."

Annie's eyes light up and she smiles bigger than either Conner or Carlos thought ever possible.

The Golden Knight frowns as he says, "We have white stallions as well! Don't think that just because you're King of Rodigan that you get the exclusives to everything!"

Annie squeals in happiness as she began to realize that she was possibly going to get to see her dream come true of seeing her knight on a white horse. She had like any girl dreaming of meeting her true knight, also dreamed of seeing two knights battling over her for the honor and glory of her hand.

Annie looks back and forth from Conner and Golden Knight as they argued over which of their knights would be introduced to her and on which of the white stallions. She feel lightheaded as she heard about them even going so far as to argue as to what kind of challenge the knights should go through.

Annie suddenly speaks up, much louder she had intended to but she found herself unable to lower the volume due to how excited she was, "How about a jousting tournament? Your knights versus Gold's knights?"

Conner and Golden Knight both seem to think about it for a few moments before Conner says, "Kind of old school but I would do it." Even Golden Knight says, "Same here, I will do it and bring forth the greatest of my single knights for the challenge!"

Conner extends a hand and says, "Agreed, and by the end of the day Annie will have her the best knight in shining armor!"

Golden Knight takes the hand, warrior style and shakes it as he says, "Agreed, your friend will have a knight from _our_ knights as her knight in shining armor." He grins at Conner, seeing the look of a displeasing thought wash over the young King's face at that.

Alicia says to Carlos as she pulls him away from the group, "What the heck just happened? What did you start?"

Carlos looks at her nervously and says, "She came on so suddenly and so strong that she caught me off guard. Besides, what was I supposed to do? Tell her no, I won't introduce her to any of the knights?"

Annie frowns a bit as she says, "You do realize that **you** count as one of those single knights that my father could enter into this silly contest?"

Carlos's eyes suddenly grow wide as he comes to realize just that and thinks, "Oh no… why do I suddenly feel like my luck has just taken a turn for the worst?" His fears are realized as his leader says, "To start off I'll have this one be the first one up in the competition!"

Carlos thinks, "Please don't be pointing at me" as he turns his head and swears mentally as he would never swear in front of Ali when he sees that the Golden Knight is pointing at him.

Carlos wasn't sure but he thought for a moment that he heard a disapproving sound coming from Ali's direction but when he turns to look at her. He saw that her face was as neutral as it could possibly be which, instead of calming his nerves only set the hairs on the back of his neck to a standing point. It was at this point where Carlos wonders what else could possibly happen to make things worse for him.

Annie suddenly grabs onto him, jumping all around excitedly and says, "Isn't this exciting? I am going to get a knight in shining armor! Yahoo!"

It was after Annie grabbed him that Carlos saw on Ali's face for just a moment until she realized that he was looking, a most angry face with daggers surrounded by poisonous snakes shooting in their direction. At that point Carlos just closes his eyes and prays for a quick and merciful defeat even as he knew that he would be expected to try his hardest by the Golden Knight.

* * *

**AN:** Well everyone, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Sorry I have been a little slow with the chapters but school is wrapping up and as such… finding the time to write has been more than difficult. Now for the questions. What did you think of the way Alicia got busted by her father? Did you like the way Carlos stood up for what he did by pointing out Alicia was the one threatened as well? What do you think of Vania's comment about how the Knights of Rodigan would be better rulers? Do you agree? What did you think of Mary's defense of Conner? Did you enjoy the way Alicia got upset over Carlios and how he got sucked into that contest? Speaking of contests, what did you think of the 'true love' and 'jousting' contests? Who do you think will win? Who should be in the contests?

As usual all reviews, votes, suggestions, Truths of WoW, and more are always welcome.


	25. Take 25

**Reunion Royalty Take 25**

_**(Within the Castle)**_

Carlos dons his armor, checking himself over and thinks to himself, "I am only doing this to honor my leader. NOT because I want to win the hand of…" He pauses as a mental image of Annie flashes before his eyes with her face so close… so eager and happy.

He shakes his head to remove the image from his mind and squeezes his hands tightly as he thinks, "No! I love Ali and that is that! There can be no other girls for her but me!" As soon as he says that, Annie's smile and Ali's disapproving frown flashes through his mind.

After sighing he says aloud, "Besides she has her heart set on Conner. There is no way she'd ever be interested in me. Something would have to happen to the young King first and there is no way I'd ever wish harm on anyone she loved."

Carlos steps out of the castle and looks at the large yard where they had set up the impromptu jousting tournament. What surprised him was just how many people there were. It appeared that the word had spread fast through the castle staff and so many of them who could get away were there to watch what hadn't been seen in more than a lifetime.

Carlos sighs and steps forward, really hating crowds that he couldn't swing a weapon at to drive them away because they made him very nervous and when he got nervous… things happened.

Carlos walks out to where Conner and Golden Knight were sitting in some chairs with the large group of people that Conner had had with him when he met the young King in chairs not too far from him. He turns his eyes without turning his helmet to see Ali and her father sitting together with a few honor guards surrounding them.

Alicia sees Carlos and just stares at him for a few moments, wondering if he really did want that girl on some level or not. She couldn't help but be a little upset as she had always thought he'd be there for her as her friend but she was afraid that if he got married then she wouldn't be able to see him ever again and lose him as a dear friend.

She sighs aloud as she didn't know what to do. She didn't want to stay upset at her friend but she didn't also want to lose him to someone he didn't even love just because of his duties as a Knight of Rodigan.

So before either Alicia or Carlos knew it, so wrapped up in their thoughts that the tournament had named all the knights for both sides and was about to begin!

(Jousting Begins!)

Carlos was the third one from the Knights of Rodigan to go up and he couldn't help but notice that Alicia, who had waved and/or cheered for the knights to succeed, was barely managing a wave to him. He thinks, "Well I will just have to prove to her that I am as good as any knight out here. That will show her that I am worthy of her, not Conner."

He furrows his brow in concentration and grips the handle tightly before the signal is given and he kicks the horse, urging it to give him all the speed that it can. At the halfway point he raises his pole up towards the sweet spot for knocking a man off a horse and readies himself for the blow he was sure to receive at the same time.

Alicia grips her seat tightly and bites her lower lip nervously as she waits to see how Carlos will do. She wonders if he will be seriously hurt because she knew from her studies that jousting had led to its more than fair shares of injuries and even death for the riders.

Meanwhile at the same time, Annie was anything but nervous as she was very excited! She couldn't remember ever being so excited about anything in her whole life! Including past dates with cute boys! She cheers loudly, "GO CARLOS!" as he was the first single knight that she had gotten to meet.

Alicia shoots angry glare at Annie for cheering for her friend and then stands up and shouts, "GO CARLOS! Knock that knight off his saddle!"

Annie was not discouraged by Alicia's words. Rather, they had an opposite effect and she shouts, "Knock each other off! Go for the sword fight! YEAH!"

Alicia's blood goes cold, as she had _forgotten_ about that little rule if they were both knocked off at the same time.

Fortunately for Alicia, Carlos manages to stay on his horse (though barely) while knocking off his opponent and sending him to the ground with part of his foot still caught in the strap, causing him to get dragged along the ground until the horse came to a stop.

Carlos groans as comes to a stop on his horse and his attendants' rush up to him to see how he is doing. He knew it the other had come so very close to knocking him off. It had been a bit of luck and no small miracle that he'd even stayed on. He guesses that using his arm to 'punch' the other had been gave him the edge over the other knight.

He hears someone shouting his name and looks up from his attendants to see Annie whistling and waving excitedly but what stopped him was the look on Alicia's face.

Alicia looks at Carlos and wonders if he knew how much he'd scared her when Annie had brought up the possibility of the swordfight and how much she'd jumped when he was hit so very _**hard**_ by the other knight. She felt as if she had been the one hit by that other knight.

Carlos couldn't believe his eyes, she looked like she was shaking a little. He wonders if she had actually been that worried about him until he sees her hand shaking like a leaf. He softly says, "Alicia…"

He trots past his attendants who had managed to get some of his damaged armor off by that point over to where the Golden Knight is.

The Golden Knight smiles as he waves to him and says, "Good show! You knocked that knight of King Conner's right off his horse!"

Carlos nods and says, "Thank you, but I wonder if I may leave this tournament."

The smile disappears fast and Golden Knight says, "Why? Are you that badly injured?"

Carlos shakes his head and says, "No, it is just that…"

The Golden Knight says, "Then you can't leave. If it is a personal reason, then just buck up and deal with it afterwards on your own time. Until then, you are to continue kicking the butts of King Conner's knights."

Carlos sighs as he knew he couldn't disobey the orders and it didn't appear that he would be changing his mind so he trots over to where Alicia is and says, "Hi Ali… did you see how I defeated him?"

Alicia freezes her face in an upset way so as not to show Carlos how upset it had made her to see her best friend like that get hit so hard and hurt like that.

The face didn't fool Carlos as he could see how she really felt by both her eyes and the memory of how she had looked earlier was still fresh in his mind.

Carlos says gently, "Hello Alicia… I just thought you'd like to know that I tried to ask your father to let me out of the tournament."

Alicia's body freezes for a second as she realizes what it must have taken for Carlios to ask her father that.

Carlos sighs for a moment before he continues to say, "Unfortunately your father would not hear of it and told me to stay in. I am sorry. I never wanted to hurt…" He is cut off just as Annie comes running up and says excitedly, "You did a great job out there! I bet you could beat everyone out there! I can not wait until **you** are my shining knight!"

Carlos says, "Now wait a second, I…" he is again caught off-guard by Annie giving him a big hug out of nowhere. He can't breathe and says, "I need air… please!"

Annie lets go and says, "Sorry about that, got a little excited future knight of mine…" She flashes a big smile at him before turning around and walks away.

Alicia's voice was just a notch above sub-zero as she says, "It is no concern of mine who you are the knight of… Go ahead and win her hand in marriage if that's what you really want." She then turns and walks away even as Carlos says, "Wait! It isn't… like… that… Ali."

Carlos trails off and lets out a heavy sigh before he says, "Wonderful… just wonderful." He turns his head, looking at Annie as she walks away, wondering if she knows just what kind of chaos she has thrown into his life and his friendship with her.

Sheila watches the little soap opera with some mild amusement and thinks, "Better Monique's daughter than mine." She knew on some level that Monique would not allow Annie to keep her 'knight' even if she did manage to win one.

Sheila looks over at Kim and Ron, wondering if Kim has even bothered to call Monique and tell her that her daughter has arranged for two warring people to help her in her quest for Knight for a boyfriend? She thinks about it and then goes, "Nah… Kimmie would get an earful and so would Annie. Since Annie is super happy, she didn't make the call."

Kim could feel the eyes of Sheila and could guess at what was behind the stare as she felt just awful at not calling Monique but until she could come up with a better idea. This seemed liked the best way to deal with the warring factions peacefully.

At least this way, both Conner and the Golden Knight seemed to have put aside their issues on who ruled what throne for the time being. She just hoped that Monique would forgive her when it was all over.

Kim moves over to Conner and whispers, "Conner, I know this isn't my place to say anything but…"

Conner doesn't take his eyes off the knights jousting before him as he says, "How does this help us? The way I see it, we're working together on a goal, even if it is a competitive one. Hopefully after all this, he'll be more open-minded to settling on a compromise or give up on taking over my throne."

The Golden Knight says, "I can hear you both you know with the sound enhancers in my helmet. After all, it wouldn't be good if an enemy tried to take advantage of the helmet blocking sound would it?"

Kim flinches as she does a low "Eep!" while Conner jerks a little in shock before they both turn their heads to where the Golden Knight was and he turns to face them with a grin on his face that was visible with his faceplate up.

The Golden Knight chuckles and says, "Don't worry, I am not upset." He continues once he sees that the two of them have relaxed a little by saying, "Believe it or not, the whole goal of the Royal Knights of Rodigan isn't about taking over Rodigan but to have the best ruler for Rodigan in charge and the more that I learn about you young King, the more I see that you just might be what is best for Rodigan."

Conner is surprised and his face shows as he says, "I… I… am truly honored but I don't know how you can say that. You are aware of who my mother was and what her plans were."

The Golden Knight lifts a hand up and says, "Listen, the agreement with your mother Queen Bonnie was our way of ensuring that she would try to train a good King. We didn't need another spoiled brat who only thought of himself and not the people running things."

Kim adds in her thoughts, "I don't see how he could be anything but the way he is, he came from a pretty awesome stock…" Her eyes move over to where her husband was sitting, and was not surprised to see Ron cheering on the knights with him totally oblivious to what was going on around him. She does a small smile as she even sees how her children join in with him.

Her thoughts are interrupted as the Golden Knight says, "We've had you under observation for a very long time young King. So when my daughter expressed an interest in becoming your wife, I knew that it was destiny for our two factions to finally end this feud that we've had for generations."

Conner says, "I would like that, although why do I sense a 'but' coming my way?"

The Golden Knight grins at him and says, "The fact remains that we still have an agreement between our two groups. Now, there are a few ways to get out of it but if you'll forgive me. I don't think I'll share with you that information just yet. Not until I see more just what kind of person you are for myself."

Conner nods softly and says, "Understandable and if I were in your shoes, I probably would be doing the same thing."

The Golden Knight is about to say something when suddenly there is a loud, roaring cheer that directs their attention to the jousting scene before them! Both Knights had been knocked down off their horses at the same time!

Alicia gasps as both of the knights struggle to get to their feet with the armor on both men dented in enough so that you knew that the both of them had really felt it. She brings her hands up to her mouth, covering it as she sees how the men both get swords and a shield handed to them their attendants and within moments a most intense sword fight begins!

Both Conner's knight and Golden's knight swing hard enough that the sword clangs could be heard for quite some distance. Both seemed to be equally skilled, with every blow parried. Their wooden shields getting chopped up bit by bit with each blow upon it.

Kim looks at her family, seeing that most of them were in silent awe. Just watching as the two knights dueled each other with all their might and skill. She knew that eventually one of them would tire first or slip up somehow and they would lose.

Fifteen minutes later, one of them slips up and a few moments later the knight loses his sword and it isn't long before he is knocked down onto his back with the other's sword pointing at his throat.

The knight stares down at the knight on the ground and in a strong voice he says, "Do you yield?"

The knight on the ground sighs and says, "Yes I do."

Conner grins and says, "Well done Reggie!"

The Golden Knight says, "Reggie? Why he has the same name as I do!"

Conner looks over at the Golden Knight and says, "Yours is Reggie?"

The Golden Knight nods and says, "Of course, did you think I always had this suit of golden armor?"

The Golden Knight says, "In fact, I was one of the two knights that first encountered Kim and Ron when they were teenagers. I was foolish enough to be the first one taken down by them."

Conner does a slow turn to where Kim is and says, "Is this true?"

Kim thinks for a minute and says, "I do kind of remember…" Suddenly she remembers in a flashback and her eyes go wide as she says, "I do remember!" She gasps and says, "You're him?"

The Golden Knight just grins and says, "Small world huh?"

* * *

**AN:** Well, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I wonder if anyone will remember Reggie from that episode? Points to you if you can remember the episode and the place where his name was said. You only hear the name once after all. Now what do you think of the sitch that Carlos has gotten himself into? He sure doesn't seem to be doing himself any favors does he? What do you think of how Alicia might be feeling? Is she angry or jealous? Or perhaps feeling something else? What do you think of the conversation between Conner and the Golden Knight? Was it funny to get busted by helmet technology like that? How do you think Monique will react once she finds out about all this?

As usual all reviews, votes for my stories, mp3 player suggestions that are not ipods, tips for getting over a cold, and more are always welcome.


	26. Take 26

**Reunion Royalty Take 26**

_**(Within the Castle: Jousting Field)**_

Carlos was suiting up for another round after the first round had eliminated a bunch of the knights from both groups. He sighs as he was not happy as he had wanted to quit but he couldn't allow himself to be thought of as a coward either by throwing a battle.

Carlos wishes that he could express his true feelings to Ali but he was a guy and guys normally don't talk about their feelings to just anyone. Still, he had a feeling that she was definitely worth it but he got cold feet just thinking about it.

Meanwhile at the same time, Alicia or Ali as she was known to by Carlos was fidgeting in her seat as she just wanted this to end already so she could do what needed to be done and be the Queen and wife of Conners.

So why on Earth then was she so worried about Carlos, besides the fact that he was one of her best friends and going through an insane jousting competition in which he could seriously get hurt and all to win the _honor_ of being some girl's dream knight in shining silver armor. She also knew that there was even silver armor being shined up for whoever was the winner and two white horses were being donated, one for knight and one for the girl to ride on when it was all over with the end of the competition at sunset so that they could ride off together towards it.

She had to admit that it was all incredibly romantic and sweet but at the same time it was also highly nerve wracking for her. Alicia did not want Carlos to be the prize of some girl that was obviously more fixated on having a literal knight than being able to have a great guy like Carlos. After all, only she knew Carlos in ways that no other person could possibly know.

Ali remembers her past with Carlos, all the times that they had done things for each other and swore never to tell another living soul. All the times he had done the sweetest of things for her and never once asked or called upon a favor because of it. She knew he was a very noble and sweet guy, so to have a guy like that who was her best friend go to a psychopathic girl. It really grated at her but like Carlos, she too had her duties.

It was as Ali thought about duties that she remembered what Carlos had once told her, "Sure duty is important. It is one of the most sacred things that we knights hold true but there are times when our heart tells us that what we have been asked to do, that our duty is wrong and it is then that we have to decide what is most important to us. Duty or our hearts." She remembers how she had then asked him how often something like that happened and how could anyone decide which was more right? With Carlos answering her, "I honestly don't know, but I figure that as long as the two work together. Then it is the right choice but when one or both feel wrong, it will be up to me to figure out how to make things right because no one else can tell me and no one else should."

Ali suddenly feels nervous with butterflies in her stomach as she thinks about Carlos and about Conner, the one whom she had promised to already be his. She didn't want Carlos to win, yet she knew he couldn't lose either as he was easily the best knight. She felt so helpless and tries to think about what to do even as she turns her head to look at **HER** and narrows her eyes at the hyper girl. "You better treat him right if you do win him, or I swear…" she thinks at the girl with her hands balling into fists slowly.

Annie certainly fit the image of a hyper girl that day, she couldn't stop bouncing in her seat in a most excited way as she cheered at every win by any of the knights but she was always cheering the most for the Carlos guy. She could tell right away that he was the best of the best out on the field.

Annie sighs dreamily as she saw his perfect posture, the strength that he carried himself with. It was as if he carried the weight of the whole world or something on his shoulders and yet he was strong enough to carry it. She wonders what it would be like to be in the arms of a knight like that, to feel such power and strength around her body. She shivers in anticipation.

Carlos stares down the field with the jousting lance in his hand, with a tight grip on it despite how nervous he felt. He had always disliked being in the suits of armor even though he had grown used to the armor, much like a shell of stiff protection around him. He had become adjusted to way the armor allowed him second chances but with how sore his body was feeling after all the fighting already, he knew that despite being the best, he was reaching his limits. Still, he had a duty as a knight and friend to give it his all and puts on his helmet before going out to meet his next opponent.

**(Later)**

The last opponent was on the ground, laying unconscious but not without a price as Carlos had sustained a serious blow and was bleeding.

Carlos feel to his knees even as Ali and Annie both rushed ahead of everyone to the field where he stood and considering both were in dresses, that was quite a feat for them. They both reach a side of Carlos, each grabbing a arm from different sides to help him. They both say in stereo, "Are you all right? You're bleeding! Hey! Stop saying everything I am saying! Stop that!" It is only when Carlos groans "Please stop fighting..." and becomes super heavy in their hands as he then passes out and is no longer helping the girls.

The two of them struggle to hold him up and are about to lose their grips when some of the others arrive and help the girls carry him to the stretcher that was being rushed towards their location. Ali and Annie look at him sadly as he is carried away. It is only once Carlos is off the field that Ali and Annie turn to each other and say in stereo, "I blame you! Me!" It looked like they would get into another shouting match when Shego shouts, "Augh! Will you two give it a rest? That is giving me a headache!" She ignites her hands in a threatening way to get them to fall quiet but that didn't stop the two of them from glaring at each other until the Golden Knight walks up and says, "Carlos is a tough knight, he has fought on through injuries that lesser knights would have surrendered to and even more surprisingly the doctors say he will be all right but he will be unconscious for some time, while his body heals."

Ali quickly says, "Can I see him?" with her hands clasped together before her with eyes that were equal to any puppy dog pout that Kim could muster.

"Perhaps later, give him time to heal for now. I doubt a knight of his caliber would want a lady to see him at anything less than his best or close to thereof." The Golden Knight says as he then turns to grab Annie who was trying to sneak off to where Carlos was. "That includes you as well." He says to Annie.

Mary on the other was feeling a bit mixed about the scene before her. A part of her wanted Carlos to win so that Alicia would understand how she was feeling better and at the same time she felt bad for Carlos as she didn't want him to enter into an agreement with someone he didn't want, much like how she considered the case of Conner and Alicia.

Meanwhile Connie had sneaked off with only her brother being the one who knew that she had done so since he could always sense his sister, it was a weird bond that they shared. Connie was exploring the large castle with Ronnie following after her to try and keep her out of trouble even though trouble seemed to be drawn to her like a magnet.

Ronnie calls out to his sister, "Where are you going? You are going to get into trouble for this you know!"

Connie says back, "What trouble? I am just explorin' big brother's castle."

Ronnie sighs and knew from experience that things were rarely black and white as his twin sister made things.

Connie enters a room and stops when she feels a cool breeze coming from between one of the rocks. She looks at the breeze and knew they were too deep in for the air change to be coming merely from the outside and starts to pat at the rocks and that is how Ronnie found her when he finally caught up to her.

Ronnie didn't know what she was up to but if she was searching that hard, then it was not a good thing. He walks up to her and says, "What are you doing?"

Connie remains quiet for a moment or two before she says, "Searchin'"

Ronnie knew he was going to regret asking but he asks anyway, "Searching for what?"

Connie at that moment pushes in a rock and the wall slides aside with a low grinding noise, "That!" She says very proud of herself for figuring it out.

Ronnie pops his eyes back into his head and says, "I don't think Conner would like us doing this. C'mon! Let's go back to the others!" He reaches out to grab her and pull her back the way they'd come when they hear a pair of servants talking as they walk through the hall, approaching where the twins were so Connie grabs her brother as she whispers, "In here, quick!" and pulls the two of them inside, closing behind them with the low grinding sound, coming to a stop with a soft thud followed by an almost inaudible 'click' just as the servants walk by.

They hear the first one of them saying, "I know I saw those kids go this way." The other says, "Forget those brats and remember the plan." The first one then says, "I know, I know but I really think he's reaching if he thinks he'll be King." The second one says, "Well, I for one won't lose any sleep if there's blood shed over the strangers..." Their voices trail off after that as they walk too far away from the peephole that Ronnie had moved to see who had been following them.

Ronnie turns and sighs as he realizes that he'd just done the worse thing possible. He had turned his back on his sister and now she had disappeared down the dark passageway. Fortunately he was as Stoppable, which mean no shortage of cool gadgets from Wade and since he was used to crawling through air ducts after his sis, it meant he had way to light his way. He brings his arm up and taps a button on his watch to activate something that hung just behind his ears that bring up a kind of light screen over his eyes that gives him the ability to track his sister's thermal signature and then taps another button to turn on a bright light on the watch.

Ronnie walks forward and is surprised when he sees a light switch not too far from where he stood and flips it up to turn on some soft-white 40 watt lights that are strung along the side of the ceiling. He thinks this is weird and turns off his wrist-light but keeps the thermal on so he can track her footprints and follows her on down the corridor.

**(Meanwhile)**

Drew was talking to Wade without his wife's knowledge since she was busy at the moment, "So what do you think?"

Wade rubs his chin and says, "I don't know Drew, it seems wrong to do something like that to your own daughter. Even if it will make Sheila happy."

Drew nods and says, "I botched it up somehow with the formula and all I'm asking is for you to figure out where I went wrong so I can fix things."

Wade lets out a heavy sigh as he then says, "Look Drew, I will look at the formula that you used and see why your daughter got her powers but I refuse to play any part in removing them without her express consent. That just wouldn't be right and I can't help but think you know that. You were evil once upon a time and you know that doing something like that is just wrong."

Drew growls softly and then almost shouts, "I know all that! I just don't want my wife to stay upset at me! You saw just as I did how angry she was when she wanted to pay back those knights for scaring and upsetting her over what happened to Jamie."

Wade nods and says, "Ok, ok... You've made your point but as scary as Sheila is when she's angry, just imagine how Kim and Sheila would be if you try to force a cure on Jamie."

Drew gulps quite loudly and takes a step back, "Y-You don't think..." Wade then smirks at him as he says, "Only a fool would upset those two without a really, really untouchable place to fall back to." He then clears his throat a few times before he says back to Wade, "You're right, fine! You win! I won't try anything until I've talked to everyone, is that better?"

"That's fine with me Drew" Wade says as he pulls out the scanner out of his pocket, "I should probably start with a current scan of Jamie and compare it with a previous scan of hers. An analysis of the formula shouldn't take too long after that." He turns it on and finds it odd that there is a waiting scan already on it. Curious, he pushes the button to see what it had on it.

Drew nods and says, "I'll go get Jamie then." He turns around and starts to walk forward when suddenly he finds himself almost choking on his collar since Wade had grabbed the back with a tight grip. He grabs at the collar, trying to get air and find his balance long enough to return to stepping back and returning to Wade so he could yell at him for doing that in the first place! After a few moments he is able to get his balance enough to step back and regain his ability to breathe. The adjusts his collar and turns to Wade to shout, "What was that for? You trying to choke me or something?"

Wade grabs Drew and pulls him closer as he whispers, "Shut up Drew! This is serious! Look at this!" He thrusts the screen up before Drew's face as he then says, "Do you see?"

Drew squints at the screen and grumbles, "All I 'see' is something about some person's DNA. Was this really worth choking me?"

Wade frowns as he knew Drew could be thick sometimes and this was not one of those times he needed Drew to be like that before he says, "Look again! Look at what it just told me about it!"

Drew stares at it, reading it more as he says, "All I see here is that your scanner picked up the DNA of Bonnie. So what?"

Wade shakes his head and lets out a sigh and says, "Drew, it is a miracle you've lasted this long..." He then continues before Drew can growl at him, "Listen up, the scanner device has an auto-shut off feature after an extended amount of time and given the time frame it could have only happened when we were all in the dungeon. So it if it picked up the DNA of Bonnie while down there and it wasn't Conner since it was already set to filter him. What do you suppose that means?"

Drew says, "Don't be ridiculous! How could it detect that woman that upset my wife so much down in the dungeons? That would have to mean that she was either still alive or that someone else down there had her DNA and we both know Conner is the only living child!"

Wade closes his eyes tightly in frustration before he opens them and sees Sheila heading their way and says, "I can see that talking to you isn't going to get anywhere. Just think though... who was the only other person we met down in the dungeons?" He then turns to head over to Kim when Drew grab him by the shoulder.

"I've got it! She is the one isn't she?" Drew says to Wade as Sheila gets close enough to overhear.

Sheila says, "Who is the one?" while looking at the both of them and obviously expecting an answer.

* * *

**AN:** Well everyone, I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. I am curious now as to what you think will happen with the knight tournament, will Monique's daughter get Carlos as her knight in shining armor? What do you think will the twins Connie and Ronnie discover in that secret area? What do you think the servants were talking about? Can you believe Drew was that dense? Would you tell Sheila that about what was on the scanner or would you lie your butt off?

As usual all hopes, thoughts, dreams, ideas, honest truth and ways to tickle Sheila with a feather are welcome as usual.


	27. Take 27

**Reunion Royalty Take 27**

_**(Medical Tent)**_

Carlos still lays unconscious in the bed with his armor stripped off of him but that did not mean that there were no eyes watching him. There was a doctor and a nurse looking after him since his injuries had been more than initially thought. The nurse had wondered how he even moved, much less fought with injuries such as his.

Nurse Joy, short for Joyce was the one assigned to watch over him and was checking on his vitals at the moment when a young woman that looked like a princess walks up and her eyes goes to his face before she looks up at the nurse, perhaps seeing her for the first time. She crosses her hands in front of her and says in a soft voice, "Hello nurse Joy, please excuse me for intruding. I just wished to see how the Champion of the tournament was doing. Will he be all right?"

Nurse Joy studies the polite Princess before her for a moment and then looks at Carlos for a few moments before she looks back at her and says, "Yes, he will live. We are taking excellent care of him. However, he is in considerable pain right now and so he is being kept unconscious until he has had a chance to recover." She notices that the eyes of the Princess tear up as the thought of him in such a state hurt her as much as he was hurting.

Nurse Joy is about to say something when the Princess quickly says, "Thank you for your time" and quickly turns the opposite way, walking at first before her pace quickens until she is almost running out of the large tent. She looks down at the knight and says, "It seems you have a young lady that cares for you a great deal." She finishes up with Carlos and walks off to check on another patient, missing when Annie walks up to Carlos, dressed up as a nurse and looks at him all banged up with his share of past scars and new ones sure to form from the tournament battles.

Annie lets out a heavy sigh and softly whispers, "I am sorry that you got so badly hurt. I just wanted a knight of my own like from the stories that mom used to read to me when I was younger." She then reaches out an brushes her fingers through his hair for a moment before she then hears someone and leans over to quickly whisper in his ear, "I'm sorry!" and bolts, running before she is discovered and doesn't stop until she is out of the tent.

At that moment, Sheila stands in front of Wade and her husband, waiting for an answer and it is then Wade gets an idea and quickly says, "She's the one who is going win the knight's heart. We were just discussing about the way those two were fighting over the knight."

Sheila sighs as she looks over her shoulder, "Honestly, a Princess who wants Conner but shows an interest in that knight, and Annie who wants her knight in shining armor that she's managed to get all black and blue. I don't know who to feel more sorry for. The girls or the guy." She then looks back at the two of them and says, "So who do you think will win his heart?"

Wade glances at Drew, hoping he would follow along and says, "Well, I think the Princess, Alicia has the most history with the knight so he will win her heart and help solve the problem of Conner having to marry her but Drew was thinking Annie would since the knight would know that Alicia is already spoken for in a sense. Isn't that right Drew?"

Drew nods quickly as he says, "Exactly, it doesn't make sense to go chasing after a girl you can't have. That's just a fool's errand!"

Sheila smirks and says, "Have you forgotten? We know a couple that has done the most illogical thing and joined up when everyone could see it but never understood why they did it in the first place."

Kim walks up and says, "My ears are burning, are you talking about us Sheila?" Ron walks up next to her a moment later as he says, "What's going? What is everyone talking about? Is it about us?" He remembers what Kim had said just a moment ago.

Sheila looks at Kim as she says, "Yes and no, we were really talking about the way those two girls were fighting over the knight out there and who will win his heart."

Kim and Ron look at each other before Ron says, "Isn't it obvious? He is already fighting for someone he cares about. I mean, didn't you hear about the kind of pain he was fighting through that landed him in the medical tent?" Kim then says after Ron, "I agree with Ron, I don't think he would just fight that hard for that long on just honor or duty or he would have given up along with the other knights out there."

Drew then says, "Well then who do you think he loves enough to fight like that for? Is it the Princess?"

Wade puts away his scanner into his pocket that he realizes that he'd been holding the whole time and says, "I think so, after all we are all very familiar with strength of love that can be forged from friendship that long ago right?" He smiles as he looks at Kim and Ron, causing Kim to blush a bit even as Sheila and Drew also look at them.

Sheila grins and says, "You're so right about that, we do know some people who are like that."

Ron just tilts his head and says, "Yeah? Who?" Wade can't help but laugh a little and says, "You Ron! Or more specifically, Kim and yourself!" Ron goes, "OOOOOOOH! Yeah, we've had that love and friendship thing since like, forever! Isn't that right Kim?" He then wraps his arm around her waist and pulls her close, making Kim softly tap Ron on the chest and say, "Oh, behave Ron... there are children present!"

Ron looks around and then says, "No there aren't."

At this point everyone stops and starts to look around, not seeing Alicia and Annie or even Connie and Ronnie around. The only ones that they could see was Jesse, Cindy and Mindy and they were walking over to Conner.

Now the group could pretty much guess where Alicia and Annie were, but Connie and Ronnie was a big worry since they had a habit of getting into trouble.

Drew looks around and says, "Where's Jamie?"

The group then starts to fan out, looking around to see where Jamie went before Drew says, "Maybe Jamie is with Connie and Ronnie?"

Sheila shakes her head at her husband and says, "It is Annie that is supposed to be watching over the twins, not Jamie."

Drew then says, "Well at least she's not hanging out with that Gary guy!" He then looks around with a bit of a glare in his eyes, "I don't see him around either!"

Sheila smiles a little, just a hair really but for everyone else it might as well have been a huge smile plastered on her face before she says to Drew, "Well, maybe they went off somewhere? After all they are boyfriend and girlfriend now."

Drew growls and shouts, "I refuse to accept him as her boyfriend! I will destroy him if he touches her!"

Even as Drew Lipsky makes that very loud declaration, at that very moment Jamie was walking through the castle, following Gary.

Jamie loudly complains, "How much further to the bathroom? I really need to go!"

Gary says back without even looking back at her, "Not much further! Sheesh, try to do someone a favor..." He then gets poked in the ribs from behind and cries out as he comes to a stop, "Hey! What did you do that for?"

Jamie walks on past him as she says, "That was for your attitude! You know I'm in a hurry after drinking all that water during the tournament!"

Gary quickly catches up to her and walks along her side as he says loudly, "You little... I am trying to be nice here and here you are, still hitting me! What is your deal?"

Jamie hmpfs and says, "You sure have a funny way of being nice! You have done nothing but complain and insult my friends and family since I've met you!"

Gary grabs Jamie by the shoulders and says, "What? when did I ever insult you? Besides, I am sure you can understand my position! I am one of his Majesty's most trusted aids and all of a sudden, I find out that your friends and family never knew about his Majesty? You all were just so generous and overly friendly that of course it made me suspicious!"

Jamie gasps and says, "You thought we had an ulterior motive? All of us? Even the little kids?"

Gary growls in frustration, "Yes! No! I don't know! All I knew is that I was waiting for the other shoe to drop! Some kind of reason for you all behave so nice! Niceness and sweetness is just a facade usually for someone to get what they want! It is just the natural order of the universe!"

Jamie jabs her finger in Gary's face, "Now wait a cotton-picking minute! That may be how Queen Bonnie ran things in your country but that is not how the Stoppable family is at all! They are the most decent, upstanding, nice and caring people in the whole world! I want you to take back what you said about them!"

Gary frowns as he grabs her hand in his face and pushes it to the side, feeling her struggle with almost equal strength which impressed him and made his strange feelings appear again. He stares into her defiant eyes as he says, "And what are you going to do if I don't? Are you going to hit me again?"

Jamie glares into his eyes, not backing down one bit as she says, "Yes, because you're one of those people who deserves to get slapped!"

Gary growls, "I dare you to try!"

Jamie swings her other hand to slap him but he catches her hand, pushing it back to the side a bit.

The two stare at each other before Gary suddenly kisses her on the lips, surprising them both as he didn't even understand himself why he did it, not holding anything back as he slips his tongue into her mouth for a moment, feeling her hands slowly stop struggling in his hands until he pulls back from the kiss and sees her eyes are closed.

He gazes at her peaceful face with her eyes closed. It was a nice moment until those eyes opened and that's when a fury, that was only matched by her mother from when she thought she'd lost Jamie as she growls and shouts, "What... What was that? What did you just do?" A pink flower grows from somewhere and each of its petals light up until all of them are lit and it rams into his stomach, causing him to lose his grip on her arms and bunch of plants suddenly grow from the cracks in the stone floor to wrap around his feet and legs all the way to his hips, causing him to become off-center and falls over onto his back!

Gary groans for a moment before there is a loud crunch near the left side of his head and he opens his eyes to look left and see her fist had just broken the stone floor with her arm all plant-like all the way up to her shoulder! He still a bit stunned and says in a rather stupid kind of way, "Didn't you like the kiss?"

Jamie just stares at him, growling and her body starts to glow and wherever her glow touched, plant life started to grow in thick, prickly vines. She stares at him as she breathes heavily, not answering him while the vines grow until everything that was once covered in stone became covered in vines all the way up to the high ceiling above their heads.

Jamie then leans over Gary and says with venom in her voice, "Where and how far is the bathroom?"

Gary points down the corridor and then says, "Down that way and third one on the left. It will be marked with a sign."

Jamie retracts her hand back to her arm and it then changes back into her normal arm. She says nothing further as she walks off, plants growing up under each of her footsteps, changing from vines to more flower-like before finding the bathroom and walking in.

Gary just blinks as he lays there and says, "What... what was all that?" He the tries to move and says a bit loudly, "Hey! What about me? I can't move!"

Elsewhere at that moment, Cindy and Mindy along with Jesse were talking to Conner.

Conner says, "Do you think Annie will be pleased with the knight that won for the honor or riding with her on the finest white horse we have?"

Mindy glances at Cindy and says to Conner, "I don't know, she might not like damaged goods."

Conner says, "We have the best doctors working on him, I think he will be well enough for a simple horse ride with her in no time and if not, we can have the runner up ride with her."

Cindy looks over at Mindy, seeing that their younger brother was not getting it. She says, "Conner, I think you inherited father's denseness. We're talking about Alicia obviously having feelings for the knight that won."

Jesse says, "I have to agree, there is something going on here. I can tell when there is a catfight going on and from the way Annie and Alicia were arguing, I would say that the knight has two very admiring ladies fighting over him."

Conner nods a bit, "I noticed that as well but what can I do about it? I am only King of a country, and it isn't like I can chose another's heart for them. I can barely even keep control of my own country!" He lets out a long, heavy sigh as he slumps forward.

Mindy reaches out and pats her younger brother on his back as she says, "Cheer up! You're doing fine under the circumstances and just remember, you aren't alone. You've got the support of the whole family and our friends to help you through this."

Conner straightens up and begins to smile at his sister, "Thank you, what would I ever do without a loving sister like you?"

Mindy chuckles and says, "Hey, you've got two big sisters looking out for you."

Jesse grins as he says, "And their best friend. You have also got all your younger siblings as well watching out for you."

Cindy says, "Let's not forget our parents! They're going to be helping you whenever you need the support or help anytime you need it."

Conner smiles at his sisters and their friend, "I guess there's no stopping it now is there?"

Cindy and Mindy laugh and say in twin-stereo, "You can try...That's why we're the team called Tri Stoppable!"

* * *

**AN:** Well everyone, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. What did you think of the scene with the inside the tent? I wonder what you thought about the way Wade and Drew avoided telling Sheila about their possible discovery? It sure was an interesting conversation wasn't it? What do you think about the what happened in the castle between Gary and Jamie? Jamie's got a bit more power than just about anyone realizes don't you think? What do you think is going on through Jamie's head right now? What do you think of Gary? Will he ever get free? What do you think will happen when Jamie's parents find out? Or the rest of the Stoppables for that matter?

As usual all reviews, deep thoughts, music choices for Gary and Jamie, Rango movie reviews, and more are always welcome.


	28. Take 28

**Reunion Royalty Take 28**

_**(Castle)**_

Jamie comes out of the stall and washes her hands, hands that were still trembling even after walking into the bathroom. She looks at her hands, feeling the water that washes over them, feeling how nice and cool the water is and when she pulls her hands out of the water with her plant powers still a bit on the edge from earlier. She can see the water being absorbed into her hands like roots soaking it up but invisible to the naked eye.

Normally she would be in awe at the way her new powers were working but her mind was so far away, going at a million miles a second. She couldn't believe that she had just been kissed! A rather passionate kiss at that! Her legs still felt weak if it weren't for the fact that she was rather certain her legs were still half-plant to begin with. She could feel her mind and body at war at that moment with what state to be in while she tried to get a grip on her feelings.

Sure, she had given her share of cheek kisses, forehead kisses but a full on passionate kiss like that? That was something that she had never experienced before. She didn't know how to deal with her feelings, the uniqueness, the pure passion of the moment and remembering that she wished it wouldn't end up to the point where she opened her eyes and remembered exactly who she had been kissing.

She puts her hands back under the cold running water and throws some onto her face, feeling the cool, shocking sensation of it moments before her skin sucked in the water, adding to the strength whenever her hands were under the water. She could even feel the water on her lips. The very lips that had parted and still tingled at the passionate kiss, the coolness of the water mixing with the warmth of her lips that were still human brought forth the memories uncalled for and she slides her tongue out to lick at her lips.

She opens her eyes and stares at her reflection where even her wet hair was starting to become dry as it too absorbed the water. She can't help but wonder what it was that Gary saw in her that made him want to kiss her, no... need to kiss her with that much passion and she wonders why she didn't struggle or fight more against a kiss from him. She had been serious when she yelled at him and tried to hit him. She knew that she could have gotten free from his grip, she was the daughter of Sheila, aka Shego with the knowledge of how to fight anyone should she need to whether they be bigger, stronger, and tougher than her.

Jamie knew that if she had really wanted to, with her mother's training, she could have easily put Gary in the hospital for months and with her new powers, made him into so much paste but she didn't. She honestly didn't know why, but she was going to and something unexplainable inside stopped her.

She just felt so out of control at the moment, and she could feel the wildness of her plant power. It was a bit tempting much like the tempting kiss but she found that she could not give into either. She knew that it would just not be right to lose herself but at the same time she wanted another kiss like that again. She starts to daydream about the kiss, bringing her hand up to brush her lips as she looks at the mirror before she realizes what she is doing and splashes more water into her face many times, making her mind more clear with the water shocks.

She shakes her head and says, "I've got to get it together. This is not the time or place to be daydreaming." She stares at her reflection and says, "Just remember that he is a pain in the neck and that the kiss didn't mean anything. You don't want to make him think that he got away with kissing you. So go out there and return to your friends and family... family!" She then makes a high pitched "EEP!" as she realizes what might happen if her mother or father learned of what happened and how she lost control!

A moment later there is screaming coming from the corridor and she realizes then that any chance of cleaning up her mess just went out the window.

She runs out of the bathroom, not realizing that her footsteps were still bringing up flowers until she sees that there was a trail of plants leading away from Gary right up to the bathroom! She looks down at her feet and manages not to swear as she sees that she was just incriminating her self! It didn't take a genius to see she was guilty! Especially with a pink flower trying to grow up over her feet to her ankle!

She waves her hands down at the pink flower and whispers, "Shoo! Shoo! I need you and your friends to disappear!" As if hearing her, the pink flower goes all chameleon on her and blends in with the stonework below.

Her eyes go wide in surprise, "Neat! I wonder if..." She stops herself and quickly says, " No wait! I didn't mean that kind of disappear! I mean go back underground or wherever you came from!"

The pink flowers all go back to normal before seeming to reverse grow back into the ground and as she turns her head, all the pink flowers from her other footsteps also disappear back into the ground but the vines. They stayed as obviously they were not considered 'friends' of the flower.

Jamie was about to order the vines to go away in the same manner when the maid that had started the whole screaming was joined by some knights that immediately drew their swords! She sighs heavily and mutters, "Great... so much for hoping that she would be the only one to see it. I'm so screwed." She just stands there as one of the knights goes up to the maid and says, "Step back, we'll handle this!"

She watches as the knights hack at the vines with their swords but because they were so thick and so many, they barely made any progress. She couldn't help but feel a sense of pride in knowing that something she created was so tough that even knights were having a hard time with it. She then says, "Uh-Oh..." as the knights twist the knobby part of their swords and they come to life with energy crackling up along the blade.

Jamie watches as more knights come running down from both directions now and turning on their swords as well to hack at the thick vines and sending parts flying in a most violent way. She couldn't help but shudder at the sight as if they were hacking at her. It was almost as if she could truly feel the vines being destroyed but she told herself that was just all in her head... wasn't it?

Meanwhile in another part of the castle, there was more trouble brewing as Ronnie followed after his sister Connie.

Ronnie looks around and says, "Connie, we are going to get in so much trouble! C'mon! Let's go back already." He is met with silence, but then that wasn't anything new. She was usually two steps ahead of him and keeping silent so she wouldn't give her position away. He turns at the end of the corridor and finds a large pair of doors, with one already opened. He mutters, "Of course... go in the doors that say, Don't Enter! That's just her way."

Ronnie enters the room to follow her and says, "Connie! Come on out, I know you're here!"

His sister's voice suddenly says, "No I'm not!" from somewhere and he turns to the direction that it sounded like it came from.

Ronnie says, "Yeah? Then who just said that?" A bit of silence followed before a more uncertain answer says, "I... am... Bonnie Rockiewallher..." as if reading something.

Ronnie walks towards the sound of Connie's voice as he says, "Yeah? Describe yourself then." He continues to walk as he listens and hears Connie say, "I'm a woman with short brown hair, green eyes, wearing a pretty Queen tiara in a fancy purple dress with lots of gold on it."

Ronnie spots his sister standing in front of a large portrait that had the words, Queen Bonnie Rockwaller underneath it in gold lettering. He says, "I finally found you Connie! What are you doing in here?"

Connie says, "Isn't this neat? She looks like a pretty Queen." Pointing a finger at the portrait and ignoring the fact that she had just been found by her twin brother.

It was then that Ronnie stopped to take a good look at the room and saw that there were other things, all with Bonnie's picture on them as well as a map of Middleton on one wall with newspaper clippings stuck on by pins at various points on them with pictures of some cheerleader girls next to them all marked out in red lipstick.

He continues to look around as he sees a picture of Bonnie standing next to a muscular guy who had his head burned by something. Sitting next to it on the desk was another picture of Bonnie with some royal looking guy with slick hair and pen markings of fishes swimming over his head and blocks on his feet and a drawn in crown on Bonnie's head.

Also on the desk was a gold framed picture of what looked like a much younger Bonnie wearing a tiara and standing next to... his daddy? In a tuxedo? He is about to say something when Connie says, "Hey look at his!" He sees her looking at a picture of Bonnie on the wall as she looks when she was pregnant with a Post-it next to it that reads, "Success!"

Ronnie says, "Hey sis, you really should come over and look at this picture of daddy that I found! He's posing with Bonnie!"

Connie's attention is perked when she hears that and says, "Really? I wanna see!" and together they go over to the picture. She grabs the gold frame from the desk and says, "It is daddy! Look how young he looks! I bet'cha that was before we was born."

Ronnie takes it from her hands and puts it back in almost the same spot as he says, "Yeah, I think you are right, but what was daddy doing posing with someone other than mommy?" He looks around and says, "Connie, I am getting a really, really bad feeling about this room."

Connie snorts and says, "You are just being a worrywart. We are fine, no one even knows where we are. We can't get busted."

Ronnie looks around as he says with all of the pictures and things that he couldn't read too well creeping him out, "Yeah? Well I think there is a reason why this place is hidden. We're not meant to find it. No one is."

Connie grins and says, "Yeah, isn't that great! That means we can spend all kindsa time here and explorin'!"

Ronnie's feeling just grew stronger as a sense of urgency within him grew, like a part of him was trying to warn him of impending danger. It wasn't until he saw a picture of Bonnie standing next to a much younger version of Jared looking all buddy-buddy.

With the hairs standing on the back of his neck he grabs his sister by the arm and says, "We have got to go now! There is someone who knows about this place!"

Connie tugs her arm from her brother's grip and says, "Yeah? Who knows?"

As if in answer to her question there is the sound of feet walking down the corridor through the open door and together they gulp before Ronnie says, "I think you're about to find out..."

As the footsteps come to a stop in front of the door, in another place the Kim and Co. were looking for any signs of their missing twins and Jamie.

Kim says to Wade, "Any ideas where they could be?"

Wade shrugs and says, "I don't know, Connie has a habit of disabling any tracking devices I can put on her clothes and she usually does the same to Ronnie without his knowing."

Kim sighs and says, "She's not even a teen yet and she's doing that to your stuff?"

Wade chuckles and says, "Hey, she is your daughter and a Stoppable. You tell me how likely it is." He then grins and says, "Fortunately, as clever as she is... I've managed to outsmart her in one way."

Kim says, "What way is that?" As she wonders why she was getting a bad feeling about his answer.

Wade says, "Since Ronnie is always trailing her using my tech, I made it so that whenever any of it is used. It automatically sends out a tracking signal and depending on what it is, whatever it sees or hears I can receive as well."

"Well then, what are you waiting for?" Kim says to Wade, "An engraved invitation?"

Wade looks at Kim and says, "Now I have a problem, the walls of the castle are causing interference or something. I can't get a good enough signal for anything to be done."

Ron says, "Can't you just boost the signal or something?"

Wade shakes his head and says, "No, I've already boosted it to the max. The only other way is to get closer to the source of the signal and that could be anywhere in the whole castle."

Sheila says, "What about Jamie? Can you find her with your do-hickey?"

Wade starts to tap and says, "Give me a minute..." A moment later they are bumped rudely by a knight and Sheila growls, grabbing the rude knight with a flaming hand as she says, "What it! What is the big emergency?"

The knight gulps as he was one of the ones who'd been blasted down before in the dungeon and quickly says, "There is an alarm in the castle. Some guy is in trouble, trapped in some vines that have completely covered the floor all the way up to the ceiling!"

Sheila quickly releases him as she looks at Drew who quickly says, "It wasn't me! I was right here the whole time! Besides I do flowers not vines!"

Sheila says to the knight, "Take us there! Now!"

Not wanting to be on the receiving side of her anger again, the knight nods and turns to run towards the castle with Sheila leading the others on into the castle.

Even as they run into the castle a servant runs up to Conner and very excitedly says, "Your Majesty! There is something strange going on in the castle! I really think you should come!"

Conner says, "What has happened?"

The servant says, "I-I-I don't know quite how to describe it! It seems as if vines have suddenly grown through the castle floor and trapped Gary within them! We have knights trying to free him but they are most resistant to the normal swords!"

Cindy looks over at Mindy and Jesse and says, "You know that that means..."

Mindy nods at her twin and says, "Yeah, either it is Drew or Jamie and if Gary's involved..."

Jesse sighs and says, "Then it is most definitely my sister's fault."

The servant steps back and says, "That is so creepy! How did you three do that? WHY did you do that?"

Conner puts his hand on his servant's shoulder and says, "Calm down Lex, the girls are twins and the guy is someone who's their best friend. They just know each other so well that they can finish each other's sentences, ok? Now show me where the vines are that have trapped Gary are."

Lex nods nervously and says, "Y-yes, right away your Majesty!"

Mindy whispers to her sister and Jesse, "He's a skitterish guy isn't he?" With the other two nodding in reply.

* * *

**AN:** Well everyone I hope you enjoyed the chapter. What did you think of Jamie in the bathroom? What do you think will happen now for her? What did you think of the room Connie and Ronnie discovered? Shows just how psycho Bonnie became don't you agree? What do you think will happen with the twins? What do you think will happen with Gary?

As usual all reviews, votes of confidence, prank ideas, yugi-oh card combos, and more are all welcome.


	29. Take 29

**Reunion Royalty Take 29**

_**(Castle)**_

Jamie watches as they try to hack and slash at the thick vines in their attempts to get to Gary. The only problem was that there was so much and if they didn't move quick enough, it tended to regenerate on them, causing them to have to hack at something that they had already destroyed. She couldn't help but wonder why the vines were regenerating when she wasn't even making it do so, so what was causing it to happen?

Gary shouts, "Will someone _please_ get me out of here? My legs are starting to go numb!"

One of the knights shouts, "We are trying! The vines keep growing back!" To prove his point, he slashes at a vine and it gets sliced but there is only 30 seconds before it grows back, reattaching to the part it had been detached from.

Jamie walks closer to get a better view and the energized sword slashes down hard once more to smash a good chunk out of the vines and she gasps! The vines grow back even quicker than before until one of the knights grabs her by the shoulders and says, "You can't be this close. You might get hurt by a flying piece of vine. For your safety you should move away."

She starts to walk away, glancing every so often at the vines and Gary before she says, "But I know him! He is supposed..." She trails off as she can't bring it upon herself to finish her sentence.

A moment later, she hears a loud voice call out, "Jamie? Jamie! I knew I'd find you here!" Jamie cries out "Eep!" as she then does a slow turn, slipping out of the knight's hands. She turns to see her mother whose hands flare up as she focuses her attention on the knight, "Hey buster! You better watch where you put those hands on my daughter!" The knight quickly backs off and runs back to where the vines are, pausing to look over his shoulder to see if Sheila was watching or following and returns to hacking at the thick vines that take 40 seconds to grow back.

Jamie looks nervously at her mother, "Mom! I... I am surprised to see you here!"

Sheila glares at her daughter with her flames going out as she puts her hands onto her hips and says, "Now why don't I believe you? You're the one responsible for poor Gary's sitch, as Kim would say."

Ron says, "How did you even do all this?"

Wade pokes Ron and says, "I think the real question is..." Sheila is still staring at her daughter as she finishes, "Why did you do this?"

Meanwhile Kim had grabbed an extra energy mace and was about to leap over the vines closest to her when Drew sniffles and says, "I am so proud of my little girl. She is certainly her daddy's girl."

Kim couldn't believe her ears and turns to Drew, "Drew! She is responsible for pinning Gary to the floor and these vines keep regenerating!"

Drew nods and says with pride, "I know! I know! She's a regular chip off the old block!"

Kim says, "I think you're missing the point Drew! Your daughter is doing things with her powers that you never could and we don't know why she did this in the first place. He could be hurt!"

Drew sighs and says, "I know but I also know that she wouldn't do something this big for no reason. If he did something inappropriate to her, then I am _glad_ that he's trapped under so many vines!"

Kim glares at Drew and says, "Look, I know he can come across as a bit of an ass..." somewhere behind her over the vines Gary shouts, "I heard that!" She continues on to say, "But maybe there's another possible explanation for all this. After all, she just discovered her powers."

Drew grumbles, "But it would be so much easier to believe that he did something. Then there won't be any reason for them to be a couple anymore and Sheila can just blast the boy into oblivion!"

Kim says, "Drew, we've got to talk about your parenting senses when I get back." She then flip-jumps high enough to land on top of some vines with Drew grumbling incoherently in a mocking way.

Kim leaps a few times as the vines seem to react to her being on top of them and finally does a leap into the air, flipping as she does so with the energized mace as Gary cries out, "No! Whatever I did, I am sorry!" She notices two things happen very quickly at this point even as Gary closes his eyes as she begins to swing down the mace at the bulk of the vines. She would have struck in such a way that it would have left Gary unharmed and freed his feet before she planned at the smaller surgical strikes to free the other parts of him. The first thing that she notices is that Jamie seemed to hear the cry and half-spun to see Kim. The second thing is that the normally barely responding vines suddenly come to life, growing at an astonishing rate to grab at her in the air and wrap around her mace and waist.

The vines don't stop at just stopping the mace, but they snatch it from her hands and crush it from the staff part to the spiked ball part of it with astonishing speed. After a moment the vines then move to release Gary and toss him up and over the vines towards Jamie and Sheila. As soon as Gary is in the air, the majority of the vines start to wither and withdraw back into the walls with Jamie closing her eyes as she holds out her arms, apparently nervous about catching a guy that weighed more than she did.

Kim feels the vines letting her go gently, allowing her to drop to the ground where once there had been vines, now lay only floors with holes and cracks to show that the vines had once been there. She looks at Gary's flight pattern and can see that if Jamie does catch him, she'll be knocked over and is about to call out a warning when she sees Sheila already on the move to help.

Sheila grabs Gary in the air with a leap even as vines wrapped up in flowers erupt up in front of Jamie and form an extra pair of arms in an almost human-like shape.

Gary feels himself landing before being dropped into another pair of arms with his eyes still closed, wrapping his arms around whoever it was that was holding him.

Sheila smirks as she watches Jamie and Gary open their eyes at nearly the same time, both showing surprise at the other.

Kim walks up behind Sheila and whispers, "Why did you put him in her arms?"

Sheila whispers back, "After all the trouble my little girl went through to catch him? I may still be a bit evil but even I'm not heartless enough to steal a moment like this from her."

Kim realizes that Sheila had just given Jamie and Gary a bonding moment and shakes her head a little until Sheila says, "Now isn't that just a heartwarming sight?" She puts her hand on Kim's shoulder with a finger glowing, telling her to agree. She rolls her eyes before she says, "Yes Sheila, it is but don't you think...?" She is cut off as Sheila says, "Ah! Ah... don't spoil it for me please."

Drew comes up from behind, trying to stomp and emitting a low growl from his throat before he says, "Sheila! What is the meaning of this? I..." His mouth is covered by Sheila's other hand that ignites into her glow and says in a semi-sweet voice, "Drew honey, shush!" He just crosses his arms in front of him and makes a muffled "Ok!" before she removes her hand from his mouth.

Standing over by the knights, having coming in from before Kim took the mace to go rescue Gary was Conner, Cindy, Mindy, and Jesse.

Conner is wide-eyed as he says, "Wh-what just happened?"

Lex, ever as nervous loudly says, "I don't know your Majesty!"

Mindy steps up and says, "I think mother just saved Gary."

Cindy clears her throat and says, "Actually, I think Jamie did that. Mother looked like she was about to do it herself though."

Jesse nods as he says, "I agree, but then why did my mother catch Gary and put him in Jamie's arms?"

Cindy hmms in thought before she says, "Let's go find out." The others agree and together, Cindy, Mindy, Jesse, Conner and Lex all head on over to where everyone is.

Even as the five of them head on over Jamie and Gary just gaze into each other's eyes until Ron clears his throat a bit noisily and this causes Jamie to blush while Gary looks at Ron and then back at Jamie as he says, "Ahem, do you think you could put me down? I would hate to have his Majesty think I'm laying down on the job or being all tied up with something." He hopes that his joke was at least a little bit funny to Jamie considering that she was the cause of both.

Jamie continues to blush as she says, "S-sorry! Let me put you down." She quickly shifts, almost losing her balance a few times but the vine/flower arms help her and together Gary is put back onto his feet with a little help from Ron as he grabs Gary by the arm to help him stand upright. The vine/flowers then shrink back into the ground, disappearing completely from sight as they'd been shrinking to help lower him down.

Gary pats himself down, brushing off some pollen that had been on him from the flowers and says, "Well that was a most exciting time, right up there with the sky diving thing. Probably just as safe, huh?"

Jamie starts to calm down and her cheeks return to their normal color, "Are you saying that you were in danger?" She asks with a growing edge in her voice.

Gary isn't even looking as he brushes a sleeve and says, "Well all I'm saying is that is the second time I've been in an uncontrolled state of flying since meeting you all and not to mention how you almost smashed my face in. Then yeah... I would say I've been in a lot of danger."

Jamie starts to get angry at Gary and quickly says, "I missed you didn't I?"

Gary looks up and sees the anger on Jamie's face and says as his own voice starts to grow a bit angry, "Yes, and it is a good thing too! I am an irreplaceable part of his Majesty's services!"

Conner at that moment says from behind Gary, "Oh, I don't know about that. You do good work but you are by no means irreplaceable Gary."

Gary turns and nervously says, "Of course not... I was just trying to...ah..."

Conner grins a little as he says, "Trying to show Jamie just how important you are and how much trouble she would have gotten into for harming you?"

Gary quickly says, "Yes! That's it exactly! Wait, I mean." He trails off as he tries to collect his thoughts.

Jesse steps forward as he says, "And little sis, just what did you mean by "I missed you didn't I?" Did you try to hurt him?"

Jamie squirms a little as she says as she looks down at the floor, "Well, yes... I almost made his head into so much paste with my powers but..." She then looks up at her brother and says all flustered, "But I didn't! I mean if he hadn't... we hadn't kissed then..." She quickly realizes that perhaps she'd said too much and follows silent, hoping that no one had heard.

Her hopes were quickly dashed when she hears her father growl loudly and shouts, "WHAT! Gary! Come here! You and I are going to have a little chat..." while at the same time Jesse turns to Gary and says with a hard edge in his voice, "Did you force a kiss on my little sister?"

Cindy and Mindy both look over at each other with concern as it was exceptionally rare for Jesse to have anywhere near that kind of tone in his voice.

Ron walks over to Kim and says, "Whooo-boy, I'm glad we don't have to worry about that with our daughters yet."

Kim, Cindy, and Mindy all turn their heads to Ron with this most incredulous stare and jaws dropped.

Gary looks around for a safe haven and cries out, "Your Majesty! Please! Help me?"

Conner puts on a show of thinking about it before he says, "No, since it sounds like you are the one responsible for wrecking the corridor of my castle. Besides, I am sure that with your _important_ skills, you should be able to get out of this all by yourself!"

Gary's jaw drops before turning back to Drew and Jesse as they advance upon him, demanding answers to their questions and whimpering softly, praying for a rescue.

Sheila half-pays attention to what's going on with Gary. More amused by his reaction than anything at first but her real focus was on Jamie. While everyone was trying to be a gallant knight in her defense, something she doubted that she really needed. She could see that Jamie was starting to disappear by blending into the scene behind her much like a chameleon could. She thinks, "That reminds of the cloaking ability on Kim's supersuit but not as effective. I don't think she is even aware that she is doing it."

The loudness of everyone yelling at Gary was only making Jamie even harder to see, as if the more they yelled at him, the more she wanted to just disappear. Sheila raises a flaming hand and with a precision shot from the corner of her eye, she fires a single but very explosive blast right in front of Gary's feet, causing him to jump and get both Jesse and Drew's attention. Causing them both to gasp in surprise as they can barely even see Jamie at that point! Together they shout, "Jamie!"

Jamie just cries out and the next moment, a huge pink flower erupts from under Gary and Jamie's feet, lifting them both high and the petals wrap around them both as they smash their way through the ceiling and onto the next floor!

Ron just looks up and says, "What just happened?"

* * *

**AN:** Well everyone, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. What did you think of the chaos caused by poor Jamie's heat of the moment use of her powers? If you remember how far Jesse went to help Cindy in another story of mine, then you probably can guess that a little thing like this isn't going to stop Jesse, right? What do you think Drew would have done to Gary once he got the answer out of him? Or Jesse for that matter?

As usual all thoughtful reviews, nice votes on the galactic computer, game time codes for DC Universe, sketches for Jamie with her powers in active use and more are always welcome.


	30. Take 30

**Reunion Royalty Take 30**

_**(Castle)**_

Drew shouts up at the ceiling, "You come back here right this instant Jamie! And bring back that kiss-stealing louse of a guy too so I can teach him what happens when one messes with a mad scientist's daughter!" He shakes his fist up at the ceiling where Gary would be. He then hears a few murmurs and turns to see some knights and servants all talking to each other before a flower grows from his neck and he shouts loud enough for them all to hear, "Who wants to be mutated?" Silencing them all very quickly.

Drew looks at the flower and says to it, "Bring down that plant" as he points to the one that Gary had been engulfed in. The flower lashes out and wraps around the base of it, becoming tighter like a cobra until it starts to become unsteady and start to shake and wobble.

Meanwhile up on the upper floor, Jamie and Gary have already been released from the petals. Jamie shouts at Gary, "Just look at the kind of trouble you've gotten me into!"

Gary shouts back, "ME? I'm not the one with a crazy blue guy and her brother coming after them for what happened in the corridor!"

Jamie steps off her flower and starts to storm towards him as she says, "That only happened because _someone_ had to go get it into their head to go and KISS me!"

Gary brings his hand up to argue further when the plant that he was still standing on begins to shake and rock. He quickly says, "What's going on!"

Jamie could feel the weakness of the flower and cries out, "They're bringing down the flower! Get off quickly!"

Gary tries to take a few steps but it wasn't easy with the plant rocking every time he tried and says, "I am trying!"

Jamie runs towards Gary, tackling him with enough force to knock him off the flower just as the plant withers and falls through the hole, crashing down onto the ground below.

Gary and Jamie both open their eyes after the tackle and it isn't until Gary looks at the hole in the floor and then back at her that he says to Jamie, "Thanks for saving me... from another mess you created for me." Jamie makes an angry sound as she pushes herself off of Gary and when she's standing on her two feet again, she says to him, "Maybe I shouldn't have bothered to save you at all! I should have just let you drop back down to my where my dad and brother were waiting for you to drop into the clutches!"

Gary stands up and says, "Now wait a minute... I apologized! What are you getting upset for?"

Jamie glares at him, "Apologized? I'll let you know when I hear a **real** apology escape those lips! Until then, you're just either half-apologizing or insulting!"

Gary steps forward as he says, "Is that right? Well, I suppose you want me to apologize for just how fantastic of a kisser you are too?"

Jamie falls silent, blushing as she looks down and unable to think up of a quick comeback to something like that.

Gary steps closer, forcing her to look up from the ground to meet his eyes as he says, "You know what? I don't know what it is about you. From the moment we've met all you've done is insult me, hit me, and just in plain general upset me! So why is it that ever since the kiss, all I can think of is kissing you again? Can you tell me? Huh?"

Jamie says back to him even as a yellow flower flies up through the hole and loops itself around something, "I don't know! I wish I had the answers to those same questions! Every time I looked at you and saw that disapproving, I-am-better-than- you-all look on your face, or heard one of your lame insults, I just wanted to hit you and knock the sense into you! Now I can't get that kiss out of my head too!"

They just stare at each other, huffing in anger before they move at the same time, hands on their cheeks and kiss each other just in time for Drew, who was riding his flower up through the hole to see Gary with his hands on Jamie!

While this was happening, the door is opened and footsteps echo just a little in the room while Connie and Ronnie watch from their hiding places.

From where Ronnie was hiding, all he could see were the shiny metal feet of a knight. He watches as they move around the room casually, as if not suspecting anything was up just yet. He gulps nervously as he hopes that they don't get busted. He did not want to be the one having to explain how his sister got away from him _(again)_ only to discover a secret room _(again)_ only to get them both in deep trouble _(again)_. He mentally sighs at all the times that dutifully trying to keep his sister from stirring up trouble and quite literally stirring up a hornet's nest as she had done more than a few times.

Connie was in the ceiling, having done the mystical monkey powered jump thing that had gotten her teased by Jesse more than once for seeming like a Jedi jump. She wonders who it is in the knight armor since the faceplate was down and just silently watching. From her vantage point, she could see that the knight was taking his time walking around, running a casual finger over a frame or two before chuckling as if there was something he found amusing about the objects or the memories that they stirred within the knight.

Connie holds her breath when the knight passes right below her, and frowns, getting a bad feeling for some reason that any kind of sound might be bad for her. She tries to remain as still as she can but she also couldn't use her monkey powers for fear of her glow being detected. She looks down as she thinks, "Hurry up already..."

Ronnie was hiding behind the small desk that some of the pictures were resting on, hoping that the knight would not want to take a breather by sitting down. He knows his sister is right over the knight when a rat suddenly just walks in front of him, startling him and he kicks the chair behind him a little, getting the attention of the knight who turns towards the desk. Thinking quickly, Ronnie shoos the rat out from under the desk and when the knight sees the rat, he turns away.

Unfortunately by pushing and waving his hands a lot to scare the rat away, he stirs up some of the dust on the stone floor that had not seen the care of a maid in some time and he senses his nose begin to tingle. Moving his fingers to clamp down on his nose until the feeling passes before releasing it. A moment or two after releasing it, he sneezes violently, "AAAAAACCHHOOO!"

The knight makes a low growling sound and says through his helmet, "Who's there?" He moves towards the desk to find Ronnie who rubs his nose to wipe away any excess before looking around quickly for a new place to hide. He didn't want to be found and be the only one in trouble. He sees nowhere to go unless he could cloak himself like his mother's battlesuit, which he couldn't do.

The knight pulls out his sword as he says, "Come on out, I won't hurt you."

Connie's eyes narrow as she could see the sword from her vantage point and moves to help her brother in case it looked like he needed it and her gut was telling her that he would.

The knight calls out as he flips the sword around in a 360 in his hand in preparation and starts to go around the edge, "Come on out, I know you're there. I heard you sneeze."

Ronnie backs up as far as he can under the desk in the opposite direction, preparing to slip out under the opening at the bottom of the desk the moment he felt the knight wouldn't see him.

The knight surprises Ronnie by pushing on the edge of the desk and moving it and exposing Ronnie's feet. "I've got you now!" The knight says as he does an swing to stab at Ronnie's position!

Connie flares up in mystical power, angry and launching herself from the ceiling to land on the knight's shoulders and twists the helmet around hard! She shouts, "Run!" as she then hits the knight's head hard before leaping off to follow after Ronnie who was running as soon as he'd heard her shout. She picks up the dropped sword and together they dash out of the room.

They run very fast, using their mystical powers to enhance their speed, stopping only at the secret entrance.

Ronnie quickly says, "Where is the secret exit? What are we going to do? What you did won't stop him for long!"

Connie says, "Calm down! We just need to poke at every brick super fast from the waist level on up! You take the right, I'll take the left and we'll meet in the middle ok?"

Ronnie nods and then together they start to poke and press at every brick very quickly, seeking that secret one that they must press to open it before Connie suddenly says for no reason, "I think I've found it!" She moves her hand to poke at it even as Ronnie moves to help her and together they poke at the brick at the same time! It turns out to be the right one and the door sudden begins to open as before.

Connie grabs her brother by the cuff of his sleeve as she starts to go through the door entrance sideways even before the door is fully open. She says, "Come on! Let's go!" Ronnie starts to go through a moment later but is grabbed by the knight from inside!

Connie's eyes go wide as she cries out, "Ronnie!" feeling him slip out of her fingers as he is pulled back and the knight presses the secret door switch that makes it begin to reverse and shut. Ronnie cries out, "NO!" with fear on his face and it is the last thing Connie sees before the door shuts completely.

Even as the Connie just stands there in shock in front of the door, in a medical tent, Carlos wakes up and groans, "Ugh... what hit me?" Before it all comes back to him that he'd just been in a tournament.

A nurse is standing at the foot of his bed and says, "Ah, I see you're awake. I'll go tell the others you're awake."

Carlos shakes his foggy mind clear and says, "Wait, the others?"

The nurse smiles softly as she stops and turns just enough to say, "You're a popular guy. There are some people who have been waiting to see you." Her smile grows just a little more as she can see his confusion on his face before turning away to walk off.

Carlos repeats to himself, "I am popular? Who could be waiting to see me?" He couldn't think of anyone wanting to see him.

A minute later the nurse returns followed by Annie and Alicia walk in, heads bowed as if neither of them could look him in the eye.

Carlos tries to sit up as he calls out in surprise, "Ali? Annie?" He then feels his pain and cries out, "Ow!"

At the moment he cried out in pain, both girls look up and dash past Nurse Joy and stop at his side. They both say at the same time, "Are you ok?"

Carlos shakes off the pain as it fades and looks up, seeing the two worried expressions of the girls and is surprised at the intensity on their faces. He looks left and right, looking at their faces as he tries to think of something to say and finally says, "Yes, I am all right. It was just a little pain."

Nurse Joy walks up and tsk-tsk's him, before she says, "You don't need to put on a brave face for these two. They have both been told everything about all the injuries you received out there and know how much pain you've been fighting in. So be honest with them. They deserve that much."

Carlos just stares at the nurse in shock and then says, "That's it, I'm dreaming."

Alison reaches out and runs her fingers through his hair as she says, "No, this isn't a dream. It really is happening. We're both here because we feel bad about what happened to you."

Annie nods and says, "She is right. You never would have been hurt if it wasn't for her father."

Alison releases Carlos and turns to Annie as she says, "Uh-huh, surely you did not mean to blame my father for Carlos's injuries. After all, it was _you_ who wished to have a date with a knight that started this whole tournament!"

Annie snorts and says, "There shouldn't have even been a tournament! I was going to get a knight on a white horse from King Conner's knights! The only reason he's even there is because you and your little rebel knights showing up!"

Alison frowns and quickly says, "My father had an agreement with Queen Bonnie long before you were even born! That's right! I checked into you!"

Annie does a slow intake of breath as her eyes grow in anger as Nurse Joy thinks, "Uh-Oh... here comes the explosion." She says, "Yeah? Well I bet all your 'checking' didn't reveal everything about my family or my friends!"

Alison just rolls her eyes and says, "Oh believe me, I know a lot. There was a huge file on just the Stoppables alone!"

Annie starts to jab Alison in the chest even as Carlos says, "Please stop this!" but she ignores his pleas and says, "Yeah? I bet I know something about your precious King that even _**you**_ don't know about!"

Carlos tries again and says, "Ladies! Please stop fighting! Think about where you are!"

Alison swats the hand away hard and says, "I seriously doubt you could possibly know anything that I don't know from the short time that you've spent with King Conner."

Nurse Joy says with all the authority she could put into her voice, "You two should take this elsewhere, NOW!"

Annie and Alison both glare at Nurse Joy before Annie says, "Fine! But little miss stuck-up Princess here will probably need a bed of her own when she learns that Conner is not the son of the previous King!"

Annie then turns and storms out, leaving Alison, Carlos and Nurse Joy in the room with their jaws dropped.

* * *

**AN:** I hope you've enjoyed this chapter so far because it sure looks like there is going to be a lot of trouble for Jamie and Gary, Ronnie, and not least of all Annie for saying what she said, don't you agree? So what do you think Drew and Jesse do with Jamie and Gary? What do you think Connie will do without her twin? What do you think will happen next with Alison and Carlos? Will Annie _ever_ get her knight on a white horse?

As usual all reviews, votes, impressions about the Motorola Xoom, Ipad 2 lovers, Guild Wars favorite characters and more are always welcome.


	31. Take 31

**Reunion Royalty Take 31**

_**(Castle)**_

Annie gets about 20 feet from the exit before she realizes that she had just told them about the very thing that was supposed to be a secret! She immediately puts her hand over her mouth in shock and says a swear word that was muffled by her hand. She knew that the others would get upset at her and then tell her mother who in turn would be furious with her and she knew that she was looking at a week of grounding at the very least, if not up to a year!

Her mind goes into overdrive as she tries to think of a way to fix the situation. She mutters to herself as she turns around to go back and ask them not to talk about what they had just heard from her even as a part of her realizes that would be pointless since the cat was already out of the bag.

Annie walks back to the entrance just as Alison comes out and starts to say, "Ah good, I was kind of hoping..." before she is grabbed by Alison and dragged away with Alison saying, "Come with me!"

Annie is speechless as she is dragged away and she thinks, "Oh crap! I am so royally screwed!"

Alison drags Annie into another room, one that is more suited for private talking, "This is where she is going to slay me, goodbye my precious knight..." Annie softly says to herself.

Alison spins Annie to slam her up against the wall and shouts, "Is it really true and just who else knows about this?"

Annie takes a moment to recover from the slam up against the wall and then as she shakes her head she says to Alison, "Not too many, just the Stoppables, the Lipskys, myself, and the head of security guy for the castle." She then meets Alison's eyes and says, "But don't you worry, everyone is good at keeping secrets. Well, better than I am apparently."

Alison takes a few moments to let all this sink in before she lets go of Annie and says, "You won't tell anyone else will you? Not even my father?"

Annie shakes her head quickly as she answers back, "No! Oh heavens, if the others even found out that I let it slip out I would be grounded until the next time Haley's comet comes around!"

Alison's expression softens as she nods and says, "Yeah, I understand that. My father can be just as strict when I mess up to. That's why we've got to keep this among as few people as we can. I already ordered Nurse Joy and Carlos, both of who work for my people not to say a word and I know Carlos won't dare disobey me."

Annie's eyes dart in the direction of where she last knew Carlos and the nurse to be and says, "What about the nurse? Can we trust her?"

Alison is silent for a moment before she nods and says, "Yes, I made it very clear that she shouldn't go telling anyone, not even any pets that she has. She said she would consider it patient confidentiality and thus won't say a word. So for now all we can do is hope and pray that she won't."

Annie says, "What about you? Are you going to tell your father?"

Alison shakes her head and says, "No, there is too much at stake here. If father found out about this, then I wouldn't be able to help him and he would be overthrowing Conner for sure. Leaving me without a husband and you without a knight. So we both have to keep quiet about this and hope nothing else goes wrong."

Annie briefly nods and says, "You're right. Besides if our parents found out about us knowing, our asses are grass."

Alison nods a little and says, "So is it agreed then? Partners in crime?"

Annie smiles a little as she says, "Yes, and hopefully by the time all this ends. Maybe we can even be friends?"

Alison starts to smile as she can see what Annie is trying to do and says with a light laugh, "Yes, maybe we can even be friends."

Even as Alison and Annie smile at the thought of becoming friends, Drew was starting to see red as he could see his only daughter and a most annoying man... no, he refused to think of him as such... a boy that forcibly kissing her!

Drew growls and shouts, "NO!" even as Jesse stops moving, still holding onto the other flower below his father. Jesse calls out, "Father? What is it? What do you see up there?"

Drew's outcry is heard by Jamie and Gary, forcing them apart quickly as if an explosion just happened between them. He forgets that he is using his flower power to go up and begins to claw at the edge of the hole, trying to pull himself up while the flower continues to steadily help him up even as it senses his urge to get up there and do some bodily harm.

Jesse grabs at his father's ankle and shouts up, "Father! What did you see? What is happening up there?"

Drew snarls ferociously as he kicks himself free of Jesse's grip and shouts, "Let go! I am going to get that boy and no one's going to stop me!"

Jesse was driven by a need to protect his younger sister but at the same time he knew that whatever his father had seen, had driven him over the edge and that things were getting way out of hand. He knew in an instant that he knew he would have to stop his father before things got any worse. He shouts up, "Then let me help you! Remember I want to help my sister too!"

Drew just nods and growls, "Fine!" He then says, "Get us both up here now!" with the flower wrapping around both Drew and Jesse, to then fling them up onto the floor just a few inches from the hole.

Jesse can see his father losing his balance and grabs him, stabilizing him on his feet. It was only his own training for everything that had allowed him to land without any difficulty and have the speed to catch him before he fell backwards.

Drew starts to stomp loudly as he shouts, "You were kissing her, AGAIN! After what happened last time! OOOOOH! You're in for it now boy!"

Gary could see the thin vines of the two flowers whipping around him with every stomp towards him and brings up his hands in self-defense as he says, "Wait! You've got it all wrong!"

Drew shouts in rage, "I saw you two kissing!" One of the flowers pauses and seems to hover over Drew's shoulder to glare at him while the other hovers near Jesse.

Jesse tries to be the more calming head and says, "Just what is going on? What happened?"

Gary gulps and says, "Well it is true that we kissed again but this time she kissed me!"

Drew shouts, "Lies! My daughter would _never_ throw herself at the very likes of someone like **you**!" He then points at Gary and shouts, "Get him!" The flower that had been hovering near Drew suddenly bolts forward with lightning speed only to be deflected by a pink flower as Jamie cries out, "No!"

Drew looks at Jamie in shock as he cries out, "How dare you defend him! How could you do that to your own father?"

Jesse puts a hand on his father's shoulder as he says, "Father, calm down. I think there is something else going on here."

Drew looks at Jesse in surprise and says, "I thought you were on my side Jesse!" He shouts loudly, "That's it! Everyone's against me! Flower, grab them all!"

The flower by Jesse suddenly wraps around him, tying up his arms even as another flower suddenly comes out of Drew to go flying at Jamie while the first flower tries again at Gary.

Jesse shouts as he struggles in the tough vine wrapping of his father's flower, "Father! What do you think you're doing? Release me!"

Jamie's pink flowers move quickly, deflecting both of her father's yellow flowers as they try to wrap around her and Gary before Jamie wraps her pink flowers around the both of them and summons two vines to grow from the floor and pull them down hard to the ground to pin them there.

Drew stomps forward as he shouts, "Let go of my flowers! I am trying to get to that... that... that boy to teach him why he should never mess with the daughter of a mad scientist, and I am very mad right now!"

Jesse just rolls his eyes at just how ridiculous his father's ranting sounded just then and understood what his mother meant by it being best to half-listen to his rants unless you want to be groaning all the time and getting a kink in the neck from all the head shaking.

Gary says, "Wait! I didn't do anything this time! I swear it!"

Drew growls, "Ah-ha! So you admit that you did something last time then!"

Gary's voice softens as he says, "Well... yeah, I kissed her first last time but we both enjoyed it..." He misses Jamie blush bright red at his words but he doesn't miss Jamie crying out, "I can't believe you just said that! To my own father!" before he gets smacked on the back of his head, almost falling down which he avoids as he did not want to get trapped again.

Gary quickly says, "I am sorry Jamie! I panicked!" He grabs her hands in his, bringing his eyes to meet hers as he then says more softly, "I really am sorry. I enjoyed both our kisses, really!"

Jamie gazes back into his eyes and feels her heart beating quickly as she says, "Really?" At that moment Drew smacks their hands apart and steps between them to push them apart hard while shouting, "NO! I refuse to accept this! No one is enjoying going to be enjoying any kissing while I am around!"

Jamie cries out, "What! Daddy! That's so unfair!"

Drew shouts as he wags a finger in the sky, "I am your father young lady and while you live under my roof, what I say goes! And I am telling you that you will not be kissing him!" He squares his shoulders as he points a finger sharply at Gary right between the eyes.

Gary says as he tries to push the finger out of his face, "Now wait a minute, just what is so wrong with me?"

Jamie says, "You are being so unfair! Mother was the one who put us together or don't you remember that?"

Drew shakes his head and says loudly, "I don't care! I am putting my foot down! I refuse to let my only daughter be at the mercy of this jack-ass, bad-mouthing, smart-aleck of a boy!"

Gary shouts, "I am not a boy! I am a teenage man just like your daughter is a beautiful teenage woman! In our country she could already be married!"

Drew did not like that and shouts, "I don't care because she is an American, not a... whatever you are and I say she can't get married until she graduates from college!"

A female voice suddenly says, "Big talk coming from someone who got booted out of college."

Drew shouts, "I did not! I willingly left college, there is a big difference..." His voice trailing as he realizes that he saw his lovely wife standing with a glowing hand next to the vine that was wrapped around Jesse. He gulps a bit nervously as he saw her looking somewhere between upset and angry. Neither one was a good place to be for him. He says, "Sh-Sheila! When did you get up here?"

Sheila smirks before she answers, "I climbed up the thoughtful little flower that you left behind. Now Drewby, are you going to explain just why you have tied up Jesse in one of your little plant things, attempted to do so but got put down by our daughter and her new boyfriend?"

Drew shouts, "He's not her boyfriend!" Before backing down as Sheila's hand flared up and says, "They were making out when I got up here! He can not be allowed near her, he is not right for her!"

Sheila's eyelids came down a little into little slits, making her look even more dangerous with the green glow coming off her hand before she swings her hand down quickly and slashes the plant holding onto Jesse so that it instantly became slack and fell off of her son to the floor. She then picks up the remaining part of the stem and wraps it around Drew's shoulders after walking up to him slowly, each step making Drew, Jamie and even Gary nervous since she did it in near silence which made everything all the more ominous.

Sheila flashes her white teeth at her husband and says in a voice that was sweet and dripped in acid at the same time, "Drewby, whatever disagreements you may have over how Jamie and Gary do things. We do **not** go and threaten our own children and we certainly..." She pulls Drew up close, pressing herself against him so he knew that there was no escape and flashes her white teeth again as she enunciates for him, "We certainly do **not** tie them up in our little plant things while I am around. Do we?" She snaps it at Drew's back like one might snap a belt for show and this scares Drew into quickly saying, "No, we-we certainly don't! I-I am sorry Sheila! It won't happen ever again!"

Sheila growls at Drew, making him lean back against the stem and after a few moment of making him sweat she hears Kim say, "Ok Sheila, you've made your point. Let him go." She whispers to Drew, "We'll continue this conversation later..." before releasing it quickly and he stumbles backwards.

Gary's eyes go wide as he softly says, "Wow... she's bad." He smacked on the arm by Jamie and he turns to her as he says, "What?"

Jamie frowns at him and says, "Quit drooling over my mother! Do you want my father to get angry again?"

Gary quickly shuts his mouth and checks his face to see if he really had been drooling, which he hadn't. He then looks at her and say, "No... the last thing I want is to anyone from your angry upset."

Jamie smirks and says, "You're learning."

Ron says to Kim, "This isn't over is it?"

Kim shakes her head as she could see Sheila still boiling angry below the surface before she says, "No Ron, this isn't over."

* * *

**AN:** Well everyone, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. What did you think about Annie and Alison talking things over? Do you think that their little truce will hold? Will they really be able to become friends? What do you think about Drew's reaction to seeing his daughter and some guy he didn't approve of, kissing each other? What do you think of Jesse' role in all this? What do you think of Drew trying to capture his own daughter? Who do you think is more powerful, Drew or Jamie? What did you think when you saw Sheila had entered the scene? Was she scary enough for the moment or do you think she held back? What do you think will happen next?

As usual all reviews, maps to Treasure Planet, artwork involving Drew, Jamie, and Poison Ivy in a 3-way battle, and more are all welcome.


	32. Take 32

**Reunion Royalty Take 32**

_**(Castle)**_

In another part of the castle a knight carries an unconscious boy in his arm as he walks down another secret passageway and a gag in his mouth in case he woke up and tried to cry for help all the while his twin is running frantically through the castle, searching for help. Even as Conner, Cindy and Mindy are taking the longer way up to the next floor.

Conner says, "I just wish to say thank you for the both of you coming with me as I take the long way up. I just don't think that I could have had the strength, or agility to climb up like those three."

Cindy smiles and says, "Not to worry little brother, we understand that not everyone can do what we do. You just need some training and you'll be able to do it in no time."

Mindy nods while smiling too and says, "Yeah! You've got our father's blood in you after all!"

Cindy pauses in thought as she has a worrysome thought and says, "Nah... you couldn't have that much in you."

Mindy looks at her twin in confusion, "Huh? What's that mean?"

Cindy says, "Remember mother's stories about father from High School?"

Mindy shakes her head, "Nuh-uh! There's no way he's like that. We've been with him all day and his pants haven't fallen once!"

Conner looks at them both with a weird look as he says, "Do I even _want_ to know the answer to what you two are talking about?"

Cindy smiles at Conner as she says, "Don't worry, the pants thing seems to only happen to Father, not his kids."

Mindy giggles and says, "So far..."

Conner just quickens his pace as he feels a bit weird and a little worried from that. After a bit more of walking he says, "So do you think everything will be ok when we arrive?"

Cindy nods confidently, "Oh definitely, Jesse wouldn't let anything get out of hand."

Mindy quickly adds, "Oh and neither would Father! He is just the greatest!"

Conner nods slowly and says, "That is a relief to hear. The last thing this castle needs is more destruction and I can only imagine how long it'll take for the castle crew to fix the gaping holes in floor."

Mindy says, "Don't worry, we can help! We're great at knowing how to fix things!"

Cindy says to Mindy, "Only because we've had to repair things so often ourselves."

Conner chuckles and says, "I'm sure the castle crew will be most happy to have any assistance."

They continue to walk up the stairs and then turn start to walk down the corridor once they reach the top only to see a knight vanish into another room carrying something in his arm like a sack of potatoes.

Cindy says as she frowns a little, "That's weird..."

Mindy says, "Yeah? What is?"

Cindy points in the direction of where the knight had vanished and says, "It looked like that knight was carrying something or if I didn't know any better, someone."

Mindy laughs and says, "I think you've been reading those mystery books too much. We're in brother's castle, not some mystery story where everyone's carrying around bodies."

Conner says, "You like to read mystery books? We have a very good stock of books in our royal library. You're welcome to read any of them if you wish."

Cindy couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong and it was growing stronger as she says, "Thank you Conner, and I may take that offer up later but don't you think it is strange the way he disappeared like some kind of ghost?"

Conner says, "This castle is full of many secret passages and not-so secret ones that even our servants move around so as to get to place to place more quickly or to stay out of my mother, the Queen's sight when she was in a foul mood."

Cindy says, "Was there any passage that you know of for where the knight vanished?" She could feel something like a strong sense rather than a gut feeling and one glance at Mindy told her that she wasn't the only one feeling it.

Mindy says, "Well, now that you mention it. We are all here to uncover the truth about what Queen Bonnie had done here. Maybe we should go back after we join up with the others?"

Cindy nods as she says, "That might be a good idea."

Conner says, "Wait, do you two hear something?" He then feels something hard ram into his gut and with a loud "WHOO-OOF!" he grabs at the hard object and gasps for air before he looks down and says, "W-What?" He is shocked to see Connie looking up at him, with wet tears down her dusty cheeks and her hands grabbing onto his hips. He then says, "Connie? Is that you? What happened?"

Cindy and Mindy both knew something was very wrong as it wasn't common for Connie to cry like that. They both say at the same time, "Connie! What's wrong?"

Connie looks back and forth between Cindy and Mindy and then looks up at Conner and starts to sniffle and cry fresh tears. She cries out, "Somethin's happened to Ronnie!" and then starts to wail with more tears flowing down her cheeks.

In a flash both Cindy and Mindy were kneeling by Connie as they say in stereo, "What happened to Ronnie? Where is he? Was he hurt?" They both feared the worse from the tears that flowed down her cheeks.

Connie cries out, "I... I... I don't know! He... (sniffles) was taken!" She slams her head against Conner's stomach again, which wasn't as hard as having it rammed before. It was still enough to knock some wind out of him before he tightened up his stomach muscles and says to her, "Who got Ronnie? Do you know where he was taken?"

Conner was growing very angry himself, he had just learned that he had this big, loving and wonderful family and now it seemed like his younger brother might be in danger! He grips Connie tightly on her shoulder and says in his most calm voice, hoping it would reach Connie so that he could get the information to act in a timely manner and then he would personally teach the person a lesson about making little sisters cry, "Please Connie, if you don't tell us, then we can't help Ronnie and I promise you we'll get him back."

Mindy growls angrily with a glow starting to form around her and her hair starting to flap about, "If whoever it is has hurt them..." Cindy finishes the sentence, "They will be the ones really hurting!"

Connie sniffles and looks up at Conner as she says, "A knight... in big silvery armor took him! I couldn't see his face with his mask down."

Conner picks Connie up and says, "Anything else that you can tell us? There are a lot of knights running around right now. A feather? A marking? A type of sword?"

Connie's eyes light up, "Yeah! He dropped his sword when I turned his helmet around so he wouldn't hurt Ronnie with it."

Mindy growls loudly, "Whoever this knight is, I'm going to make them think twice about drawing a sword on my baby bro!" She is glowing fully with the monkey shape around her and she smacks her fist into her hand to give an idea of what she was going to do.

Cindy was glowing too in anger and says, "I know!" She activates her Cin-municator and says quickly, "Mother! Father!" She pauses to look at Mindy, knowing the kind of reaction that her next few words will bring and gasps softly as she looks at Conner whose hair was flapping about with a subtle hint of a glow as he looks down at Connie crying for her twin. She says, "Connie thinks Ronnie's been kidnapped!"

There is complete silence on the other end before the hologram function erupts, engulfing the four of them. The holograms that form reveal the forms of their parents, both who looked very upset with Ron glowing powerfully. Even Jesse's parents Sheila and Drew looked very angry with Sheila's hands glowing brightly (never a good sign wit her), and Drew who hand his head surrounded by yellow petals and a yellow flower that was growing from his neck. Jamie had four pink flowers growing from somewhere on her back it seemed even as Gary seemed oddly upset.

Kim and Ron both cry out loudly, "WHAT?" with enough force to almost knock them all over. Kim steps forward as she says, "What happened?"

Connie cries as she holds onto Conner still, "Ronnie and I was attacked by a mean knight! (sniffling) and when we tried to get away, he grabbed him and pulled him into the secret passageway!" She cries some more, "I want Ronnie back!"

Conner says, "We all do Connie! Can you show us where he was taken?"

Cindy says, "Wait! What if he's already left there?"

Connie nods and cries out, "He's gone! I know!"

A new separate image shows up, this time it is Wade on the ground floor as he'd been studying Jamie's plants. He says, "What is going on Kim? I saw the emergency signal."

Connie wails loudly, "Ronnie's goooooooooonnnnnnneeeeeeeeee!"

Wade practically jumps as he says, "What? How?"

Conner says as holds Connie close, "A knight in silver armor kidnapped him after trying to hurt them with his sword. We don't know his goals but he must be found, no he **will** be found! I will permit nothing less for Ronnie!"

Connie looks up and says, "Really?" She wipes at her eyes for a moment as Conner nods and says, "I am the King am I not? I will have everyone searching for Ronnie until he is found!" He then says, "Wade, is Lex still near you?"

Lex steps nervously into the hologram and says, "I'm right here your Majesty."

Conner says, "Lex, a child has been kidnapped within the castle wall. I will permit NO REST until Ronnie is found and the kidnapper apprehended. Do I make myself crystal clear? I am **very** angry that this happened! What are you waiting for? Get going!"

Lex cries out fearfully and runs out of the hologram fast to carry out his orders.

Gary says, "I will help with the search as well if your Majesty will allow it."

Conner frowns and says, "When I ordered everyone, I meant everyone. From our peasants on up. Even *I* will be joining the search and make sure that everyone knows that I want the kidnapper alive for questioning."

Connie sniffles and says, "You're the best big brother..." before Conner runs his hand over her head and says back, "Anything for my little sister."

Sheila says to Kim, "Don't you worry, we'll get little Ronnie back safe and sound. If he's not then..." She falls silent as Kim gives her a look and then nods in acknowledgement to some unsaid thing between them.

Jamie is fuming as she says, "Ronnie is just the sweetest little boy. I want to smack him up just for even grabbing him!"

Gary is talking through a communications device and hears something before he says, "Your Majesty, I've just gotten word from Princess Alison and her father that they will also join in on the hunt."

Conner looks down at Connie and says, "See? It is just a matter of time before someone spots them with Ronnie and reports in."

Connie says, "What about the knight who took him? He won't be, right?"

Conner looks at her in surprise and says, "Did you get that Gary?"

Gary nods and says, "Asking all knights to report in immediately." He then turns his attention back to the communicator and says, "Yes, you heard me. _All_ of the knights. It is reported that a knight took the child. Yes, I know but those are the orders from his Majesty so get on it immediately!" He puts a hard edge into his voice near the end.

Connie sniffles and rubs her face into Conner even as Kim says, "Where are the four of you?" It was evident from the way the hologram was moving that they were all on the move.

Conner says, "We took the stairs up along the East side. Gary, show them the way."

Gary nods as he says, "Yes your Majesty" and starts to lead them, even though Kim continues to look down at her wrist which was homing in on Cindy's Cin-municator.

Mindy growls, "I wish I knew where Ronnie was already, I'd like to give such kapowies to the one who took him!"

Kim and Gary come around, leading the pack of people that were running at full speed. As soon as Kim sees her daughter Connie she runs up and scoops up her and says, "Connie, I am here! Mommy is going to make everything all right, I promise!"

Sheila saw the pain and sadness her best friend's child was going through and it angered her so much. She wanted to make whoever did it pay big time! She glances over at Jamie and could see that her own daughter was just as upset as she was and notices that wherever she was standing, plants were trying to grow and so she looks back at the corridor they had just come from and her eyes widen for a moment as there were plants in the shape of footsteps leading all the way up to her daughter!

Kim tries her best to soothe Connie while Ron says, "I wish we had some clue as to where that knight went! Isn't there anyone who saw something?"

Cindy suddenly says, "Conner, didn't you say there are secret passages everywhere throughout the castle?"

Conner nods as he turns to her and says, "Yes, both secret and not-so secret ones."

Cindy says, "It just occurred to me, that person we saw on our way here. Do you know of any passageways around there?"

Conner frowns in thought, "I... think there's one or two around there. Why?"

Cindy says with fire in her eyes, "Because I think that's where the person who took Ronnie just went!"

* * *

**AN:** Well everyone, I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. Did it tug at your heartstrings any? What do you think of how things are going? Sure seems like everyone's getting involved doesn't it? Whoever took Ronnie's in for it now, if Connie's right, wouldn't you agree? What did you think of the reaction from Cindy and Mindy? What did you think of even Gary's reaction, was that a surprise or not? Do you think they'll rescue Ronnie soon?

As usual all reviews, Sekirei drawings, thoughts, and more are always welcome!


	33. Take 33

**Reunion Royalty Take 33**

_**(Castle)**_

Sheila is the first to say, "Then what are we waiting for? Let's go get the bastard who kidnapped Ronnie!"

Cindy nods and says, "This way!" She turns back the way they came and even as they move Conner says, "What is it?" to Cindy.

Cindy says, "Something's been bugging at me, why just take Ronnie?"

Conner's expression darkens as he says, "I don't know but trust me, he won't get out of the country with Ronnie."

Cindy nods and says, "There isn't a place on or off this planet that our friends and family wouldn't go to save Ronnie. So I guess that's what is bugging me, what is the goal of the kidnapper then?" Before Cindy can get answered she brings up her hand and says, "Wait! This is the area where I saw the knight disappear."

Gary frowns as he says, "That's odd... I know of only one passage from here."

Conner says, "I know of two but it doesn't seem likely that a normal knight would know of the other. Only royalty should know about it."

Mindy says to Gary, "Well where does it lead to?"

Gary says, "I am... not sure. I just know about it, I have never had to use it. It is usually used by the servants to stay out of Queen Bonnie's way when they were carrying refuse since she hated the sight of garbage."

Mindy shouts, "Refuse! Ronnie is not garbage!"

Ron quickly says, "Open it up already! We've got to hurry!"

Gary walks over to a wall and says, "Give me a minute to find the passage activation switch." He pats the wall when he feels Sheila's hand on his shoulder. He looks back as she says, "Let me get this straight, this is the door and you're looking for the doorknob?" He nods before she pulls him back and with a brightly, glowing hand she does a powerful blast that reveals the passageway.

Sheila smirks and says, "Lucky for us, I'm a master locksmith."

Jamie just rolls her eyes and says, "Mother! This isn't the time for showing off! We're on a mission!"

Kim and Ron are about to move forward when Connie cries out, "No!" so they stop and Kim says, "This isn't the time sweetie. We're trying to rescue Ronnie."

Conner says, "I'll take Connie. Gary, radio the rest of the castle and tell them that we think they took them down this passageway and if any of them know where it exits, to meet us there immediately."

Kim nods and softly says, "Thank you Conner" as she hands Connie to Conner.

Gary does as Conner asks and quickly gets a signal back even as Kim, Ron, Drew, and Sheila dash down the corridor with her hands lighting the way.

Conner says to Connie, "You don't think they went this way do you?"

Connie shakes her head in answer and sniffles, "It feels wrong."

Conner nods and says, "Gary, I need you to look away while I open the other passageway."

Gary is surprised by the request and nods as he, "Yes your Majesty." He then turns away and closes his eyes, not watching.

Conner steps forward with a firm look on his face and turns to Cindy to hand her Connie for a second and reaches into the mouth of stone statue and frowns as he can feel that it doesn't feel as dusty as it should be before pulling on it. Causing the door to slide quietly and quickly.

Conner says, "The rest of you better go join the others in case I'm wrong."

Cindy says, "No Conner, you're our brother and we're going with you. If you're wrong and our parents went down the right way, then the kidnapper will be caught."

Mindy says, "And if we're right, then you're going to need help if the knight doesn't want to listen to you right?"

Conner nods and says, "Gary, Jamie? What about you two? You can stay here in case they double back, join the adults or join us. What will it be?"

Jamie says, "I'm going with you guys."

Gary says, "It is my duty to stay by your side, unless ordered otherwise your Majesty."

Jamie says, "So what are we waiting for? We've got to rescue Ronnie!"

Connie leaps from Cindy's arms and attaches herself to Conner as she ways, "I'm sticky with big brother!"

Conner chuckles at her, "Alright but you might slow me down if you're hanging on me. So how about we run together, holding hands?"

Connie lets go and takes his hand, nodding before the two of them start to run down with Cindy, Mindy, Jesse, Jamie and Gary following behind just as Mary walked up behind them to see them going in.

Even as that happens, Alison, her father the Golden Knight, and Annie along with a handful of knights that was four of their own and eight of the knights from King Conner. Lex and Vania were there on hand since they had used it very often and knew exactly where it would come out.

Lex is nervous as a long-tailed cat even with all the knights around to back him up, or perhaps it was because of all the gleaming, drawn swords that it made him so nervous. Either way, he couldn't wait for it all to be over while Vania just walks up to the secret entrance, impatient for the kidnapper to reveal themselves and so she could score some points in lessening her sentence if she was a hero. She didn't care what would happen next.

Conner and company continue on in the dimly lit corridor and he keeps a tight grip upon Connie's hand, ready to pull her back from any danger should it present itself and protect her, with his life if necessary.

Meanwhile in one of the corridors the knight carrying the unconscious Ronnie continues on, unaware of what was going on until a voice over the internal communications barely crackles in his ear, "Knight #21, Samuel checking in and reporting at servant exit S33."

The knight stops and frowns, wondering why a knight would be at that particular exit. He then gets his answer as another voice crackles, "Yo, this is Knight #53, Larry and I'm at S33 waiting to catch the kidnapper."

The knight looks down at the unconscious kid in his arm and is glad he wasn't awake to hear him curse. He starts to think and then remembers that there were secret passages even in the secret passages to elude pursuers that had managed to discover the secret entrance. He continues on for a bit until he spots the passageway and it opens to reveal short passage into another even more secret one just as he spots a green glow rapidly approaching.

The knight ducks into the corridor and closes it quickly just as Sheila comes down the corridor with Kim and Ron moving quickly behind her. A few moments more and the trio passes him. He whispers to himself, "That was close." Leaning against the wall for a moment.

The knight looks down at Ronnie and says, "So much for getting rid of you the easy way." He then starts to walk down the corridor, still carrying Ronnie.

Meanwhile Lex nervously says, "D-Don't you think they should have come out by n-now?"

Vania knew how long it was and nods, "Yeah, I think you're right." She then overhears a knight reporting in and says, "Wait!" She quickly moves over to the knight and says, "What are you doing?"

The knight lifts his faceplate and frowns at her as he says, "I am doing what I was ordered to do. I am reporting in. All knights are supposed to so we can figure out who the kidnapper is."

Vania says, "And have you all reported in?"

The knight shakes his head, "There's only two that haven't reported in so far."

Vania's eyes go wide as something clicks in her head, "The kid isn't going to come out here! The knight we're looking for must have taken a side exit!"

Even as Vania says that, the exit door begins to open up.

In another corridor Mary follows along quietly, hoping that Conner is not truly going to find the kidnapper. She did want to find Ronnie alright but she didn't want Conner to but in danger at the same time.

Cindy whispers to Mindy, "Do you feel that?" with her whispering back, "Yeah..." They both look at Connie who starts to fidget visibly even more.

Cindy looks over at Conner who seems to be frowning and whispers to Mindy, "I think... he feels it too."

Mindy looks at Conner and nods silently to her sister, confirming that he truly is one of them in all ways that mattered.

Connie suddenly says to Conner, "You sense it too, don't you big brother?"

Conner stops and gazes at her in silence even as Cindy and Mindy both think, "Did she have to mention it?" He then nods a little before he says, "I have had this weird feeling. Do you know what it means?"

Connie shrugs and says, "I donna care as long it takes me to Ronnie."

Conner smiles a little at her and says, "Well said, just like a true Princess of royalty."

Connie puts on a pouting face as she says, "I thought I was a Princess!"

Conner chuckles and says, "That you are, and that's why I'm so proud of you." He shakes his head in the direction of the corridor, "Come on, let's go find Ronnie. He's waiting for us to rescue him."

Connie nods and together they go down the corridor with Cindy and Mindy smiling at Conner as they were happy at how he handled that. Mary continued to follow them by their voices as she thinks, "I'm so scared but if I can be of any help to Conner, then I am going to be there."

Further down the corridor the knight was carrying Ronnie and getting tired so he stops for a moment to take a breather, since no one but a select few was supposed to know about it.

As the knight feels more refreshed after his breather he hears noises and mutters a curse before grabbing Ronnie roughly and lifting him up to put him over his shoulder. He then looks forward, hoping that it was just a rat or something since he was quickly running out of places to go. So he turns quickly and Ronnie's head hits one of the old metal things used for holding a torch, causing him to moan and some blood starts to drip from his cut onto the ground below. He walks off without noticing and hopes that nothing else will go wrong for him.

Conner and the others continue to walk on, making steady progress before Connie says, "What's that?"

Conner spots what she is pointing at, a little wet spot on the metal torch holder and then rubs a finger over it. He rubs it between his fingers as he says to himself aloud, "This looks like blood..."

Cindy grabs at Conner's hand, having heard him and uses her Cin-municator to scan the blood and gasps as her eyes go wide.

Mindy says, "Well, what is it?" She looks at the screen and says, "This is Ronnie's blood!"

Connie sniffles as she says, "We are too late..."

Conner grips Connie's hand and with fire in his eyes he says, "No, it is not too late! We are going to get your brother back and then we'll get that cut fixed up." He then turns to Cindy and says, "Can you determine how long ago this was?"

Cindy says, "Well since the blood hasn't dried yet, I'd say we just missed them. Probably a minute or maybe two."

Mindy slams her fist into the nearby wall and says, "Then what are we waiting for! Let's run like mad and catch up!"

Conner says, "I apologize for this..." and picks up Connie into both his arms before finishing his words, "but this will be quicker." He then starts to run forward quickly with Cindy, Mindy, Jesse running and Mary sees them start to run so she breaks into a run too, knowing that the only reason they would risk such speed in the dim corridor, would be because they were getting close!

Conner runs quickly, his senses growing, feeling more electric than before and doesn't realize that he is softly glowing with his eyes blue even as Connie in his arms looks up and smiles at her brother.

The knight has reached a room and says, "Ok, now where was that secret exit to the outside..."

Meanwhile at that same moment Wade calls Kim and says, "Kim! I just got an alert on my tech about Ronnie."

Kim looks at Lex, Vania and the rest of the knights and says, "What? What kind of alert?"

Wade looks at Kim from the screen and says, "I was scanning my tech in case Ronnie tried to use any and I just noticed that Cindy scanned in a fresh sample of Ronnie's blood."

Sheila growls as her hands erupt into flames, causing more than a few knights to step back as they remembered her power before she shouts, "What? Ronnie's been hurt? Oh, that knight is going to be no bigger than a can of soup when I'm done with him!"

Kim says, "Sheila! Please, let Wade finish." Even though she was mentally smashing, strangling and stomping the knight in her thoughts as she hated the very idea of Ronnie being hurt as well.

Wade sighs and says, "I was able to get their coordinates before she shut it off so I'm guessing that they only found a drop. He was probably scratched or cut in the tunnel that he's in."

Ron quickly says, "Can you guide us to them Wade?"

Wade says, "Sure but I am trying to find a way to them."

Sheila leans in so Wade can see her and says, "If there is a wall between us, I'll smash the wall down, so just get us there!"

Wade sighs and says, "Sending coordinates to your Kimmunicator, just be careful ok?"

Kim says with a bit of hardness to her voice, "It is the knight that better be careful. Let us know if you get anything else please and thank you." She then activates the automap function and starts to run forward into the corridor that they'd just come from with Ron and Sheila following.

Lex nervously says, "W-what should we do?"

Vania slaps him on the arm and says, "I don't know about you McScared-Pants but I'm following them! This just might be my best chance to stay out of prison for life!" She then runs after Kim and the others even as the other knights start to follow as well.

* * *

**AN:** Well I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. A lot has happened along with a bunch of characters getting back into the story. So what do you think about Ronnie getting hurt, even if it was by accident? What do you think of the sneaky way the knight got past Kim and Co? What do you think is the goal of the knight that kidnapped Ronnie? As you can see, Kim and the others are on their way as well so what do you think will happen next?

As usual any and all reviews, votes, kanokon thoughts, ideas how to smash a malfunctioning modem into the tiniest of pieces, and more are all welcome.


	34. Take 34

**Reunion Royalty Take 34**

_**(Castle)**_

Kim and the others file into the tight corridor with the sounds of armor scraping against the walls every so often. Kim and Sheila lead the pack as they make their way before they finally come to the place in where the initial scan of the blood had come from.

Kim looks around and says, "No blood here, so it must be on the other side of that wall."

Drew says, "Where's the secret door in then?"

Sheila cracks her knuckles and says, "One instant door coming up!" She then uses her power to create a big enough hole that Kim and Sheila could step through together, shoulder to shoulder.

Knight Samuel softly says, "Wow, I almost feel sorry for the knight we're after."

Knight Larry whispers back, "If the little kid's hurt, I will be joining in on the hurting. I've got family myself and this pisses me off."

Knight Samuel nods and whispers, "I know... I think we all feel the same way because we all have brothers, sisters, or sons and daughters and..." He is cut off as another knight says, "Will you two shut up? I am trying to listen for any sounds of the kidnapper." They both fall silent and turn up their own helmet microphones to help listen for any sounds as well and all the knights move more quietly so as not to miss anything.

Sheila looks over at Kim, seeing a fierce determination on her face and since she has known Kim for so long. She knew exactly what was going on in her head. She thinks about what to say for a few moments before she turns to Kim and says, "Kim, you can't do this."

Kim never stops moving as she says, "I can't do what? Save my son? Have you forgotten my motto so soon?"

Sheila grips Kim's shoulder with a powered down hand and says, "You know what I mean. You can't afford to let yourself think too much about what has happened to Ronnie. I can see it on your face Kim. You blame yourself for everything that's happened to him."

Kim stops moving and turns to Sheila as she says loudly, "But it is my fault Sheila! I brought him to this castle! I should have known he was too young to be visiting!"

Sheila shakes her head and says, "No, don't play that game. You know that this could never have been foreseen. Your children are very smart, powerful, and very skilled. I should know, I've been helping to train them since they could crawl. It was just bad luck that this happened and I think you know that if Ronnie was conscious we wouldn't have to be going through all this."

Kim frowns and says, "What if he's not just unconscious? What if he is...?" She couldn't bring herself to finish her sentence.

Sheila grips both of Kim's shoulders and says, "Then he will face justice, but until then have faith that he's alive. You'll only drive yourself nuts if you think otherwise and besides..." She smirks at Kim, "Look how many times Dr. D and I had you in some deadly traps and you got out of them just fine. Trust me, your family has some major luck going for it."

Drew says, "She has a point, you have the biggest case of the luck and don't tell me that it is all just skill!"

Kim looks at Sheila's eyes as she says, "But... what if..." She is silenced by Sheila putting a finger to her lips, "Uh-uh, what did I just say? No thinking or speaking of it like that. Have faith in your family, believe in them. That has always been your strong suit, not acting like a weepy, over-emotional, weak cheerleader."

Kim glares at Sheila since she knew that she had been a cheerleader once upon a time and she was most certainly not a cheerleader that would fit that description. She steps back from Sheila's hands and says, "Message received, now can we go? I still want my son back."

Sheila stares at Kim, reading any subtle body language and says, "Yeah, we can go."

They both turn down the new corridor and start running quickly to make up for any lost time with Ron right behind them. The knights couldn't keep up and they fall behind.

Meanwhile ahead of them Conner and his group arrive at the room and says, "Where are they? Surely the knight doesn't know of the other passageway out of here too."

Cindy and Mindy along with Jesse sweep past Conner and Connie to start searching while Gary and Jamie move a few steps ahead while looking around.

Suddenly Conner feels the sharp tip of something at his back near a lethal one-strike spot for a sword thrust and knew that someone was behind him.

The knight steps out of his hiding spot from behind large grandfather clock with Ronnie in his arm, still unconscious as he says, "Now you're going to show me that passage and let me escape or else."

Conner adds a dark edge to his voice as he says, "You won't get far and even if you do make it out of the country. Where will you go? You kidnapped the child of Kim Stoppable. Do you really think she or her husband will just let you go that easily?"

The knight says, "I was really aiming for the bratty girl but she got away from me. I didn't think she would go bring the whole army after me if I took the most troublesome one in their family."

Cindy glows bright along with Mindy as they say together, "That was your **first** mistake!" Even Jesse was moving to their side with his hands balled into fists and a very serious look on his face, as he says, "Your second was forgetting that you're dealing with Tri Stoppable and Team Possible-Stoppable!"

The knight presses the sharp tip up harder against Conner's back, "Ah-ah! None of that! Not unless you want his Majesty here to be run through, leaving the country without a King."

Gary growls and says, "What is the difference to you in which one you had anyway? Why does it matter?"

The knight says, "That's for me to know but trust me, girls are far more valuable where I'm going."

Jesse says, "You're not going to sell anyone!"

Jamie's eyes go wide and she clenches her fists tight as a little pink flower that turns into grass grows from her around her feet, snaking along the cracks in the floor and in-between the joints before stopping at just before the knight's feet.

The knight says, "Now if you would be so kind, show me the way out."

Conner's hands drop to his sides as he says, "Fine, but you're making a mistake if you think you're leaving this room." He turns to point at a chair, "The chair is the trigger, push it back and it will open up."

The knight's voice was obviously happy as he says, "Now, that wasn't so bad was it? Now open it for me." He pokes the tip at Conner's back to get him to move while watching the other four even as he never notices the grass following and keeping in front of him.

Gary says, "His Majesty was right about one thing, you made a big mistake in kidnapping Ronnie."

The knight watches as Conner opens the secret passage and says, "Oh? And I suppose you are going to tell me that I'm not going to be leaving this room as well?"

Gary says, "Yes, I firmly believe with all my being that you will not be leaving here with Ronnie."

The knight says, "And why is that?"

Gary says, "Because Ronnie is already waking up."

The knight looks down at Ronnie in his arm who is not awake but when he does, Connie leaps onto his head and in an instant she is glowing as she screeches out loudly, "LET GO OF MY BROTHER!" She twists the helmet hard, causing Ronnie to be dropped as the knight reaches up with his free hand and growls, "Get off of me you little monkey!"

Gary dives forward to keep Ronnie from hitting the floor and rolls to the side after saving him.

Jamie uses her powers even as Gary shouts, "Get him Jamie!" Causing pink flowers to erupt from the ground and wrap around the sword, pulling it right out of his hand!

The knight uses both his hands now, grabbing Connie and tossing her off him with Cindy catching her. He quickly turns his helmet back and says, "When I get my hands on..." He falls silent as he realizes he is swordless and sees it all hopelessly tangled in a thorny vine with a pink flower that seemed to be glowing. He then looks over and sees that Cindy, Mindy, and Connie were all glowing and glaring angrily at him. He looks down for his hostage and sees that Gary was already moving away with Ronnie in his arms towards the way they'd just come. Mary steps through the door and steps in front of Gary, knowing that she couldn't allow any harm to come to Conner's brother!

A moment later Kim, Sheila, and Ron come bursting through with Sheila's hands bursting into a dangerous fire and Ron in an even more ominous looking monkey-shaped and glowing form around him. Drew appears a moment later behind them since he couldn't run as fast as the others.

The knight gulps as he could see some pretty furious faces on the three of them and he could hear the sound of many knights in armor running down the corridor.

Drew growls in anger at the sight of the knight and shouts as he storms towards him, "You! How dare you take a child! Why, in my days we never had to resort to..." He is silenced as the Knight punches him and says, "Shut up!"

Jamie cries out, "Daddy?" as she extends her arm in a vine-like way towards the knight.

The knight leaps to one side and dives down the newly opened passageway, turning quickly to shut it.

Sheila growls, "Oh no he doesn't! Not from me!" She starts to take a step forward when Kim dashes towards Gary, and takes him from his arms without resistance and says, "Ronnie? Ronnie! Mommy is here... Please wake up."

Sheila looks at Kim and then at the closed secret passage before she growls, "Flag-nabit!" and puts out her hands to join in on checking on Ronnie, even as Jesse notices his mother's choice of words and gives a look to Cindy with eyebrows raised.

The other knights suddenly burst into the room with the Golden Knight leading the pack.

Conner says, "The knight escaped through here." And tries to open the passage, finding that it would only open partway since the knight jammed it with his helmet before rushing off.

The Golden Knight shouts his order to the others, "Get in there! I want that knight!"

It takes a couple swings from all their swords to cut through the door and smash the helmet that was blocking them. Larry and Samuel lead the pack through the door to chase after the knight.

Kim looks at Gary, "Thank you so much Gary."

Gary says, "I didn't do anything special. They did all the work."

Jamie walks over and slaps Gary on the back of his head before hugging him from the side as she says, "You dove right in there to save Ronnie when that nasty knight let go of him! You're a hero!"

Drew grumbles something too low to hear at Gary before Sheila says, "What was that? Want to speak up so that everyone can hear?"

Drew takes a deep breath and says in his normal voice, "Fine, I guess... you did a good job and all rescuing Ronnie..." His voice starts to drop at this point as he says, "I guess I can let you be her boyfriend." He finishes with it almost a whisper at that point. He then quickly brings his voice up to almost shout, "But don't let this go to your head boy! I will still be watching you **very** closely! So no screw-ups and definitely no kissing my daughter!"

Jamie frowns at her father and says, "Well I think he deserves a reward!" She then gives Gary a quick but full kiss on the lips. She smiles as she can hear her father sputtering angrily and saying that he is changing his mind about them before Sheila ignites her hands and he falls silent. Jamie just smiles at the blushing Gary.

Kim kisses Gary on the cheek, "Thank you again for saving Ronnie, I owe you." She then puts Ronnie into Ron's arms and runs her Kimmunicator scanner over Ronnie from head to toe, stopping when Ronnie groans softly.

Wade pops up in a hologram from the Kimmunicator and says, "Good news Kim. He will be ok. There's no sign of a concussion and his cut doesn't show any signs of an infection yet." He lets out a sigh of relief, "We got lucky."

Ronnie wakes up slowly but once his eyes open he sees his parents and groans, "Aw man, I'm in trouble aren't I?" This causes everyone in the room to burst out laughing quite loudly. He looks around in confusion, "What's going on? The last thing I remember was..." His eyes widen and he says, "That knight who tried to stab me, caught me!"

Kim runs her fingers through Ronnie's hair, checking out the cut as she says, "Don't you worry, he's gone now. He can't hurt you anymore." and Ron then adds, "We won't let him near you ever again."

Ronnie says, "But he didn't want me, he wanted Connie! He said so!" He looks around and says, "Where's Connie?"

There is silence in the room for a moment before Connie leaps up and says, "I'm here Ronnie!"

Cindy and Mindy each wrap an arm around Jesse's shoulders and smile together before Jesse says, "Now that's a beautiful sight." With his two friends agreeing with him wholeheartedly.

Sheila says to Gary, "Looks like I was right about you two..." She wraps her arms around the two of them since they were side by side and gives them a hug before she finishes saying, "You two will make a good couple."

Jamie sighs and whines, "Mother! We're just friends. We haven't even gone on a date."

Gary looks at Sheila and sees her moving her eyes and rocking her head in a way that silently says, "What are you waiting for? Ask her out already!" He looks away, hoping that he was reading it right and says, "Uh... Jamie?"

Jamie looks at Gary as she says, "Yes Gary?" Her eyes showing curiosity.

Gary clears his throat and says, "Will you, um, go out with me?"

Jamie looks over at her mother who had just conveniently wandered off to check on Ronnie and watches as she pulls her father over to join in the fussing over Ronnie.

Jamie narrows her eyes at Gary and says, "Is this you asking? Or my mother?"

Gary shakes his head and says, "Your mother only hinted at it. This is all me. After the kisses, I've been thinking that perhaps we should... see if this can go anywhere. What do you say?" He smiles at her, "Do you feel like going against your father's wishes and going out with me?"

Jamie giggles and says, "Well it is fun messing with him, but that wouldn't be enough of a reason to go out with you."

Gary looks down and says, "Oh, I see... so I guess." He stops as Jamie says, "But your kisses _are_ good and that is enough reason for me to say yes. Among other things." She taps his chin up and kisses his nose before she says, "So your answer is yes, I will go on a date with you. So don't disappoint me, ok?"

As Gary smiles at Jamie's answer the Golden Knight lifts his helmet off his head and almost swears, so he instead just punches the wall leaving a small crater.

Conner says, "What is it Golden Knight?"

The Golden Knight says, "I am sorry, but the knight escaped." His words made seemed to make the room more quiet as they all knew how the family might be feeling.

Sheila growls in frustration, making Ronnie nervous as he didn't like it when she got so angry. His feelings were joined in by others that knew Sheila, such as her own family and the knights who'd felt her fury firsthand.

Mary walks over to Conner, putting her hands gently on his shoulders as she stands behind him and softly says, "Are you ok your Majesty?"

Conner looks over at Ronnie and Connie arguing about something and says, "I wanted to throw that knight into my darkest dungeon with no one to keep him company."

Vania steps forward from the crowd in room with Lex nervously talking to one of the knights in the background and says, "What about me? Won't he have me to keep him company or are you going to execute me for what I did to your mother, Queen Bonnie?"

* * *

**AN:** Well everyone, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. There were a LOT of people to keep track of and I hope I didn't forget anyone. If I did, you try to keep track of everyone AND find a role for them in the room all within the space of 6-7 pages. Anyway, what did you think the way I had Ronnie get rescued? Looks like Gary is getting quite popular among the them considering the way he was so abrasive at the beginning of the story wouldn't you say? What did you think of Jamie's use of power to snatch the sword while Connie does a repeat helmet attack from an earlier chapter?

As usual all reviews, votes, Duke Nukem Forever impressions and more are always welcome.


	35. Take 35

**Reunion Royalty Take 35**

_**(Outside the border of Rodigan)**_

The knight breathes heavily and says, "Damn it, King Conner wasn't kidding when he told me I wouldn't be leaving the country! I nearly got caught a few times trying to leave." He looks at the unconscious knights that he had just defeated and says, "Tri Stoppable will pay for this. Mark my words. That whole family will pay for this!" He then turns and walks off until he comes across a motorcyclist that he steals from by sticking his armored arm out and letting the guy run face-first into it!

The knight doesn't even give a second look at the bleeding guy on the road as he hops onto the motorcycle and rides off.

**(Later at the Castle)**

Conner is sitting on his throne, dressed in his country's royal clothing with a very shiny, golden crown on his head. His new family had yet to see him in full royal clothing and he sits there with a powerful presence in the way he sat. He looks over to where Kim's family and her friends were standing at and half-smiles at the sight of Connie and Annie are all dressed up like a princess.

He is silent as he waits for the announcement from Mary and puts on his serious face as she announces that the ceremony was about to begin.

King Conner loudly says, "Come forward Gary!"

Gary gulps nervously and walks forward, stopping at the steps that led up to the throne and stops there where he immediately kneels before his King with a soft, "Your Majesty!"

King Conner continues to speak loudly for all to hear, "Gary Arnold Sprint, for your brave rescue of a child. One Ronnie Stoppable, we are all here to see that you are rewarded for your heroism."

Gary never raises his head, but he could feel his heart beating hard within his chest and knew that Jamie was watching. He could feel her eyes on him and he raises his head after King Conner says, "Raise your head Gary and come forward." He slowly raises to his feet and steps forward to stop a step below his King.

Another person that he knew walks forward, William who was the best friend of King Conner and Gary watches as King Conner reaches out to open a box that revealed two medals within.

King Conner takes the first medal and brings it up to pin his chest with care as he says, "Gary Arnold Sprint, I am proud to award you with this medal for your service to your country." He then turns and takes the second medal into his hands by the ribbon and waits for Gary to lean forward before he continues to say, "This medal is for heroism and saving a life." He then smiles and whispers to Gary's ear, "I've also arranged for a limo for your date with Jamie tonight. Enjoy." He chuckles softly at the look of surprise on Gary's face.

Gary says loudly enough for King Conner to hear over the cheering, "Thank you very much your Majesty." Smiling at all the cheering in the room before blushing as he hears a loud whistle and even though he couldn't see who did it, he had a feeling that it had come from Jamie, which it had.

**(Afterwards)**

Wade and Drew walk up to Conner and Wade says, "Your Majesty, can we talk privately for a moment?"

Conner turns to see them and smiles, feeling happy and that nothing could bring him down. He had his little brother back, had rewarded Gary and got to see the look of surprise on his face and he had faith that the knights would bring back the escaped knight in no time. He turns to them and says, "Sure! Come follow me and we'll go to my chambers."

Wade looks over at Drew as he whispers, "Look at him, he's happy! Do we have to tell him?"

Wade glares at him, "He deserves to be the first to know Drew, wouldn't you?"

Drew falls silent as he thinks about it before whispering, "I don't know..." He trails off as he looks at Conner's back and thinks about all that has happened since he met him. He whispers, "I think we should at least bring Kim and Ron in when we tell him."

Conner stops at some doors and says, "We're here!" He then opens the door and holds it for them as they walk past, sensing that whatever they had to tell him was serious from their faces. He then closes the door as he says, "So what can I do for you two? Want me to call up the royal jet for the trip home?"

Drew sighs and says, "Actually, this involves the reason we all came out here."

Wade says, "Do you remember what Connie said at the house in America? How Ron always had twins?"

Conner nods and says, "Yeah but we've found no traces of any twins. Besides, even if we did find out that there were any, I don't know if my mother would have let them live. They would have been trouble for the throne after all."

Wade pulls out the device and says, "I think that you have a twin. This is a scan taken from earlier and it has Bonnie's DNA on it. Your DNA was already filtered from its scans so I already know it isn't yours."

Conner's jaw drops as he listens and says, "I... I... I have a twin? Are you serious? Do you have any idea who?" He starts to pace, "If you don't, I'll have everyone in the castle line up so you can scan them!"

Drew glances at Wade, telling him that he still didn't agree with the way they were going about this before he says, "We already have a pretty good suspect in mind as your possible sister."

Conner smiles big as he says a bit loudly, "I have a sister!" He then softens as he thinks about it, trying to imagine what she might look like and says, "I have a sister..."

Wade walks up and grips Conner's shoulder, giving him a small shake to bring him back to Earth and says, "Conner! That's what we want to talk to you about. Your sister is someone you've already met!"

Conner blinks in surprise as he says, "Since I've lived in the castle my whole life, that would be surprising! Who is she? Tell me! Why wouldn't I have noticed her?"

Drew sighs and turns to Wade as he says, "I don't like this! He's bound to be angry and in shock when we tell him who we think it is!"

Conner frowns as he wonders who it could be now, being even more curious with every second and says, "Just tell me who it is! Whoever it is, couldn't be all that bad!"

Wade says, "Just promise me that you'll remember those words and then I'll tell you."

Conner thinks about it and says, "Fine, I promise on my honor as King of Rodigan that I will remember my words. Now will you please tell me?"

Wade and Drew share one last look before Wade sighs and says, "We think your sister is... the maid that murdered Queen Bonnie."

Conner feels like his jaw has punched through the ground and his eyes bug out big as he says, "Vania? Vania the maid is my... my **sister?** Are you sure?"

Wade steps back and says, "I'd need to do a scan on her to be very certain but yes, since she was the only one who was in the dungeon with us when the scanner picked up Bonnie DNA before shutting off and it hasn't scanned anytime since then."

Conner walks over to a chair in the room and collapses into it as he says in a dazed state, "Vania might be my sister... that means my mother gave her away to a maid to be raised. Probably as a backup in case anything happened to me." He then looks at Wade and says, "That sounds like something she would do. Wouldn't you agree?"

Wade is hesitant to answer at first but eventually he nods silently at Conner before Drew says, "What are you going to do? You don't have to acknowledge her. She murdered your mother, er... her mother, if we're right!"

Conner shouts at Drew, "Don't you think I know that? It tears me up inside because if I hadn't come to America. I might have decided to put my only living flesh and blood to..." He trails off as he looks away and growls in frustration with his hands balling into fists.

Wade says to Conner, "But didn't you already decide to spare her? And if you tell her that she's a Princess, then you could..." He is cut off as Conner quickly says, "Do what? Hm? Give up the throne to her? Make her the Queen so I don't have to marry anyone?"

Drew says, "Calm down Conner! Think of it this way, you have a sister that you can get to know now. Forge a brother and sister bond that your mother denied you! Look at Kim and Ron's kids for any help. You can even ask my own children! I am sure they would love to help you!"

Conner grips the arms of the chair tightly as he thinks about it, growing angry not at Vania for what she did to Bonnie. That was something he understood and could actually forgive her for enough to spare her. It was the thought of having been denied his bond with his fraternal twin for so long and at himself for being so dense that he never saw it once in all the years that she had probably worked in the castle! He was angry at himself and his birth mother both!

Conner takes a couple of deep breaths and says, "I..." He stops and collects himself before he speaks with his royal tone of voice, "Go do your scan of Vania and confirm. If she is indeed my sister, then I know what I will have to do."

Drew nods and says, "Sure thing Conner. Just don't do anything rash before we know for certain ok? That's my deal ok?"

Conner looks up at Drew and then remembers the issue with his daughter and says, "I won't but thank you for bringing this to my attention."

Wade says, "You know, if you really want someone to talk to. Your family, and by that I mean everyone who came here with you, myself included will always be here for you. You can always talk to any of us about anything that's ever on your mind." He pats Conner's shoulder and then says as he opens the door, "In case you don't already know, Kim and Ron's family already love you and accept you as their own."

Drew says to Conner before he leaves too, "You're all right in my book, erm, just don't try to date my daughter ok?" This makes Conner laugh and say, "I think she's already got a guy, so no worries there."

Drew grumbles something until Wade shouts from the corridor, "Are you coming Drew?" Making him shout back, "Yeah, I'm coming! Just hold your horses!" He then says, "We will get you your answers, so don't worry. Bye!" He waves and leaves, shutting the door behind him.

After they both leave, Conner just sits there with his head hanging and stares at his feet as he wonders what to do if Vania really does turn out to be his sister? Could he trust her to rule by his side? How would the Golden Knight react when he found out? Would he offer any sons to her as well as a way to get out of the agreement with Queen Bonnie, his mother? Would the kingdom be ok with a surprise Princess appearing out of nowhere? And what would the kingdom think if they learned that he and his sister were not the legit heirs because of what Bonnie had done? Would there be an uprising? He had so many questions and no answers or at least none that would give him any kind of comfort.

He stands up and looks at the picture of his... he wondered if he could still call her his mother after all that she'd done to him and to the kingdom? His father's family had already shown him unparalleled love, kindness, tenderness, courage and a true sense of nobility that would put any true noble to shame.

If it was true about what she had done to him and his... sister... a word that he never thought he would get to use in relation to him and now he found himself very blessed with two older sisters, and many younger siblings. Practically overnight he had gone from a lonely soul to having a big, loving family more wonderful than anything he had ever fantasized about. He still couldn't imagine how his mother could be so very cruel to everyone in her life, including her own children! As if her own children were nothing more than a means to an end for her but he had to wonder, to what ends? It pained him to admit that he still knew nothing of her real goal that she had worked so hard on.

Conner lets out a heavy sigh and fails to hear the door opening as he says, "Why? Why couldn't you show me even the tiniest fraction of the love that they have?" He grows more angry as he balls his fists, staring at the way Bonnie had a supreme smirk on her face to make her look like she knew all, was above all, was better than anyone and everyone.

Conner grabs the frame and suddenly rips it off the wall and turns, smashing onto some furniture, ripping a big hole on it where the head is as he shouts, "I hate you for what you've done mother!" He breathes heavily as he just stares at the ripped picture, still seeing that ever-defiant smirk before he yells and grabs the picture, ripping it out of the frame and crumpling it up into as tiny a ball as he could before tossing it into the waste basket before he says loudly, "That's for all the years of when you could have loved me but never did!"

Conner then turns to leave the room and rejoin those he considered his **real** family at this point, only to stop and go cold when he saw Mary at the door. All he could do was open his mouth as he tried to think of something to say.

Mary simply steps into the room and closes the door behind her as gently and quietly as she could. She stands there for a moment, gazing at him with her hands crossed in front of her with Conner still speechless.

Seeing that she was not going to get anywhere, she starts to walk towards him as she says in a most tender voice, "Your Majesty, if you're worried that anyone will find out that you lost your composure. Don't worry. I promise you that I will never tell a single soul about it, not even your new family." She is halfway to him as she reaches out with a single hand and in her tender voice still, she says to him with her eyes meeting his, "You have every right to be angry and hurt at her. She did some pretty mean things to you. Things that I never, _ever_ would dream of doing to you."

Mary's fingers touch his cheek, sliding back to brush through his hair as her eyes water up and she says, "I am sorry that I haven't been there for you in the ways you've needed me. I haven't shown you the love that you have obviously so longed for." She brings her hand to his face, silencing him with a single, delicate finger.

She says to him while her watery eyes gaze into his, "I want you to know that I didn't come here to tell you all this. I came here to... to tell you that I watched you as you comforted Connie... to tell you that I saw your face when you confronted the knight who had Ronnie." She looks away for a moment before looking back at him and says, "I saw how much you've grown as a person since you met your new family. You don't know it, but you're already so much stronger and better for it. Something I doubt the Queen would have approved of, but you know what? If you'll forgive me, but so what? She can bitch about it in that fiery room of hers forever. It wouldn't change a thing."

She drops her finger from his lips and brings it to hers in a light touch, imaging something she doubted she would ever feel, a kiss from his lips before she lowers her hand and says, "You are a wonderful king, one that I would be happy to give my all for. To do anything you requested from me. I would even sacrifice my life for you, so that you may live. I love y-I mean the country, Your Majesty" She pauses to wipe away some tears before she says, "I just wish you could see just how wonderful you are and I know that everyone else can see it too. No matter what happens, even if everyone in the country found out about your real father. I have faith that you will always be the best King this country has ever seen."

Mary wipes her eyes once more before she says, "That... that's all I have to say and I will leave you alone now." She gets to turn halfway before she feels a strong hand grip her arm and she stops moving, following the hand holding her arm up to Conner's face. Neither noticing as the door cracks open just a little with a green eye peeking through.

Conner gently says, "Wait a second please, Mary."

Mary nods as she turns back to face him directly, wiping at her right eye and then just tries to blink the rest off before she says, "Your Majesty?"

Conner lets her go and says, "Thank you for what you said Mary. I really appreciate it. I know I can trust you to do what you say. You've been one of the best advisors I have ever seen, even better than Gary as indispensable as he thinks he is. I also want you to know..." He takes her hand that she had just used to wipe at a tear with and says, "I have never hear or felt such strong words in my life and I sincerely hope that you will take this order to heart."

Mary says, "Anything Your Majesty"

Conner says, "Do not ever end your life for me, I want you to live for as long as you can around me."

Mary says with some small confusion, "Your Majesty, it is part of my duties to ensure you are safe and so I have to know, are you firing me?"

Conner shakes his head as he says, "No Mary, I am just asking you to not be so willing to sacrifice yourself for me. You are not only one of my best advisors, but one of my closest, dearest friends. I would be very, very sad without you in my life." He pauses for a moment or two before he says, "I..." and then trails off as he is unsure how to put what he is feeling into words. All he can do is just look at Mary and see that she meant what she said, about putting her life on the line for his.

Mary gazes back at Conner, hearing the music song, "Truly, Madly, Deeply" begin to swell in her ears, knowing that she had come so close to admitting her true feelings for him. She still hoped that at least, on some level, they got through to him and would possibly even be returned.

There is a soft knock at the door and it opens quietly, causing the newest person to smirk. She says, "Hey Conner, Connie is asking if she can go on horseback riding with you. Should I tell her you're busy?"

Conner and Mary snap out of it the moment they Sheila's voice and steps back away from each other.

Conner quickly turns to Sheila and says, "No, I am coming. I did promise earlier that I would let her experience some of the things a Princess gets to do and riding with the King is one of those experiences."

Sheila is giving him a sly smile as she looks at Conner and then Mary before she says, "Yeah, but I have got to warn you. Connie seems to be making you her favorite, which means that she will be wanting a lot of your time. Do you think any of your _girl_friends will understand?"

Mary blushes beet red at Sheila's words while Conner starts walking towards Sheila, missing Mary's blushing and says, "I think the Golden Knight's daughter hardly counts as my girlfriend, even if she is trying to marry me. So I'll politely ask you to stay out of my affairs." He then walks past her quickly and doesn't look back.

Sheila looks at Mary and says, "You've got to step up your game girl, or your catch is going to slip away from you before he even realizes you were playing the same game."

Mary's eyes go wide as she catches onto Sheila's meaning and looks at the door with Conner already gone from sight before she says, "I won't push it. He will realize my feelings in time. I'm... sure of it."

Sheila narrows her eyes at Mary and quickly walks over, grabbing her by the wrist as she says, "That sweet and innocent act isn't going to get you noticed by a guy like Conner. You have to at least let him know your feelings. Otherwise he's just going be like his father, a man stumbling in the dark. So grab your flashlight and blind him with your light."

Mary just looks at Sheila and says hesitantly, "I... I'll think about it."

Sheila starts to walk through the door, dragging Mary with her as she says, "Either you tell him before we leave or I'll burn a large message on the castle wall declaring your love for everyone to see."

Mary blushes bright red at Sheila's words before Sheila then says to her, "Now come on, I don't want to miss the horseback riding or my daughter's date that I'm sure my husband will try to spy on."

* * *

**AN:** Well everyone, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. A bit of happy stuff going on while the bad guy gets away to possibly return at a later date (or another story). So what did you think of Gary being honored the way he was? What do you think of Conner finding out that he possibly had a sister? That would mean something to Kim and Ron's family too wouldn't it? (Though this was overlooked it seems, for now) What do you think of Conner's flash of temper, do you think it was understandable? What do you think of Mary in this chapter? She came close didn't she? Or did she reach him? What do you think?

As usual all reviews, ideas, votes, lightning bugs, and more are always welcome.


	36. Take 36

**Reunion Royalty Take 36**

_**(Outside of Castle Rodigan)**_

Mary and Sheila are next to each other as they stand outside as the Conner helps Connie up onto a small horse. They watch as he gives her a soft pat on the head and gets up on his own royal steed.

Sheila leans over to Mary and whispers, "He sure is good with children isn't he?"

Mary nods and says, "He's got a good heart, I think the children really respond to that."

Sheila does a little wicked smile at Mary before she walks over to Conner and says, "Hey Your Majesty, do you think you have room for one more?"

Conner looks at Sheila with confusion and says, "Who do you have in mind?"

Sheila turns to point at Mary, "How about Mary, over there?"

Conner looks at Mary in surprise and says, "Well, I don't know... what do you think Connie?"

Connie takes one look at Mary and nods says, "Sure! She's nice!"

Conner laughs and says, "Well I can't ask for a more glowing recommendation than that. However, if we're going to be back in time to see Jamie off on her date, there is no time to wait for another horse to be saddled so..." Mary looks down as she says, "I understand Your Majesty, maybe another time." He clears his throat and says, "I do wish you wouldn't interrupt me Mary. Now as I was saying, you will simply have to ride with me on my horse."

Mary gasps and says, "Your Majesty! I couldn't, the rules..."

Conner puffs himself up and says, "Am I or am I not the King? I give you royal permission to ride on the horse with me. So, now are you coming or not?"

Mary looks over at Sheila who nods at her before she turns and walks up to Conner's horse. She looks up at him and sees him holding out his hand for hers. Blushing a little, she puts her hand into his and cries out a little as she gets lifted up onto the back of the horse.

Conner looks back as he says, "Hold on tight now. I don't want you to fall off, ok?"

Mary nods as she wraps her arms around his waist and says, "Yes, Your Majesty" She then leans forward, putting her head against the back of his shoulder as Conner and Connie begin to ride their horse with Sheila waving and saying, "Have fun kids!"

**(Meanwhile in Castle Rodigan)**

Jamie is running around in the room given to her by King Conner so that she could get ready for her date. She had a variety of servants as well as the Golden Knights' daughter trying to help her but no matter what she looked at, it seemed like nothing was perfect!

Jamie pouts as she tosses aside the latest dress and says, "No! I want this date to go perfectly! Oh, what will he like to see on me?" She walks over and plops down onto a chair and says, "Oh, what kind of clothing will work? I have no idea what he likes!"

Alison says, "Calm down, he will love you in whatever you decide to wear. Besides, I think I just found the perfect dress for you." She turns to face Jamie and holds up a royal blue strapless silk dress with a ruched bodice and empire waistline. Its knee-length skirt flared gracefully from a black satin sash tied at its waist.

Jamie's eyes light up and she cries out, "That's perfect!" One of the servants then says, "We have you covered for the rest, now please try on the dress so we can make any adjustments if any are needed."

Jamie nods as takes the dress from Alison and changes into she turns to Alison who had turned to discuss the jewelry and shoes to go with the dress. She nervously says, "So tell me the truth, how do I look?"

Alison's eyes go wide in surprise and says, "He's going pass out when he sees how you look in that beautiful dress! It looks absolutely perfect on you!" Making Jamie blush in response.

After that, the hair stylists went to work where her black hair was piled into soft ringlets at the back of her head and pinned into place with shimmering pearls. A soft sweep of bangs hung low over one eye, giving her an air of mystery.

As soon as the hair was done, Alison is handed a box before she then turns to Jamie as she says, "Jamie, I think these jeweled earrings will go just perfect with that dress." She opens the box to reveal sapphires that start in the same dark blue as her dress with it going down in a string to then change with each other sapphire until they are as white as the white pearl that hangs off the end of it.

While Jamie is putting on her earrings, Alison says to her, "Tell me, what do you think of this?" She holds in her hand a sapphire and diamond in silver-gold bracelet. She smiles big at the sight of it and says, "It is just so beautiful, it is perfect!" She takes the offered bracelet and slips it onto her wrist.

Another servant girl walks up with a pair of shoes that had little blue sapphires that started between the big toe and other toe and flowed up over the foot to wrap around the ankle. Jamie slowly puts the shoes on and the then walks over to a full-length mirror where she saw just how amazing she looked.

Alison steps up behind her and says, "How do you feel?"

Jamie is still looking at her own reflection and says to Alison who could also be seen in the mirror, "I feel... amazingly beautiful. I didn't know I could look so beautiful."

Alison smiles and nods softly as she says, "He's a lucky guy. Now let's get you to your date. Oh, and one last thing." She brings up a camera that was in her hand and snaps a picture. "So you have something to remember this moment by." She says as Jamie turns around to face her and she snaps another picture.

Jamie poses for some more pictures for a bit before making Alison join in for some pictures and then even the servant girls got into the picture as they did a couple group shots.

**(At the Castle Entrance)**

Gary looks at the big group waiting for Jamie and Alison to show up and fidgets since he could see the ever watchful and glaring eyes of Jamie's father. He was beginning to have second thoughts about going on a date with Jamie as he knew that her father would most likely hurt him if he was anything less than a perfect gentleman and he did not want to find out what his plant powers were capable of doing to him since he had already seen what Jamie's were capable of.

Gary turns to see the Golden Knight with his helmet off and looking at Gary with a bemused expression before the Golden Knight says, "Don't worry, it is natural for women to be late when a guy is waiting."

Jesse softly says to himself, "That's not true for all women." As he recalls a date that he had once before where his date had actually been early at the meeting place, even though he had gotten there five minutes early. He found out that she'd been there ten minutes early for their movie date. He smiles as he remembers how Cindy and Mindy had 'conveniently' shown up for the date and sat behind them to make sure his date went smoothly.

Cindy and Mindy are with their parents who are each holding the hands of Connie and Ronnie so that they can't sneak off and get into more trouble. The last thing that Kim and Ron wanted was anything to spoil Gary and Jamie's date, plus they knew Sheila would go on the warpath if anything happened as well.

Even Vania was there watching and waiting since this was at the moment, the hottest spot at the castle for anything to happen. She smirks as she waits to see just how badly Gary is going to mess up and fall flat on his face somehow. That itself was worth the wait for her as she knew the kind of person Gary was from having lived and worked in the castle. She looks around and has to admit to herself that she was surprised that Gary even had anyone other than that harlot's parents around to see the two of them off. So to see just about all those weird strangers that had shown up recently out there, it was just very unusual.

Just as Vania hears the sound of a horse being rode pretty quickly, she sees that black guy walk up towards her with some weird gizmo in his hands and a pretty serious expression on his face. She decides to ignore him as there was no way she was going to miss the upcoming show.

A moment later, there are bells ringing and Jamie steps forth from the castle looking very much like a beautiful princess in her royal blue dress and Vania was shocked to see that the little tramp was wearing some royal jewels too! She growls in jealousy as she had never been allowed to even touch such stuff in all her time and now, this strange girl was wearing the jewels!

As Jamie walks forward, her eyes locked onto Gary's face so she could remember this moment and to forget that all her friends and family were there as well. However that plan went down the tubes as Sheila loudly says to her husband and everyone else there, "That's my little girl... Doesn't she look beautiful?"

Even as Sheila's words fade away, Gary could only help but stare at the vision before him. Sure she was lovely before, but dressed as she was now in front of him. He couldn't help but say aloud in awe, "Wow... she sure does." He watches as Jamie gets closer with every step and some part of him tells himself to say something but he finds himself too stunned to say anything.

Wade stops next to Vania and turns to see Jamie and Gary, with a low whistle as he says, "She looks good!"

Jamie walks up to stop before Gary and wonders why he isn't saying anything to her except to just stare at her.

Conner rides up on the horse and says, "Gary... GARY!" snapping Gary out of his staring of Jamie and then says, "You better fix that jaw of yours and say something already." This gets a small bit of laughter from nearly everyone around.

Gary's jaw is still hanging until Connie rides up on her small horse and taps his chin up before she looks up at Conner who gives her a pleasant smile as her reward with Mary giggling.

Gary says, "Um... you look... you look beautiful. Are you ready? I mean, to go on the date?"

Jamie smiles and nods as she says in a teasing voice, "I am, are you sure you're ready for this?"

Gary nods and turns, offering her his arm for her, which she slips her hand through and together they walk over to the limo even as Conner gets off his horse and then helps Mary.

Connie gets off the horse by herself and the three of them walk together towards the limo, along with everyone else slowly moving in as well.

Gary opens the door to the limo and assists her getting in with a hand holding hers. This gets a small smile from Jamie that Gary misses before he shuts the door and then goes around and enters the limo from the other side.

Everyone begins to shout various things that overlap the other while waving and hoping that Jamie and Gary can see from within the limo.

Jamie looks back as she could hear her father shouting, "Don't you dare kiss! I want a full report when you get back!" All this makes her blush and is glad that the limo drives away before anything else could be heard. She looks over at Gary who was just sitting next to the window on the side he got in at and staring at her even as she says, "Well Gary, we're off onto our date. Are you excited?" She starts to get angry when she gets no response and leans forward, smacking the side of his head with her left hand.

Gary had been mesmerized at just how unbelievably beautiful Jamie looked all dressed up like that and even though he had heard her words, he couldn't find the brainpower to respond. He couldn't help where his eyes wandered down when she leaned forward and so when he got smacked on the side of the head, his first thought was, "Did she notice where I was looking?" before he then remembered her question and quickly says, "Yes! Excited! I am very excited about our date!" He relaxes as her angry expression softens and she pulls him closer as he hears her say, "Good, that's the right answer." He feels her pulling his arm up against her body and remembers the warning he'd gotten from her father about doing anything of the sort but he couldn't help it... she felt so soft and smelled so nice, that he didn't resist and even just tilted his head as she laid her head upon his shoulder to touch his head upon hers but didn't dare lay it upon hers.

The two of them stayed like that for the rest of the ride, not talking until they got to their restaurant and even then, they didn't move until the driver got out and opened the door for them.

Back at the castle, shortly after the two of them left a hand grabs Drew to stop him from climbing onto Conner's horse. Drew turns to face the person with full intent on yelling at them but such fiery words quickly fizzled out when he saw even more fiery eyes coming from his wife as she says with her voice dripping in acid, "Drew honey, you weren't thinking of riding off and spying on their date. Maybe even doing something to ruin it... were you?"

Drew gulps as that is exactly what he had been planning but he also knew that he couldn't exactly tell her that or he'd spend the next month in traction. He quickly says to her, "N-No Sugarplums! I was just thinking of riding this back to the stables for Conner! H-Honest!"

Sheila stares at him for a second as if deciding on whether or not he was telling the truth before she says, "Ok, then how about I join you? It has been a while since we rode a horse."

Drew just nods and gets up onto the horse with Sheila proving that she still had her agility by leaping into the air and landing right behind him before she wraps her arms around his waist. He blinks before he smiles a little at the closeness of his wife as she leans against his back and then starts to ride off, not really knowing where the stables were.

Jesse watches as his parents ride off and walks up to his best friends to say, "Cin, Min, Why do I get the feeling I'm not going to see them again until it is time to leave?"

Both Cindy and Mindy look in the direction of his parents and then laugh together before Mindy says, "You're probably right! They're off on a romantic horse ride to who knows where?"

Cindy looks over at Jesse and smiles at him with tenderness and romantic feelings of her own before Jesse says as he looks at the direction his parents went, "I wonder if I'll get a new sister or brother out of this adventure?" She jabs him in the side and says, "So what if you did? Would that be so bad?"

Jesse looks over at her and says, "No, but it does make me wonder what kind of powers they would end up with."

Cindy and Mindy both look at each other, wondering the same thing for a moment before realizing something. So together they say, "How would that matter?"

Jesse just shrugs and says, "Not sure but I was just curious. After all, I have the ability to heal myself and now it seems that my sister has powers like father. So would that mean the next one could have powers like my mother? Or something different like mine?"

Mindy says, "Yeah? I guess you have a point but no matter what I know one thing's for sure."

Jesse says, "What's that?"

Cindy smiles at Jesse as she says, "You'll be an awesome big brother just like you are to Jamie."

Jesse chuckles at the way they do that twin-speak and says, "Thanks you two."

They both say, "You're welcome!" and then the three of them begin laughing.

Even as the three of them enjoy a laugh, Wade brings up his scanner and says to Vania, "Do you mind if I scan you? It is uh, to check something that I noticed when we were all in the dungeon."

Vania knew that dungeons could be very gross and dirty, so she became worried that she might have caught something and nods a bit eagerily, "Yes, scan and let me know if I caught something!"

Wade understands what she means and makes a quick adjustment to the scanner to scan for DNA and diseases. He watches as the scanner scans her twice, once for DNA and once more for any diseases before turning and walking away with Vania quickly saying, "Wait! What about the scans?"

Wade turns to look at her and says, "It will take a little while for the computer to process the scans."

Vania crosses her arms and "hmphs!" in frustration.

Wade taps at his scanner device and sighs as the results were already coming up for him. He then says to no one in particular, "Time to talk to Conner about the results."

* * *

**AN:** Well everyone, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I wonder what you thought of Mary and Conner riding off on horses together? Could love be in the air for Mary and Conner or Jamie and Gary? Or anyone else? *chuckles* Long time readers will know the answer to this one. What do you all think of Jamie's look for her date with Gary? I had help from Sarah Gwynn in picking out what she should wear. What do you think of Gary's reaction from seeing Jamie? After all, it is one thing to see a girl in normal clothing and a whole thing together when you see them looking at their absolute best. Wouldn't you agree? What do you think of Jesse's words? And lastly, what do you think Wade found in his scans?

As usual all reviews, Kinect speed race results, and thoughts of who your favorite redhead (in story, comics, tv, movie) is are all welcome.


	37. Take 37

**Reunion Royalty Take 37**

_**(Inside of Castle Rodigan)**_

Mary sighs dreamily as she remembers the happy horseback riding that she had just taken with King Conner and his adorable little sister Connie. She smiles happily as she walks, following her King even as he walks with Connie and the others through the castle. She knew that no matter what, she would remember everything about that ride for the rest of her life. From the moment King Conner gave her the permission to get on the horse to moment she got off the horse, it had been all like one wonderful dream for her since she had never been able to get so close to him before unless it was in doing her duty and even then only for mere moments.

She continues to follow King Conner on automatic even as Wade walks up and him if he can have a private word with him. Her heart guiding her where her brain had shut down from sensory overload of love quite a while back.

Mary follows them as King Conner walks up to his chambers where she had previously seen him throw a temper but that was but a distant memory for her as what filled her mind and heart right then and there was the horseback ride, the gentle way he talked to her, the way he felt in her arms as she held on tight, even the way he got along with his sister and how they would laugh at something one or the other would say. She loved the way he laughed and would give anything to hear it again.

Meanwhile inside his room, Conner turns to Wade and says, "Did you do your scans yet? Do you know?"

Wade looks down at the screen on his device and says, "Yes, I did the scans as you asked under the guise of checking to see if she'd caught anything while she was down in the dungeon." He pushes a few buttons as he then says, "The scans are conclusive, she is your sister but..." He is cut off as he suddenly engulfed in arms, lifting him off the ground and that surprised him as he was by no means a person used to being picked up by anyone.

Conner cries out, "Yes! Yes! Thank you Wade!" and laughs loudly as he spins the very surprised Wade in the air, surprising Wade even more by the glowing aura that Conner had formed.

Mary hears her heart's wish granted as she hears King Conner laughing so very happily, more so than she could ever remember hearing him laugh in all the years that she had known him. She couldn't resist knowing the source of his joy and opens the door to his room just a crack and temptation made her peek into the room. She is very surprised to see King Conner glowing and spinning around as he laughed most joyously with Wade in his arms.

Wade tries to get him to put him down as he says first in his normal voice, "Conner, can you put me down please?" He gets louder as he sees Conner isn't listening, "Conner! Put me down!" Until he finally shouts, "Put me down Conner! Now!" This finally seems to break through to him and the spinning stops with the glow fading away as he puts Wade down.

Conner clears his throat and says, "I-I am sorry. I just found out I had a twin sister of my own! I was just filled with joy!"

Mary's eyes go wide in shock and smiles as tears begin to form in happiness for her beloved Conner and she whispers, "I'm so happy for you."

Wade clears his throat and says, "Yes, well... I'm very happy for you too Conner but there is more to talk about you know and I was getting to that before you decided to pick me up and spin me around like a top." He tried to sound upset but his face betrayed him and showed that he couldn't help but smile too as Conner's joy was infectious in a way.

Conner couldn't wipe the smile off his face if he wanted to as he says, " Of course! Of course! So now that we know for sure, we should tell the rest of my family and by that I mean Father and everyone! I think they should know too!"

Wade nods as he looks down and punches some buttons on his scanner device and says, "Yes, and we will get to that but first I want to talk about something else."

Mary sniffles in tears of happiness and leans against the door, trying to hear better but ends up moving the door enough that it catches the eye of Conner who was facing Wade and the door.

Conner loudly says even as he is still smiling, "Who's there?" He is surprised when Mary pushes the door open with tears flowing down her cheeks. He is instantly concerned about the tears and worries that someone had hurt her. As he starts to become angry at the thought of someone hurting Mary, he is surprised when Mary runs past Wade and does a small hop to wrap her arms around him and cries out to him, "I'm sorry Your Majesty, but I heard! You have a sister! I am so very happy for you!"

Conner's smile returns full force with the anger thoughts gone and a relief that he didn't know existed filled him as he didn't understand it at the time but would come to later. He had been wondering how others on his staff would accept the news and Mary's tears of joy made things easier for him. He laughs and says, "I am happy too! I have my own sister and she will have a brother! The people of the land should be happy to hear the lineage of the royal family is safe!"

The two of them laugh and cry together as Wade finishes inputting the commands into the scanner.

Wade then says, "Conner! We really should talk! This is important!"

Mary steps back from Conner and wipes at her eyes even as Conner hands her a handkerchief from a pocket. She blows her nose and thanks him before the two of them are as composed as they were going to get to hear whatever Wade had to say to Conner.

Wade pushes a button and a small, 3D floating hologram of Vania's insides appear in the air and he says, "Now as I was trying to say..." Even as the ajar door opens once more to reveal new arrivals just in time to hear Wade say, "Yes, she is your sister but she needs medical attention or she probably won't survive the year!"

**(Outside of Castle Rodigan)**

Drew slows down and looks around as he comes to a stop aside some lake near a forest. He looks over his shoulder and says to her, "I think we're lost."

Sheila smiles at Drew, "I know. I knew this would happen the moment I got on the horse with you at the controls."

Drew looks at her with hurt and says, "You knew? And let me ride us off anyway?"

Sheila looks at him with a mischievous smile as she says, "When was the last time we didn't have Jesse or Jamie around for some private time?"

Drew looks up as he tries to think up the answer for her but he doesn't get very far before Sheila takes his face in a hand and brings his eyes down to meet hers as she says, "Far too long." He feels her press her lips to his and he closes his eyes with a soft, mmm.

When they finally break from the kiss, Drew opens his eyes and smiles at her as he says, "You're right. It has been far too long." He then calls out a flower from his neck, which he then gently plucks and offers to her, "For you Sheila."

Sheila knew he was being corny but at the same time, by offering him that flower it was his way of saying to her that he was offering himself to her any time she wanted him. It was very sweet of him and one of the reasons that she'd fallen for him.

Sheila leans forward and kisses him again before she feels him shifting and pulling back with a look as she says, "What?"

Drew says, "Uh... I think I was about to fall off."

Sheila gives him a half-glare, half-smirk as she says to him then, "So what do you want to do? Get off the horse?"

Drew nods and says to her with a tiniest bit of pleading in it, "I would like to not break something falling off the horse."

Sheila reaches up to caress his cheek with a naughty smile on her lips and then moves her shirt to reach inside and pulls out a green/black bra which she places on top of his head playfully.

Drew looks up and then at her with the same smile on her face, then down at the shirt before looking at her face and finally saying, "What about the horse?"

Sheila just says, "I don't mind if the horse watches, do you?"

Drew suddenly gets a flash of inspiration and says, "We've never done it on a horse have we?"

Sheila shakes her head silently while still reaching out to run her hand over his chest through the shirt.

Drew sees her cleavage as she leans forward with a low purring that she makes when feeling especially playful. He then says, "There's always a first time for everything." He then reaches out and pulls her into a kiss.

**(Later in the lake)**

Drew grumbles, "Stupid horse!"

Sheila laughs and says, "It was my fault for igniting my hands when I did. I spooked the horse into bucking us off into the lake."

Drew spits some water from his mouth and says, "Still a stupid horse! A robotic horse never would have bucked us."

Sheila could see where this was headed. He was going to make a robot horse when they got home and she thinks about it for a bit before remaining silent on the topic.

Drew says, "At least our clothes didn't get wet."

Sheila rolls her eyes as she says, "Only because we were already naked."

Drew looks at the scattered clothes on the ground, a few trampled by the fleeing horse and of course only his were the ones bearing any hoof prints. This gets another growl and a "Stupid horse!" from him.

Sheila says to him, "Look on the bright side Drewby, at least there isn't anyone around to witness this."

As if the in answer to her words, some people stepped out of the woods.

A kid with his mother and a large water jug step out but didn't see them right away.

Sheila grabs Drew and pulls them down underwater before they could be spotted.

The kid says to his mother, "Can I go swimming?"

The mother says, "Sure, but stay close."

The kid shouts, "Okay!" and quickly takes off his clothes.

The mother puts down the water jug it isn't until then that she sees the scattered clothing and says to herself, "What are these strange garments doing here?"

The kid swims out to far enough to accidentally kick Drew in the eye.

Drew surfaces quickly, clutching at his eye and growls loudly at the kid, scaring him!

As Sheila tries to get to him from underwater, the kid then manages to kick her in the face as well and she loses her temper as she comes up out of the water with fiery hands.

The kid screams, "Mommy! MOMMY! Monsters! HELP!" Swimming as quickly away as he could towards her.

The mother hears her child screaming and looks up to see two things in the lake, a blue cyclop of some kind with dirt and some curled pondweed that was growling at her child with a pale green female one that had more pondweed clinging to her with very frightening, flaming hands! She screams and shouts, "Steven! Steven! Come here quickly!"

The kid reaches his mother in no time and she scoops him up into her arms and together they run screaming and crying from the lake with Shego firing a blast at their feet as she shouts, "Don't kick people in the face!"

After the two of them are gone, Drew and Sheila calm down before taking a look at each other.

Sheila laughs, "No wonder he called us monsters! You're quite the sight!"

Drew laughs loudly too and says, "You look like some kind of seaweed monster yourself!"

Sheila looks down at her reflection and says, "Come on, let's get cleaned up and out of here before those two bring back the locals with torches and pitchforks."

Drew stops laughing quickly at that and says as he looks to the forest, "I hope they live far from here."

Sheila washes herself off and steps out of the lake with Drew not far behind her.

The both of them quickly get dressed before Drew growls, "Now what? We don't know where we are or what direction the castle is in and we have lost our horse!"

There is rustling from the forest and Drew cries out, "EEP! The villagers have returned! Save me!" He quickly jumps behind Sheila, using her as a shield to which she drolly says, "My big, strong protector..."

* * *

**AN:** Well, I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter. What did you think about the way Mary was acting at the beginning of the story? What did you think of Conner and Mary's reaction? Were you surprised by Wade's bad news? Who do you think was at the door when Wade said it? What do you think will happen next? What did you think of Drew and Sheila's being lost only to end up in the lake? What do you think will happen to the mother and son? Lots of therapy I bet, lol! Will they end up being attacked by the people of Rodigan?

As usual all reviews, thoughts, favorite Easter memories, and ideas of who'd win in a fight in Narutoa's Hiden versus Goku SS2, and more are always welcome.


	38. Take 38

**Reunion Royalty Take 38**

_**(Inside of Castle Rodigan)**_

A very loud and anguished "What?" comes from Conner that is quickly followed by Mary bringing her hands up to her face as she says in a shocked, hushed voice, "No!"

Conner steps forward and says, "Tell me this is a joke! I can't just find my sister only to lose her in such a short time!" He continues to walk forward and picks up Wade by the collar, "What is she sick with? How can I help her? Please tell me!"

Suddenly from behind Wade a waist high figure runs up and tackles Conner, forcing him to let go of Wade.

The one person that Conner didn't want to find out about all of this says up at Wade, "You can help right? You won't make Conner cry will you? B'cause that would me cry." Connie looks up at Wade with eyes that were already starting to tear up.

Wade looks down at her in half-surprise as he says, "Don't worry, I have no intention of letting anything happen." He then stops himself and after a moment's thought he says to Connie, "Wait a second, if you're here. Where is your brother? I thought your parents were watching over you like a hawk."

At that moment Ronnie comes running up and trying to pull Connie off of Wade, but she was not having any of that until she was satisfied. Connie says, "Really? You won't let anything happen to me?"

Wade's eyebrows jump up high as he echoes her words, "Let anything happen to you...?" He then snaps out of it and says, "First, I wouldn't let anything happen to you at all. Second, I think there's been a bit of a misunderstanding here."

Kim's voice suddenly rings out from behind Wade, "Then why don't you clear things up Wade? Just which of Conner's sisters is so sick and won't survive the year and why haven't you told **me** about this?" There was a bit of a sharp, if dangerous edge to her voice near the end, telling Wade that he was skating on very thin ice with her at the moment.

Wade turns to see Kim, Ron, Cindy, and Mindy walk into to the room, followed by Jesse. As soon as he saw Jesse, he knew that as soon as Sheila and Drew heard about this, he would be getting a lecture from Sheila and he was almost afraid of her lectures as he was about Kim's little 'talks'.

Mary holds onto King Conner's shoulders as she looks at Wade with strong eyes that were echoing Kim's in the firm belief that there was something that could be done.

Conner puts his hand onto Mary's to make her let go of him and he says with sadness as heavy as his joy had been moments ago, "Please tell me, is there any way for her to live?"

Wade looks around all flustered as even Cindy and Mindy speak up in twin-speak, "Yes, tell us what needs to be done. After all, nothing is impossible!" He throws up his hands and shouts, "Enough! Everyone just give me a chance to speak!"

Connie lets go of Wade and goes over to Conner, grabbing a hold of his hand tightly to which he gives a loving squeeze back to.

Ron steps to Kim's side as he says, "We're listening Wade. Whenever you're ready."

Mindy says, "Preferably sooner if you can."

Cindy looks at her twin and says, "Mindy! Let him calm down and clear his mind. I'm certain this can all be explained."

Wade takes a deep breath and says, "Thank you Cindy, and you're right." He turns around, looking at everyone before he locks on Conner and says, "As I was going to say, Vania is your twin sister but she is very sick and needs some serious medical help." He clears his throat as he can feel all eyes on him but made it most unnerving was the total silence in the room. He then says, "I believe that there is a way to help her but I don't think we'll find it in Rodigan and I know that there are doctors in Middleton that are her best chance in saving her."

Connie looks up at Wade and says, "So I'm not the one that's sick?"

Wade lets out a half-chuckle of relief before he says, "No, you're not sick. Just Conner's sister. Your older sister but she's younger than Cindy and Mindy just like Conner is."

Connie tilts her head and says, "Who's the first?"

Wade says, "Who's the first?"

Connie stomps her foot, accidentally making it land on Ronnie's foot as he walks up to her side as she says, "The first twin!" She then looks at Ronnie and quickly says, "Sorry Ronnie" before returning her demanding gaze up at Wade.

Ronnie looks at his twin in surprise since she normally didn't apologize for such small things.

Wade says, "Oh, the first twin is..."

Conner says, "That isn't important right now! Mary, go fetch Vania and prepare the plane back to Middleton immediately! Also, send some knights to go retrieve Jamie's parents."

Mary is already moving as he tells her to get Vania and says, "Yes, Your Majesty!" She gives a lingering look at Conner before leaving the room and lets out a sad sigh. She could only hope for her love that things would turn out ok because she wanted to see him happy like he had been only a few minutes ago.

Jesse says aloud in surprise, knowing that Cindy and Mindy would hear, "Looks like she was right... he does always produce twins."

Mindy looks at Jesse as she says to him from his side, "That surprises you? I thought you'd be more concerned that we could lose our younger sister!"

Jesse says, "Oh I am but if Wade is making us all go back to Middleton to help her, then I can't help but think that there's only one reason for that."

Mindy and Cindy look at Jesse in confusion until he clarifies himself by saying, "Middleton Hospital has some of the finest doctors, including your Grandmother." The both of them look at him in surprise after that.

Even as Jesse's conversation ends, Kim and Ron walk up Conner and start to give him encouraging words so that he will feel better with Connie and Ronnie joining in.

**(Outside of Rodigan Castle)**

Meanwhile Sheila and Drew were not having a much better day as they run with a small angry mob of wild animals and some people chasing them.

Sheila says as she runs with him, "This brings back old memories doesn't it?" She smiles ruefully at the memories, knowing the effect her words will have on her once-boss, now husband and man she loves.

Drew pants as he wasn't nearly as in good shape as Sheila was, not that he ever was. She glares at Sheila as he runs and says, "Are you kidding me Sheila? It wasn't fun for me back then and it sure isn't pleasant for me now, especially when we're the good guys now!"

Sheila just rolls her eyes and says, "I know it wasn't pleasant, doy! That's not what I meant."

Drew pants more as they has a hard time running but fear was a great motivator and he says, "Then what do you mean Sheila? We were always on the run in the 'old days' as you know."

Sheila says back to him, "Exactly, how long has it been since we have been chased since we became the 'good guys' as Kim would say?"

Drew looks at her and growls, "Being chased was never exactly a fun activity for me, but I think I get what you are getting at." He then gasps for air and says, "We did have our share of some special moments together in the past."

Sheila smiles and says as she blasts a tree, causing it to fall over, "Yep Drewby, whether it was running from the law or even those villagers in Transylvania one time."

Drew shouts at Sheila, "I told them I was a some blue undead vampire!"

In the distance behind them, someone shouts, "Hear that? They're vampires!" Neither of them really hear it.

Sheila smirks and says, "Well blue skin _does_ mean one's not breathing according to a doctor."

Sheila blasts two more trees, causing them to fall over in a X pattern between two more trees to block the ones chasing them long enough to escape.

Drew leans over, wheezing and breathing heavily from all the running as he tries to say, "Poppycock! *wheeze* There is a perfectly *heeeeehh* good reason I turned *gasp* blue and you know it!"

Sheila knew his reason but she couldn't resist toying with him sometimes and says, "Yeah, I know... it also means you're really out of shape."

Drew straightens up and gives her a 'oh, I so hate you right now glare' before he says, "Are we almost to the castle yet?"

Sheila looks ahead and says, "Not yet, unless we get a ride. It will be at least another hour of your walking until we get there."

Drew glares at her again before he says, "Excuseeeeeeeee me for not being in super shape like you." He couldn't help looking up and down over her body which was still in as great shape as when he had first met her.

Sheila can see him looking her over and pulls him in for a kiss before pulling back and saying, "We better get moving, who knows what kinds of trouble they're all getting into."

Drew grumbles and nods, starting off towards the direction of the castle with as much speed as he can muster, still envious of how Sheila seems to maneuver over everything with much more ease than he can.

It is almost sunset when they see four knights with Rodigan flags riding around almost going in the direction they had just come from.

Drew shouts as he waves his arms around like crazy, "Hey! Over here! I know you can hear us with your helmets!"

Sheila ignites her hands as they appear to ignore her husband and she didn't like that, especially all that had happened earlier with the knights. She fires four powerful blasts that land in front of each knight, causing their horses to come to a stop.

The knights immediately turn to face the two of them and Sheila shouts, "We're talking to you so get over here!"

The knights ride over quickly and as the horses come to a stop, one of the knights lifts his helmet off and says, "It is a relief to see you. We were sent by His Majesty to come and retrieve you so that all of you can go back to America."

Drew shouts, "I knew it! We're being kicked out of the country!"

The knight says, "No, it is not that. Someone is very sick and needs the medical attention that can only be found in your lands."

Sheila's motherly instincts kicked in and she leaps up onto the back of the horse as she says, "Then what are we waiting for! Get us to the castle!"

Drew walks over to one of the other knights and holds out his hand as he says, "Well? A little help here?"

The knight roll his eyes under his helmet before reaching down to help pull Drakken up and is about to do something to toy with Drew when one of the other knights says through the helmet radio, "Do you recognize that woman? She's the one who laid most of us up in the hospital. What do you think she's doing with that weird guy?"

Then Sheila's voice comes over the helmet radio since she had put on the knight's helmet as she says, "That 'weird guy' as you put it, is my **husband**, so I'd watch my tone unless one of you want to end up in the hospital!"

The three knights all audibly gulp at the same time before the one with Drew says aloud, "Please hold on tight, Sir. I don't want you to fall off." Before saying to himself with the radio and external speaker off, "I don't want your wife to hurt me."

Drew grumbles as he holds onto the knight and looks over at his wife who was holding on before her hands flare up, wondering why she would do that before he hears the knight in front of him asks him to hold on tight. He grins as he knew it was his wife's doing, after all. She did have a way of making an impact, one way or another with people.

The six of them arrive at the castle shortly after sunset and they see that the castle is bustling with activity!

Drew looks at all the activity and says, "What is going on here?"

Sheila quickly slides off her horse and runs up to the first person running by and grabs them before she says, "You! Tell me what's going on!" To make her point, she ignites a hand.

The servant girl looks at the flaming hand and instantly knew who she was, word of her temper and fiery hands defeating many of the knights of the castle, as well as destroying some walls had already spread amongst the castle staff. She looks at Sheila nervously as she says with a bit of a fearful whimper in her voice, "The King has ordered immediate preparations of the fastest aircraft we have. We also have orders to prepare all of Rodigan for an announcement and festival upon his arrival back. I swear, that's all I know!" She closes her eyes for a moment as she whimpers, "Please don't hurt me!"

Drew shouts, "Sheila! We need to find the others!"

The servant girl opens her eyes and sees that Sheila has put out her flaming hand, yet still looked very much capable of doing so again. She had heard Drew and quickly says, "The others are all preparing to leave in the grand hall."

Sheila lets go of the servant girl and surprises her by looking a little more calm as she says, "Thank you." She then turns and starts walking off with Drew off to the grand hall, leaving the servant girl to wonder if she had misjudged Sheila in some way.

Drew says to Sheila as they walk to the grand hall, "Do you think it is Jamie? or one of their kids?"

Sheila stares forward with an intensity that could only be matched by a laser and says, "I don't know, but that's what I intend to find out."

* * *

**AN:** Well everyone, I hope that you're enjoying this chapter. So aside from a misunderstanding at the beginning, it seems Wade finally got his message out didn't it? What do you think of Sheila and Drew's little adventure outside of the castle? Do you think those two will start any legends in a small country like Rodigan? What do you think will happen next?

As usual all reviews, votes for joining the galactic council, ideas of what the name of the song was from the 'original' crush episode was during the school dance for Kim and Mankey(Disney changed the dance song later), and more are always welcome.


	39. Take 39

**Reunion Royalty Take 39**

_**(Earlier Inside of Castle Rodigan)**_

Mary finds Vania easily and says, "His Majesty is requesting that you pack for a trip to America to help you with your illness."

Vania says, "What illness? Wait, is there something that geek found in his scans?"

Mary nods and says, "Yes and according to his scans, you probably only have a year left unless you get serious help that Rodigan can't provide."

Vania pales and cries out, "What! Only a year? But... but... there is so much that I still want to do and see with my life!" She grabs Mary and shouts, "Tell me what is wrong with me! Please and thank youuuuuu!"

Mary pats Vania as she says, "I don't know. I was only told to bring you so that we could make preparations to go to America immediately."

Vania nods and leans against Mary as she weakly says, "Yes... let's go."

**(Leaving Rodigan)**

Kim and Shego's families were all aboard King Conner's jet, taking off with high anticipation that Middleton will have the cure that they seek.

Kim and Ron sat next to each other with Sheila and Drew sitting across from them.

Connie and Ronnie sat at the three-seater with Conner who had Mary, Jamie and Gary sitting across from them.

Gary look at Conner with a smirk and says, "It was not long ago that you had no family, Your Majesty. Now when I see you with your younger siblings, it seems as if you'd been with them your whole life."

Conner looks down at Connie and Ronnie who had already fallen asleep, each leaning against a side of him. He suppresses a chuckle so as not to shake too much to wake them and says, "I know, and as strange as it may all sound now. I would do anything for them."

Mary shakes her head and says, "Not really given recent events. Plus, if I may be so bold to say this, but I could always tell you had huge heart."

Jamie leans forward a little as she teasingly says, "You look so comfortable around kids. I think you'll be a wonderful father when the time comes."

Mary blushes at Jamie's words and looks away, missing Conner's blush as well.

Conner clears his throat and says, "That's for the future and speaking of futures, I have been thinking about my sister's."

Jamie says, "Which one? You have so many now?"

Conner opens his mouth to answer before stopping and he looks down at sleeping Connie before looking over at Cindy and Mindy who were sitting in the two seater area with Jesse across from them. He softly runs his hands over Connie and Ronnie's heads as he says, "Vania, from the dungeons." He then softly sighs and looks towards the sister in question who was sitting by herself and staring out the window before he then says, "My people have always known about me but I worry that they might not accept her so easily. You know what she is like by now."

Jamie nods as she takes it all in and given everything that had happened lately, she was not too surprised and says, "Yeah, but from what I hear about your mother. She'd fit right in with how they remember her. No offense."

Conner sighs softly and says, "None taken. I have come to terms, sort of in a way about the Queen and what kind of person she was. I need to talk to Vania and see where she stands and what she wants to do. If she wants to be known royalty, I will do my best to make it happen and if she doesn't. I will make sure she's comfortable."

Gary says, "Your Majesty! You can't be serious! If the people knew that the Queen..." He is cut off by Conner's raised hand.

Conner says, "First, lower your voice lest you wake my siblings. Second, I am perfectly aware as to what might happen. If there is one thing she taught me, it was that and you know what? I don't really care. I think they will be shocked, talk about it and then forget about it as another footnote in our country's history."

Even as Gary and Mary mull over Conner's words, Sheila says to Kim, "Just look at them. They love their big brother so much already. You've raised some really remarkable children."

Kim and Ron both look over at the way Connie and Ronnie nap against the side of Conner for a few moments before Kim sighs and says, "I know Sheila and I think that it will be hard for them when Conner returns to his country after all this is over."

Ron says, "You know, I still can't wrap my head around it. I had always thought that twins deal was something that was just between Kim and I but Bonnie too?"

Sheila's face darkens at Bonnie's name and Drew gulps silently as he knew that look. It was a look told him she wanted to seriously hurt someone and he had seen it enough times in his life that he knew it very, very well. He clears his throat and says, "I have been wondering what you're going to do with Vania? Are you going to accept her like you did Conner?"

Kim's head hangs as she says, "I want to say yes, but I don't know. It hurts more because Vania reminds me in so many ways of Bonnie than Conner ever did. Conner at least acted more like Ron so it was hard not to like him. Is it so terrible of me to feel this way about one of my husband's children?" She looks up to meet Sheila and Drew's eyes, avoiding Ron as she had a feeling she knew what his face would say to her.

Even as Ron puts his hand tenderly upon Kim's shoulder as Drew says, "Surely we acted worse than Vania ever did, and look where we are now?" He looks at the three of them, surprised by their silence before he continues on, "We started as enemies and now we're among the best of your friends. So, I say we give the girl the benefit of a doubt and who knows? She just might surprise us with some of his qualities?"

Sheila says, "I can't believe I'm about to say this, but my husband is totally right for a change. She is in the same boat that Conner was in. She didn't know that any of you existed, was never shown any acts of love or kindness, much less know who she was related to."

Ron says, "How was Vania when you told her the big news Drew?"

Drew looks at him and says, "When was I supposed to ever find the time to tell her? Besides, that was Wade's job."

Ron says, "Wait a minute, didn't we just walk in on Wade telling Conner first that Vania was Conner's sister?" He gets silence in response and says, "You don't think that Vania still doesn't know that..." Drew finishes for him, "She has family and is royalty?"

All eyes move to where Vania is sitting by the window even as Sheila says, "I'm not telling her!"

Wade is sitting by himself, figuring a little distance and time alone might allow him to focus on what needed working on when out of the corner of his eye, he sees Kim walking towards him. He turns off his device and says, "Hey Kim, what can I do for you?" as soon as she is close enough.

Kim says, "Did you tell her yet?"

Wade looks at her in confusion, "Tell who, what Kim?"

Kim leans closer and then glances over at Vania as she says, "Did you tell Vania about her new family yet or about Conner?"

The sight of Wade's eyes growing wide in shock told Kim her answer. She sighs and says, "Oh boy, Wade... We have got to tell her. You know that right?"

Wade nods and says, "I'll go tell her but you know what this means right?"

Kim shakes her head, "No Wade. She should hear it from Conner. It is the only way it'll be believable to her." She then nods as she says, "And yes, I know what this means." She falls silent, letting it just hang between the two of them.

Kim walks over to Conner and softly says, "Conner, I don't think anyone's told Vania that she is your sister yet. What do you want to do?"

Gary says, "We don't have to tell her. It would eliminate the problem you're facing Your Majesty."

Jamie elbows Gary and says, "We are telling her, and that's it! She has no one else just like Conner didn't and I can't think of a more cruel thing to do than not tell her!"

Gary rubs his sore side and says, "Ok! But who is going to tell her then?"

Kim looks directly at Conner as she says with an apologetic face, "Actually... I was hoping Conner would do that. Coming from anyone else, it might sound like a joke but coming from Conner. There is no way it would be misinterpreted as a joke."

Conner looks down at Connie and Ronnie, thinking about how in such a short time so many people had come to mean so much to him and he nods as he looks up at Kim, whom he felt closer to than his own flesh and blood mother before he says, "You're right but I don't think the timing is right. She is going to need all her focus on her recovery but I promise you that she will know before we return to Rodigan."

Kim nods softly as she says, "Ok, if you want to play that way. I will respect it but I still think that if she has something or someone to live for more than herself. She will recover better."

Conner is silent as he thinks about her words and finally says, "I stand by my decision for now, thank you mom." Accidentally slipping that last word out without even realizing it and looks away in time to miss the expression on Kim's face.

Kim walks back over to the others and says as she sits down, "Conner is going to tell her later, when she's had a chance to get treated. He didn't want to distract her but I can't help but feel that he's making the wrong choice here."

Sheila says, "What's stopping you from just marching over and telling her then?"

Kim shakes her head as she answers, "I told him I would respect his decision. Please don't go and tell her yourself, I want Conner to do it."

Sheila frowns as she says, "Are you sure this is how you want to play it? What if something happens and she never learns or she learns from the kids?"

"I will talk to each of them and I don't think Jesse will tell if I ask him. Plus, I get the feeling that Gary doesn't want to tell her so the only one we have to worry about will be Jamie." Kim says to Sheila.

Ron takes Kim's hand into hers and says, "Kim, how do you feel about this? Finding out about her that is..." He gazes into her eyes when she looks at him, seeing that she was feeling torn and hurt by the way Bonnie treated not one, but two children that had come from one who was most precious to her, Ron.

Kim hesitates as she says, "I... I don't know Ron. I was finally being ok with Conner after seeing how good a person he was despite Bonnie's upbringing and now..." She looks down from Ron's eyes as she says, "Vania doesn't deserve what happened to her any more than Conner, even more so because she was cast off like yesterday's garbage but Ron... I..." She trails off as she can't finish her sentence even as Sheila holds back a growl and clenches her fists tight, wishing she could vaporize Bonnie's body at that moment.

Drew saw how angry Sheila was, for one thing that she was not ever good at was hiding her emotions. He puts a gentle hand upon each of hers and looks into her eyes without flinching even as he sees the fiery emotions burning within them. He shakes his head, telling her not to act rashly before looking over at their friends.

Kim leans her head forward, resting her forehead upon Ron's with a soft sigh and says after a few moments, "What should I do Ron?"

Ron looks at Kim's beautiful, green mono-looking eyes from that close up and says to her, "Give her a chance, just like you gave Conner. Who knows? She might surprise you."

Kim nods with her forehead against his still and says softly, "I will try..." She squeezes his hands tightly with hers as she wonders what other things Bonnie had done that they had yet to find out about.

Even as they all sit about, wondering about the future of their families and of Rodigan. A very confused and concerned Vania as she gazed out the window. Wondering just why so many people were on the plane and why the King himself was flying out of Rodigan to see her get well. She knew he had lots of people to do that for him and it was especially confusing since she had murdered the Queen but he seemed determined to see to it that she lived.

Vania stares out the window, aware of her faint reflection on the glass and watches as the sky seems to move so slow with the clouds drifting past them as they rushed to a place that she had heard only in hushed curses from the Queen in her service. She didn't know very much with all the excitement that had happened since her escape from the jail.

She looks away from the window, seeing the weird people that she'd met from the dungeon. The little trio sat together, which was not surprising as they seemed glued to the hip from the time she'd met them and they seemed pretty interested in whatever they were talking about. She couldn't care less as whatever it was most likely didn't involve her. She sees the black guy sitting by himself, messing with a gadget and muttering to himself so she whispers, "Nerd..." before turning her gaze to the group with the one who had broken her out of the prison.

She stares at them with frustration as she wondered just what made them so different from everyone she'd ever known but she must have stared for too long because the flaming hands one seems to notice and turns to look at her with a look that made shivers go down her spine so she quickly averts her eyes to where Conner is and doesn't dare look back even though she could _feel_ her eyes for a few seconds more and when the feeling goes away she can feel her heart resume beating within her chest. It isn't until then that she realizes that King Conner seemed at ease around the two sleeping twerps against his sides and says, "Huh, go figure..."

She turns her eyes back to window, as she sighs, "It sucks... the both of has no family at all. No one will probably even shed a single tear over me if this treatment doesn't work." It is night time in the air and she sees a shooting star, making a wish upon it for her survive and find a family of her own that would care about her.

* * *

**AN:** Well everyone, I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. What do you think about the 'please and thank you' that she said? I couldn't resist it. Were you surprised that no one thought to tell Vania that she has family? What did you think of everyone's conversations? Sheila looks pretty pissed off doesn't she? How do you think Vania's wish will turn out for her? ^_^

As usual all thoughts, comments, ideas, extra day for the week names, and more are always welcome.


	40. Take 40

**Reunion Royalty Take 40**

_**(Middleton, USA)**_

Gary says, "Why is everyone giving us strange looks?"

Jamie says, "I don't know, hey big brother, do you know?"

Jesse chuckles and says, "I imagine it could be for a couple of reasons... First, it is extremely rare for Kim Stoppable or anyone in the family for that matter to be arriving out of a plane instead of jumping out of it unless it is their own plane. Second... " He leans in and says, "Your flower is showing."

Jamie looks behind her, seeing that it had been snaking its way over Gary and cries out, "EEP! Go back, you're embarrassing me!" It obeys, disappearing quickly while Jesse just shakes his head and says, "I'm surprised you didn't notice Gary."

Gary shrugs and says, "I'm used to her plant powers by now, I thought everyone else in your town would be as well."

Jesse pats Gary's shoulder and says, "Jamie has never had any plant powers before visiting Rodigan, that I can remember so anyone who knows our family would find it very surprising."

Vania catches their attention as she shouts at a guy, "Watch it! I don't like being grabbed on my ass!"

Jesse softly says, "Oh Boy... this won't end well." As he sees Conner walking quickly towards Vania along with the Stoppable and Lipsky parents. He starts to head over as well since Cindy and Mindy were also heading over with Gary and his sister following. He takes note that security was already responding but they were too far away.

The guy is a bit drunk as he says, "Heyyy... you're a pretty girl... no need to get upset."

Conner grabs the drunk guy and pulls him away from Vania to around the corner where there was the men's bathroom.

Kim says to Vania, "Are you ok?"

Vania is still fuming as she says, "Yeah, just some drunk jerk-wad grabbed my ass and made a pass at me."

Sheila cracks her knuckles and says, "Where did he go? I'll teach him a lesson."

Kim says, "Sheila, do you remember what I said when we talked about over-reacting?"

Gary says, "Speaking of which, where is the guy?"

Ron's eyes widen a little as he softly says, "Mystical power!"

Kim hears Ron moments before there is a loud crash that comes from the bathrooms and a man goes flying across the airport hallway, nearly hitting a few people that were on the way to pick up their luggage after getting off the plane until he slams through the wall of the women's bathroom, causing some to cry out.

Everyone runs towards the chaos with Kim shouting, Cindy, Jesse, Mindy, go check on that guy, Ron and Sheila, on me!

Vania runs over and sees the two holes. Looking left, she sees Conner breathing heavily in anger and then looking right, she sees the jerk who'd grabbed and hit on her laying on the ground even as Jesse says, "Sir! Are you ok?" She blinks as she turns her head to look back at Conner who turns to Ron and says, "I am sorry. Tell the airport people to bill the damages to me, I can pay for it." She was very confused and crosses her arms in frustration as she says, "What's going on here?"

**(Later)**

Vania says, "I still don't get it! Why would King Conner get so upset at some guy doing that to me? Sure, Queen Bonnie would have made an example of him by having him lose the hand or had her guards eliminate and get rid of the body if some guy did that to her but he doesn't strike me as the sort to do that."

Jamie says, "Did it ever occur to you that he got royally upset because some guy picked on someone as sick as you?"

Vania mulls over her words, "Yeah, I guess I can see that." She then shrugs and gets out of the limo that had picked them up at the airport, which had just arrived at Middleton Hospital.

Ron whispers over to Kim, "Did you call ahead and let them know what to expect?"

Kim whispers back, "Yeah Ron, and don't worry... they all promised to keep things a secret until Conner is ready to tell her."

Vania walks up to the check-in counter and says, "I'm here to get better."

The check-in woman smiles pleasantly and says to her, "That's what almost everyone comes here for. Do you have an appointment or are you checking in now?"

Kim walks up and says, "We have an appointment Janna. Her name is Vania."

Janna lights up as she sees Kim and quickly says, "Oh! It is you! Of course, I'll submit her right away. Please wait here."

Vania gives Kim a suspicious look as she says slowly, "Just who are you that would make her react like that? You don't own the hospital or something do you?"

Ron walks up as he chuckles, "No, but we do have family that works here and plus we're a bit on the famous side to just about everybody but most people in Rodigan."

Vania garners a guess, "Because of Queen Bonnie?"

Ron nods as he says, "Yep, that's exactly right."

Vania steps back as she says, "Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiggghht." Backing right into Janna who'd just come back.

Janna cheerfully says, "Please follow me. The doctor is ready to see you."

Vania nods as she follows the abnormally cheerful blond, older woman with everyone following behind her. It was beginning to creep her out.

**(Later in the Doctor's Office)**

Vania is sitting by herself in the office with everyone waiting in another room. She sighs and fumes at how long everything was taking. She had not enjoyed stripping to a gown and being poked at before the doctor finally got around to looking at the scans the black guy had done of her.

A few moments later the doctor comes in followed by a second one who just walks over to the corner and watches.

Dr. Gold Annette Bond (according to her desk plate), sits down and says, "I have conferred with my colleagues about your situation." She steeples her fingers in front of her with the short, yellow hair framing her face. She gazes with steely-cool eyes as she begins talking again, "It is indeed fortunate that you came here but I am afraid we must talk about a few things. Namely, are you aware that you have no insurance?"

Vania shouts, "Of course I have no insurance! All health care was provided by the doctors and nurses of the castle. What did you expect when treating someone from another country Dr. Gold?"

"Please, call me Dr. Annette. Dr. Gold makes me sound richer than I am. I am aware of this and King Conner has assured me that he will pick up all of the costs regarding your healthcare. Now for the second thing, I need to know if you've been given any special food or things in your stay."

Vania looks at her with confusion before she says, "What are you getting at Dr. Annette?"

Dr. Annette sighs and says, "There is no way you could have what you have naturally. So the only conclusion is that someone _gave_ it to you. I'm just trying to figure out who."

Vania was speechless as she tries to remember. She had few, if any friends at the castle due to her attitude and she didn't really have much of a different meal from the rest except for the stuff that Queen Bonnie had insisted that she eat. She gasps and says, "Queen Bonnie! She made sure that I was eating something different than the rest of the staff!"

This causes the old woman who'd been silent in the corner now to straight up and become very angry. Vania notices that the woman quickly composed herself and hears her say, "Excuse me, I have something to do. I'll be right back."

Dr. Annette says, "Of course Dr. Possible, I'll be right here." She watches as her colleague leave before she says to Vania, "You've been steadily poisoned over a period of time. Eventually, you would have died and more than likely it would have looked like you had passed on from natural causes."

Vania slams her fist into a nearby wall as she shouts, "Damn it!"

Dr. Annette says, "Calm down. The good news is that it isn't too late to treat you. Another month or two and you would have begun to experience the full effects of the poison and then without a doubt... it would have been too late."

Vania growls and slams her fist into the wall again in frustration. She then hears some loud noise coming from another room, followed by some crashing and thuds before it falls silent. She growls, "How's anyone supposed to think around this city with so much noise?"

Dr. Annette had a feeling it involved her colleague and given the family's reputation for kicking butt. She felt that it would be in her best interests in not being too nosy. She clears her throat and then says, "We can begin treatment immediately but you will have to stay in Middleton until I am certain that you are in the clear."

Vania looks at the doctor and after a bit, she says, "Thank you" before she turns and shouts when she hears a thump from the other room, "Quit that noise! This is a hospital!" She turns back to the doctor as she slumps into her chair and crosses her arms angrily as she says, "Sheesh! Some people just don't care about the noise they make."

Dr. Annette resists the urge to point out that she had just broken the noise rules but since it had been for a good cause, she let it slide.

**(Earlier in the other room)**

Mrs. Dr. Possible walks in, looking visibly upset and that worried Kim since it usually took a lot to upset her. She looks around at everyone, family and friends alike before she says, "Vania thinks that she knows who poisoned her."

Conner thinks quietly, "Please don't say Queen Bonnie... Please don't say Queen Bonnie..." before Mrs. Dr. Possible says, "She thinks that Bonnie did it, mentioning that something about her food was different from others." He curses his birthmother for trying to hurt his only (that he knew of) sister before looking over at Kim and Ron.

Ron puts his hands on Kim's shoulders as he says, "You couldn't have known Kim. It isn't your fault."

Kim's head just hangs there as she hears the words but she still felt bad.

Mrs. Dr. Possible walks over to her daughter and says, "Ronald's right. You couldn't have foreseen a high school classmate turning out the way she did."

Sheila growls and smashes the wall behind her as she stands up, creating a hole through which a scared nurse with a patient in a wheelchair could be seen before they both ran off in fear. "It still doesn't make it right!" She shouts loudly at Kim's mother.

Conner stands up and walks over to Kim, kneeling before her as he says, "I understand how you feel but it isn't your fault. I am the one most upset with her because she tried to kill my only... no scratch that, she tried to murder my sister. One of the many I now know I have in thanks to all of you." He sees her look up at him and says, "She is gone now and if we let her, she will win because it is obvious that all she's ever wanted to do is to cause misery to you and father. Do you want that?"

Sheila says, "He's right, giving up like this and torturing yourself isn't your thing. That's the bad guy's thing and right now I'm beginning to think that Dr. D should have been taking lessons from her when we were evil if she's getting this deep under your skin." She was beyond upset herself but Kim was one of her closest, best friends and she could see she needed help.

Kim's eyes flashes anger at Sheila, still remaining silent though before she stands up and looks at Conner to say, "I'm sorry Conner. If it hadn't been for me. Bonnie would never have done everything that she's done to hurt us, to hurt you and your sister. I can't say how much right now that I..." She is silenced by Conner's hand over her mouth.

Conner says, "No matter what she has done. It was purely for her own selfish needs. I promise you, there are no hurt feelings towards you or anyone in this room." He pulls back his hand as he then growls, "I only wish she was around still. I would love to make her face justice for all that she's done!" She glows blue for just a moment as he punches the wall hard enough to leave a fist-sized crater.

Suddenly they hear Vania's muffled shout, "Quit that noise! This is a hospital!" Causing Conner to say in his normal voice, "Sorry!" on reflex before realizing that she probably didn't hear him. He turns and starts to walk towards his seat when suddenly he feels hands grab his shoulders to spin him. He brings his hands up defensively but drops them soon enough even as Kim gives him a big hug.

Conner is stunned as Kim just holds him tight for a bit with silence in the room for a few minutes until Kim says, "No matter how this happened or even why, I want you to know that you are part of our family and I am very happy that you and your sister are a part of it."

Connie runs up to Conner, grabbing a hand as she says, "Yeah! What mommy said! You and the other is family!"

Ronnie says from his seat, "Family sticks together! That's what granddad would say!"

Mrs. Dr. Possible smiles at Ronnie for quoting her husband like that.

At that moment the door to the room opens and a female voice says, "I couldn't have said that better myself."

* * *

**AN:** I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. What did you think of Jamie's flower accident? Does it remind you a bit of Drakken when he acquired his plant powers? What do you think happened at the airport that the drunk guy said to tick off Conner so much? Did any of you catch that if you put Dr. Annette's name together with the rest of her name, it spells "GAB"? Kim's got a great and supportive family doesn't she? Now who do you think is the mysterious female that just came in through the door?

As always, ideas, suggestions, plot bunnies, bets on who would win in a fight of Kim Possible (battlesuit) versus Hinata from Naruto (pre-genin), thoughts on who your favorite bobblehead Ghostbuster would be, and more are always welcome.


	41. Take 41

**Reunion Royalty Take 41**

_**(Middleton, USA - At Middleton Hospital)**_

Everyone turns their head to see the woman who had spoken and that's when Kim looks at her in shock, "What... What are you doing here?"

Ron brings up his hand and says, "Hello Ms. R, how's it going?"

Ms. Rockwaller says, "Sorry for intruding, but I heard on the news that you all came straight to the hospital and..." She turns towards Conner, "I had heard that you had also returned to the country. " She pauses for a moment before she says softly, "I wanted to see you dear."

Conner pales a little bit, "I was on the news too, was I?"

Ms. Rockwaller smiles a little bit, "The price you pay for joining a world-famous family or two."

Conner looks away and down to his feet, "I don't know anything of the world, or the people in it, famous or not because of my mother, the Queen." He then looks up to see Kim and Ron, before his gaze then moves to include the rest of the family with them as he adds, "But I'm learning." Suddenly it dawns on him, "Wait, you said, "or two?" Does that mean my mother's family is famous too?"

Ms. Rockwaller nods as a big smile grows, "Oh yes, nowhere near as famous as Kim and Ron, but your mother's sisters became quite famous in their own rights as well."

Conner looks to her, "I would love to hear more and learn about my family, both my families. I would like to meet everyone on your side of the family too, grandmother." He looks back and forth from Kim and his grandmother.

Gary grumbles, "Great, just what we need... More people learning about this mess." To which his new girlfriend elbows him and whispers, "Be nice!" He rubs the spot and nods to her, letting her know he'd heard and wonders, "Has she gotten stronger?"

Ms. Rockwaller smiles at Conner, "I would be more than happy to introduce you to the rest of the family sometime. Would you be interested in learning about the family history too?"

Conner smiles and gives a small, but enthusiastic nod, "I would indeed!

Ms. Rockwaller smiles at the enthusiasm that Conner was showing, for none of her daughters had ever showed much interest in the family history.

Mary could understand more than anyone, except perhaps Gary as to why Conner was so interested. Since Conner had been an only child, he had questions and wanted to know more about his family, so as such, he had memorized nearly every book about the royal family from the beginning up to the man he'd thought was his father. It had given Conner a sense of connection that had always been lacking in his life, even if they were just words on a page. She had helped Conner get any book or parchment that he asked for in his studies, some of which were difficult to retrieve or just plain illegal to even have had in their possession of at the time. She did it anyway since they were best friends and because she had a crush on him back then which had blossomed into love since those days.

Ms. Rockwaller says, "Oh, I heard that someone was sick when I asked where you were and feared it was you at first. So who is it?"

At that moment the entire room fell silent with all eyes eventually falling upon Conner. He clears his throat and says, "Well about that, I have something to tell you."

Ms. Rockwaller nods and says as she watches him, "Alright, what is it?"

Conner looks around the room for a moment, drawing in support from all the ones who meet his eyes, although when he met Gary's eyes he saw a silent, "Don't tell her your Majesty!" and mentally sighs at that, giving spark to doubt in his heart about telling her when his own sister was unaware yet. Then his eyes met Kim and Ron's and he saw such strength of love and courage within them and made his decision.

He locks his eyes upon hers and says clearly without wavering, "Do you remember how Father has always had twins with Kim?" To which she nods, "Of course, and I love all of their children." He pauses as he started to lose courage before Mary steps into his field of view and sees her belief in him on her face with the her lips whispering, "You can do it." to him. He then focuses back on Ms. Rockwaller and says, "We left to discover if Mother had such a secret and while we were there, we discovered that not only did she have another child but.." He is cut off by her suddenly crying out loudly, "OH MY! What did she do?"

At that moment, the door to the doctor's office begins to open goes nearly unnoticed after the loud cry from Ms. Rockwaller. With Conner struggling for a moment and says, "Not only did we discover that, but we also discovered the identity and planned fate..." He looks down as he feels shame for not having known or ever even suspected and misses Vania's head poking through the door as she takes in a deep breath to shout, "of Vania my twin sister. It appears that she was cast aside by Queen Bonnie and focused on me. She even apparently poisoned her with something and that is why we are here at this hospital in a search for a cure."

Vania's intended shout became a strangled gasp and she quickly shuts the door. She is so stunned that she is even unaware of herself going back to her seat and sitting down while she could still hear their loud, but muffled talking through the door.

Meanwhile back in the waiting room, Ms. Rockwaller had fainted after being told that her daughter Bonnie had so coldly dismissed her own daughter to the point of trying to murder her with some kind of poison. Everyone had rushed around her until Kim took charge and raised her voice, "Everyone back up! Give her some air! She just fainted and will be alright!"

Since everyone knew Kim or were related to her, they all immediately backed up and some went to sit down. This left Kim, Ron, Conner, and Shego by Ms. Rockwaller as they try to wake her up.

Shego turns to Kim and whispers, "Kimmie, we weren't the only one to hear Conner's confession."

Kim looks at Shego in confusion before she sees where Shego's eyes were pointing and then her eyes go wide in surprise for a moment with Shego nodding to confirm the silent question between them.

Ms. Rockwaller wakes up and says, "Is it true? Really all true?"

Conner looks down for a moment, wishing it wasn't true before looking up to her, "I'm afraid it is all true but I promise that we'll do whatever we can for her."

Ms. Rockwaller covers her mouth with a hand as she starts to softly cry, with everyone looking at her sadly, unsure what to say or even do that could change the facts as they were and make her feel better.

Meanwhile in the doctor's office, the doctor continues to talk to Vania and notes that she is very quiet for the first time but decides to take the chance to press forward.

Even as the doctor in front of her continued to talk, Vania just sat there with her whole body feeling completely numb, barely getting any feeling from the chair with even her mind in a similar state with no thoughts in her head. She couldn't be sure even how much time was passing as she felt like she couldn't even move her eyes to look at the clock to her right.

Dr. Annette was glad that the young woman was finally taking this serious and listening instead of complaining about all the noise behind her all the time or griping about something or another. Still, it was really odd that she'd been so quiet and then as she stared at Vania, she could tell that she seemed to be quite stunned about something. She was not blinking, she was just slowly breathing. So Dr. Annette gets up out of her chair and approaches Vania, noticing that she didn't even bother to move her eyes to follow her.

Vania was still stunned and was dimly aware that the doctor had gotten up out of the seat but she couldn't accept what she'd heard just yet so she stayed the way she was, stunned and numb to the world around her.

Dr. Annette starts to do some small checks on her, looking into her eyes, checking her pulse, and a few other things before she stands up and goes the phone by her desk, pressing a button and shouting, "I need a medical team up here stat! The patient has gone into shock and is unresponsive!"

Conner is about to say something when a team of people burst in through the door and rush right past the families and into the doctor's office. He immediately worries for his sister who was in the room and dashes over to the door to see her being catatonic and without waiting, he quickly moves to her side and shouts, "Vania! Are you all right? Speak to me!" When he gets no response he turns to Dr. Annette and says, "What happened Doctor? Is she...?" He couldn't bring himself to say it.

Dr. Annette shakes her head, "No, I don't believe it is that. I think it is a case of severe shock but I've never seen a case like this. It is like she has just given up from whatever she heard in the waiting room."

Shego and Kim glance at each other out of concern for Conner before Shego gives the "Tell him" signal to Kim.

Conner looks at the Doctor with confusion, "The waiting room? What could she..." He starts to say before it then hits him and he spins back to Vania, looking into her eyes as he says, "Did you hear my confession in the other room?" His question is met by silence, so he sighs with him reaching out to hold her head, "It is true, I am your brother. We both have the same mother, and she cast you aside so she could apparently groom me for the throne, a throne I'd give up just to see you safe my sister."

Kim didn't know what to say to such a heartbreaking scene, no one did in the waiting room. Jesse and his two best friends just lean against each of his shoulders, wishing silently that Vania would snap out of it.

Ms. Rockwaller finally decides on a course of action and walks into the room, as a medic moves aside to make room for her and she stands to Conner's side, putting a hand on his shoulder as she looks down at the sitting form of Vania with Conner kneeling in front of her. "Wake up! That's what I would be saying if you were my Bonnie, who is your mother. I've seen my Bonnie do this once before and there was only one way we were able to snap her out of it."

Kim looks at Ms. Rockwaller, surprised that Bonnie would ever do something like this and waits to see what they had done to snap her out of it.

Ms. Rockwaller surprises everyone by holding up a compact mirror to in front of Vania's eyes and brings her other hand up to slap her.

Vania surprises everyone, including the medical people when Vania snaps out of it and shouts at her for the slap before she raises her hand up to return the slap.

Conner steps between them with relief in his eyes as he moves in between the two of them and is partially surprised when Vania slaps him hard!

Vania shouts, "You! Why didn't you ever tell me? I had to overhear it when you were blabbing it to the old crone over there!"

Conner wants to rub at his red face but takes it, feeling the sting of her words more so than his face. "I'm sorry. I didn't have a clue about all of this until Wade scanned you and his scans confirmed that you were my twin sister. Go ahead and hit me again if that will make you feel better."

Kim reaches out to grab one of her friend's hands, squeezing it to tell her to let him sort things out but a look from the ex-villainess Shego, was all it took to tell her that she did not approve of Vania slapping Conner. She felt the same as her but he had made it very clear earlier that he would deal with all of it in his own way.

Vania is staring at him with a red face before she shouts, "WHY?" at Conner.

Conner meets her eyes to let her know he is telling the truth as he says, "Because the Queen was an heartless, manipulative woman and poor mother. I'm sure you know this for a fact but there are still things that I am discovering that she put into motion long ago that affect me deeply still." He stops for a moment to let it sink in and when he sees that she can at least recognize the truth in his words about their mother he continues, "She put things into motion for me to have a wife, a Queen to rule by and I didn't want to..." He trails off as it becomes difficult to say for him."

Vania stares at him, "There's more... Isn't there _**brother**_?" She growls that last word at him.

Conner nods, "I didn't want to rule alongside someone I didn't know, someone I don't even love. Plus, if Mother cast you aside, hid you for so long. Then I am afraid of what her plans were that she set in motion for you all those years ago. I wanted to keep you safe by keeping everyone back home in the dark." He then looks down, feeling ashamed for his confession.

Vania just continues to stare at him, not sure if she wanted to slap him or thank him after remembering just how Queen Bonnie had ruled during all of her life, how she'd treated her, remembering especially that it was her who put her into this medical fix that she found herself in. She realized that he had a point, what if Bonnie suspected that she might want to become Queen herself? What steps would she have taken to ensure that if the poison didn't work or fast enough? The very thought of it made her blood run cold.

Everyone just watched her mull everything over, wondering what she would do next with Kim also wondering if she would react next like her mother.

Vania takes a slow, long breath as she closes her eyes, hoping that this was all a dream and yet everyone was still there when she opened her eyes. Turning her head to look at everyone in, "And you felt it was fair to tell the weirdo squad and the old woman in here first, instead of me?"

Conner raises his head and nods, "The woman that I told it to is..." he hesitates for a moment as he hopes it won't put her back into shock again, "our mom's mother, she deserved to be told of your existence before she possibly lost you to whatever plans the Queen had." He bites back calling the Queen his mother again when she had done little to deserve it.

Vania's eyes grow slowly wide as she takes in the new information, "I... I mean we, have a Grandmother?" She had such a rough life serving under the Queen, had few people that she knew would even miss her and no family as she'd been told she was an orphan from the earliest part of her memories in a most cruel fashion.

Ms. Rockwaller steps up as says as kindly as she can, "Yes you do dear, and you have a family. More than just a family in fact, but people who already care about you."

Vania looks over to her _new_ Grandmother and says in stunned disbelief, "Grandma?" she says before the rest of the words click in her stunned brain, "more than just a family? What's that mean?"

Sheila couldn't help bring out her evil smirk as she speaks up, "I think it is Possible that you're in for a major surprise."

* * *

**AN: **Well everyone, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. What do you think of Ms. Rockwaller's way of snapping Vania out of her shock? Looks like Vania is going to get surprises galore coming up doesn't it? How do you think she'll deal with everything? How do you think you would if you were in her shoes? Lol! Do you think Bonnie had some contingency plans for her daughter?

As always thoughts, ideas, suggestions, stories you'd like to see written, crossover ideas like KP/Family Guy and more are always welcome.


End file.
